Victime de la Fascination
by vampire-human-werewolf
Summary: Bella arrive à Forks pour vivre sa vie pleinement avec sa cousine Alice, oublier son lourd passé -ou y faire face. Un jour tout basculera. Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Venez lire ! Différents POV. Tous Humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Tous humains. Bella arrive à Forks, après un drame mais ne l'avouera que plus tard, et découvre l'amitié et l'amour, avec parfois des complications dans les deux, mais qui l'aideront tout de même à faire face à son passé.**

PDV Bella.

J'ai 18 ans, il me reste une année de lycée, je viens d'arriver à Forks. Pourquoi? Parce que ma mère s'est remariée et que je préfère leur laisser leur intimité.Une raison aussi plus grave, en rapport avec mon passé mais je suis là pour m'en débarasser et vivre au présent. Mon père habitait Forks, mais maintenant il est en Europe, il reviendra sûrement pour les fêtes de fin d'année. après touts, sa fille garde la maison.

Et oui, je suis dans ma maison d'enfance, là où j'étais avant que mes parents divorcent. J'ai aussi une raison de venir habiter ici : j'ai de la famille ici, ma cousine Alice. Ma tante et son mari sont morts alors qu'Alice avait cinq ans, mon père a refusé de s'en occuper car il était trop occupé avec son boulot et il savait que le Docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme n'arrivait pas à procréer, il leur laissait donc une chance avec Alice. Quel chance pour eux, peu de temps après, ils recueillirent deux petits garçons, déjà frères. Mais je ne connais qu'Alice, je sais seulement que les deux garçons en question ont notre âge. Je pourrais enfin la retrouver. Charlie, mon père, allait souvent la voir et m'en donnait des nouvelles mais la seule fois où nous nous étions revues datait d'il y a deux ans en vacances à Phoenix, là d'où je viens.

****

Alice va dans le même lycée que moi, tant mieux, enfin un établissement où je ne me retrouverai pas seule. Là je suis sur le parking du lycée, à l'attendre. Ah tiens, la voilà.

_- Bellaaaaaaa !!! _Cria-t-elle.

_- Aliiiiice !! _Riais-je en l'accueillant dans mes bras.

_- Ouah je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Je vais te présenter tous mes amis et te faire visiter le lycée ! Tu vas voir ça va être génial !_

Alice était une vraie pile, ça ne s'arrangeait pas en grandissant apparemment.

_- Euh hum… Alice ? Et nous, tu nous présente quand ? _Dit une vois masculine derrière nous.

Je me retournais et vis alors deux jeunes hommes.

L'un fort musclé, grand et brun. Et l'autre, un Dieu vivant, yeux verts magnifiques, cheveux désordonnés cuivres, sublime sourire… Bella arrête de le détailler !

_- Euh… Bonjour. _Parvenais-je seulement à dire, complètement sous le choc.

_- Moi c'est Emmett, _Dit le costaud.

_- Et moi c'est Edward, tu es Bella c'est ça ? _Dit le Dieu grec, quoi ? Moi ? Il vient de prononcer mo prénom ou je fantasme ?!

_- Oui c'est ça c'est elle ! Voilà maintenant tu connais mes deux frères ! _Me ramena Alice à la réalité.

Ses deux frères… adoptifs bien sûr.

Elle me fit alors les présentations de la bande : Jasper, son petit copain, Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett, Victoria, James, Jacob et Angela. Edward et Emmett était aussi de la bande ! Tant mieux !

Ils étaient tous fort sympathiques et très drôles, avec eux je m'amusait.

Emmett me dit :

_- Tu sais, nos parents ont très envie de te rencontrer, avec tout ce qu'Alice dit sur toi ! On dirait qu'elle te connaît par cœur !_

_- C'est en effet elle qui me connaît le mieux ! Même ma mère ne me devine pas aussi bien. _

_- ça c'est à cause des heures de téléphones que j'ai passées avec toi … _(rires)

**Driiiiiinnnnngg !!**

_- Oh ! Ton premier cours est avec Jacob et James, Bella ! Pour le reste de la journée, tiens je te donne ton programme. On se rejoint ce midi à la cantine?_

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me donna mon emploi du temps. Sur ce, je suivis Jacob et James.

_- Alors ? Tout se passe bien pour toi pour l'instant, tu n'appréhendes pas trop l'année avec des fous tels que nous ? _Me questionna James.

_- Pas de soucis, j'ai l'impression que je vous adore déjà ! _(rires)

_- Nous aussi ! _Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Cela me faisait extrêmement plaisir d'entendre cela, ma journée de rentrée commençait vraiment bien !

**Bonjour, je suis une nouvelle (eh oui une de plus... ^^)**

**Je débute dans le domaine des fictions alors pouvez-vous me dir evos impressions? Reviews please !!**

**Merci,**

**J.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà mon second chapître. Il est plus long. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PDV Bella **

Mon premier cours était celui des maths. La galère. Heureusement je me retrouvais à côté de James.

_- Alors tu viens d'où?_ Alice et ses deux zozios de frères n'ont rien voulu nous dire à propos de toi.

_- Je viens de Phoenix, en Arizona. Ma mère s'est remariée et je ne veux pas être un boulet qui tient la chandelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire, donc je viens ici, chez mon père. Mais il est en Europe en ce moment alors j'ai la maison à moi toute seule. Youpi !_ M'exclamai-je.

- _Donc on va devoir te surveiller et faire un rapport à ton chef de police de père quand il reviendra c'est ça? T'inquiète si tu fais des fêtes toutes les semaines, si tu fais parti d'un gang ou même si tu décides de planter puis de vendre de la drogue chez toi, je dirais rien. Tu peux me faire confiance._ Dit-il avec humour.

-_ T'inquiètes je suis pas comme ça, j'ai été élevée dans les règles grâce à mon fameux chef de police de père ! Et je te fais déjà confiance merci._ Riais-je.

_- Bon alors tu veux les derniers potins qui nous concernent, ou pas, pour pas être trop à la ramasse ?_ me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourrire.

Apparemment Alice détint sur tout le monde ici.

_- Non c'est bon je crois qu'Alice m'a fait un très bon rapport déjà pendant ces fameuses nombreuses heures passées au téléphone avec elle ! Alors, Emmett et Rose sont ensemble depuis déjà deux ans, Alice et Jasper depuis un an. Toi et Victoria vous êtes arrivés l'année dernière, vous êtes sortis ensemble mais sans rien de concret. Angela et Ben se tourne autour mais comme Ben ne fais pas parti de la bande, ils n'essayent pas. Jacob est célibataire mais a des vues sur Selena Gomez si je me souviens bien. Victoria et Edward sont sortis ensemble aussi et ça a duré plus longtemps que toi et elle mais finalement Victoria a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre en dehors du lycée et a plaqué Edward qui est maintenant célibataire. Pfiou ! C'est ça? C'est les vrais feus de l'amour chez vous dis donc !_ Riai-je.

_- Tout à fait, et maintenant que tu es arrivée, tu sera sûrement en plein dedans !_

_- Comment ça?_

_- Franchement tu t'es regardée ! T'es super belle !_ me complimenta-t-il, ce qui déclencha des rougeurs sur mes joues. Chose qu'il sembla remarquer puisqu'il sourit. _Et encore plus quand tu rougis, j'ai hate qu'ils voient ça !_ Ria-t-il alors que je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- _Merci, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça en face comme ça, aussi directement. A moins que ce soit de l'hypocrisie._ Dis-je.

_- Ah ça non ! Si il y a bien une chose dans notre groupe qu'on déteste, c'est l'hypocrisie, on se cache rien -sauf en cas de surprise- , on se conseille, on se réconforte, on rigole beaucoup, on est honnêtes et francs envers les autres... on est un groupe soudé et uni._

_- C'est super, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, moi j'arrive seulement, et j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ces groupes là alors... je vais sûrement avoir un peu de mal au début je pense._

_- Pourquoi t'étais plus du genre à traîner qu'avec des filles hypocrites qui critiquent toujours, avant?_

_- Même pas, elles m'évitaient ces filles là !_ Rigolai-je et lui aussi. _J'étais plus du genre à traîner tout le temps dans les bibliothèques, seule, j'avais pas vraiment d'amis._

_- Eh ben il est grand temps pour toi que ça change ! On va t'aider à y remédier t'inquiète pas ! Angela était comme ça aussi l'année dernière et un jour Alice l'a trouvée, seule à la bibliothèque et lui a proposé de venir manger avec nous un midi et depuis on la quitte plus !_

_- C'est super gentil, en fait c'est Alice la glue du groupe quoi, celle qui unit tout le monde ?_

_- Oui, c'est un peu elle qui nous a tous réunit en fait, et regarde même encore aujourd'hui elle ramène sa cousine !_ (rires) _C'est une fille en Or c'est clair !_

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Alice est ma cousine mais aussi ma meilleure amie, c'est la seule que j'ai jamais eu, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de la retrouver !_

Après cette petite discussion, nous nous interessâmes finalement au cours. Mon deuxième cours était anglais, et je me retrouvais avec Emmett, Angela et le fameux Ben. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi tout le monde était au courant par rapport à l'attirance mutuelle entre Ben et Angela ! Emmett était juste derrière eux et pouvait les observer, et il devait tout balancer le moment venu de retrouver le groupe. Je me retrouvais assise à côté d'Emmett, juste derrière Angela et Ben.

Le prof me demanda de me présenter, par chance je pouvais rester à ma place, cela m'aurait éviter de m'étaler devant tout le monde -connaissant ma légendaire maladresse- ou de me prendre une chaise ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore... Quoique j'aurai préféré ça que d'être à côté d'Emmett. Plus taquin que lui tu meurs. Il était caché du prof alors que je me présentais, et s'amusais à me destabilisé en continuant mes phrases par d'autres mots, ce qui donnait des phrases incohérentes et tordantes. Cependant je ne riais pas, je rougissait, ce qui me destabilisait encore plus car Emmett s'en amusait et me le faisait remarquer !

_- Bonjour, Je m'appelle..._

_- Géraldine,_ chuchota Emmett.

_- Isabella Swan, je viens d'..._

_- De Chine, _chuchota encore Emmett avec un fort accent chinois.

_- ...d'Arizona et après avoir obtenu mon..._

_- concombre à la sauce tomate..._

_- ... Bac, je me lancerais..._

_- ... dans une course poursuite avec Lucky Luke..._

_- ... dans des études en..._

_- ... médecine yaourtière..._

_- ... Littérature dans le but de devenir..._

_- ... Esthéticienne spécialisée dans la manucure..._

_- ... Ecrivain. _Finissai-je enfin.

J'étais rouge de honte d'avoir autant bugger, Emmett était plié en deux à côté de moi. Ensuite c'était pire parce que le prof me demanda de dire quel était mon livre préféré et d'en faire le résumé ! Je ne vous raconte pas la suite, c'est bien trop catastrophique...

Arrivée à la cantine avec Emmett et Angela, je m'installai entre Alice -qui m'avait gardé une place- et uen place qui n'attendait personne apparemment.

_- Bella a fait forte impression en Anglais je dois dire !_ commenta Emmett alors que je le fusillai du regard.

_- Raconte !_ lança Alice.

Et voilà comment j'avais réussi à être le sujet de discussion ce midi ! Moi je me tassais et me cachais derrière mes cheveux, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un replaça mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et s'installa à côté de moi. Je rougissais en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, la place à côté de moi attendait bien quelqu'un apparemment !

_- Ne te caches pas, avec Emmett, chacun a le droit à sa journée de moqueries dans le mois voire dans la semaine. En plus t'es la nouvelle donc ça en rajoute. Mais ris avec nous, c'est juste Emmett, le mieux c'est quand c'est à lui qu'il arrive quelque chose. C'est là que sonne l'heure de toutes nos vengeances et crois-moi on s'amuse vraiment ce jour-là ! On s'y adonne à coeur joie !_ Ria-t-il.

_- Merci du conseil, donc je garde mes réserves et, le jour même je lui balance tout c'est ça?_

_- C'est conseillé..._ (rires)

J'étais éblouie par l'intensité du vert de ses yeux, de son sourire... il était incroyablement beau.

_- Hého les deux là-bas ! A part vous regardez dans les yeux sans rien dire, ça vous dirait de faire un tour dehors avant de reprendre les cours?_ nous héla Jasper.

Nous nous installâmes dans l'herbe du parc du lycée. Alice me détaillait la "journée avenir de notre escapade shopping", chose pour moi appelée plus courament : "journée de torture alicienne". Ce soir, elle passera la soirée avec moi, histoire de se retrouver.

**Driiiiiinnggg** !! L'après-midi démarrai avec biologie, ce qui s'annonçai plus interessant que la matinée puisque je me retrouverai seule avec Edward...

* * *

**Alors ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous humains.**

**Me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère toujours que ça vous plaira... ^^**

**Merci pour vos Reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Nous nous étions levés, et avions pris chacuns notre chemin vers les cours. Et qui m'accompagnait ? Le sublime, merveilleux, magnifique, très sourriant...

_- Alors, tes premières impressions?_

Edward. Hein ? Quoi ? C'est à moi qu'on parle?

_- Euh... Dans l'ensemble ça peut aller, même si l'anglais cette année va s'annoncer assez.... perturbant dirai-je, avec Emmett_ (rires).

_- Non, je parlais surtout de ce que tu penses de nous?_

Nous? Il parle d'un "nous" là ? Nous. Nous. Ha mais non... lui et les autres... hum... Bella arrête, on dirait une adolescente !

_- Je vous adore déjà, vous êtes super drôle, attentifs envers les gens d'après ce que m'en a raconter James... Vous êtes adorables vraiment !_

_- Hmmm tu me vouvoies maintenant ?_ Plaisanta-t-il.

Glurps. Ne me tente pas trop Cullen...

_- Dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce que VOUS pensez de moi ?_

Tu peux aussi le prendre personnellement, je viens de te vouvoyer sans le faire en même temps...

_- Tu es un peu timide quand même, tu es super gentille, marrante, un peu tête en l'air quand tu es avec moi on dirait..._

Hein quoi? Moi tête en l'air... Non moi seulement regarder toi. Admirer. Baver. Glurps reprends toi Bella !

- _Tu es douce, continua-t-il, sourriante, la fille la plus mignonne que j'ai rencontré pour l'instant..._

QUOI ???? Avais-je rêvé ? Non... je rougissai automatiquement bien sûr !

_- Et le meilleur pour la fin, tu rougis sublimement..._

Ah bah oui hein... SU-BLI-ME-MENT ouais... pfff pathétiquement plutot...

_- ... Et apparemment ça en a fait craquer plus d'un._

_- Pardon ?_ demandai-je, pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_- Bah attend toi à ce que déjà viennent les premiers dragueurs ! Tout le monde t'a remarqué depuis ce matin et je dois dire que certains te fixent assez... explicitement on va dire._

Alors là c'était la meilleure. Nous entrions dans la salle de cours, moi toujours avec du rouge aux joues et lui, la perfection incarnée.

Nous nous installâmes à notre table Edward et moi. Arrête de te répéter ça Bella... Edward et moi... Edward et moi... Je crois que le "nous" de tout à l'heure t'a légèrement traumatisée ! Et oui en plus d'être dans la même classe de cours, nous étions à la même table... Finalement c'était mon jour de chance aujourd'hui, je ne m'étais pas encore étalée une seule fois, je n'avais pas une seule fois trébuchée, j'avais fait des rencontres formidables, retrouvé mon Alice et je partageai la même table qu'Edward pendant le cours de Biologie...

**PDV Edward**

Je n'avais jamais été autant obsédé par une fille. La nouvelle, Bella, qui se trouvait être la meilleure amie et cousine de ma soeur adoptive, hantait mon esprit depuis le premier regard que j'avais posé sur elle ce matin. Ces boucles brunes, avec des refflets roux au soleil, son sourrire radieux, son visage si pur... Et ses yeux... SES YEUX CHOCOLATS... tellement magnifique ! J'avais l'impression de perdre toute ma virilité en parlant d'elle comme cela ... mais c'était ce que je pense. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil beauté, et puis nous avions appris à nous connaître, nous avions un peu discuté, Emmett lui avait fichu la honte mais ... Quelle voix envoutante pour moi, et ces rougeurs... ces splendides rougeurs ! Et même si elle avait l'air d'avoir un fort caractère, elle était à la fois douce et calme, marrante et très sourriante à mon plus grand plaisir !

Et, comble du bonheur, je me retrouve à côté d'elle dans le cours que nous partagerons jusqu'à la fin de l'année ensemble... la biologie. Je vénérais la biologie.

_- Alors... tu t'y connais en biologie ou tu t'en sors pas du tout ?_

Je priai pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle avait besoin d'aide dans cette matière...

-_ Je faisais le programme avancé de biologie l'année dernière !_ me répondit-elle.

_- Moi aussi, on finira vite les TPs alors... on aura beaucoup de temps pour discuter tous les deux._

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire : tous les deux. C'était plus fort que moi, je connaissais -vraiment- cette fille depuis ce matin et j'espérais déjà qu'un "tous les deux" puisse exister. Oui parce que sinon je peux considérer que je connais Bella depuis au moins mes sept ans... c'est dingue, j'aurai pu la rencontrer il y a deux ans avec Alice, pendat leur vacances. Mais Emmett avait voulu qu'on parte tous les deux en colonie ! Je savais que j'aurai du refuser...

Cependant, elle parut troublée de ma phrase, elle rougissait légèrement : son corps la trahissait... peut-être que le "tous les deux" avait fait son effet ?

- _J'espère qu'on aura du temps à deux oui_. me répondit-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

Je crus explosé de joie, je me retenais comme je pouvais de ne pas crier ma joie.

Le cours commença et nous nous tumes. J'observai Bella pendant toute l'heure. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

**PDV Bella**

La sonnerie indiqua enfin la fin de ce supplice. Je sentais le regard d'Edward posé sur moi pendant toute l'heure et si il y a bien une chose que je ne voulais pas, c'était de me retourner vers lui, de rencontrer ses yeux verts si profonds et de me noyer dedans à en rougir. Chose qui n epasserai pas innaperçu aux yeux du prof, des élèves et surtout d'Edward.

- _Alice m'a demandé un service tout à l'heure._ me dit-il alors que nous sortions de la salle de cours. _Hum... d'abord qu'as-tu comme cours pour que je t'y accompagne?_

.DIEU. Encore du temps avec lui... Belladelachance fait son entrée aujourd'hui !

-_ Euh... Sport je crois bien,_ grimaçai-je.

_- A vrai dire, Alice ne voulait pas te le proposer elle-même car elle avait peur que tu lui refuses..._

Je m'attendais au pire. Quoi elle voulait prolonger la journée shopping de samedi ? En faire un WEEK END ??

-_ ... Accepterai-tu de venir manger avec nous ce soir, chez nous. Alice sait que tu n'a pas encore eu le temps de remplir ton frigo, et nos parents veulent te rencontrer. Et puis comme tu passes la soirée avec Alice, ce sera plus simple pour ce soir... on aimerait vraiment bien t'accueillir._

_- Je ne sais pas..._

_- S'il te plaît._ Me supplia-t-il.

Et là je crus défaillir, cette moue si irrésistible...

- _D'accord,_ cédai-je, ce qui n'était pas das mes habitudes.

_- Merci beaucoup. Alors à ce soir Bella._

_- A ce soir Edward._

Sur ce, nous nous quittâmes d'un signe de la main. Ahhhh... OH non, Sport, basket en plus, quelle horreur. Je me retrouve avec Jasper et Ben, encore Ben.

Le cours se passa normalement. Enfin pour moi, je n'ai jamais dit que ça le serai pour mes camarades. Je m'étalais quatre fois de suite à l'échauffemnt avant que mon prof de sport me dis d'attendre la fin de l'échauffement avant de reprendre; j'avais pourtant essayé de faire une passe à Jasper, mais je ne l'ai qu'abîmé... Alice va m'en vouloir; j'ai trébuché sur Ben, qui a trébuché sur Jessica -une comère- qui a tréuché sur Lauren -une de ses copines comères- qui est retombé les pieds d'Eric -un dispensé qui s'était cassé une jambe aux dernières vacances. Domino day quoi !

Mes camarades me lançaient des regards furieux en sortant de la salle de sport, seuls Jasper et Ben étaient venus me rejoindre et se moquaient gentiment de moi.

Je m'empressais d'oublier ce facheux moment incontournable de ma vie qu'est de démontrer -et prévenir par la même occasion- ma maladresse à ma classe de sport. J'allai à ma voiture et retournais chez moi pour me préparer pour cette soirée avec Alice, puis toute la famille Cullen...

* * *

**Demain je poste la soirée avec Alice + le dîner !**

**PS: je posterai parfois aussi des bonus comme le résumé que Bella soit faire en anglais (avec Emmett qui la trouble).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews... (L)**

**Voilà la Suite ^^**

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous humains.**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

J'avais pris une douche, et m'étais habillée de la plus belle tenue que j'avais : un haut de soirée bleu nuit avec un slim blanc, avec des ballerines, cheveux bouclés et détachés, retombant sur mes épaules, et un grand collier de perles noires comme accessoire. Alice serait fière de moi, que je fasse un effort pour bien m'habiller ce soir, de plus j'ai légèrement mis du mascara et du far à paupières bleu nuit comme mon haut ! Si avec ça elle n'est pas contente, je ne peux rien faire de plus ! Je prendrai ma veste noire pour sortir, cela suffira amplement.

Alice vînt me chercher aux alentours de 17h, elle aussi s'était préparée... m'emmenai-t-elle quelque part?

_- Super ! Je vois que tu as fait des efforts là ! Tu es magnifique._ Me dit-elle ce qui me fit rougir, j'étais tout de même fière d emoi d'avoir réussi à m'en sortir toute seule pour accorder mes vêtements, chaussures... et tout le tralala. _C'est parfait parce que je t'emmène au cinéma puis on ira toutes les deux se balader dans le parc de Port Angeles et ensuite nous irons chez moi pour manger !_ m'annonça-t-elle. _Par contre, Emmett avait vraiment envie d'aller au cinéma alors ils viendront aussi mais repartiront à la maison ensuite pour nous laisser toutes les deux !_

Apparemment oui elle comptait bien m'emmener quelque part... Hmmm une séance de cinéma avec Edward...

Nous prîmes donc la voiture et allâmes au cinéma de Port Angeles. Je ne voulais pas de film d'horreur, mais plutôt quelque chose de drôle et peut-être un peu de romantique... ce soir je voulais une soirée détente... vu ce qui m'attendait en fin de soirée : le dîner avec Edward et sa famille.

Finalement nous choisîmes **"L'Abominable Vérité"* **avec Katherine Heigl. Le film était à mourrir de rire et il y avait un peu d'amour là-dedans. Emmett avait déjà envie de le revoir !

Edward était venu, mais j'avais été au bout à côté d'Alice... et lui à l'autre bout ! Je ne l'avais pas vu de la séance : ils étaient arrivés après nous, pendant les pubs avant que le film ne démarre et du coup nous ne nous étions pas parlé. Et à la fin du film ils étaient partis pour se préparer pour le dîner.

_- Alors mon frère te tape de l'oeil on dirait?_ Me dit Alice alors que nous étions arrivées au parc.

_- Pardon ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Qu'est-ce que..._ m'embrouillai-je en rougissant.

Bravo Bella ! Tu parles d'une douée toi ! Comment se faire cramé en deux secondes ! T'es la meilleure... Pffff. Pathétique.

_- T'inquiètes Bella !_ rigola Alice en me coupant dans mes bafouillages. _Ton secret est bien gardé, mais wow tu fais fort pour le premier jour, et mon frère en plus ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas ton cousin, que ce n'est que mon frère adoptif !_

_- Oui... humm..._ marmonnai-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

_- T'en fais pas Bella, j'irais pas te balancer, je veux même t'aider si tu veux !_ me proposa Alice.

_- Merci, c'est gentil._

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à mon frère ?_ me posa Alice, la question que j'espérai ne pas entendre.

Je poussai un soupir et répondai finalement:

_- Il est magnifique, attentif envers moi, super gentil, intelligent, doux. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire encore ce qui me plaît chez lui parce que je ne le connais pas encore vraiment mais une chose est sûre : il me plaît._ Avouai-je en rougissant de plus belle.

_- Wouuuuhhh c'est TROP BIEN !!!!_ s'extasia ma cousine. _Et je connais mon frère et honnêtement tu lui fais de l'effet aussi hein ! Tu ne lui est pas indifférente ça c'est clair !_

_- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?_

- _Bah oui banane, tu crois que je vais te raconter des salades pareilles ? Non mais franchement ! Je suis ta cousine quand même !_ me dit-elle en sourriant.

_- Oui,_ riai-je.

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien en écoutant de la musique sur mon Ipod. Elle me parla beaucoup de Jasper. Il était vraiment tout pour elle. Elle l'aimait vraiment, et ces derniers jours elle était encore plus heureuse car il lui avait apparemment parlé de mariage avec elle... C'est tellement mignon !

Au bout d'une bonne heure de dicute, nous repartîmes vers Forks, là où m'attendait mon premier dîner avec les Cullen.

****

J'arrivai dans une Villa splendide, tout à fait accordés au Cullen.

_- Bonsoir Bella !_ m'accueillit chaleureusement par un câlin celle qui devait sûrement être Esmée.

_- Bonsoir Esmée, Carlisle,_ saluai-je.

_- Ahhh Bella j'ai cru que j'allais mourrir tellement j'ai attendu en sentant cette si bonne odeur de poulet dans le four, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir kidnapper le poulet et en manger avant tout le monde ! J'ai trop faim !_ se plaignit Emmett qui arrivait avec Rosalie, divine beauté blonde en robe rouge.

Et là mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Il était habillé en noir, ce qui contrastai avec sa couleur de peau très blanche. Chemise noire, jean noir. Magnifique. Et mon coeur repartit à 100 km/h lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi en souriant et qu'il me regarda dans les yeux.

_- J'avoue que moi aussi je m'impatientai._ dit-il.

Je t'en prie dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour le poulet que tu t'impatientais...

_- Désolée, il faut s'en prendre à Alice, c'est elle qui m'a retenue,_ plaisantai-je.

Elle me tira la langue.

_- Et pourtant on était pas dans les magasins ma belle !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Nous riâmes puis passâmes à table. Et re-Belladelachance !

Je me retrouvais en face d'Edward, entre Alice et Rosalie, en fait, les couples étaient en face l'un de l'autre... Un couple... Edward et Moi... STOP. Finis de rêver on te parle là Bella !

_- Alors ton déménagement s'est bien passé?_ Se renseigna Carlisle.

_- Bah je n'ai pas tellement d'affaires alors je n'ai pas de soucis de ce côté là, j'ai tout rangé et installé hier, c'est la seule chose que j'ai faite. A ce propos merci de m'accueillir ce soir pour manger et dormir. C'est très gentil de votre part !_

_- Aucun souci ma puce, nous le faisons avec plaisir et puis Alice n'a pas eu besoin de nous supplier longtemps !_ me dit gentiment Esmée. C'était très touchant qu'elle m'appelle déjà "ma puce", elle avait vraiment ce côté maternel...

_- Et alors, tes premières impressions sur le lycée ?_ me demanda Carlisle

- _J'aime beaucoup l'établissement, je m'y perds pas trop,_ plaisantai-je et tout le monde rigola. _Sinon, j'espère juste que cette année a ira en anglais mais ça devrait aller pour les autres cours,_ dis-je en sourriant.

Emmett me lança un regard malicieux et ses parents comprirent alors.

_- Ahhh tu es mal tombée à ce que je vois... la biologie sera sûrement meilleure à côté de ça._ Dis Esmée en rigolant.

Oh oui la biologie tellement meilleure... J'étais étonnée de savoir qu'elle savait pour mon cours avec Edward mais pas pour Emmett, j'aurai pourtant juré qu'Emmett était du genre à raconter sa vie à ses parents en fin de journée et qu'Edward était le timide de la famille...

_- Oui, mais éviter tous de dire "tomber", ça pourrait porter préjudice à Bella..._ dit Alice.

Je rougissais et baissai la tête alors que les autres riaient. Quand même Alice, pas devant Edward... ma maladresse, il la découvriront par eux-mêmes ! Je décidai de en rien répliquer, c'était sûrement sa vengeance par rapport au fait que je l'ai accusée tout à l"heure de m'avoir retenue pour venir ici plus tôt.

-_ Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec Bella !_ rigola Emmett.

_- Je suis ciblée maintenant c'est ça ?_ dis-je avant d'exploser de rire avec les autres.

Et nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien, notamment du film que nous avions été voir tout à l'heure. De temps en temps je jetai des regards sur Edward, et une bonne dizaine de fois nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Il me regardai autant que moi.

Après ce bon repas, nous nous installâmes au salon et discutâmes encore un peu avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Alice me dit bonne nuit en allant dans sa chambre avec Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà partis dans leur chambre. Il ne restai plus qu'Edward. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, qui se trouvaient être juste à côté de la sienne. Je me m'allongeai dans le lit, une fois prête, mise en tenue de nuit et les dents brossées. Mais sachant qu'Edward était dans la chambre d'à côté, que nous étions seuls au dernier étage étaient vraiment très perturbant et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.

* * *

*** : Film sorti il y a pas longtemps du tout, peut être même encore au cinéma. Je suis allée le voir et il est tordant, c'est un film à voir vraiment !**

**Voilà ^^ Reviews ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**PDV EDWARD**

Il y avait deux étages dans cette Villa, et il a fallu que MA chambre et celle d'amis se retrouvent seules au dernier étage... Ce qui faisait que la chambre de Bella était à quelques pas de la mienne...

Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que je poireautais dans mon lit à réfléchir, à repenser au dîner de tout à l'heure...

****

*Flashback*

_- Bonsoir Esmée, Carlisle,_ entendis-je Bella prononcer.

Je me précipitais alors vers l'entrée, ELLE était arrivée... ma soeur avait fini de me l'arracher et...

Attends ! Te l'arracher ? Mais elle est pas à toi ?

Eh oh ! Je dis ce que je veux ! Laisse-moi rêver en paix !

_- Ahhh Bella j'ai cru que j'allais mourrir tellement j'ai attendu en sentant cette si bonne odeur de poulet dans le four, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir kidnapper le poulet et en manger avant tout le monde ! J'ai trop faim !_ se plaignit Emmett en voyant ma sublime Bella.

Et là mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Elle était magnifiquement et merveilleusement bien habillée. Et mon coeur repartit à 100 km/h lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je lui sourit et la regardait dans les yeux, incapable d'admirer ce chocolat qui les teintait. Elle me rendit mon sourrire et mon coeur repartait de plus belle.

_- J'avoue que moi aussi je m'impatientai._ dis-je alors.

Ce n'était vraiment pas à cause du poulet mais j'avais été plus qu'impatient ça oui !

_- Désolée, il faut s'en prendre à Alice, c'est elle qui m'a retenue,_ plaisanta-t-elle.

Nous allâmes à table. Et devinez qui était en face de moi ? Bellaaaaa !!!

Nous parlâme, me semble-t-il, de son déménagement, je nen étais pas sûre je n'arrêtais pas de la détailler du regard, tout en vérifiant que personne ne m'observai bizarrement faire ce que je faisais. J'observai ses lèvres bouger et chaque fois qu'elles s'arrêtaient, je me les imaginaient encore bouger au ralenti... pas que pour parler, mais aussi pour m'embrasser... Je devenais fou. Surtout quand elle passai sa langue sur ses lèvres...

Je reprenais mes esprits lorsqu'elle parla des cours. J'avais parlé à ma mère de mon cours préféré : celui de la biologie.

_- Ahhh tu es mal tombée à ce que je vois..._Dit Esmée en rigolant._ la biologie sera sûrement meilleure à côté de ça._

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle dise quelque chose à propos de ce cours... Mais Alice l'en empêcha :

_- Oui, mais éviter tous de dire "tomber", ça pourrait porter préjudice à Bella..._

Elle rougissait et baissait la tête alors que tout le monde riait. Même moi, très lègèrement mais je reprenais vite mon sérieux, si jamais elle tomba -par hasard mais vraiment par hasard- devant moi, je pourrais alors la rattraper... l'avoir dans mes bras... peut être la voir rougir dans mes bras à cause de moi ! Alors que je me préparais un petit plan dans ma tête Emmett se moqua gentiment d'elle:

-_ Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec Bella !_

_- Je suis ciblée maintenant c'est ça ?_ dit-elle en faisant rire tout le monde.

Et nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien, notamment du film que nous avions été voir tout à l'heure. De temps en temps elle me regardai mais baissai vite les yeux, normal je n'arrêtais pas de la fixer ! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher... et puis nos yeux se sont rencontré exactement 12 fois...

Après ce bon repas, nous nous installâmes au salon et discutâmes encore un peu avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Alice, Jasper et Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà partis se coucher. Alice m'avait laissé l'honneur de raccompagner Bella jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, normal vu que c'était au même étage !

Je l'observai à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, chaque souffle qu'elle prenait ou expirais... Bref, tout le temps. Elle m'obsédai. Réellement. Elle aussi me jetai parfois des coups d'oeil. Je ne voulais pas l'orienter vers la chambre d'amis mais plutôt la mienne... Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas... Je la ramenai alors sagement à sa chambre en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

*Fin du Flashback*

****

Et à vrai dire... je mourrai d'envie d'aller dans sa chambre là maintenant.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, il fallait que je me décide.

Devais-je aller la voir, voir si elle s'est endormie et je me contenterai de l'observer, ou voir si, comme moi, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir? Dans le second cas, je lui tiendrai évidement compagnie.

En même temps si elle dormait, je ne devrait pas la déranger... et je me sentirais comme un intrus en l'observant comme ça. Je décidais de tout de même aller voir.

Mon coeur battait trop fort dans ma poitrine, je tatais la poignée de porte de sa chambre, mais décidai de cogner légèrement tout de même. trois petits, minuscules coups. Alors que je m'attendais à ce que le silence me réponde, je l'entendis bouger dans le lit et vit une légère lumière dépassant du bas de la porte. Et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Bella, ma Bella, en tenue de nuit, bleu marine, en soie, les cheveux pas trop décoiffés, pas du tout endormie mais les yeux tout de même agressés par la lumière de la table de nuit.

_- Euh..._ bredouillai-je sous le choc toujours en détaillant la beauté fatale qui me regardait ahurie en face de moi. _Désolé de te déranger..._

_- Tu ne me dérange pas,_ me soulagea-t-elle, en me détaillant elle aussi en rougissant.

Hein? Ah oui... Hmmm tant mieux.... c'est vrai que j'étais torse nu, avec seulement un boxer pour dormir... j'avais complètement oublié cela... Bizarrement j'étais un peu gêné, mais fier de la faire rougir !

ça va tes cheville gonflent pas trop hein ?!

Non non ça va, mon estime pour moi-même vient seulement de monter d'un cran...

_- Hmmm, je voulais seulement voir si tu arrivais à dormir, parce que moi non. Sauf si tu étais sur le point de t'endormir, je veux bien si tu veux, te tenir compagnie ?_ me proposai-je.

_- Moi non plus j'arrive pas à dormir, je veux bien que tu restes, à moins que tu veux qu'on aille dans ta chambre?_

Ah si tu savais combien je rêve qu'on aille dans ma chambre, mais si tu savais pour quelles raisons ma belle... Rien que de t'imaginer dedans, et j'interdirai Esmée de laver les draps sous peine de poursuite judiciaire.

Vite il fallait que je trouve une idée pour la faire venir dans ma chambre ! Mais oui !

_- Dans ma chambre si tu veux, je veux te montrer un truc magnifique dedans et puis on écoutera un peu de musique si tu veux._

Elle sorti alors de la chambre à mon plus grand plaisir. Nous entrâmes dans la mienne et elle s'arrêta net de stupéfaction en regardant au plafond.

_- Superbe non?_

Esmée est décoratrice et retape souvent des maisons, inutile de préciser que la Villa a été conçue par ses propres soins... Donc ma chambre aussi, et ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai demandé à être au dernier étage, c'est pour que le plafond de ma chambre soit fait en verre, donc le toît par la même occasion, ce qui fait que j'ai une vue constante sur le ciel, particulièrement sur l alune et les étoiles la nuit...

Bella s'avance inconsciemment vers mon lit et s'allonde sur le dos tout en contemplant la vue sur la nuit.

_- C'est magnifique,_ murmure-t-elle, sous le charme.

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi._ Dis-je, cependant ce n'était pas la nuit et ses étoiles que je contemplait c'était Bella, moi aussi j'étais sous le charme.

Je mettai un peu de musique douce, du piano en fait, mes compositions mais j'évitais de le préciser. De toute façon elle ne me le demanda pas. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et nous observâmes un moment les étoiles. Je finis par me retourner vers elle et la voyais qui me scrutai, les larmes aux yeux, je me redressait vivement et la prenait dans mes bras :

_- Bella ? Qu'as-tu?_

_- Rien,_ renifla-t-elle_. Mais regarder les étoiles en écoutant des musiques si pures, si douces... elles sont superbes. Et je suis très émotive._

Bella aimait ma musique. Elle l'aimait !

_- Quels sont les auteurs, ou quel est l'auteur de ses chansons?_ me demanda-t-elle.

J'hésitai. Je n'étais pas du genre à me vanter et tout le reste alors si je lui disais, peut être qu'elle ne me croirait pas et qu'elle me prndrait pour quelqu'un comme ça... Tant pis, elle l'aurai su un jour ou l'autre !

_- Moi._ Dis-je tout bas.

Elle m'observa longuement et me demanda ensuite :

_- C'est génial, j'espère que tu n'as pas décidé d'arrêter parce que tu devras jouer pour moi encore longtemps,_ ria-t-elle.

_- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux,_ lui avouai-je et son sourrire s'agrandit encore plus.

Et soudain nous réalisâmes qu'elle était encore dans mes bras. Je ne la relâchai pourtant pas, et au contraire, elle s'installa sur mon torse et ferma les yeux. J'étais tellement bien, avec elle dans mes bras, en écoutant mes musiques, dans une situation qu'on pouvait qualifier de romantique, avec les étoiles et la lune au dessus de nous, que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai à cause du réveil et pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai éteint...

J'ouvrais alors les yeux et me rendit compte que j'avais la tête sur la poitrine de Bella, je le relevais alors et voyais qu'elle m'observais un sourrire aux lèvres.

_- Je me suis endormie dans tes bras hier, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que moi aussi je dois être confortable,_ ria-t-ele doucement.

Je riais aussi et lui faisais un bisou sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour, elle rougis, j'adorais ça... Quel réveil !

_- Excuse-moi si je t'ai gêné..._

_- Non non, ne t'excuse pas. J'étais très bien là, je n'aurai pas pu imaginer ma première nuit à Forks comme ça !_

Depuis que je m'étais réveillé mon sourrire ne quittai pas mon visage et apparemment le sien non plus. J'étais heureux.

_- Je met toujours mon réveil avant les autres, pour pouvoir me prélasser encore une dizaine de minutes avant de vraiment me préparer à aller en cours. On peut encore discuter si tu veux, à moins que tu veuilles aller te doucher avant moi, ou même retourner dans ta chambre parce que je ne sais pas si Alice a prévu de te réveiller..._

- _ALICE !_ me coupa-t-elle. _Bah j'aimerais rester ici encore un peu mais si elle voit que je ne suis plus dans la chambre et avec toi, dans ton lit et dans te sbras en plus, on peut être sûr qu'on est cuits là !_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- T'en fais pas, on peut rester encore ensemble et dans cinq minutes tu ira dans ta chambre, tu prendras tes affaires et tu iras dans la salle de bain. Comme ça tu pourras échapper à l'interrogatoire d'Alice sur ta nuit avec moi !_

_- T'as raison. Et... c'est aussi magnifique qu'hier là..._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Ben, le ciel, avec le lever du soleil, les couleurs..._

_- J'adore ma chambre,_ sourriais-je et elle ria.

Les cinq minutes passèrent et elle s'en alla dans sa chambre. J'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Et j'espérai vraiment que ce ne serait pas la meilleure, que les meilleures seraient à venir. Décidement nous avions fait fort pour son arrivée !

**PDV Bella**

Ma nuit avec Edward... La meilleure de toute. ç'avait été merveilleux ! Ses yeux qui reflétaient dans la faible lueur de la nuit... Son si beau visage... son torse qui m'avait fait rougir rien qu'en le regardant -chose qu'il avait remarqué c'était sûr...

Je pense que je reviendrai souvent dormir chez Alice. Ah tiens en parlant d'elle, la voilà dans la salle de bain à me parler, à me raconter sa vie avec Jasper, alors que je suis sous la douche.

_- Euh... Alice c'est pas que je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie mais en attendant que tu me racontes la suite, pourrais-tu sortir s'il te plaît j'ai fini ma douche !_

_- Oups ! Excuse-moi ! A tout à l'heure, moi aussi je vais me préparer, on se rejoint dans une demi-heure pour le petit déjeuner? Tu pourras passer chercher Edward en même temps ? Tu sais où est sa chambre?_

_- Oui t'en fais pas !_

_- Ok... Mais comment ça tu sais où est sa chambre?_

Bah euh...

_- Il me la montrer hier pour me dire que si j'avais un problème dans ma chambre, bah il serai là quoi !_ Trouvai-je finalement une excuse.

_- A mon avis, à lui aussi tu lui a tapé dans l'oeil ma chérie ! Votre attirance est mutuelle c'est sûr !_

_- Alice..._ la réprimandai-je. _Je vais sortir de la douche là !!!_

_- Oui oui !_ Dit-elle en rigolant et en sortant de la salle de bain.

Je sortais et finissais de me préparer.

_- ça va, Alice ne se doute de rien quand à notre nuit_ dis-je en sourriant à Edward. Il me rendit mon sourrire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger où nous attendais toute la famille Cullen.

Seulement, nous ne passâmes pas inaperçu, car Edward était d'humeur très joyeuse -j'espérais en rapport à notre nuit passée ensemble...- ety me racontai des blagues.

Nous riions donc et tout le monde nous regarda avec des yeux ronds lorsque nous arrivâmes à table.

_- Bah alors ? Vous vous êtes trouvés tous les deux on dirait !_ se moqua Emmett.

_- Emmett s'il te plaît, fais ce que sais mieux le faire : manger._ le rembarra Edward.

_- Oh mais c'est pas ça que je sais faire de mieux crois-moi... hein Rosalie qu'est-ce que t'en pense?_

Nous riâmes tous à l'allusion d'Emmett et Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard discret et un petit sourrire.

_- Tu t'es bien réveillée on dirait Bella... C'est Edward qui t'a réveillée ?_

Je m'étouffai avec mon verre de lait en entendant la question d'Emmett. Edward grogna à son attention.

_- Non, c'est le réveil qui s'en est chargé, en revanche Edward m'a mieux réveillé en effet, avec une blague tordante. Voilà tout._ m'espliquai-je.

_- Alors c'est ça ta technique de drague frérot ?_ demanda Emmett à Edward.

Tout le monde ria et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard. Je voulais prendre sa défense :

_- Ah si tu savais quelle est vraiment sa technique de drague Emmett, tu fermerai ton clapet._

Des "ohh ohh !! " et des sifflements fusèrent à la table. Tandis qu'Edward et moi nous regardions en souriant et en riant. Emmett voulais jouer à ça ? Je continuerai sans problèmes, sans pour autant qu'il sache ce que nous avions vraiment fait.

_- Alors mon frère c'est un bon coup ?_ ria Emmett.

Cette fois-ci c'est Esmée qui s'étouffa avec son verre de jus de fruits en regardant Edward avec des yeux ronds.

_- Si t'appelle ça une technique de drague, franchement y a mieux ! Non il est mieux qu'un bon coup si tu veux mon avis, au contraire de toi._ M'exclamai-je.

_- Ah ah ! Ton estime en prend un coup hein mon chéri !_ Dit Rosalie en riant alors qu'Emmett la regardait avec stupéfaction.

Ce matin, la joie, les blagues allaient de bon train !

Edward avait un peu rougit face à ce que j'avais pu dire : "il est mieux qu'un bon coup". Et gardai un sourrire idiot et béat sur le visage... Alice avait-elle raison quand à son attrance envers moi ? Son comportement portait à croire que oui, en revanche je ne voyais vraiment pas qu'est-ce qui pouvais l'attirer en moi...

Nous finissâmes de manger et nous allâmes dans le garage. J'étais impressionnée par la grandeur de dernier, Esmée avait sa mini, Carlisle sa mercedes, Rosalie sa décapotable rouge, Jasper sa moto, Emmett sa Jeep, Alice sa porsche jaune et Edward sa volvo, avec laquelle il emmenait généralement tout le monde en cours.

Aujourd'hui par contre, nous étions trop pour rentrer dans la voiture d'Edward, Et Emmett voulait emmener sa Jeep. Mais Edward voulait quand même sa Volvo. Ils décidèrent tous alors, en sourriant et en se faisant tous des clin d'oeils vraiment pas discrets, qu'Edward m'emmènerai dans sa Volvo et que le reste irait dans la Jeep. Nous acceptions en riant.

Le trajet se passa en musique, aucun de nous deux ne dit quelque chose, nous sourrions bêtement et nous regardions de temps à autre. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus. C'était suffisant.

La Jeep était arrivée avant nous et ils s'amusaient à nous espionner. Nous riâmes et avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Edward me dit d'attendre. Il fit le tour de la voiture et m'ouvrit ma porte.

_- Quel gentleman !_ Le complimentai-je en sourriant et en le regardant dans les yeux. enfait nous avions décidé de faire croire aux autres qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous. Chose que j'espérai évidemment mais pour l'instant on s'amusait.

James et Jacob , qui étaient déjà là nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Edward en rajouta encore plus lorsqu'il me prit par la taille pour avancer jusque dans le parc, nosu étions explosés de rire, et encore plus lorsque nous nous asseyions sur un banc et que sur celui d'à côté, Angela et Victoria essayait de nous reluquer discrètement mais étaient tellement étonnées que ça se voyait.

Puis tout le monde nous rejoint et nous nous quittâmes et expliquâmes aux autres que c'était une blague, ce qui soulagea visiblement James et Jacob, chose qui parut déplaire à Edward... Alice et Jasper le remarquèrent aussi mais n'en tînt pas mot.

_- On peut faire un couple aussi tous les deux tu sais ?_ me dit Jacob, malgré qu'il y ai James à côté, en allant à notre premier cours.

Je le regardai, ahurie. Ils rièrent.

_- T'inquiète pas ! On peut aussi former un couple à trois si ça vous dit ?_

Et ils passèrent chacun d'un côté de moi et passèrent un bras autour de ma taille chacun. Je riai et savai pertinemment qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retourner au moment où ils avaient fait ce geste, car tous les autres devaient nous observer également. Je décidai de tenter ma chance, de peut être rendre jaloux Edward, et passais moi aussi mes bras autour de leur taille. Je me retournai aussi également en souriant et voyant tout le monde bouche-bée et Edward partait déjà avec Rosalie pour leur premier cours, je ne savais pas s'ils avaient vus, mais tant pis, je m'amusais bien.

_- Alors ? A peine mon frère partit et tu le remplaces déjà ?_ me dit Emmett en cours d'anglais.

Et c'est parti !

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Sondage !!!!!**

**Est-ce que vous préférez que je rajoute des vampires et des loups-garous ou pas ? Ou que je les laisse tous humains ?**

**Répondez-moi et si oui vous voulez que je fasse entrer les vampires et les loups-garous, je ferai un autre sondage pour vous proposez comment je pourrais me rattraper...**

**Bisous à tous et merci pour reviews !!**

**J.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Et avec toutes les voix au sondage... (roulement de tambours...) : TOUS HUMAINS !!!!**

**Et oui je reste sur ma première idée, je les laisse tous humains mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une autre fanfic' qui s'appelle : Mon rêve devient réalité, allez voir si vous voulez ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que vous adorez...c'est génial !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Edward**

Nous nous étions bien amusés ce matin à faire croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, entre Bella et moi. J'espérais qu'il y avait vraiment un nous, de toute façon, mais apparemment Bella non... Je devais être un jeu seulement pour elle... A peine quittés, à peine la sonnerie retentie, qu'elle passaient déjà ses bras autour des tailles de deux autres garçons, qui sont par la même occasion mes potes...

Pff... JA-LOUX tu es !

C'est pas vrai !

Si !

Non !

Roohh la Ferme !

_- Arrêtes de tirer une tronche pareil Eddy !_ me ramena Rose à la réalité.

_- Ce matin j'ai bien rigolé pour le montrer à Bella mais en fait je me suis levé du pied gauche !_ inventai-je.

_- Mouais... t'avais pas l'air d'être si de mauvaise humeur que ça ce matin... Tu souris tout le temps comme un idiot depuis que t'as vu Bella ! Et là pouf ! Elle est partie et avec ce qu'elle a fait ce matin avec Jacob et James..._

Mais oui bas-y remue le couteau dans la plaie Rosalie.

_- Arrêtes de te faire des films Rosalie._

_- Toi arrêtes! ça se voit trop que t'as flashé sur elle. Et là t'es jaloux..._

_- La ferme ! Et tu dis un mot à ne serait-ce qu'une personne et t'es morte._

_- T'inquiètes... je sais garder un secret !_

_- Peut être mais c'est ce qui m'inquiètes. T'es une fille._

_- Comment ça j'suis une fille ? Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?_

_- Bah j'te dis un secret, tu vas le dire à ta meilleure amie qui vas le dire à sa confidente qui vas le dire à son copain qui va le dire à machin et à bidule... et après c'est plus un secret quoi !_

_- Alors sous prétexte que je suis une fille, je ne peux pas garder un secret ? Et vous les mecs vous êtes pas mieux, tu m'expliques comment vous avez su pour le fait que quand je dors avec Emmett je dors en string ? Y a que Emmett qui le savait au départ, ensuite Jazz et toi étiez censés être les seuls à le savoir mais un de vous deux ou peut être vous deux a craché le truc et du coup maintenant tout le monde dans la bande le sait._

_- Oui mais on est pas des mecs ordinaires nous..._

_- Et moi je suis pas une fille ordinaire non plus._

_- Ok calmos ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?_

_- Mais t'as pas fini de me dénigrer !_

J'explosais de rire.

_- T'apprends enfin un peu de vocabulaire !_

Elle me donna une tape derrière la tête.

_- Eh oui je suis quand même un peu culturée !_

_- Cultivée Rosalie... Cultivée on dit...._

Je n'en pouvais plus, je riai à n'en plus pouvoir ! Elle aussi riait un peu tout de même mais avait honte de sa bêtise... Heureusement pour elle, je ne pouvait plus rire aussi fort car le prof entra dans la salle.

_- T'es bien une blonde toi, déjà que t'es une fille alors là t'es pas gâtée !_ attaquai-je.

_- Vous les mecs, de toute façon vous réfléchissez avec votre bite alors me dis rien sur mon intelligence ok ? _se défendit-elle.

_- Ah ouais ? Et toi tu réfléchis avec quoi ? Rien ! En attendant vous les filles, heureusement que y a les images sur les magasines, pour comprendre..._

_- grrrrr... Vous les mecs, vous savez tellement pas vous défendre que vous êtes obligés de sortir de vieilles blagues pourries._

_- Bah tu veux voir qui va gagner au concours de la blague la plus stupide d'entre nous deux? C'est toi qui gagnera à coup sûr !_ contrai-je_._

_- Ok je commence : Que fait une fraise sur un cheval ? Tagada... tagada..._ (rires)

_- A moi ! Tu connais la blague du déménagement ? Elle a fait un carton !_ (rires)

_- Tu connais la blague de la hache ? Non ? Pourtant tu te fendrai la poire..._ (rires)

_- Quel est le fromage préféré de Carla Bruni ? Le Président..._ (rires)

_- Un citron et une vache braquent une banque, le citron dit : Plus un zeste ! La vache dit : On ne bouse plus !_

Et le reste de l'heure se passa comme ça.

Elle m'avait changé les idées et remonté le moral. Et je savais qu'elle ne dirai rien pour Bella, je lui faisais confiance.

**PDV Bella**

- _Alors ? A peine mon frère partit et tu le remplaces déjà ?_ me dit Emmett en cours d'anglais.

_- Ce matin c'était pour rire avec Edward ! Et puis je suis en couple à trois avec Jacob et James maintenant..._

_- Je savais que t'était une fan des plans à trois..._

_- Mais non imbécile, on a juste décidé de former un couple à trois entre célibataires..._

_- Ouais on me l'a fait pas à moi ce coup là..._

_- Monsieur Cullen ! Je vous entend un peu trop parler d'autre chose que d'anglais ! Tiens si vous nous faisiez un bref résumé de votre livre que vous avez lu pendant les vacances?_

Halleluya, sainte Marie, doux Jésus... Je tenais ma vengeance ! J'allais faire exactement le même coup qu'il m'avait fait hier ! Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui était cachée du prof... Je rassemblai dans ma tête toutes les idées les plus obscènes que je pouvais avoir, c'était ces idées là qui le destabiliseraient le plus.

Emmett du d'apercevoir de mon sourrire malicieux car il déglutis péniblement avant de débuter:

_- Alors pendant les..._

_- ... préliminaires..._ commençai-je très fort.

- ... (il toussa pour masquer son rire) _Vacances j'ai lu le "Portrait de..._

_- ... Charles Henri desonfilsdessamère..._

- ...(il toussa encore) _Dorian Gray" écrit par ..._

_- ... une courgette sans amis..._

- (il toussa encore une fois) _..._

_- Un problème monsieur Cullen? Vous voulez un peu d'eau ?_

_- Non merci ça ira, je continue : écrit par Oscar Wilde. Sur un..._

-_ ... sandwich au thon..._

_- ... tableau se trouvait le portrait de Dorian Gray, un jeune..._

_- ... délinquant sexuel..._

_- ... homme doté d'une..._

_- ... bite merveilleuse..._

- (il toussa) _... extraordinaire beauté physique. Or Dorian Gray, jeune..._

_- ... poisson rouge..._

_- ... dandy séducteur et ..._

_- ... bien roulé..._

- (il toussa) _... mondain, a fait le voeu incensé..._

_- ... de chasteté ..._

_- ... de garder toujours l'éclat de sa..._

_- ... face de morue..._

_- ... beauté, tandis que le visage peint sur la toile assumerait le fardeau..._

_- ... du chien à une patte..._

_- ... de ses passions et de ses péchés. Et de fait, seul vieillit..._

_- ... ton grand-père..._

_- ... le portrait où se peint l'âme noire de Dorian qui dira plus tard au peintre..._

_- ... Salut mec ça va ?_ dis-je avec une voix de racaille.

- (il toussa) _... "Chacun de nous porte en soi..._

_- ... une crevette sans défense ..._

_- ... le ciel et l'enfer". Et ce livre lui-même est..._

_- ... homosexuel..._

_- ... double: il nous conduit..._

_- ... avec la porsche d'Alice..._

_- ... dans un Londres lugubre et louche, noyé..._

_- ... avec un petit biscuit..._

_- ... dans le brouillard et les vapeurs d'..._

_- ...d'eau à base de nitrate et de potassium ..._ dis-je avec une voix de scientifique qui connaît tout par coeur.

_- ... d'opium, mais nous ouvre également..._

_- ... ses cuisses ..._

- (il toussa plus longuement cette fois-ci, très surpris par ma phrase)_ ... la comédie de salon des beaux quartiers. Lorsqu'il parut, en 1890, il fut considéré comme..._

_- ... ton père ..._ dis-je avec la voix de Dark Vador dans Star Wars.

_- ... immoral. Mais sa singularité est d'être un roman réaliste et un roman d'esthète -fascinants, l'un et l'autre, d'une étrangeté qui touche..._

_- ... oh oui touche-moi..._

Cette fois-ci il s'étouffa carrément et eut du mal à finir :

_- ... au fantastique._

Angela et Ben, qui étaient devant nous, avaient tout entendu depuis le début et étaient morts de rire. Moi j'étais très fière de ma vengeance.

Arrivés à la cantine, Ben était venus jusque là avec nous mais repartait pourtant vers sa table, je le retenais:

_- Hé attends ! Tu t'es pourtant bien amusé avec nous non ? Alors, reste manger avec nous hein ?_ lui proposai-je.

Il me sourit et alla s'asseoir, pour son plus grand bonheur, à côté d'Angela. Moi j'avais deux choix : soit je m'asseyais à côté d'Edward comme je le voulais, soit entre James et Jacob qui me faisait des signes pour venir me mettre là. Que devai-je faire?

Je décidai de m'installer à côté de James et et Jacob, je me ferai griller trop rapidement si je me mettais à côté d'Edward.

Emmett était calme. Tout le monde devait se poser des questions. Angela et Ben étaient explosés de rire et moi je regardais malicieusement Emmett en souriant le plus fièrement possible. Emmett grognait à mon intention.

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ me demanda alice, avide de savoir si c'était le jour de moqueries d'Emmett.

Alors j'entrepris de raconter le cours d'anglais. Fou rire incontrâble à table. Même quand nosu allâmes nous asseoir dans l'herbe du parc, tout le monde continuai à lancer des vannes à Emmett.

Cependant, Edward était distant avec moi. Avait-il vu mon action de ce matin et avait-elle fonctionné? J'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui dans l'herbe.

_- T'as vu, ça doit être aujourd'hui la "journée Emmett", comme tu m'as dit,_ riai-je.

_- Sûrement._ Me répondit-il simplement.

_- Bah pourquoi tu n'en profite pas alors ?_

_- J'ai déjà donné toutes mes réserves tout à l'heure,_ me dit-il en sourriant, ce qui me soulagea.

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui, on s'est chamaillé en cours avec Rose, c'est tout._

D'ailleurs, elle arriva vers nous et s'installa avec nous.

_- T'as vu, Bella aussi fait un carton_, lui dit-elle en rigolant.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi mais Edward ria aussi.

_- Autant que le Président..._ dit-il.

Euh... Le rapport ? J'étais perdue.

_- Au fait j'en ai une autre ! Le pain au chocolat dit au croissant : pourquoi t'es arrondit comme un ballon de rugby ? Et le croissant lui réponds : Je te demande, moi, pourquoi t'as de la merde au cul ?_

Nous explosâmes de rire. Ok, ça devait avoir un rapport avec leur heure de tout à l'heure où il avait épuisé ses réserves, de blagues sûrement.

Puis la sonnerie retentit et nous allâmes en cours, Edward et moi.

****

_- Votre professeur a une réunion sur cette heure aujourd'hui, vous pouvez sortir ou aller en études,_ nous dit une dame dans la classe.

_- Je t'emmène boire un verre dans le café du coin ? Ou tu veux aller te balader?_ me proposa Edward.

J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de cette sortie seule avec Edward.

_- Euh... on va boire un verre si tu veux ?_

_- Ok on y va, pour notre premier rencard,_ me dit-il, un sourire en coin.

RENCARD. Il a bien dit rencard ?? Je rougissais mais souriais néanmoins, ce qu'il remarqua. Il sourria encore plus en me voyant rougir, passa son bras sur mes épaules et m'emmena en dehors du lycée.

* * *

**Alors alors??**

**Le prochain chapitre sera évidemment leur RDV...**

**Bisous à tout le monde !**

**J.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous humains.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et voilà le Rendez-vous...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ce sourire idiot sur mon visage. J'étais heureuse, j'étais avec _lui,_ avec _son_ bras sur mes épaules, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes cheveux car il avait posé sa tête sur mes cheveux, tout en marchant... On aurait dit un... un... Vous savez un ... Couple. Oui, voilà c'était ça. un couple. Edward, Moi, Couple. Haaaaaaa...

Tu te fais des idées ma vieille.

On sait jamais peut être que...

Non, et tu le sais.

Bon... d'accord...

_- A quoi penses-tu si silencieusement ?_ me demanda Edward, tout en continuant à me diriger vers le café du coin.

_- Bah, si je pensais à vois haute, ce serait plus penser ce serait parler alors..._

_- Non, sérieusement..._ ria-t-il.

_- Bah... Si tu veux que je sois honnête, je pensais à toi._

Hmmmm... Pas tout à fait, tu aurai dû lui dire : Toi et Moi.

Ohh mais tu vas te la fermer oui ...

Non.

Pfff.

_- ça tombe bien, moi je pensais à Toi._ m'avoua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

_- Vraiment ? Et dans quelles conditions pensais-tu à moi ?_ demandai-je, trop contente qu'il ne m'ai pas posé d'abord à moi cette question.

_- J'ai repensé à cette nuit... Au petit déjeuner ce matin, quand tu m'a défendu en disant que ma technique de drague était mieux que ce qu'Emmett ne peut le croire..._

_- Alors, tu me draguais vraiment ?_

Je jubilais intérieurement...

Ah bah ça oui tu peux...

Oh toi c'est bon, si tu te tais pas... je ... je...

Ah ouais tu vas me faire quoi?

Bah... euh... hmmppff...

Rien.

Voilà c'est ça.

Il réfléchit longuement, au point que je croyais qu'il voulait esquiver ma question.

_- Je ne te draguais pas._

Déception. Mais pourquoi a-t-il hésiter aussi longuement ?

_- Enfin si. Enfin non._

Bon tu te décides ou on joue à la courte paille ?

_- Pas vraiment..._

Bah ça avance dis donc...

_- En fait, j'arrivais vraiment pas à dormir. A cause de toi je l'avoue._

????? Qui ça ??? Moi ??

Non le pape...

Grrrrrr.

_- Et je voulais vraiment voir si tu dormais ou pas, et heureusement que non vu la nuit qu'on a passé... Saches que c'était la meilleure pour moi._

Arrêtes de rougir. Arrêtes de rougir et réveille-toi. C'est pas possible !

Nous pénétrâmes dans le café, ce qui stoppa notre conversation et Edward s'éloigna de moi, se contentant de me tenir la taille. Moi ? Je tremblais... Sa révélation fut pour moi l'effet d'un choc dont je subissais encore l'effet.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le café, à croire que c'est l'apéro pour tout le monde en retard à cette heure-ci !

_- Vous n'auriez pas une table pour deux, dans un coin calme, tranquille et plutot intime... ?_ demanda Edward à la serveuse qui lui faisait les yeux doux tandis que je la fusillais du regard, ce qui avait l'air de l'amuser.

Génial, tu t'es fait une nouvelle copine...

Oui je sais j'attire les problèmes. Pas la peine de me le rappeler...

_- Evidemment, **suivez-moi.**_

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne s'adresse qu'à lui ?

_- **Appelez-moi**... Dès que vous aurez choisi._ lui dit-elle en nous regardant nous asseoir.

Melle La chauffeuse à l'appareil, bonjouuurrr !

_- C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire draguer lamentablement,_ dis-je d'une voix sèche une fois la serveuse partie.

Il eut un sourire.

_- Et le bilan ? Tu penses que ça a fonctionné ?_

_- ça c'est à toi de me le dire._

_- Serais-tu jalouse ?_

Qui ça moi ? Oui imbécile...

_- Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question._

_- Je veux que tu répondes à la mienne d'abord._

_- Tu n'a déjà pas répondu entièrement à l'autre tout à l'heure alors je me ferai pas avoir._

_- Très bien, alors non ça n'a pas marché parce que je suis déjà tombé sous le charme de quelqu'un._

Quelqu'un... Dis-moi que c'est moi !!

_- Alors, oui j'étais jalouse._

Je rougissais et lui... jubilait. Grrrr.

_- Mademoiselle ! Je prendrais un coca, et toi tu veux quoi Bella ?_ dit-il, très fier encore de ma réponse.

_- La même chose,_ dis-je en lançant une regard noir à la serveuse qui lui signifiait qu'elle avait très bien compris et qu'elle ne vienne pas faire sa cruche en disant "excusez-moi je n'ai pas entendu c'que vous vouliez ... Vous pouvez répéter S'il vous plaît jeune homme ?" ...

Vas-y insultes-là.

Non.

Vas-y, ça défoules...

Grrr... Espèce de ... Blondasse.

Peut faire mieux mais c'est un bon début.

_- Et pour la question de tout à l'heure... Je t'es dragué moi aussi lamentablement,_ repris Edward.

_- Ne dis pas ça._

_- Pourquoi ? ça a fonctionné ?_

La question qui casse tout.

Putain j'avais pas pu me la fermer sur celle-ci...

_- Tu termines de répondre d'abord à ma question et je réponds à la tienne ensuite._

_- Tu le promet ?_

Ah non pas ça !

_- Pas d'histoire de promesses..._

_- Mais je veux que tu répondes à ma question._

La serveuse arriva à ce moment là pour nous donner nos boissons. Elle se baissa bien sûr bien comme il le faut afin qu'on voit son "splendide" décolleté...

Et Edward continua à me regarder. Du coup, j'avais une furieuse envie de dire à la chauffeuse de première un truc du genre:

T'as vu ça Barbie ?

Ou... Prends ça grognasse !

Oublies pas de repartir sans ta paire de sein en plastoc' !

Ou... Bon d'accord j'arrête.

Dès que la... cette.... Hmmm je ne dirais pas ce que je pense... bref... fut partie, j'enchainai pour me reprendre :

_- Je le ferai, tu peux avoir confiance, mais après ta réponse._

Il hésita, puis me sourit et me regarda droit dans les yeux en me disant :

_- D'accord, je te fais confiance._

So romantic...

Shut up !

_- Je t'ai donc dragué à partir du moment où je t'ai proposé de m'accompagner dans ma chambre, parce que je savais qu'on voyait bien les étoiles ce soir là, j'avais mon Cd de musique dans ma chaîne hi-fi... Je voulais une ambiance romantique, somptueuse, magnifique, une ambiance et tout ce qui va avec de fabuleux. Tout qui aille avec toi._

Je rougissais. Jamais on ne m'avais fait pareil compliment.

_- Et puis tu t'es mise à pleurer, je me suis mis à paniquer donc je t'ai pris dans mes bras, chose que je rêvais depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, Bella. Et j'ai compris ensuite que c'était à cause de ma musique._

Ma main, alors posée sur la table, fut prise par la sienne. Il noua ses doigts aux miens.

_- Puis tu t'es endormie dans mes bras et j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, avec dans mes bras, dans mon lit, tout contre moi, la femme la plus merveilleuse qui m'ait été donnée de rencontrer._

Je crus avoir une crise cardiaque...

Et ben repars !! Faut que ton coeur reparte là !! C'est pas le moment de défaillir il te fait sa déclaration !

Je voulus porter ma main à mon coeur et là... Je renversais mon verre, qui, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait exactement, s'élança en l'air, puis retomba juste devant Edward et l'éclaboussa par la même occasion.

_- Désolée !_

Glurps. Edward. T-shirt... **Mouillé** ! Torse... Muscles... Glurps... Culotte... Euh... Glurps.

_- Eh ben si j'te fais cet effet là dis-donc !_ ria-t-il.

Je gloussai pitoyablement, je ne pouvais rien sortir d'autre.

Un effet mouillé il te fait ?

Eh oh !

Et là... Ma machoire se décrocha. Il enleva son T-shirt puisqu'il était trempé.

J'avais déjà vu Edward torse nu... Mais à la faible lumière de la table de nuit de la chambre d'amis chez les Cullen et dans la chambre d'Edward avec la faible lueur de la nuit... Mais là !

Le voir en plein jour, torse nu, c'était...

Trempant ?

Eh ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je voulais dire...

Excitant ?

Non mais arrêtes ! C'est pas ça...

Alléchant ?

Grrr.

C'est ça ?

Non ! Très... Séduisant.

T'as pas plus ridicule ?

_- Hé ho ! Bella ? Je suis si tentant que ça ?_ me héla Edward afin de me ramener à la réalité et de m'arrêter dans mon admiration de son corps.

Alors c'était Tentant que tu voulais dire...

Oui.... C'est ça...

_- Bah t'es franchement pas mal..._ avouais-je à demi-voix en rougissant.

_- Franchement pas mal ? Si j'avais su je n'aurai pas enlevé mon T-shirt._

_- Très..._

_- Oui ?_ dit-il en prenant son verre pour en prendre une gorgée.

Bon tant pis.

_- Excitant._

Ah tu vois !

Ta gueule !

Il s'étouffa avec sa gorgée. Et je crus même apercevoir une légère rougeur sur ses joues. A moins que ce ne soit du à l'étouffement.

_- Serait-ce une invitation à ce que je ne remette pas mon T-shirt ?_

_- Je n'ai en effet jamais dit qu'il fallait que tu le remettes._

Je n'avais jamais été aussi dévergondée, franche et honnête de totue ma vie. Edward me transformait, jamais je n'aurait pu dire quelque chose comme ça à quelqu'un avant Edward !

Et oui il faut croire que la Bella-Sainte-Ni-Touche se dégèle progressivement...

Pardon ???

Tu as très bien compris.

_- Je ne compte pas le remettre tant que je ne serai pas passé chez moi pour le laver et me changer._

Bon bah ça fera encore un bout de temps avant qu'il ne le remette alors...

_- Tu n'as pas bu, tu veux prendre dans mon verre ?_

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Si tu refuses...

Ben quoi ? Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire toi ? Rien non plus ! Ha ! Fermes-la maintenant !

_- J'ai soif en effet._

Pas que de coca hein...

Pffff. Pas faux mais quand même "Pffff".

Il me tendit son verre et je bus à l'endroit même où il avait bu, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il ouvra légèrement la bouche.

Très excitant maintenant.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres une fois le verre fini, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.

Et là il fit quelque chose qui me choqua mais qui me... destabilisa vraiment.

Il reprit les verre et lécha l'endroit où j'avais posé mes lèvres afin de boire.

Je me mordillais la lèvre.

Et là, la serveuse arriva. Edward me regardait toujours dans les yeux.

_- Je dois nettoyer monsieur, vous voulez des serviettes pour votre corps ? Je peux vous aider à nettoyer si vous..._

_- Non ça ira, je m'en sortirai sûrement très bien,_ la coupai-je en me levant. _L'addition s'il vous plaît ?_

Elle me donna le ticket, et Edward me l'arracha des mains et avant même que je ne puisse réagir sur ce qu'il allait faire, il avait déjà posé l'argent sur la table.

Il s'empressa de me sortir alors que je l'engueulais :

_- Edward Cullen ! Tu vas me ramener à cette table tout de suite ! Je paye moi-même j'en suis tout à fait capable ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on paye pour moi ! Edwaaaard !! Je te jure que..._

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche pour me couper et me dit :

_- Tu sais que t'es encore plus désirable quand t'es en colère ?_

Je rougis furieusement.

-_ On va chez moi, j'ai besoin de me changer._

_- Justement c'est à cause de moi et j'ai même du prendre dans ton verre alors je dois payer..._

_- Et tu ne t'es pas fait prier longtemps pour boire dans le mien..._

_- Edward !_

_- Bella ! Stop ! C'est moi qui t'ai invitée, c'était à moi de payer ! T'aurais du refuser si tu voulais vraiment pas..._

Un silence.

_- Tu regrettes ?_

Je répondais instantannément :

_- Non ! Mais dis pas ça ! Seulement la prochaine fois que tu m'invites je n'accepterai que si c'est dans un endroit non payant !_

_- La prochaine fois... ça veut dire que tu ne refusera pas mes prochaines fois..._

Oups. Je rougissais.

_- Allons chez toi et fermes-là,_ dis-je, énervée.

Arrivés à la voiture, il m'ouvrit la portière, tel un gentleman.

_- Merci,_ répondis-je sèchement, encore fâchée.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa sur son siège.

_- Tu es encore fâchée contre moi ?_ me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'hésitai, je n epouvais pas l'être longtemps. Comme je ne répondais pas il me supplia :

_- Pardonnes-moi s'il te plaît..._

Hmmmm... grrrr....

_- Ok..._ maugréai-je.

_- Je veux en être sûr. Embrasses-moi la joue._

Il a précisé "la joue" Bella, alors ne lui sautes pas dessus.

Je comptais pas le faire débile !

Mouais c'est ça...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui faire un bisou, _sur la joue,_ il tourna la tête pour un baiser volé.

* * *

*** le passage du verre renversé sur le T-shirt d'Edward et où il l'enlève est une idée de Nessie-mousse. Merci à elle !**

* * *

**Alors ?? Revieeeewwwwssss !!**

**Et comme vous avez pu le voir, le RDV n'est pas fini... mais dites-moi d'abord comment vous voulez que Bella réagisse.**

**Et dites-moi aussi si dans cet fic', vous voulez des lemons ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous humains.**

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 ^^. Je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt car j'étais absente (désolée... hiiii ^^)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews... 3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Mon Dieu. Ses lèvres... un pur délice. Si douces, fraîches, apétissantes...

Cela n'avait duré qu'une demi seconde mais j'avais tout ressenti. La passion, la tendresse, la douceur, l'admiration, le désir... l'Amour.

J'en étais encore sous le choc. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ce baiser de la tête, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais stupéfiée, je ne m'y étais vraiment pas attendue. Je croyais pourtant qu'il était tombé sous el charme de quelqu'un...

Il n'a pas précisé qui c'était en même temps.

Se pourrait-il que ce soit moi ?

Non... pas au bout de deux jours...

Quoique toi tu l'a bien fait. C'est ce qui s'appelle le coup de foudre !

Tu crois vraiment ?

T'as qu'à lui demander.

Haha t'es drôle. "Salut Edward alors t'a flashé sur moi ?". Non mais Pffff.

En attendant, cela faisait au moins deux minutes de silence où j'étais encore bouche bée, bloquée devant lui à regarder ses lèvres, bouche grande ouverte.

Je devais vraiment avoir l'air idiote.

Bah ça change pas trop de d'habitude alors...

Toi, la fermes !

_- Désolé._ S'excusa-t-il, en voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

Ah bah enfin ! Je reprenais mes esprits : s'il y a une chose que je ne voulais pas, c'était qu'il s'excuse pour **ça.**

_- Non !_ m'exclamai-je.

Son éclat d'inquiétude disparut aussitôt, il semblait soulagé mais tout de même un peu déçu et incertain.

Allez Bella ! Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu disais au revoir à la Bella Sainte-Ni-Touche !

Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse??

Saute-lui au cou ! Fais lui un câlin ! Embrasses-le ! Viole-le : Je sais pas moi !

La dernière proposition me tente mais je crois que je vais me contenter de ça...

Je m'approchai doucement de ses lèvres, afin d'avoir son consentement à l'embrasser. Il approcha de lui-même sa tête et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent vraiment.

Ce baiser fut plus long, plus passionné, un vrai baiser, plus lent, plus... amoureux, délicat.

Je ressentais ce que j'avais resenti la première fois, mais en double, voire triple ou même plus. Mon coeur batait la chamade dans ma poitrine et je me demandai d'ailleurs si Edward ne l'entendait pas.

Il attrapa d'une main ma nuque, de l'autre, il mit sa main sur mon coeur pour le sentir vibrer et battre à une vitesse incroyable pour lui. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux et décidai de faire comme lui, de poser mon autre main sur son coeur.

Essouflés, nous quitâmes nos lèvres à regret mais nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques instants.

_- Euh... Je suis toujours torse nu, il faut que j'aille me changer..._ dit-il enfin.

J'aquiescai d'un signe de tête. Je ne pouvais rien dire. L'émotion m'étouffai. Ce que je ressentais en ce moment là était indescriptible. C'était sûr : J'étais amoureuse maintenant. J'étais heureuse, je venais d'avoir mon premier baiser. Et c'était celui dont j'étais amoureuse qui me l'a offert...

Merveilleux.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui. Toujours silencieux. Il n'y avait personne chez lui, il me demanda si je voulais attendre dans le salon en bas ou si je voulais monter avec lui dans sa chambre.

J'acceptai la seconde proposition et il me tendit la main en souriant. Je la prenais volontièrement !

_- Tu ne trouves pas que ça va un peu vite hein..._ s'inquiéta Edward.

_- Non. Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi,_ lui dis-je, en réponse à tout à l'heure par la même occasion.

Il me sourit. Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre et je m'installai sur son lit en regardant le ciel bleu, c'était une belle journée aujourd'hui.

J'évitai en fait, de poser mon regard sur son corps de rêve, sachant pertinement qu'il se changeait.

Et puis je sentis une pression sur le lit et il me rejoignit dans ma contemplation du ciel, il passa son bras sous mes épaules et je me calai contre lui, trop heureuse de cette occasion.

Je le sentis bouger légèrement et je tournais ma tête pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il m'embrassa encore, moins longuement que tout à l'heure mais c'était un baiser tendre, romantique. Tellement romantique !

J'étais aux anges, même plus haut encore. Sur mon petit nuage.

Alors nous entendîmes un petit "bip" qui nous surprit et nous interrompit dans notre "admiration de nos yeux".

_- Les cours !_ s'exclama Edward.

Oups !

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurai vraiment oublié...

Y a de quoi en même temps...

C'est vrai.

Nous nous dépéchâmes de rejoindre la voiture. Edward conduisait comme un fou. Mais sourait, et moi aussi, il me jetai des regards de temps à autre.

En sortant de la voiture il me demanda :

_- Tu souhaites en parler aux autres ou..._

_- Je n'arriverai jamais à cacher un truc pareil à Alice, ce serai impossible ! Et de toute façon... cela te gêne vraiment de t'afficher avec moi ?_

_- Absolument pas !_ me rassura-t-il. _Je te demandai juste comme ça, au cas où toi tu préférerai garder ça secret... Mais on peut leur faire la surprise un peu plus tard non ? J'aimerai qu'on soit un peu tranquille d'abord..._

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi._

Il semblait vraiment heureux de mon consentement.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours de sport et me quitta d'un baiser.

Le cours de sport se déroula sans embûches. Nous faisions rencontrer des équipes, et moi j'étais la joueuse de trop de mon équipe, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde finalement. Le prof ne m'obligea même pas à jouer. Décidement j'étais vraiment chanceuse.

A la sortie, j'avais toujours ce sourire sur mon visage, qui montrai ma joie. Jasper et Ben l'avait déjà remarqué et me questionnai à ce propos. Cependant ils n'insistaient pas, ils devaient probablement savoir qu'Alice se chargerait d'obtenir la réponse, peu importe la manière dont elle userait.

Edward m'attendait en souriant derrière toute la bande. Il voulait sûrement faire la surprise. Je gloussai et Jazz et Ben riait et reprenait finalement leur interrigatoire.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau de toute la bande. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'approcher d'Edward qu'Emmett revint à la charge :

_- Quoi ? Les dégâts sont limités cette fois-ci ? C'est pas possible ! T'a pas pu entrer dans la salle de sport pour qu'il n'y ai aucun blessé ! Pourquoi le SAMU n'est pas là ? Et pourquoi tu as ce putain de sourire aux lèvres ? Ah ça y est, la cible Jessica et la cible Lauren ont été exterminées ?..._

_- Mais tu vas te la fermer Emmett ?_ l'interrompit Edward.

Alice semblait dubitative, elle réfléchissait.

_- Désolée, mais on a à parler entre cousines !!_ nous prévint Alice.

_- On se rejoint tous au parc ? Hein Ali' ? Je t'avais tout de même promis une balade en barque sur le lac..._ lui rappela Jasper.

Chose qui enchanta Alice.

_- Bon on parlera entre cousines plus tard et tu n'y coupera pas !_ Et elle rejoignit son homme.

Moi je ne voulais que ça, rejoindre le mien.

Mais Jacob et James vinrent m'entourer.

_- Alors ? Tu nous le dit ton secret ?_ me demanda James.

_- Sûrement pas !_ De toute façon vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

_- Mmmmm..._ firent-ils en choeur.

Nous arrivâmes au parc et nous louâmes des barques. Jasper avec Alice évidement; Rose avec Emmett; Angela et Ben; Victoria James et Jacob; et Edward et moi.

_- Romantique non ?_ dit Edward, faisant allusion à notre situation.

En effet, être assise là, avec lui, sur une barque, sur un lac, dans un paysage très... végétal oui. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres... un petit peu de fleurs... autour du lac,et nous restions vers le bord, plus dans l'intimité. tout ça était très romantique.

_- Très. J'adore._

_- Moi aussi. Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dit si ma technique de drague avait fonctionné tout à l'heure..._

Hein quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai...

_- Devine, lui dis-je sourire aux lèvres._

_- Je suppose que oui alors._

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux en souriant, tandis que la barque nous menait, seule, nous ne savions où.

L'endroit vers lequel nous nous étions en fait engagés était encore plus romantique et fantastique :

S'y trouvait des cerisiers, beaucoup de fleurs, des saules pleureurs... la barque s'arrêta sous le premier saule pleureur, en face de la fontaine, amis nous pouvions toujours être vus de certains : on apercevait au loin la barque d'Alice et Jazz ainsi que celle d'Emmett et Rosalie.

_- Désolé je peux plus résister, c'est trop tentant maintenant._

Edward se jeta alors sur mes lèvres. Je voulais lui répondre à son baiser et bouger pour me mettre dans une meilleure position mais la barque tangua et je retombais sur la barque lourdement et je faillis nous faire omber tous les deux.

_- Oups. Désolée,_ m'excusai-je en rougissant.

Nous riâmes tous les deux et mon mouvement précédent eut l'effet de refaire avancer la barque et nous nous arretâmes grâce à la fontaine, cependant cela nous éclaboussait légèrement.

J'en profitai, je voulais trop le revoir encore mouillé.

Hmmm... Coquine !

Mais rooohhh....

Je l'éclaboussai avec l'eau qui retombait de la fontaine.

_- Hé !_ se plaignit-il en riant et en me rendant la pareille.

Ainsi commença une bataille d'eau. Nous riions à pleins poumons. Nosu respirions le bonheur et la joie de vivre.

Mais avec tout notre agitation, la barque repartit vers notre point de départ, cette fois-ci tout le monde nous voyait et nous avions quitté notre fabuleux endroit romantique mais... nous n'étions pas décidé à arrêter de nous chamailler, nous nous amusions de trop.

Mais avec ma malchance, je tombai à l'eau.

Je n'eu pas le temps de remonter à la surface qu'Edward me prit dans ses bras et le fit pour moi.

Durant tout ça, les autres s'étaient rapprochés et nous observaient, les yeux ronds et Emmett jubilait.

Alors Edward me regarda et me dit :

-_ Tant pis._

Et il m'embrassa fougueusement sous les cris de joie de la bande.

* * *

**Alors alors ? reviews ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... ^^**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous humains.**

**Ah je sais j'ai mis longtemps à poster celui-là... Désolée, j'étais prise par les cours ^^**

**Pour le chapitre 10, je ne pourrais peut être pas le poster rapidement non plus parce que la première semaine des vacances je ne suis pas là :S**

**Mais je me rattraperai en postant peut être presque en même temps le chap 10 et le 11... ;)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Nous étions dans l'eau, à côté de notre barque, les barques des autres de la bande étaient aussi à proximité, ils nous avaient tous regardés et... Edward m'avait embrassé... Et moi je rayonnai littéralement. C'est vrai que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, que nos lèvres se sont goûtées, que nos mains ont touchés -presque- chaques parties de nos corps, que nos yeux se rencontrent et entreprennent souvent d'admirer l'autre, maintenant on avait vraiment du mal à se quitter. C'est pour ça qu'on avait eu du mal à se contenir pendant la balade sur le lac... Et quand nous sommes tombés à l'eau, même si tous les autres nous regardaient, le secret qui avait à peine duré quelques heures devait être dévoilé.

Honnêtement, je n'aurai pas tenu plus de temps qu'Edward non plus, je me sens tellement bien en sa présence... Avec lui, dans ses bras, quand il me regarde, quand il me sourit, quand il ancre ses yeux dans les miens, mon coeur chavire... Et je ne vous en parle même pas quand nos lèvres dansent ensemble.

Nos lèvres se quittent enfin, après cette danse effrénée et, essouflés et béats, nous nous regardons amoureusement, toujours enlacés dans l'eau sous les regards des autres.

_- Eh ben dis donc ! Si ça c'est pas du baiser..._ commente Rosalie, la première à réagir.

_- Je le savais qu'ils avaient pas passé la nuit à rien faire l'autre fois quand elle a dormi à la maison la Bella..._ réfléchit Emmett à haute voix.

Nous riions tous.

-_ Et moi je le savais que j'aurai dû avoir cette conversation entre cousines d'abord ! Je suis déçue tu ne m'a rien dit Bella..._ dit Alice, ce qui fît rire les autres.

_- Excuse-moi mais c'est tout récent, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de te parler, j'étais trop... prise_, terminai-je de m'excuser en esquissant un sourire, ce qui fit rire Edward.

_- Mouais mais de toute façon je t'ai prévenue que tu n'y couperai pas..._

Je soupirai. Je le savais déjà.

Edward sentait que je commençai à trembler, sous le froid de l'eau et me rapprocha de notre barque.

_- Finis les discussions, place au chaud... Tu viens à la maison pour te sécher ?_ me proposa-t-il alors que les autres écoutaient.

_- Ah bah oui, Eddy a un très bon moyen de réchauffement..._commença Emmett.

_- Emmett,_ le coupa immédiatement Rosalie. _Et toi t'en a un de moyen de réchauffement ?_

Nous explosâmes de rire.

_- Pourtant t'es la mieux placée pour le savoir chérie..._

_- Bah montre-le moi alors._

Emmett commença à se lever pour détacher le bouton de sa braguette.

_- Mais pas ici imbécile ! Emmènes-moi chez toi ou alors on va chez moi débile..._

Ah cet Emmett...

****

_- ça va c'est pas trop chaud comme ça ?_ me demanda Edward qui me préparai un bon bain chaud.

Je glissai un doigt dans l'eau, hmmm parfait pour me réchauffer...

Ouais avec Edward ce serait encore mieux.

Mais ! T'as pas fini ???

Allez avoue-le... fais pas l'innocente...

_- Parfait, merci Edward._

Il me sourit et m'embrassa légèrement avant de quitter la salle de bain. Je ressentais un vide.

Je me deshabillai et me glissai dans le bain.

La mousse me recouvrait et je me tortillai dans le bain afin de bien me placer, j'attendai qu'Alice m'apporte mes affaires, elle et Rose étaient parties chez moi pour me prendre des affaires sèches.

Au bout de trente minutes de relaxation, je m'impatientai tout de même. Mais que faisaient-elles ?

Alors la porte s'ouvra et Edward me regarda, surpris et gêné.

_- Oups ! Désolée Bella... Alice m'a dit que tu étais sortie... de la salle de bain... et j'ai... euh ... je voulais... euh..._ marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux. Au moment où il les releva vers moi, il vit mon sourire.

_- Merci de me sauver de cet instant d'ennui Edward. J'attends Alice depuis trente minutes et personne ne s'est pointé jusque là._

Je rougissais néanmoins, j'étais nue sous cette couche de mousse qui me cachait.

_- Peux-tu aller la chercher pour moi s'il te plaît ?_

Il me sourit, m'envoya un baiser et parti de la salle de bain en refermant la porte. Je décidai de quitter le bain et de m'enrouler d'une serviette.

Je m'observai dans le miroir, j'avais l'impression d'avoir changée. J'avais plus de couleurs en dépit du mauvais temps de Forks. Mes yeux pétillaient. Je ne me détachait jamais de mon sourire. Si je me trouvais banale, cette fois, je me trouvais un petit plus. Edward me rendait sûrement plus jolie.

La porte s'ouvrit et un Edward encore plus embarassé s'excusa :

_- Euh... je suis vraiment désolé... mais je trouve plus Alice... ni Rose..._

Il bredouillai et rougissait légèrement. Lui faisais-je tant d'effet que cela, seulement entourée d'une serviette, avec les cheveux attachés par une barette ?

_- Alors tiens-moi compagnie,_ murmurai-je.

Il était destabilisé. Il me regardait de ses yeux verts incandescents... Je rougissais, non il ne me regardai pas, il me dévorait des yeux.

_- Si elles n'arrivent pas d'ici dix minutes, je prendrai dans leurs affaires..._ proposai-je.

_- Ou je te préterai une chemise si tu veux..._ me sourit-il.

Je rougis. J'espérai vraiment cette solution.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire désormais vide, et moi je me m'appuyai contre l'évier. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Le feu de mes joues ne m'avait pas quitté et pourtant je ne ressentais nul besoin de me cacher davantage en sa présence.

Un silence d'au moins trois minutes dura. Puis, à bout, il se releva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

_- Tu es vraiment magnifique,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le serrai plus fort, tandis que, vu que j'avais laché mas serviette, celle-ci commença à tomber.

Je rougissais furieusement. Quelle imbécile ! J'aurai du tenir cette foutue serviette.

_- Merci Edward... je ... euh... ne te détache ... surtout pas de moi hein..._ bredouillai-je mal à l'aise.

Je ramenai mes mains vers moi et reprenai ma serviette. Je la remettai, le plus discrètement possible.

_- Tu sais que je te vois de dos dans la glace._ Me dit-il à ma plus grande honte.

_- Je sais mais j'ai voulu te serrer dans mes bras et si tu te serai détaché de moi, je me serai retrouvée nue devant toi, alors que la porte est ouverte et qu'Emmett pourait entrer d'un moment à l'autre._

_- J'aurai couru fermer à clefs cette porte,_ ria-t-il.

Mon rire se joignit au sien. Il m'assit sur le comptoir et continua de m'enlacer, en posant cette fois-ci sa tête sur ma poitrine. Mon coeur s'emballa et je vis Edward faire un énorme sourire. Je pouvais toujours le voir, grâce aux multiples miroirs qui se trouvaient dans cette salle. Il s'était placé entre mes jambes, bien que celles-ci ne soient recouvertes que de la serviette...

Nous étions dans une position assez intime, je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux et lui, me détacha les miens pour les laisser retomber en boucles dans mon dos, il me faisait lui aussi des papouilles.

Soudain, une furie entra dans la chambre, brisant la quiétude du moment.

_- Belllaaaaaa !! Mais t'a rien dans tes tiroirs c'est pas possible ! J'ai du retourner ici pour prendre mon sac et aller faire deux magasins, tu te rends compte !_

_- Mais bien sûr que si j'en ai des fringues ! Du moment que j'avais de quoi m'habiller ça me suffisait Alice... et comment je fais pour te rembourser maintenant moi ?_ lui lançai-je furieuse.

_- Je la rembourserai,_ me dit calmement Edward et m'embrassant.

Sûrement afin de me faire perdre le fil et de me retirer tous les arguments de mon esprits, j'étais perdue dans ses bras et prise au piège maintenant.

_- Tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir acheter tout ça quand même au lieu de me crier dessus !_ râla Alice.

_- Désolée, merci quand même..._

_- D'ailleurs Alice, pourquoi m'as-tu dit que Bella avait fini alors que tu n'en savais rien ?_

_- Bah c'était juste pour que vous vous retrouviez dans un moment assez... intime tous les deux... je voulais rendre service si possible..._

Nous rigolâmes.

_- Tu as bien fait Alice, jamais je n'aurai cru voir pareil ange dans cette salle de bain,_ dit Edward.

Je rougissai et me blotissais contre lui sous les rires d'Alice et d'Edward.

_- Bon je te pose tes affaires là Bella, et je vous laisse en amoureux..._

La fin de sa phrase était pleine de sous-entendus. Je lui tirai la langue avant qu'elle soit hors de ma vue.

_- Je vais te laisser t'habiller aussi, mon ange..._ me dit-il en relevant sa tête pourt me regarder dans les yeux.

Je flanchai. Je lui sautai dessus en l'embrassant fiévreusement. M'appeler comme ça allait être dangereux pour lui...

A bout de souffle, il quitta la pièce. Je m'habillai aussi rapidement que possible. Alice avait du anticiper ma réaction car elle ne choisit rien de trop extravagant. Une simple robe mauve avec des collants noirs, des ballerines allant avec et un gilet noir.

Je redescendait au salon, rejoignant les autres et m'installai sur les genous d'Edward, à cause du manque de place sur les canapés.

Ouais ouais trouve une excuse...

Mais quoi c'est vrai...

Edward aussi s'était réchauffé et changé. Il me caressai d'un geste tendre, la cuisse droite. Je resplendissai.

_- J'en étais sûre que ça te plairait !!_ sauta de joie Alice.

De quoi ?

_- Pardon ?_

_- Bah la robe ! Elle te va à merveille... vraiment ! Hein Edward?_

_- Peu importe ce qu'elle porte, Bella est une merveille !_

Les "_ohhh c'est mignon..."_ fusait de partout dans la salle. Je rougissais. Jamais on ne me faisait de tels compliments.

_- Non mais sérieusement Edward !_ s'impatienta Alice.

_- C'est vrai que cet ensemble lui va à ravir..._ dit-il comme détaché du monde, loin de nous, en me détaillant.

_- Merci,_ lui chuchotai-je.

****

Nous avions passé une heure à discuter de tout et de rien, à rire, s'amuser... Et maintenant, Edward me ramenai chez moi.

_- Merci pour cette soirée. J'ai adoré,_ le remerciai-je.

_- Tout le plaisir était pour moi,_ ria-t-il.

_- T'as rêvé oui !_

Nous riâmes plus fort. Je l'enlaçai. Il parut être vraiment heureux de cette initiative.

Puis, il m'embrassa avec fougue. Je chancelais.

_- A... Demain..._ bredouillai-je encore sous l'effet incroyablement merveilleux de ce baiser.

_- Dors bien..._

Je quittai la voiture, titubant jusqu'à la maison. J'étais tellement dans les nuages que je ratai plusieurs fois la serrure.

Je mangeais rapidement, me mettai en pyjama, préparai mon sac pour le lendemain et filai me coucher. Je m'endormais paisiblement, prête pour une nouvelle journée, avec Edward.

****

_- Melle Swan !_ m'accueillit un homme à la chevelure inexistante, au ventre, à l'inverse, bien voyant et à lunettes rondes et énormes comme le vieux voisin de Charlie.

_- Oui,_ dis-je en m'extirpant de l'habitacle de ma voiture. Je ne reconnaissai pas cet homme.

_- Je suis le directeur. comment allez-vous ce matin ?_

Ahhh !! Je comprends mieux...

_- Très bien, Monsieur Greene. Et vous ?_

_- Très bien mais parlons plutôt de toi. Comment s'est passée ta rentrée ?_

_- Vraiment bien, ça me change vraiment de mon lycée à Phoenix, je change complètement d'environnement, de professeurs et d'entourage. C'est revigorant je dirai._

Je m'efforçais d'argumenter, je ne voulais pas y passer deux heures.

_- Ah oui ? Vous vous êtes fait des amis ?_

Ah on se croirait à S.O.S RECHERCHE D'AMIS.

_- Oui, pas de soucis, je me suis bien intégrée, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire._

_- Vous êtes sûre ? Bon dans ce cas je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps._

C'est ça. Allez barre-toi...

_- Au revoir Monsieur, bonne journée._

Sur ce nous partîmes chacun de notre côté.

Je cherchai la bande mais ne la trouvai pas là où je les trouvai habituellement.

Mais où étaient-ils ? Je me dirigeais alors vers le hall d'entrée et les retrouvais là.

Sauf Edward, James, Jacob et Victoria.

Avant que je n'eu atteint le groupe, on me tira en arrière. James.

_- Hey Bella !_

_- Coucou James ! ça va ?_

_- Oui et toi ? T'as passé une bonne nuit ? Victoria parle à Edward alors ne le cherche pas._

Hein ? Mais pourquoi lui parle-t-elle ?

_- Ah bon. Je perdais mon sourire. Jacob est déjà dans la classe ?_

_- Oui, allons le rejoindre si tu veux._

Je le suivai. Nous retrouvâmes alors un Jacob attendri et amoureux. Avec une certaine Selena Gomez... s'embrassant.

James et moi nous regardâmes en souriant et puis nous repartîmes tous les deux vers la cour.

- _Dès qu'il est seul, on l'attaque._ Commençai-je.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'on était censé être un couple à trois !!_

_- Pfff parle pour toi t'es la première à nous avoir lâchés traîtresse..._

_- Oh !_ m'indignai-je en rigolant.

Sur ce, je me jetai sur lui en le chamaillant et le chatouillant.

La sonnerie retentit et nosu regagnâmes la classe. Nous avions prévu de fusiller du regard Jacob et de le laisser mariner dans ses questions jusqu'à la fin du cours avant de lui avouer que c'était parce qu'il venait de briser notre couple.

Comme prévu, Jacob était mal à l'aise et se posait sûrement des tas de questions sur ce qu'il (n')avait (pas) fait.

Nous lui expliquâmes enfin pourquoi dès la sonnerie :

_- Tu as brisé notre couple Jacob Black !_ l'accusa James avec une voix efféminée.

Il se détendit instantanément en remarquant nos rires.

_- Vous m'avez fait peur espèces d'imbéciles ! Et de toute façon Bella s'y est mise avant moi..._

_- Bah y a plus que James qui doit trouver une copine maintenant ! dis-je en souriant. Et après on reprendra notre ménage à trois mais cette fois-ci pas en célibataires !_

Nous nous fîmes un câlin à trois.

Et puis je me dirigeais vers mon calvaire... le cours d'anglais. Avec EMMETT.

Le premier cours avec lui où il sait pour ma relation avec Edward. Je m'attends au pire.

Cependant, Emmett tire une tête d'enterrement et ne me parle pas de l'heure. Je peux enfin me concentrer !

Mais cela me manque... que se passe-t-il ? J'entreprends de lui demander ce qui me dérange :

_- Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux Emmett Cullen ? Y a rien de normal là dedans que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Rien. C'est juste... Victoria a encore parlé à Edward._

_- Et ?_

_- Bah je veux vraiment que ce soit toi ma belle-soeur._

Je crus avoir une crise cardiaque. QUE ME RACONTAI-T-IL ?

_- Pourquoi ? Elle a essayé de le récupérer ?_

_- Bah sûrement. La dernière fois ça a marché. Là c'est différent parce que c'est toi, mais... j'ai peur quand même. Elle, elle n'a pas réussi à le rendre heureux comme toi tu le fais. Et tout à l'heure j'ai vu Edward vraiment malheureux._

_- Oh non me dis pas des choses pareilles Emmett..._

_- Désolé. T'as voulu savoir de quoi j'avais peur._

_- T'en fais pas Emmett, même si elle réussit, Alice est ma cousine et ma meilleure amie, on se verra toujours_, lui dis-je en espérant le rassurer et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Cependant c'était moi qu'il fallait rassurer...

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Qu'une seule chose à dire : vraiment merci pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant ! **

**Alors sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 10, en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PDV Bella.**

Je quittai le cours, la boule au ventre. J'allai rejoindre la cantine avec Emmett, Angela et Ben. Ma respiration était haletante et mon coeur ne cessait de battre plus vite chaque fois que ej faisais un pas qui me rapprochai inexorablement de la vérité.

Mais à quoi je m'attendais ?

A le voir, avec Victoria sur ses genous, béats d'amour ? Pire. A les voir enlacés devant moi, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement ? Encore pire : à ne PAS les voir, que ce soit les seuls absents, tous les deux, de la journée.

Mais la vrai question n'était-elle pas... à quoi m'étais-je attendue ?

A vivre le parfait amour avec l'Homme que j'ai rencontré il y a à peine quelques jours, sur lequel j'ai flashé, avec lequel j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Celui que j'aime. Je croyais sûrement que son passé à lui, ne le rattraperai pas et que Victoria n'avait aucune intention de briser mon couple.

Mais... peut-être était-ce lui aussi ? Peut-être que c'est lui qui est revenu vers elle en s'apercevant que je ne valait rien ? Honnêtement je n'en savais fichtrement rien... et la suestion posée comme ça, je ne voulais pas savoir la réponse.

Peu importe comment j'allais les retrouver ce midi, je resterai égale à moi-même. Et... après tout, ce n'est pas Alice qui voulait avoir une conversation entre cousines ?

Je venais de -peut-être- trouver une échapatoire si jamais je me retrouvais dans une situation délicate.

J'entrai dans la salle sous l'oeil inquisiteur d'Emmett, il ne disait rien mais devinait sûrement mon état actuel. A la table, pour l'instant, seuls Alice, Jasper et James y étaient.

Je sautai sur l'occasion, si Edward et Victoria venaient à apparaître d'un moment à l'autre, je ne voulai pas y faire face. J'ai dit que je resterai égale à moi-même : toujours fuyeuse.

_- Alice, je n'ai pas très faim, tu veux qu'on se la fasse cette discussion entre cousines ?_ lui proposai-je.

_- Mon Dieu, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma cousine pour qu'elle me demande d'elle-même une conversation entre cousines ?_

Si tu savais qu'il s'appelle Edward et que c'est ton frère...

Elle embrassa Jazz et me prit par le bras pour sortir.

_- Je crois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, Bella._ Devina-t-elle.

_- Tu crois bien._

Cependant je me taisais, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me tracassait le plus, et je ne savais pas comment lui parler.

_- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Et mon petit doigt me dit que ça a un rapport avec Edward. Peut-être même Victoria._

- _J'aimerai que mon petit doigt aussi ait un don comme le tien et que je sache ce qu'il se passe. _tentai-je d'ironiser la situation. _Voilà, je ne les ai pas vus ce matin et avant que je vous rejoigne, James m'a prise à part et nous sommes allés en cours. Il m'a dit que Victoria parlait à Edward mais je n'y ai pas prêté pus d'attention et je me suis amusée avec lui et Jacob ensuite. Mais Emmett a eu un comportement bizarre en anglais et je lui ai demandé ce qui le tracassait et il m'a avoué qu'il préférait que ce soit moi sa belle-soeur plutot que Victoria. Imagine le choc que j'ai eu. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et total, c'est moi qui m'inquiète parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et que... bah ça y est je pense que c'est déjà fini._

_- QUOI ???? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vas pas quitter mon frère quand même !!_

_- Alice, je pense plutot que c'est lui, moi j'en suis incapable. Je savais qu'un jour il se lasserait de moi mais au bout d'un jour... là il a fait fort. Tu aurai pu me prévenir que je n'avais aucune chance avec ton frère tout de même !_

_- T'as rêvé ?? C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu te rends vraiment pas compte des changements que tu as provoqué chez lui. Nous on s'en rend compte parce qu'on le connait depuis trop longtemps et je peux te dire qu'hier on a bien jasé sur vous pendant que vous étiez en train de vous changé. Et il était vraiment heureux, et quand il est rentré de t'avoir déposé hier soir, il était euphorique, mais en même temps triste parce qu'il ne passait pas sa soirée et sa nuit avec toi. Quand il a fait ta rencontre, il a su que t'allais être vraiment quelqu'un pour lui. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il a vraiment choisi la bonne personne._

_- Arrête tes anneries..._

_- Non, Bella._ me coupa-t-elle._ Tu as vraiment une mauvaise image de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Victoria mais je suis sûre et certaine que ce n'est qu'une impasse et qu'il t'aime. Il ne peut pas se passer de toi, crois-moi._

_- Justement j'ai du mal à te croire, si il ne peut se passer de moi alors pourquoi il est avec Victoria là ? Emmett m'a dit qu'elle essayait de le récupérer et que la dernière fois ça a marché._

_- Emmett ne connait pas toute l'histoire._

_- Comment ça ?_ questionnai-je.

-_ Victoria est A FOND sur Edward. Enfin pas sur lui vraiment, parce qu'elle ne le connait pas. Mais sur sa beauté et sa popularité qui s'en suit. C'est une fille qui aime se faire remarquer, elle est vraiment sympa mais elle traine avec nous parce qu'on est populaire et elle s'est approprié Edward comme ça._

_Il la trouvait assez jolie, sympathique alors il a tenté sa chance. ça n'a pas marché une première fois mais ça personne n'est censé le savoir. Edward a pour habitude de tout me confier, ou presque. Victoria a essayé de le récupérer, il ne voulait pas la blesser alors il a retenté. Sans que personne ne soit au courant de tout cela._

_Une fois, il l'a surprise en train d'embrasser un mec. Cette fois il n'a pas laissé passé. C'était officiellement la première fois où ils ont rompus. Un mois après, Edward n'avait pas l'air si ébranlé que ça, il vivait très bien la situation, même si Victoria était avec le mec qu'elle avait embrassé, mais donc un mois après elle a essayé de le remettre dans son filet. Ils se sont remis ensemble mais pour une raison que je ne connaît pas et qu'Edward a refusé sur le moment de me dire. _

_Deux mois se sont écoulés et Edward a changé du jour au lendemain. Il était heureux et il avait rompu avec Victoria. Elle, le vivait très mal. Elle a été voir d'autres hommes, sans qu'Edward n'y prête attention alors que c'est ce qu'elle recherchait. Et pareil, du jour au lendemain, Edward a parut malheureux. Et il était avec Victoria. Cette fois, il m'a expliqué la raison : elle lui faisait du chantage. Si il ne s'affichait pas avec elle, elle me ferait du mal en brisant mon couple avec Jasper. Il n'aurait pas supporté alors il s'est sacrifié. Et personne excepté moi le savait. Je devait faire semblant de ne pas savoir et Edward et Victoria devait s'afficher, amoureux. _

_Au bout de trois mois, trois malheureux mois, elle a trouvé quelqu'un. Elle l'a lâché. Il s'est tout de suite senti libéré. Depuis, plus rien. Et tu es arrivée. Tu as changé sa vie, il est heureux avec toi et je suis sûre qu'elle le prend très mal. Sans parler que durant les dernières vacances, son petit copain a rompu avec elle. Elle devait sûrement avoir l'intention de le reprendre mais elle n'a pas eu le temps grâce à toi._

_- Eh bien._ repris-je, sous le choc de sa révélation. _Mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'arrêter pour autant, elle essaye tout de même de le reprendre même si je suis là !_

_- Et ça peut marcher._

_- Voilà qui ne me rassure pas._

_- Parce qu'il t'aime et que si elle lui fait du chantage, ça ne peut avoir un rapport qu'avec toi, ça veut dire que tu es l'enjeu de ce chantage et qu'il ne supportera pas qu'elle te fasse du mal._

_- Peu importe, si il accepte, il me fera du mal en me quittant. Et s'il refuse, c'est elle qui me fera du mal. Et dire que ce matin, j'ai dit à Monsieur Greene que je m'étais très bien intégrée dans l'école et que j'avais des amis ! J'étais loin du compte, j'ai aussi des ennemis._

_- Elle ne te touchera pas. On t'a à l'oeil. Et si Edward accepte, je vais lui parler. J'espère vraiment que ma théorie est bonne ou mieux, que je me trompe et que ce ne soit qu'un discussion quelconque entre eux._

_- J'espère aussi._

Nous revînmes à la cantine, mais la sonnerie retentit.

J'allais débuter mon cours avec Edward.

****

J'arrivai en cours, Edward était à sa place habituelle, à côté de la mienne, attendant mon arrivée et celle du prof. Il avait une tête dont j'étais sûre de n'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Oui. Il avait l'air malheureux, accablé...et perturbé.

Je m'asseyai et tentai de paraître imperturbable, gaie et amoureuse -ce n'était pas très difficile ça.

_- Bonjour,_ lançai-je à la cantonnade.

Il se tourna vers moi, planta ses yeux verts qui paraissaient avoir perdu de leur luminosité, et me dit :

_- J'ai à te parler à la fin du cours._

Je perdai mon sourire. Il avait dû accepter.

Je redoutais la fin du cours, et comme d'un fait exprès, la pendule s'autorisait une accélération des minutes. La sonnerie retentit.

Il se tourna vite vers moi, plus décomposé que jamais :

_- Pour des raisons que je ne peut pas t'expliquer, je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je te quitte._

Sur ce, il prit la poudre d'escampette, et mon coeur en fit de même.

****

J'avais séché le cours de sport. Je voulais que personne ne me voit dans le futur état que je m'acharnais de contenir. Mes pleurs allaient être intarissable.

Je filai chez moi, m'enfermai à double tours, me deshabillais, mettai mon pull et mon jogging de depression -oui j'en avais- et m'enroulai dans ma couette en me laissant aller aux larmes.

****

Je n'avais rien mangé la veille, et ce matin, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je décidai d'appeler le lycée et de dire que j'étais malade et qu'hier, je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévenir l'infirmière. Mes excuses furent accepté Dieu merci, je ne serai pas collée.

Je passai la journée à me morfondre, à pleurer. Je décidai tout de même de me préparer quelque chose à manger, je ne voudrai pas me rendre encore plus malade. Je mangeai rapidement mes lasagnes et filai à la douche pour me détendre.

Je m'habillai décontracté, comme avant, à Phoenix, short et débardeur, en même temps, vu le chauffage à fond que j'avais mis à la maison, je pouvais me le permettre.

Je décidai d'appeler quelqu'un histoire de me remonter le moral. A Phoenix je n'avais eu aucun ami, sauf un, mon meilleur ami : Josh. Il avait déménagé il y a trois ans à Las Vegas. Je ne pouvais plus le voir mais nous avions gardé contact.

_- Allô ?_ décrocha une voix masculine que je reconnaissais comme étant celle de Josh.

_- C'est Bella._

_- Ma chérie ! s'écria Josh. Comment ça va ? Alors ton déménagement ? Et ta cousine ?_

_- Stop !_ riai-je -et cela faisait bizarre et en même temps du bien. _Tout d'abord, ça va mal alors je voulais parler à quelqu'un qui sait me remonter le moral et à qui j'ai envie de parler. Ensuite, mon déménagement ss'est bien passé, je m'en suis sortie, même sans Charlie eh oui c'est un exploit je sais. Et ma cousine Alice va très bien, j'ai été super contente de la retrouver._

_- Comment ça ma chérie qui me manque va mal ? C'est quoi ? Attends laisse-moi deviner, tu as fait la connaissance s'un garçon qui te plaît et il t'a fait du mal ?_

_- Tu me connais trop bien._

_- Attends-moi là j'arrive je vais le buter._

Je riai.

_- C'est vrai que maintenant on est plus proches, on peut se voir plus facilement peut-être..._

_- Tiens, d'ailleurs tu me donneras tes vacances et on se fait un voyage tous les deux entre meilleurs amis ok ? Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Raconte-moi tout, j'ai tout mon temps pour toi._

Je lui repassai alors tout en détails en commençant d'abord par ma rencontre avec lui pour terminer sur le cours de biologie où il m'a quitté, en passant par les sentiments que j'ai ressenti à divers moments depuis mon arrivée ici.

_- Eh beh dites-donc ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu prend autant la parole en une seule fois !_ me taquina-t-il pour me changer les idées car je m'étais remise à pleurer.

_- Te moques pas de moi débile._

Je m'esclaffai tout de même.

_- Laisse faire le temps ma belle, c'te pouffiasse t'arrive même pas à la cheville..._

_- Dis pas ça tu ne l'as jamais vue._ le coupai-je.

- _J'ai pas besoin de l'avoir vue pour savoir que c'est toi la melleure, chérie. Je disais donc, laisse faire, il tiendra plus au bout d'un moment. Et si tu veux... on peut mettre au point un plan...._

_- Quel genre de plan ?_

Je me méfiai, il était capable de tout, comme Alice.

_- Du style tu fais croire aussi à tout le monde que je suis ton petit ami, on se voit, on fait notre manège, il va péter un cable de jalousie et hop! L'affaire est réglée._

Je dois reconnaître que c'était tentant.

D'une part, cela me permettrai de voir Josh sûrement plus souvent. D'autre part, josh était à tomber par terre, il n'y avait jamais eu autre chose que de l'amitié entre nous et nous ne ressentions pas de l'amour à proprement parler mais il est vrai que Josh était vraiment canon. Pas au point de rivaliser avec Edward mais du moins, plaire aux filles alentour et peut-être rendre Edward jaloux !

_- OK._ répondis-je simplement.

-_ C'est pas possible, je sais pas à quoi il ressemble le mec mais il doit te faire de l'effet pour que t'accepte une chose pareille. En tout cas, m'afficher avec toi ça va être LE PIED._

Nous riâmes. Puis il me raconta tout ce que j'avais pu louper dans sa vie durant le temps où nous ne nous étions pas contactés. Cela faisait déjà au moins trois heures que nous étions en communication. Et Josh avait réussi à me changer les idées. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

_- Bouge pas je vais voir qui sonne, mais coupe pas la communication, si c'est lui j'dit que c'est super important mon appel et j'le plante !_

_- Hmmm tu es diabolique, ok je t'attend._

Je posai le combiné et m'empressai d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Ils étaient tous là. SANS EXCEPTION.

_- Bah alors, tu nous fait faux-bon ?_ me demanda Alice, avec Emmett derrière qui boudait.

- _Je suis malade._ répondis-je. _Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous ici ?_

Je n'étais pas gênée, je souriais et n'avais pas l'air triste, Josh avait vraiment réussi c'était incroyable. Chose qui décontenança Victoria, Edward et les autres puisque tout le monde devait probablement être au courant de notre rupture maintenant.

_- T'es sûre que c'est pour ça ?_ me demanda nonchalamment Emmett.

Je riai.

_- Oui tu peux même vérifier j'ai encore des médicaments posés sur la table ! Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

_- Bah on voulait voir comment t'allais c'est tout_. dit Jasper.

- _Bah voilà je vais bien, en tout cas mieux que ce matin, je serai sûrement de retour en cours demain et là j'suis pressée, j'ai un appel qui m'attend. Enfin, j'suis déjà au téléphone alors..._

_- C'est Josh ?_ s'écria Alice toute souriante et sautillante. _Et ne me mens pas Isabella Swan sinon tu ne me planterai pas pour quelqu'un d'autre !_

Je riais et mettai en place mon jeu de "j'ai déjà oublié Edward et je suis maintenant avec Josh et je suis heureuse".

-_ Oui c'est lui,_ dis-je toute souriante, tout en remarquant que Edward fronçait les sourcils.

Je me retenais de rire de toutes mes forces.

Alice s'engouffra chez moi pour se jeter sur le téléphone.

_- JOSHHHH !!_ cria-t-elle.

J'explosai de rire.

_- Hé ! Je t'ai pas donné la permission d'entrer je crois bien._

Tout le monde entrait du coup. Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais.

_- Bah allez-y entrez faites comme chez vous._ ironisai-je.

_- D'accord !_ Alors t'as quoi à boire ? dis Emmett.

_- Oh ! Mais... Rooh... Bon tant pis, installez-vous dans le salon si vous voulez, mais laissez-moi encore parler à Josh, j'ai pas fini de discuter !_

Alice pendant ce temps là, paraissait en pleie discussion avec Josh.

_-... oh tu verrai elle les fait tomber par terre et en plus elle s'en rends pas compte... ah ouais ?... LAS VEGAS ???? Bah tu t'emmerdes pas !_

Je m'emparai du téléphone vite fait et disait :

_- Tu comptes me remplacer rapidement à ce que je vois._

J'avais -vraiment pas exprès du tout- regardé en même temps Edward. Je détournai les yeux tandis que Josh riait au téléphone.

_- Eh ! Moi non plus j'ai pas fini de parler avec lui !_ se plaignit Alice.

Je la laissai encore parler un peu tandis que j'allais servir les autres à boire. Café pour tout le monde. Alice revint enfin. Tout souriante.

_- Il t'attend !_ dit-elle tout contente.

_- Eh dis donc c'est qui ce Josh pour que tu sautes de joie partout comme ça ?_ demanda Jasper, un tantinet jaloux.

_- T'en fais pas c'est un ami qui maintenant officiellement et ENFIN le petit copain de Bella !_

Je crus que j'allais exploser de rire parce qu'Edward et Emmett s'étouffèrent en même temps avec leur tasse de café. C'était obligé, Josh ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue et Alice non plus, il avait du se sentir obligé de la mettre au courant du plan.

_- Ben dis donc ! Tu fais vite !_ s'exclama Emmett.

Je ne répondis pas. Entre Edward et moi, c'est lui qui avait été le plus vite.

- _Débile,_ chuchotai-je à Josh en reprenant le combiné.

Je savais qu'on m'entendais du salon, et comme par hasard, au salon tout le monde se taisait pour m'écouter.

_- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?_ chuchota aussi Josh.

_- Parce que tout le monde peut m'entendre. Et toi pourquoi tu chuchotes ?_

Je riai doucement et essayai d'être la plus silencieuse possible.

_- Parce que tu chuchotes !_

Il explosa de rire et moi aussi, je ne me retenais plus maintenant.

_- Met le haut parleur..._

_- Sûrement pas !_ m'écriai-je._ Je me méfie de toi je te rappelle, t'es comme alice mais en mec, t'es capable de tout._

J'entendais Alice grogner du salon.

_- Fais-moi confiance !_

Je mettai le haut parleur et Josh commença à débiter son flot d'anneries :

_- Tu te rappelles la fois où on s'est baladé sur la plage et où l'autre débile te sifflai toutes les deux minutes ?_

Oh oui je m'en rappelai et maintenant je suis sûre et certaine que je vais m'en souvenir encore longtemps avec Emmett dans les pattes... Je les entendais glousser.

_Heureusement_ ils ne me voyaient pas. Josh continuai.

_- Je me souviens encore du maillot de bain que t'as mis, vu que tu l'as oublié chez moi la dernière fois..._

Emmett siffla avec des "ouuhhh Bella....". Je laissai Josh faire son numéro et je me dirigeai vers l'encadrement de la porte entre le salon et le couloir dans lequel se trouvait le téléphone. Je les regardais tous morts de rire, sauf Edward, il paraissait fulminer.

_- ...je t'avais emmené dans les douches publiques qui étaient censées être fermées et je t'ai littéralement plaqué contre le mur de la douche pour t'embrasser langoureusement et que je t'ai arraché les derniers tissus qui nous séparaient et que..._

Je m'empressai de courir vers le téléphone sous les rires des autres et le regard blessé et en même temps rageux d'Edward. S'il savait, que cette partie là de l'histoire de Josh était entièrement inventée... Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble et nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassés.

_- JOSH !_ le coupai-je tout en coupant le haut parleur.

_- Ben quoi ? Alors il a entendu ?_

_- Oui... Je m'en souviens !_ rajoutai-je tout de même, morte de rire malgré le feu de mes joues provoqué par la honte.

_- Alors ? Pas mal non ?_

_- Oui, merci. Je te rappelle pour qu'on se dise quand on se voit ok ? Là vu qu'il y a des invités... surprise..._

_- T'es là ce week end ? J'ai envie de te voir le plus vite possible du coup, et je suis en congé de vendredi à dimanche. Viens à Las Vegas._

_- Quoi ? Moi venir à Las Vegas ? Faudrait p'tet' que j'ai des sous avant..._

_- Laisse. Je te paye tout alors attends je suis sur le site là, quelle horaire te convient le mieux ? Vendredi soir à 20 h ton avion ?_

_- Ouah. Josh sérieux... je pourrai pas te rembourser..._

_- Ecoute, t'es ma meilleure amie ok ? Je t'aime et voilà. Je te paye un voyage à Las Vegas pour qu'on se voit. Maintenant dis-moi juste si ça te convient._

_- C'est bon, 20h c'est parfait,_ aquiescai-je._ Et pour le retour ?_

_- Dimanche à 18h._

_- Parfait, je te laisse. J'ai hate de te voir._

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

Je raccrochai et les gens au salon n'arrêtaient pas de dire "ohh c'est mignon...", ça me rappelait hier... non n'y pense pas !

Je revenais toute souriante et fière de moi.

_- Toi, tu vas à Las Vegas ce week end !_ devina Alice en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Oui,_ confirmai-je en riant.

_- Dis ! tu veux pas me mettre dans ta valise ? J'ai envie de le revoir aussi..._

_- Il viendra il m'a dit, je te préviendrai quand il viendra ok ?_

_- Ok ... En tout cas c'est bête..._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Bah on avait prévu de se faire un week end camping ce week end, tous ensemble._ Me répondit Rosalie.

_- Oh. Bah vous pouvez toujours le faire sans moi, ça me dérange pas !_

_- Tu rigole ?_ s'exclama Emmett. _Je veux trop te voir à l'oeuvre dans un camping moi !_

Apparemment Emmett avait repris du poil de la bête.

_- Oh y a rien à voir j'te rassure..._

Nous riâmes.

_- On le fait le week end prochain alors ?_ proposa Angela.

_- Ecoute, je vais sûrement dépenser à Las vegas alors question budget..._

_- On a ce qu'il nous faut t'en fais pas ! Sinon on te prend en otage !_ Dis Jasper.

_- Bon ok,_ me résignai-je.

Sur ce, ils s'en allèrent.

****

Je me réveillai, engourdie, et tournai ma tête vers le réveil qui bippait sans vouloir s'arrêter. Au moment où j'allais l'éteindre je remarquai la photo de Josh, posée elle aussi sur ma table de nuit. Je le verrai ce soir !!

* * *

**Voilà... je vous promet rien mais j'essaye de poster le chapitre 11 ce soir ! Et dans le chapitre 11 il y aura les deux week ends et je vous le dit tout de suite, ça s'arrangera avec Edward et Bella pendant le second week end...**

**Voilà j'espère que celui-là vous a plu ! Alors reviews ou pas ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Voila le Chapitre 11, cette fois j'ai pas fait beaucoup attendre !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

La journée du vendredi avait été interminable, Edward et moi ne nous étions pas parlés de la journée. Il avait mangé en tête à tête avec Victoria, ce qui je l'avoue m'avait rendue furieuse au départ mais qui m'arrangeit bien. Il l'avait embrassé toute la journée, devant moi. Je dois dire que la Victoria ne s'empechai pas non plus de nous faire partager sa joie et son bonheur de se faire rouler des pelles devant tout le monde !

_- Tire pas c'te tête Bella ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_ me demanda Emmett.

_- Rien._

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, que j'observai de loin Edward et Victoria, se câlinant... gna gna gna... pfff.

_- En tout cas bon week end ma belle !_ me dit Jazz.

Je ne savais pas où étaient Rose, Angela et Alice mais elles m'avaient laissé seule avec Emmett Jazz et Ben. Ils me raccompagnaient jusqu'à ma voiture.

_- Merci, à vous aussi les mecs, et vous direz aux filles que je les embrasse ! Jazz, tu diras à Alice que je lui raconterai tout en rentrant ça lui fera plaisir. Et ça l'évitera peut être de m'appeler pendant le week end et de me harceler si je réponds pas. Je serai sûrement beaucoup occupée._

_- Ah bah oui la Bella va se faire prendre contre le mur de la douche dans les douches publiques..._

Je tapai Emmett derrière la tête mais riai cependant. Il allait me manquer.

-_ Je vous connaît que depuis une semaine et pourtant vous allez me manquer._

_- Oh mais toi aussi !!_ répondirent-ils à l'unisson en prenant chacun dans leur bras.

Edward me regardait de loin discrètement avec un air de chien battu. Pfff pourtant t'es bien content avec ta Victoria...

J'arrivai à la maison en criant de stupeur, la porte n'était pas fermée, je n'avais pas les clefs de la maison sur moi et trois jeunes femmes se trouvaient devant moi avec deux valises.

_- Mais c'est quoi ça ???_ m'écriai-je.

_- Bah on t'as fait tes valises._ me dit gentiment Alice avec un regard malicieux.

Oh non ... Mon Dieu dites-moi qu'elle n'a pas fait les magasins...

_- On a été faire les boutiques pour toi !_ m'annonça évidemment Rose.

_- J'ai essayé de les retenir j'te le jure._ me dit Angela.

Je ne pouvais sûrement plus rien maintenant, j'attendrais qu'elles s'en aillent et je filerai vite vider une valise.

_- On t'accompagne évidemment, tu ne vas pas laisser ta voiture toute seule à l'aéroport._ me dit Alice comme si elle avait prédit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Elles m'accompagnèrent donc toutes les trois à l'aéroport.

****

_- Allô ?_ décrochai-je mon téléphone avant que je ne l'éteigne dans l'avion.

_- T'es prête à partir ? T'es prête à partir ? T'es prête à partir ?_ me questionna Josh, tout excité.

_- Je suis dans l'avion là,_ riai-je

_- Je suis tellement heureux de savoir que je vais te revoir là bientot... J'imagine même pas quand on se verra ! Je vais te sauter au cou !_

_- Et tu vas m'emmener dans les douches publiques les plus proches et tu vas me plaquer contre le mur violement et tu vas..._

_- Alors ça te tente vraiment ?_

_- Haha. Non. Mais t'as interêt à me prouver que tu m'aime en tant que mon petit ami officiel._

_- Petit ami ou pas, tu restes ma meilleure amie et je t'accueillerai comme il se doit._

_- L'avion va décoller j'te laisse. Bisous et à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

Je coupai la communication. Le vol passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Je me suis endormie durant une bonne partie du trajet...

****

Tandis que je cherchais des yeux Josh, quelqu'un me tira en arrière et s'aggrippa à moi comme un demeuré en criant. Josh. Nous nous prenions dans les bras et lui me faisait virevolter.

_- BELLA !!!_

_- JOSH !!_ me moquai-je.

_- Rohh tu m'a tellement manqué... et je suis content d'avoir fait ça à la bonne personne parce que je viens de le faire à une demoiselle qui te ressemblait beaucoup de dos et peut être qu'elle a averti la sécurité..._

J'explosais de rire et le reprenait dans mes bras. J'étais tellement contente de le retrouver.

Et quel canon...

****

Durant tout le trajet, il me raconta sa vie, avec TOUS les détails... ahh si c'est pas Alice c'est lui. Mais je l'aime comme ça, tant pis. Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait fini de tout me aconter au téléphone l'autre fois. Eh bah non !

Arrivés chez lui, j'installai mes affaires dans sa chambre -oui j'allais dormir avec lui ;)- et nous redescendîmes au salon pour nous installer sur les canapés.

_- J'ai commandé des pizza pour ce soir, quatres fromages pour toi, ta préférée je m'en souviens. Parce que je sais pas cuisiner et quand je m'y essaye ça fait des dégâts alors... et puis comme ça, ce sera comme au bon vieux temps : pizza-télé-délires-et-amitié !_

_- Ouais. Le bon vieux temps j'suis d'accord avec toi et je suis soulagée que t'es pas cuisiné._

_- Hey !_ me dit-il faussement insulté et en me tapant l'épaule.

_- T'inquiètes je sais cuisiner moi alors demain et dimanche, c'est moi la chef !_

_- Dans notre couple ça a toujours été toi la dominatrice de toute façon..._

Je rigolai.

Et la soirée se passa à peu près comme ça, à nous lancer des vannes de temps à autre, à se faire des câlins, plaisanter, rire, se confier...

Je commençai à m'endormir.

_- Josh. Bien que ton histoire avec Emilie qui a chipé le portable de Kevin qui est le cousin de l'ex de Sarah et qui ensuite a regardé dedans des fichiers compromettant mettant en valeur Sarah et que je sais plus la suite, m'interesse, je suis vraiment fatiguée et là je sens que je vais m'endormir sur place... Sans parler que pour demain t'as dû organisé un programme de ouf comme d'habitude..._

_- Tout à fait ma chère,_ me coupa-t-il, _et de toute façon, là tu vas pas dormir parce que on a fait que de parler !_

_- Surtout toi ouais..._

_- Ouais ferme-la... (rires) On a pas encore mis le film !_

_- Et quel film tu nous as choisi ?_

_- Surprise..._

Il se leva et installa... TRANSFORMERS 2. Il adore les bagnoles... Bien que j'aime aussi ce film, surtout de le regarder avec lui, je m'endormis à la moitié.

Total, je me réveillai le lendemain, couchée sur le torse nu de Josh, dans son lit, en sous-vêtements.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais sur toi ?_ m'exclamai-je, peu consciente du fait qu'il dormait encore.

_- Hmmm ?_ me répondit une voix endormie.

_- Josh !!_ le secouai-je.

_- Hmmm... tu t'es endormie, et je t'ai portée jusque dans ma chambre, je voulais pas te réveiller alors je t'ai juste laisser tes sous-vêtements sinon j'ai tout enlevé, c'était très excitant d'ailleurs mais je te jure que j'ai pas profité de toi hein... et t'es sur moi parce que tu m'es montée dessus j'y suis pour rien moi... je t'ai laissée faire c'est tout..._

_- Josh tu divagues là..._

_- hmmm... non pas du tout t'as même loupé le moment où ils se disent "je t'aime"... Dommage..._

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et lui glissai un "je t'aime, rendors-toi" dans l'oreille avant de filer préparer le p'tit dej'.

****

-_ T'es prêt ?_ demandai-je à Josh qui terminai -normalement- de se préparer à l'étage.

Nous devions partir dans Las Vegas et profiter des bars, casino... pendant toute la journée. C'est dingue, je suis censée être la fille et mettre plus de temps que lui pour me préparer et non apparement non...

_- Oui oui j'arrive !_

_- Comme toujours !_

_- Voilà c'est bon t'es contente !_ me dit-il en descendant enfin les escaliers.

Il me prit la main et nous partîmes à sa voiture.

Le matin consistait seulement à marcher dans les rues de Las Vegas et à me faire visiter.

Nous prîmes un "apéro" dans un bar. Nous allâmes ensuite dans un restaurant où Josh refusa catégoriquement de me laisser payer...

L'après-midi était plus... tonifiante et excitante : un casino. Un homme me demanda même de souffler sur les dés qu'il allait lancer... Comme dans les films. Josh gagna beaucoup, il a toujours été un chanceux, moi j'ai misé simplement 30 dollars à une machine à sous et je n'ai perdu que 20 dollars alors ça va. Josh me reproche de ne pas me laisser aller et de ne pas profiter assez de la vie. il pense que je devrais misé plus. Mais je ne suis pas assez téméraire et je ne fais pas confiance à la chance, qui m'a pratiquement déserté depuis ma naissance et où elle a vraiment refait surface à mon arrivée à Forks. Je ne préfère donc pas miser plus.

Je me suis vraiment amusée...

Le soir, Josh m'emmène dans un bar pour faire la fête. Je me suis faite draguée plus de cinq fois dans la soirée, je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens soulés ! Heureusement que Josh était là et qu'il m'a "protégé" de ceux-là, tout simplement en m'embrassant. Nous rentrons très tard et je crois que je suis légèrement soul...

_****_

_- Bella ! bella ! Réveilles-toi ! Aujourd'hui c'est journée... SHOPPING !!!_ me chuchote en me réveillant Josh.

QUOI ???

_- Oh je t'en supplie la journée d'hier m'a littéralement écroulé...et puis Alice se charge bien de moi pour le shopping t'en fais pas..._

_- Oh mais je m'en fiche d'Alice ! T'as pas vu les ENOOORMES centres commerciaux qu'il y a ici ! Faut que je te montre tout de Las Vegas avant ce soir !_

Alice en mec c'est bien ce que je me disais.

Je me préparais pour donc une journée très fatiguante et pas forcément émoustillante.

****

Josh est tout de même mieux qu'Alice, il sait s'arrêter, et il n'est pas hystérique devant une nouvelle robe. Même si il m'oblige lui aussi a essayé des vêtements qui lui plaisent beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de la lingerie par contre ça non, j'ai refusé !

Et je repars avec trois sacs de nouveaux fringues à cause de Josh. Alice va être folle de savoir que j'ai accepté de faire du shopping avec Josh et que j'ai acheté plus de trucs qu'avec elle. Mais je ne lui préciserai pas que j'ai eu aussi plus de plaisir à faire du shopping avec Josh qu'avec elle ! Sinon c'est la corde assurée... Glurp.

Me voilà à l'aéroport, déjà... c'est passé si vite avec Josh. Je suis en pleurs.

_- Je sais pas quand on va se revoir mais j'espère vraiment bientôt... J'ai adoré ce week end avec toi ! Tu vas me manquer._

Il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure :

_- Eh bah tu vois que t'as bien aimé le shopping finalement !_

_- Non ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! C'est pour ça que je pleure !_ lui dis-je en me dégageant de lui pour rire.

Il me reprend dans ses bras et m'embrasse partout sur le visage :

_- Toi aussi tu vas tellement me manquer ma meilleure amie... Je viendrai te voir à Forks et tu me feras visiter aussi._

_- C'est pas aussi bien que Las Vegas. Là-bas y a rien d'excitant, de fou, de vivant... à part Alice (rires)._

_- Je sais qu'il y a pas mieux que Las vegas ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici ! Allez va y avoir ton vol... Je t'aime fort mon coeur._

Et là il m'embrasse carrément sur la bouche. Le connaissant, il n'y a pas de sentiments derrière ce baiser alors ça me soulage...

_- Moi aussi je t'aime fort. On s'appelle !_

Il m'envoie encore des baisers et me faisant signe de la main en même temps tandis que je m'éloigne de lui. De mon meilleur ami...

****

_- ALOOOORS ???_ m'accueille une Alice toute émue de me retrouver sur le parking du lycée.

_- Très bien !_ lui souris-je.

- _Moi aussi très bien ! J'ai un truc à t'annoncer... j'ai surpris Edward et Vctoria dans une discussion et ensuite Edward m'a parlé ! Alors... Pour commencer, tu es bien l'enjeu de ce chantage. Elle a promis de te faire du mal si il se remet avec toi et pas avec elle. Mais, elle lui as avoué que le mec dont elle avait été amoureuse l'autre fois, bah ils se sont recontactés et donc Edward et Victoria ça va pas durer longtemps ! J'ai pas entendu plus mais Edward m'a tout avoué ensuite comme il l'avait fait les autres fois auparavant. Et..._

A ce moment là Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent. Grrrr...

_- Bella !!!!_ crie Emmett en me voyant et en se jetant sur moi pour me faire un câlin. _Alors raconte !! Il t'a pris violement contre le mur d'une douche ou pas ??_

_- Non. Mieux... dans une cabine d'essayage !_

_- QUOI ??? T'as fait du shopping sans me le dire !! C'est quoi ce plan tordu encore !! _m'arrêta Alice.

Et voilà qu'est-ce que j'avais dit...

_- Alice ! Je te ferai un défilé de tout ce que j'ai acheté et de ce qu'il m'a payé aussi t'en fais pas... et de toute façon tu sais très bien qu'il est comme toi mais en mec, qu'il adore le shopping ! J'allais pas lui refuser !_

_- Donc tu refuses pas à ton meilleur ami mais à ta meilleure amie oui !_

_- Ton meilleur ami ? Je croyais que c'était ton petit copain ?_ dit Rosalie.

Oh la gaffe d'Alice !!

_- Ben euh... à vrai dire... C'est juste qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on préférait rester meilleurs amis c'est tout..._

_- WOUUUUUHH !! Faut que je prévienne Edward que tu vas pouvoir à nouveau être ma belle-soeur !_ s'exclama Emmett.

Rire général. Tout le monde repars. Nous nous retrouvons enfin seules Alice et moi.

- _Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble ?_

_- Non, _dis-je en rougissant.

- _Tu mens Isabella Marie Swan !! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ????_

_- Rien ! J'te le jure ! C'est juste que jusqu'à présent on s'était jamais embrassés et il m'a embrassé à l'aéroport c'est tout !_

_- Wouaah. Les filles autour ont dû être graaaaave jalouses de toi. Mais t'a ressenti quelque chose pendant ce moment là ?_

_- De la peur, peur qu'il m'aime pas en tant que meilleure amie mais plus. Alors que j'aime ton frère._

_- Bon bah c'est bon alors ça va aller ! _dit-elle soulagée, sûrement pour son frère.

****

Nous n'avions pas repris la conversation concernant Edward et cela me démangeait beaucoup. J'essayai à chaque fois de me retrouver seule avec elle pour ça mais Jasper ne la lachait pas comme Emmett ne me lâchait pas : il voulait avoir tous les détails concernant l'épisode de la cabine d'essayage.

En biologie, Edward arriva légèrement en retard.

_- Salut._

_- Salut,_ lui répondis-je choquée.

_- Alors ton week end avec _Josh_ ? _me demanda-t-il en insistant sur "Josh".

Serait-il jaloux ? Notre plan fonctionnerait-il par hasard ?

- _Super. J'adore Las vegas. Pas autant que mon meilleur ami mais bon..._

Autant lui dire tout de suite que Josh et moi c'était "fini" puisqu'Emmett lui dira tôt ou tard.

_- Ton meilleur ami ?_

_- Oui, Josh._

_- Je croyais que tu étais avec lui. _Me répondit-il étonné, toute trace de fureur dans les yeux et dans la voix disparues.

_- Oui mais on a décidés de rester meilleurs amis._

_- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de lui._

_- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé que Victoria comptait ressortir avec toi._

_- Je ne le savais pas non plus. Et de toute façon t'en à rien à faire à ce que je sache ?_

_- Et toi, t'en à rien à faire à ce que je sache de Josh ? Non ?_

Silence. Un quart d'heure passe.

- _Si._

Hein ?

_- Pardon ?_

_- Si j'en ai quelque chose à faire parce que merde je t'aime et je peux simplement pas voir un mec s'approcher de toi._

Et puis quoi encore ?

_- Je ne te crois pas. Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu serai encore avec moi et je ne serai pas allée à Las vegas._

_- Faux. Je ne peux pas être avec toi pour l'instant c'est tout._

_- Il y a toujours une solution à tout. Trop tard. Tu as choisi Victoria._

_- Il n'est jamais trop tard,_ me dit-il, presque comme une supplique.

_- Avec moi, si._

Bizarre, malgré ce qu'Alice me disait quand à l'amour que me portait son frère et malgré les paroles d'Edward à ce sujet, je n'arrivais pas à les croire tous les deux. C'est vrai, qui peut aimer une fille comme moi ? Edward l'a "fait" pendant deux jours et ça lui a suffi. Victoria va le lacher et il ne voudra pas être seul après sa rupture. Il vient donc vers moi. Au fur et à mesure cette vérité s'imposai à moi. Je ne pouvais plus le croire. Seul Josh saurait me consoler maintenant.

_- En es-tu sûre ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je ne baisserai pas les bras comme ça tu sais._

_- Tu perds ton temps._

Il se tut et ne m'adressa pas la parole de la journée.

****

Le mardi se déroula pareil à peu près, la routine s'installai en quelque sorte et Alice, pour une raison inconnue ne me raconta pas ce qu'Edward lui avait confié. Il avait dû lui raconté notre conversation d'hier. Peut-être était-elle déçue mais c'est comme ça. C'est moi qui aie été le plus déçue dans l'histoire. Et j'en suis malheureuse.

Le mercredi, Edward m'accueillit au lycée :

_- Bonjour Bella._

_- Bonjour Edward._

_- J'ai rompu avec Victoria._

_- OK._

Retiens-toi. Retiens-toi. Retiens-toi. Ne lui sautes pas dessus....

_- Acceptes-tu au moins mes explications ?_

_- Non._

Bien que je lui ai dit non il débuta :

_- J'ai subi un chantage, Victoria m'a fait promettre de rester avec elle, sans ça elle te faisait du mal. J'ai accepté car je tiens à toi. Mieux. Je t'aime. Elle a repris contact avec son ex et j'ai rompu en lu faisant promettre à mon tour qu'elle ne te toucherai pas. Par pitié dis-moi que tu as changé d'avis et qu'il n'est pas trop tard..._

_- Non._

_- Alors dis-moi que tu m'aimes._

A ce moment là les autres de la bande nous rejoignirent. Ouf !

Il s'assit à côté de moi à la cantine et moi je tâchai de l'ignorer. Et toutes les dix minutes il me glissai à l'oreille :

_- Je t'aime... Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir fait du mal..._

Et moi je résistais. Non, il ne fallait pas que je craque.

En biologie, c'était la même chose. Je fuyais. A la fin des cours, je rejoignit rapidement ma camionette en disant à Jasper de raconter aux autres que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire à la maison.

Le jeudi se passa de la même façon avec Edward, cependant je voyais qu'il avait des airs désespérés et qu'il était malheureux. Je prenais ça pour de la comédie.

Alice ne se décida pas à me dire ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avec Edward. Vendredi même chose.

Le soir, elle vint me tenir compagnie pour la soirée. Et elle me raconta enfin :

_- Il t'aime. Plus que tout. Il faut que tu le croies. C'est la vérité, même si ça t'a fait souffrir qu'il te quitte il n'en était pas le fautif. Pardonnes-le. Il a vraiment mal tu sais, que tu ne reviennes pas vers lui. Il était tellement bien avec toi... Il pleure tous les soirs maintenant. Victoria vous a pourri votre couple et sa vie._

_- Et la mienne alors ?_

_- Bah alors ! Reprends-le! On pars en week-end demain j'te rappelle, profites-en ! En plus c'est des tentes à deux... et tout le monde a prévu de vous mettre dans la même tente de toute façon. Je t'en supplie, j'aime pas voir mon frère dans un état pareil, je l'ai jamais vu autant amoureux et malheureux._

_- Je vais y réfléchir..._

****

Ils passèrent me chercher le matin vers 10h et le trajet dura deux heures. Pile pour manger le midi là-bas en fait. D'ailleurs j'en avais assez d'entendre Emmett se plaindre au sujet de la famine que criait son ventre.

Nous mangeâmes donc des sandwichs que j'avaient préalablement préparés pour tout le monde -en échange du fait que je n'avais pas de tente et que je n'avais pas les moyens de rembourser le trajet en gazole. L'après-midi, nous nous baignâmes et passèrent tout notre temps sur la plage -ou au stand à glaces comme Emmett.

Le soir arriva très vite. Nous nous étions très bien amusés. Mais c'était oublier avec qui je devais dormir le soir même... Je ne me sentais pas prête à parler à Edward mais il le fallait. Je continuais à résister alors qu'il fallait le contraire mais c'était plus fort que moi...

Nous avions décidés de faire une soirée autour d'un feu de camp avec des chansons -et des histoires d'horreurs pour finir et faire plaisir à Emmett.

Après de bonnes blagues et des histoires racontées par Emmett, et après le repas -que j'avais également préparé car j'étais devenue la chef en cuisine grâce à mes f"fabuleux" sandwichs de midi- Jasper commença à jouer de la guitare. Puis commença à chanter.

Non… Pas cette chanson ! Elle me faisait pleurer à chaque fois que je l'écoutais…

J'essayais de ne pas y porter trop d'attention, surtout que Jasper la chantait à Alice. C'était magnifique, mais trop dur à supporter pour mon petit cœur.

( **chanté par Edward**, _chanté par Jasper_, **_chanté par les deux _**)

_They come and go - Ils viennent et partent_

_But they don't know - Mais ils ne savent pas_

_That you are my Beautiful - Que tu es Ma beauté (fierté)_

_I try to come - J'ai essayé_

_Closer with you - De créer une fermeture avec toi_

_But they all say - Mais ils ont toujours dit_

_We won't make it through - Qu'on n'y arriveraient pas  
_

Puis, Edward prit sa guitare et joua le refrain avec Jasper. Mon cœur eut un raté.

Il jouai divinement bien de la guitare aussi, pas que du piano.

Alors que tout le monde étaient attendris par leurs paroles, moi j'étais fascinée. Fascinée par Edward, et par la chanson :

_**But I'll be there forever - **Mais je serai toujours là_

**You will see that it's better** - Tu verras que c'est mieux

_**Our hopes and our dreams will come true** - Nos espérances et nos rêves deviendront réalité_

**I will not disappoint you** - Je ne te décevrai pas

_**I'll be right there for you 'till the end** - Je serai là pour toi jusqu'à la fin_

_**The end of time **- La fin des temps._

**Please be mine **_- S'il te plaît, sois mien(ne)._

Je ne décrochai pas mes yeux d'Edward. J'étais littéralement absorbée.

Jasper débuta le deuxième couplet :

_I'm in and out - Je suis dans et hors_

_of love with you - de l'amour avec toi [pas vraiment de traduction hihi ^^]_

_Trying to find - j'essaye de trouver_

_if it's really true oh no no no no - si c'est vraiment vrai ohh_

_How can I - Comment je peux_

_prove my love - prouver mon amour_

_If they all think - Si ils pensent tous_

_I'm not good enough - Que je ne suis pas assez bon (bien)_

_**But I'll be there forever - **Mais je serai toujours là_

**You will see that it's better **_- Tu verras que c'est mieux_

_**Our hopes and our dreams will come true **- Nos espérances et nos rêves deviendront réalité_

**I will not disappoint you**_ - Je ne te décevrai pas_

_**I'll be right there for you 'til the end **- Je serai toujours là pour toi jusqu'à la fin_

_**The end of time** - La fin des temps_

_**Please be mine.** - S'il te plaît, sois mien(ne)._

Et là, j'étais déjà sur le point de m'écrouler en pleurant mais… Edward releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux pour chanter :

_**Can't stop the rain from falling **- Je ne peux pas arrêter la pluie de tomber_

_**Can't stop my heart from calling you **- Je ne peux pas arrêter mon coeur de t'appeler_

_**It's calling you **- Il t'appelle_

_**Can't stop the rain from falling **- Je ne peux pas arrêter la pluie de tomber_

_**Can't stop my heart from calling you** - Je ne peux pas arrêter mon coeur de t'appeler_

_**It's calling you** - Il t'appelle_

_**Can't stop the rain from falling** - Je ne peux pas arrêter la pluie de tomber_

_**Can't stop my heart from calling you** - Je ne peux pas arrêter mon coeur de t'appeler_

_**It's calling you** - Il t'appelle._

Il ne détacha pas ses yeux des miens, comme s'il voulait me faire passer un message… non il ne pouvait tout de même me dire qu'il m'aimait comme cela ? Il insistait, et pour moi, les larmes coulaient. Il m'avait fait souffrir, m'avait rendue malheureuse, il ne pouvait me dire ça, pas avec cette chanson en plus. Il semblait souffrir en me chantant ça aussi, une larme perlait sur sa joue en me voyant pleurer.

J'étais à bout, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, s'il me chantait le refrain dans les yeux… je serai obligée de lui sauter au cou.

Ce qu'il fit :

_**But I'll be there forever - **Mais je serai toujours là_

**You will see that it's better **_- Tu verras que c'est mieux_

_**Our hopes and our dreams will come true **- Nos espérances et nos rêves deviendront réalité_

**I will not disappoint you**_ - Je ne te décevrai pas_

_**I'll be right there for you 'til the end **- Je serai toujours là pour toi jusqu'à la fin_

_**The end of time** - La fin des temps_

_**Please be mine.** - S'il te plaît, sois mien(ne)._ *****

A la fin de leur chanson, Alice alla remercier très chaleureusement Jazz. Edward et moi n'avions pas bougé, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, lui avec les poings serrés sur sa guitare, moi assise, là par terre.

Un silence pesait, les autres avaient remarquer qu'Edward m'avait chanté cette chanson, ils remarquaient aussi que j'avais pleuré pendant tout la chanson. Ils étaient gênés.

Tout à coup, Rosalie se leva et s'éloigna vers la mer, suivie d'Emmett puis très rapidement des autres.

Ne restaient que moi et Edward. Il était pétrifié, il ne voulait pas réagir, moi non plus. Mais je savais qu'il ne le ferai pas.

Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers lui.

Que devais-je faire ? Lui foutre une claque ? L'embrasser timidement ? A en perdre haleine ? Lui faire un câlin ? Lui demander des explications ?

Alors je faisais ce que mon cœur me disait de faire, je suivais mon instinct et ce que mon cœur me dictait de faire.

Je lui pris la guitare des mains, la déposai doucement par terre, m'agenouillais à sa hauteur, lui pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassais.

D'abord tendrement, tel un remerciement, mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça, il m'attrapa alors avec une main le visage et avec l'autre les cheveux et approfondi notre baiser afin qu'il soit fougueux.

Je repensais à tous nos moments où nous nous étions embrassés, tous nos moments heureux, passés ensembles… Il avait eut beau me rendre malheureuse, il avait bel et bien été aussi le seul à avoir su me rendre heureuse. Je l'avais aimé, je l'aimais toujours et je savais que ça durerait.

Edward était l'homme de ma vie.

J'arrêtais notre baiser, à bout de souffle, il me tenait toujours le visage et les cheveux, comme pour me retenir, de peur que je fuie en courant.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais rien dire.

_- Je t'aime Bella._ Me dit-il tout simplement.

Alors s'imposa enfin à moi cette vérité.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward._

Nous recommençâmes alors à nous embrasser, cette fois il m'avait soulevée et installée sur ses genoux. Nous étions étroitement enlacés et toujours en train de nous embrasser lorsqu'Emmett nous interrompit:

_- Bah voilà ! C'était pas si dur hein ? Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple franchement ! Je vous comprend pas ! Vous vous aimez plus que tout, ça se voit chez vous deux et vous vous remettez ensemble seulement maintenant… Pffff. Ah l'Amour…_

Les autres étaient revenus aussi et riaient, Edward avait enfouit son visage dans mon cou et mes cheveux, le manque sûrement.

Nous ne pouvions plus perdre ce contact physique, nous étions obligés d'être collés l'un à l'autre, telle une urgence.

J'étais, à nouveau, sur mon petit nuage.

* * *

*** C'est "Please be mine" des Jonas Brothers. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce groupe mais j'aime énormément les paroles de cette chanson !**

**Reviews ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Le douxième chapitre le voilà ^^.**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma Meilleure Amie. à ma Cla' que j'aime plus que tout? 3**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Edward et Jasper chantaient et jouaient de la guitare pour nous, l'ambiance était là ce soir. Tout le monde était heureux, surtout moi. Edward aussi apparemment. Il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'oeil quand il n'était pas en train de regarder ses mains jouer.

Et mes yeux ne le lâchaient pas non plus. Dès qu'il finissait une chanson et que c'était au tour de Jasper ou que les deux se reposaient, je me jetais dans ses bras et il m'accueillait avec joie.

A minuit, Emmett démarra ses histoires d'horreurs, j'étais contre Edward et nous étions tous les deux entrelacés sous la couette.

Je ne prêtais pas plus que ça attention aux histoires d'Emmett. Il avait l'air d'être branché vampires et loups-garous en ce moment, c'est tout ce que je pouvais dire.

En fait je n'y prêtais pas attention parce que j'étais obnubilée par la main d'Edward qui était posée sur mon ventre -puisqu'il était dans mon dos- et son autre main sur ma cuisse. Et il me caressai tendrement la cuisse.

_- Bella on dirait que tu es en pleine extase et que tu vas avoir un orgasme. Qu'est-ce que vous faites sous cette couette ??_ m'interrogea Emmett en remarquant mon visage plus que détendu.

Je rougissais et je sentais Edward rire.

_- Rien Emmett. Nous sommes juste... bien. _répondit à ma place Edward.

Et c'était vrai. Je me blotissais encore plus contre lui et cette fois je passais ma main sur sa cuisse à lui aussi et le caressai affectueusement.

Sauf que mon geste parut être un peu trop affectueux et assez généreux... Et puisque son torse était contre mon dos, je pouvais aussi sentir...

Allez aie pas peur de le dire...

Je sentais son... sa...

Son pénis ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

Oui...

Tu sentais son pénis réveillé ?

Roooh oui...

Je rougissais jusqu'à la racine des pointes, souriait malgré moi et me tournais vers lui, mort de honte, avec des rougeurs aussi. Je me cachai vite sous la couette pour ne pas que les autres remarque mes rougeurs et mon sourire jusqu'aux yeux. J'étais quand même fière de moi...

Une fois que je sentais que mes rougeurs étaient parties, je reglissai ma main sur sa cuisse, un peu plus haut cette fois. Même situation, cette fois j'essayai de ne pas rire fort et de rire avec discrétion. Du coup, il plaça sa main plus haut lui aussi et je fis moins la maligne...

Nous étions morts de rire tous les deux sous la couette et cette fois-ci tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous cachent les deux tourtereaux ?_ demanda Alice.

_- RIEN !_ répondîmes-nous en même temps en explosant de rire.

Je crois que la boisson de ce soir aussi avait joué à ce fou rire...

A deux heures du matin, je sentais que je m'endormais vraiment, je pris Edward par la main et l'emmenait dans notre tente. *****

****

Je me réveillai en fleur, sur le torse nu d'Edward. Il était réveillé lui aussi et me regardai en souriant lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je souriais automatiquement.

_- Bien dormi ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Excellement. Et toi ?_

_- Magiquement bien dormi._

Je l'embrassais tendrement et il me serrait dans ses bras.

_- Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé._

_- Moi aussi. Et Je t'aime._

_- Hé ! Tu m'as volé ma réplique ! (rires). C'est moi qui t'aime plus que toi tu m'aimes de toutes façons._

_- Faux. C'est moi._

_- Euuhhh... FAUUUX !_

_- Euh.... VRAII !_

_- Ah ouais tu le prends comme ça ? On va bien voir..._

Et il commença à me chatouiller. Je me tortillai partout et malgré moi, poussai des petits cris.

-_ D'accord d'accord c'est toi !!_

_- Décroise les doigts et redis-le !_

Mais comment il a su...

-_ C'est toi qui m'aime plus que moi..._

_- Décroise les jambes et les pieds aussi !!_

Mais ? C'est pas juste....

- _Bah tiens j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes dis-donc..._

_- Te défiles pas j'suis plus rapide que toi._

Décdément trop fort...

_- C'esttoiquimaimeplusquemoijetaime..._ bafouillai-je sans me comprendre moi-même.

-_ J'ai pas compris... répètes pour voir !_

_- C'EST MOI QUI T'AIME PLUS QUE TOI TU M'AIMES._

Je me jetai vite sur la fermeture de la tente pour l'ouvrir mais il se jeta sur moi et recommença à me chatouiller, je criai "AU SECOURRRSS !!" et Emmett entra vite dans la tente.

- _Ah merci de me sauver Emmett..._

_- Ah mais je suis pas là pour toi, j'suis là pour moi et d'ailleurs Eddy ça se fait pas t'aurai pu m'attendre pour l'emmerder ! A mon tour maintenant._

Et il se jeta sur moi. Je redoublai mes cris et ils étaient morts de rire.

_- C'est honteux Edward Cullen de laisser sa petite amie en détresse comme ça et en plus de participer à ça !!_ intervint Alice.

_- Toi aussi tu vas décéder aujourd'hui Alice... MOUHAHAHAHA !!_ fit Emmett avec une voix de sadique qui nous fit crier toutes les deux et il l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'ai pu ressortir.

_- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan !_ entendis-je dire d'une voix étouffée Jasper.

_- Bah viens nous aider feignant ! Et Roooooose !!_ cria Alice.

Et Rosalie entra. Et pointa furieusement du doigt Emmett en disant :

- _Toi ! Sexe! Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite et si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de les chatouiller, et si Edward n'arrêtes pas non plus, je promet deux semaines d'arrêt de sexe. Compris Sexe ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand elle m'appelle comme ça... Ah mais quoi ?_

Il me relâcha immédiatement ainsi qu'Alice.

_- Lâche-là tout de suite Edward. Ne pourris pas ma vie s'il te plaît !_ imposa Emmett à Edward.

Il me relâcha. J'étais explosée de rire.

_- ça marche à tous les coups... _dit malicieusement Alice. _Vous voyez les mecs, c'est ça notre défense. C'est tellement simple ! Tiens d'ailleurs Jasper..._

_- Ah non pas moi ! J'ai rien fait !_

_- Bah justement..._

_- Ah non je t'en supplie Alice, j'arrive j'te jure j'vais leur casser la gueule... Je te promet mon amour..._

On entendait du bruit dans l'autre tente comme s'il se décidait enfin à se lever et qu'il s'activait à sortir de la couette et de la tente. On le vit arriver avec les cheveux en pétards en continuant ses jérémiades :

_- Je t'en supplie... Fais pas ça..._

Il avait vraiment une tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire disputer c'était trop chou... Du coup Rose, Alice et moi faisions "Ooooohhhh... Jazz.... c'est mignon..." lorsqu'il se jeta dans les bras d'Alice.

Et ça plaisait à Alice qu'il la supplie... pfff elle aime ça qu'on se prosterne à ses pieds ! Elle a choisi le mec en tout cas !

_- Présente moi des excuses convenables et je te pardonne._

Il releva la tête et dit, les yeux dans les yeux :

_- Alice Cullen, femme de ma vie, princesse de la mode, (rires) s'il te plaît pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir secouru lorsque ces deux idiots t'ont attaqués. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi, je suis désolé... Et je t'aime de tout mon coeur, plus que tout..._

_- C'est bien Jazz mais c'est pas ça que je veux encore..._

Et en plus elle adore faire ramer les mecs...

Alors il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Une fois le baiser terminé ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et elle dit :

_- Eh bah voilà c'était pas si difficile._

_- Nia nia nia, c'est pas plus dur de bien manger..._ se moqua Emmett par derrière en repensant à la pub Flunch.

Rire général. La bonne humeur avait l'air de s'emparer de tous !

****

- _Bon t'as fini Alice ? On va juste aux douches publiques tu sais ! On va pas en boîte là..._ appela Emmett.

_- J'arrive j'arrive ! C'est bon. Il me faut juste toute mes affaires !_

Et enfin elle arriva, nous devions tous aller aux douches publiques du camping. Les filles dans les douches des filles et les mecs dans leurs douches de mecs évidemment. Mais Emmett ramait toujours pour demander à Rosalie d'aller dans les mixtes avec lui... C'était hilarant.

Une fois séparés et chacun dans une douche, je prenais tranquillement la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'Alice m'interpelle.

_- Mon Dieu Bella ouvre cette porte !_ me chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui ouvrai, après tout c'était ma cousine alors ça allait... Elle entra telle une furie avec toutes ses affaires. Elle s'installa, enleva sa serviette et me dit :

_- Y avait une araignée dans l'autre et t'es ma cousine alors ça va..._

J'explosai de rire. Une fois la douche finie, nous prîmes chacune notre serviette et cherchâmes nos sous-vêtements.

Merde. J'ai pas mon soutien-gorge, j'ai dû l'oublier dans mes affaires qui sont dans la tente.

_- Merde. J'ai pas mon string Bella !!!_ s'exclama Alice, comme prête à pleurer.

_- Et moi mon soutif._

Nous nous regardâmes. Prîmes toutes nos affaires et commençames à courrir en dehors des douches publiques.

Mais c'était sans compter que TOUS les mecs nous attendaient déjà là car ils avaient déjà fini... Je rougis furieusement et Alice rit nerveusement.

Ils étaient morts de rire. Même si Edward et Jasper riaient moins. Ils accoururent vers nous et nous cachèrent avec leurs bras en regardant autour avec un air de "toi-je-te-bute-si-tu-la-mate". Nosu étions explosées de rire.

_- C'est bon la voie est libre on peut y aller,_ dit Jazz avec l'air d'un agent secret et il traina Alice dans ses bras tout en la cachant.

_- Lâche-moi Jazz ! J'ai qu'une serviette sur moi et si ça tombe..._

_- Ohh oui si ça tombe hmmm..._

_- Ah ! Emmett sors de ce corps !_ s'écria Alice.

- _qu'est-ce que vous faites pas habillées ? _demanda Edward.

_- Ben euh... on a oublié certains vêtements..._ répondis-je mollement.

_- Mais c'est pas grave, ça en aurait fait moins à enlever ! _dit Edward malicieusement.

_- C'est qu'un cauchemar non Emmett ne s'est pas emparé des corps d'Edward et Jazz... non c'est pas la réalité... _dis-je. (rires).

Nous arrivâmes enfin aux tentes et nous nous habillâmes. Cette après-midi ce serai séance détente, bronzage et baignade. Et ensuite notre week end serai fini.

* * *

*** Si vous croyez qu'ils n'ont rien fait cette nuit là et que vous préférez les prendre pour Sainte Prude et Monsieur j'suis coincé bah n'allez pas voir prochainement le lémon que je mettrai à part... Car oui, je ne mettrai pas les lemons dans cette fic' mais à part.**

**Voilà... Reviews ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente j'en ai de plus en plus à chaque chapitre... ^^ ça me fait vraiment super plaisir.**

**Alors certaines se posaient la question : eh bien Josh va revenir oui ! Après tout c'est le meilleur ami de Bella mais y aura aucun problème à cause de lui je le dis tout de suite. ;)**

**Voilà Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse et...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_- Mon Dieu Bella je préférai largement tes sandwichs d'hier..._ se plaignit Emmett.

_- Bah voilà, j'avais en tête de faire des spaghettis bolognaise et vous avez voulu aller chercher votre pizza !_ lui dis-je.

En vérité, je lui disais ça seulement pour le faire regretter et pour rire parce que je n'avais jamais eu ça en tête surtout que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait ! Et maintenant bah... les pizzas étaient dures, collantes, assez surprenantes je dois dire -avaient-ils utilisés du jambon de poulet ?- et surtout chères pour une telle qualité.

_- QUOI ?? Mais t'aurai pas pu le dire plutot que tu prévoyais des spaghettis bolo ???_ m'engueula presque Emmett.

_- Mais je rigoooole ! J'ai même pas de sauce bolognaise..._ me rattrapai-je.

La bouffe a une trop grande importance dans sa vie.

Edward et Jasper s'étouffaient avec leur pizza depuis tout à l'heure pour ne pas rire d'Emmett, ou du moins le faire discrètement.

_- Bon bah si j'ai bien compris tout le monde a fini sa pizza..._ dit Alice malicieusement pour faire remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Emmett était vraiment de mauvaise humeur à cause d'une pizza.

_- Bah oui, c'est dommage la sauce tomate avait l'air bonne... si seulement y avait pas eu cette tonne de fromage collant par dessus..._ dit Rosalie en regardant du coin de l'oeil la réaction d'Emmett.

_- Je suis sûre et certaine que vous auriez pu trouver une meilleure pizzeria,_ dis-je à mon tour.

Emmett semblait vraiment se contrôler afin de ne pas étrangler le premier venu.

_- T'es sûre que t'as pas de bolognaise mon coeur ? Au pire on va en acheter..._ me demanda nonchalament Edward.

_- Non, et toutes mes économies pour ce week end sont parties dans l'achat de la pizza..._ dis-je en me forçant à ne pas rire en voyant Emmett fermer les yeux, il semblait fou et sur le point d'exploser.

_- La dernière pizza que j'ai mangé avant celle-ci était vraiment bonne, le fromage passait tout seul, il n'y avait ni trop ni pas assez de sauce tomate..._

_- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTEZZZ !!_ coupa Emmett la parole à Jasper. _Je sais que vous faites exprès ! C'est bon j'ai la haine pour cette pizza voilà on a compris maintenant on y va ? Je vous préviens sur la plage j'irai pas chercher vos beignets, j'irai chercher que les miens ! Et le prochain qui place de mot "pizza" dans sa phrase devant moi, je lui fous une claque !_

Et il se leva, prêt à partir.

_- Voilà pourquoi je veux pas être pizzayolo._ Intervint Jasper. _Si les clients réagissent..._

Il s'arrêta net et se leva rapidement en voyant le regard noir que lui lançai Emmett et là commença la course poursuite.

Nous étions explosés de rire.

Du coup on se dépéchai de tout ranger et d'aller se mettre en maillot de bain parce qu'à tous les coups Jasper avait dû courir vers la plage.

****

_- Ouah... c'est Alice qui t'a conseillé ce maillot de bain ?_ me demanda Edward qui contemplait mon corps presque nu, avec seulement mon maillot de bain rouge aguicheur et assez sexy je dois dire. C'était un maillot de bain sans bretelles, uniquement attaché avec les agrafes derrière.

_- Hé... j'ai aussi du goût... je l'avais déjà avant !_ me récriai-je faussement car en vérité j'étais flattée qu'il me regarde ainsi.

_- Ouah, j'allais dire que j'allais la remercier mais du coup c'est toi mais ça tombe bien je sais comment te remercier..._me dit-il avec un ton plus que suggestif, en me regardant dans les yeux et en se mordillant la lèvre.

_- Tu n'y échapperas pas, c'est sûr. Bon on y va où ils vont croire que c'est déjà l'heure des festivités dans notre tente._

Il rit.

****

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la plage, Emmett tenait Jasper en l'air telle une voltigeuse et s'apprêtait à le lancer dans l'eau. Il l'avait eu, pas étonnant. Et Jasper criait comme une fille c'était hilarant.

_- Tu as des goûts trop féminin Alice !_ lui dis-je en faisant rire tout le monde.

_- Bon j'avoue que c'était pas très viril ça..._

_- Pourquoi y a vraiment quelque chose de viril chez Jazz ?_ demanda Edward ironiquement.

Elle lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

_- Hééééé !! Les fiiiiilles !! Y a un mec trop beau goss et trooooop bien gaulé à l'eau !! Ouaaahhh !!_ nous cria Jasper avec une voix de fille en courant vers nous.

On pouvait apercevoir derrière qu'Emmett faisait le beau goss dans l'eau : il montrait ses muscles, se caressai le torse avec un air aguicheur...

_- Mon Dieu ! Il faut que je tente ma chance, regardez-moi le pacquet !_ dit Rosalie comme en transe. Puis elle acourut vers Emmett.

Alice et moi nous regardâmes. Et nous courûmes en criant comme des hystériques vers Emmett dans l'eau.

_- Axe ! Plus t'en met plus t'en as !_ dit Emmett en nous accueillant avec les bras ouverts.

Nous nous jetions sur lui et le caressions partout, comme en extase devant son corps.

Evidemment Jasper et Edward ne nous laissèrent pas faire.

Edward se posta devant Emmett tel un vigile en disant avec une voix très virile mais avec un cheveu sur la langue:

_- Ssaa va pas être possible coco. J'te dit c'est pas possible ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me mater ? Approche petit qu'on voit sse que t'as ssous ta cagoule._

_- Hmm tu m'excites quand tu parles comme ça Edward..._ dis-je pour rire.

_- Hé les filles ! Je suis bien gaulé aussi?_ demanda Jasper en tentant de faire ressortir des muscles dans ses bras, avec un air très concentré.

_- humm. C'est pas encore ça mais t'y es presque ! Continue chéri !_ lui répondit Alice.

Mais finalement elle se jeta dans ses bras et en l'embrassant fougueusement elle lui dit :

_- Bon tant pis je l'avoue j'ai un faible pour les tafioles..._

_- Comment ça je suis uen tafiole ?_ protesta-t-il.

_- Rien chéri t'inquiète pas de ça, je t'aime c'est tout !_

_- C'est l'important._

_- Oooooohhhhh... C'est miiiiiignooooonnnnn..._

_- Pff, c'est Mickey oui._*** **intervint Emmett, soudainement furieux qu'on ne s'interesse plus à lui. _Bon ! Toutes à l'eau ! Allez Edwardinette !_

_- Roooh mais c'est froid attends deux minutes..._

_- Roooh j'y crois pas... fais gaffe hein ! L'eau ça mouille !_ se moqua gentiment Emmett.

_- Haha très drôle._

_- Et le plus important : tu peux pas éviter les gouttes._

Sur ce, il lui assena un jet d'eau. Edward poussa un cri en essayant de se protéger avec ses mains. Nous étions morts de rire.

_- Je t'avais prévenu tu peux pas les éviter !_ le taquina Emmett.

Edward se jeta à sa poursuite. Et je dus admettre que j'étais fière de lui lorsqu'il réussit à lui plaquer la tête sous l'eau.

-_ Touché ! Coulé !_

Je riais et Edward me remarqua. Il fonça vers moi en disant :

_- Toi ! Que fais-tu pas encore à l'eau petite impertinente !!!_

_- Venant d'une tapette qui s'est fait mouillée... c'est gonflé tout de même !_

_- Une tapette ! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te fais la tapette !_

Il m'attrapa et me jeta dans l'eau.

Après quelques vannes de ce genre et quelque jetées à l'eau, Emmett alla chercher son ballon pour jouer au volley mais dans l'eau et pas profond, jusqu'aux cuisses en faites. et nous fîmes deux équipes : Emmett, Alice et moi, contre Edward, Jazz et Rose.

C'était à nous de servir. Emmett bien sûr. Il valait lieux éviter que ce soit moi qui m'en charge. Cependant après deux renvois très habiles pour moi, je relança le ballon très mal cette fois. En pleine face d'Edward.

K.O.

Il tomba dans l'eau tandis que je me précipitai vers lui, rouge de honte sous les rires des autres, je ne pouvait empêcher mon rire aussi mais je voulais d'abord voir les dégâts que je venais de commettre.

Il ressortit de l'eau mort de rire avec une main sur le front.

_- ça va ?_ lui demandais-je. _Désolée tu vois j'suis un vrai danger public..._

_- A peine ils sont remis ensemble qu'elle essaye déjà de l'éliminer !_ rigola Emmett.

_- Hey, moi vu que je suis avec elle en sport j'ai appris à me baisser quand c'est elle qui frappe la balle !_ dit Jasper. _Je prends mes précautions. Vous êtes prévenus maintenant !_

Rire général.

_- Bon on reprend ?_ lançai-je, agacée tout de même.

_- Bon tu veux faire le service Bella ?_ me proposa ironiquement Emmett.

_- NOOONNN !_ crièrent en même temps Edward, Jasper et Rosalie.

Je soupirai mais souriait néanmoins. Pour la suite de la partie je me contentai d'esquiver la balle, je n'osais plus y toucher !

Même à quasiment deux joueurs seulement, mon équipe gagna.

Cependant la fin de l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et Emmett n'avait toujours pas pris ses beignets...

_- Merde ! Le stand est fermé aujourd'hui !_

_- Oh c'est tellement bête... tu veux qu'on aille chercher une pizza ?_ me vengeai-je du coup du "elle veut déjà l'éliminer..."

Il me regarda méchamment et je sus. Je sus qu'il fallait que je courre pour ma survie. Ce que je fis, je courais le plus vite possible jusqu'à mon sac où se trouvai ma délivrance.

Au moment où je me jetai par terre pour prendre le paquet de gâteaux que j'avais pensé à mettre dans mon sac avant de partir, Emmett réussit à m'attraper, mais me frôla seulement. Assez cependant pour attraper uniquement les agrafes de mon haut de maillot de bain et de les détacher. Je me retrouvais couchée sur le ventre, une main dans mon sac, une main à terre pour amortir ma chute, avec mon haut à côté de moi. Emmett était déjà par terre mort de rire, et moi morte de honte.

Je sortai vivement le paquet de gâteaux, me cachait les seins avec reprenait mon haut, m'enroulait dans ma serviette autant que je le pouvais et me rhabillai. Tout le monde avait vu la scène de loin... grrrr...

_- Tiens,_ lançai-je sèchement à Emmett. _J'avais prévu d'emmener ça,_ lui dis-je en lui tendant le pacquet. _Mais finalement j'ai trop faim._

Je repartais avec le pacquet.

_- Attends !! Bella ! Je t'en supplie je crève la dalle ! Je suis désolé d'avoir dégrafer ton haut ! Vraiment désolé !_

Je me retournais.

_- Laisse-moi d'abord alors faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner alors._

Il tendait déjà sa joue, comme si j'allais lui mettre un claque pour lui faire pardonner.

Seulement non... je voulais simplement qu'on soit quittes. Au moment où un groupe de jeunes filles passaient, je baissai le short de bain d'Emmett.

_- Voilà, t'es excusé._

Je repartai fièrement, mais en lui laissant tout de même les gâteaux.

Nous passâmes la dernière heure à discuter, au soleil, en faisant bronzette. Edward m'avait même appliqué de la crème solaire sur le dos.

_- Je t'en met où ?_ m'avait-il dit en se récoltant toutes les moqueries d'Emmett du genre : "hmm à quoi penses-tu réellement Edward ? Tu peux pas passer à travers le maillot de bain..."

Finalement c'était bien le dos sur lequel il m'en avais mis mais il avait tout de même essayé de m'en me faire accepter qu'il me mette de la crème solaire sur les jambes. J'avais refusé catégoriquement en lui chuchotant à l'oreille : "tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'ai des réactions orgasmiques ou presque devant tout le monde pendant que tu m'étales de la crème sur les cuisses en remontant plus ou moins vers mon bas de maillot de bain ?"

Bizarrement il s'était calmé mais il voulait absolument mon sac sur ses genous, enfin un plus haut mais on a compris...

Maintenant le soleil ne tapait plus aussi fort et il était temps de repartir à notre emplacement pour plier bagages. Notre week end touchait à sa fin.

****

- _T'es sûre que t'as rien oublié là ? _me demanda Edward juste avant que je ne quitte la tente.

- _Ben, il y a plus rien dans la tente non ?_

_- Et moi alors ? Mon bisou il compte pas ?_ riposta-t-il faussement irrité.

Je lâchais tous mes sacs et m'empressais de me jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

-_ Bon les tourtereaux, c'est pas le trou mais le tampax !_ intervint Emmett en ouvrant brutalement la fermeture éclair de la tente.

_- Hein ?_ demandai-je. J'étais pourtant certaine de n'avoir pas pris de tampons ce week end, ce n'était pas ma période.

_- Façon d'Emmett de dire : c'est pas le tout mais le temps passe. Et oui tu vas t'y habituer t'inquiète pas. _me dit Edward.

_- OH. MON. DIEU. On dirai Stifler dans American Pie ! Un gros pervers ! Il parle que de ça !_

_- Eh oui..._ approuva Edward.

****

_- Mon coeur... réveille-toi... on est arrivés !_ me réveilla doucement Edward.

Nous étions effectivement rentrés. Fini le beau week end. ç'avait été merveilleux.

_- Dites, on recommencera hein ?_

_- Mais oui t'aura d'autres occasions de remettre K.O Edward au volley t'inquiètes... _dit Emmett.

_- Imbécile. Je parle du Week end Camping ! C'était trop bien. A part ce moment là. Par contre j'ai ADORE les pizzas ! Et quand j'ai baissé ton froque._

_- Ah bah oui et là ça t'a fait une illumination en voyant ma mécanique hein?_

_- Tout à fait, je me suis promise de ne jamais prendre un baraqué en pensant qu'il a ce qu'il faut parce que c'est pas toujours vrai._

Les "OOOhhh !! Méchaaaaant !!" fusèrent dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

_- Dis plutot que t'as été impressionnée._

_- Je dis plutot qu'en vérité je n'ai pas regardé, le seul pénis qui m'interesse, je vais être honnête, c'est celui d'Edward._

Bizarre comme avec Emmett j'étais nettement plsu dévergondée et j'osais parler de ça sans rougir, pourtant y avait de quoi en disant ça...

Il ne répliqua rien et Edward et moi descendîmes de la voiture, il dormait à la maison ce soir, Alice lui apporterai ses affaires de cours plus tard dans la soirée.

-_ J'ai vraiment adoré ce week end avec toi._

_- Oui mais nous n'étions pas seuls... au moins nous sommes re de nouveau ensemble et ça j'aime vraiment aussi._ me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Oui, et c'est bizarre mais j'ai toujours les mêmes réactions physique que pendant le début de notre relation._

_- Moi aussi. Tu réagis comment toi ?_

_- Si tu me regardes dans les yeux, j'oublis facilement de respirer, si tu me touches mon coeur s'emballe, si tu m'embrasse c'est les deux en même temps et mon souffle devient hératique, j'ai l'impression de ne plus répondre de moi-même, mes mains te cherchent d'elles-mêmes, il faut que j'ai ce contact physique avec toi. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de tout le temps te regarder._

_- Moi c'est la même chose, ma respiration s'accélère lorsque je suis avec toi et pourtant je respire mieux quand je suis avec toi. J'ai l'impression de voir plus clair et plus illuminé dans ma vie lorsque tu y es que lorsque tu n'y es pas. J'ai besoin de toi en fait, tu es... mon essentiel._

Je l'enlaçai tandis que des larmes d'émotion menaçaient de me trahir.

- _Bella. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as changé ma vie et à quel point je ne veux pas, et sous aucun pretexte, que tu en partes. Tu es devenue trop importante pour moi. Plus importante que moi._

_- Faux, TU es plus important entre nous deux._

_- On a déjà discuté de ça ! TU es la plus importante et JE t'aime plus que toi !_

Pour éviter que je lui fasse part de mes oppositions, il m'embrassa derechef en m'ammenant vers ma chambre. La soirée touchait elle aussi à sa fin.

****

La journée du lundi se passa sans embûches, la routine reprenait son rythme et j'étais heureuse avec Edward. Le soir, j'étais invitée chez les Cullens.

_- Bonsoir Bella !_ m'accueillit Esmée.

_- Bonsoir Esmée, vous allez bien ?_

_- Tutoies-moi je t'en prie. Tu fais un peu partie de la famille tu sais._

C'est vrai, que ce soit par rapport à Alice ou Edward, je faisais un peu partie de la famille Cullen.

Edward me rejoignit très vite, s'il avait pu glisser sur la rampe de l'escalier, il l'aurait fait pour aller plus vite encore.

Ce soir c'était jeu de cartes et vérités autour de la petite table du salon, à côté de la cheminée.

Emmett préférait commencer par les vérités.

Ainsi je dus avouer que j'avais apprivoiser deux poissons rouges mais qu'après les avoir tués sans le vouloir j'avais renoncé à tout autre animal de compagnie, que j'avais la phobie des serpents, que je suis maniaque, que je n'ai jamais eu de petits copains avant Edward.

A présent c'était au tour d'Edward de répondre à une question me concernant :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez Bella, physiquement ?_ avait demandé Rosalie. _Et "tout" n'est pas une réponse._

_- OK. D'abord, son visage, ses yeux marrons chocolats qui me font chavirer à chaque fois que je les regarde, je me perds dedans, j'espère me noyer dedans à chaque fois que j'ose les rencontrer, à chaque fois que j'observe leur intensité qui donnent l'impression de tout me dire. Ensuite ses joues, que je passe mon temps à caresser à cause de leur douceur infinie, les rougeurs qui s'y installent aussi sont une raison, j'adore ça, elle réagit à mon contact ou à mes paroles et instantanément ses rougeurs apparaissent, c'est magnifique. Ses cheveux, que j'attrape lorsque je l'embrasse fougueusement, que je caresse sans fatigue tant je veux exprimer toute la tendresse que j'éprouve à son égard. Ses lèvres, ah ses lèvres, pulpeuses, douces, soyeuses, chaudes, tendres et dures à la fois, qui savent m'embrasser et emballer mon coeur, qui savent bouger sensuellement au rythme des miennes lorsqu'elles sont en contact. Sa voix, qui me fait perdre la raison et qui me permet d'atteindre le bonheur chaque fois que je l'entends, lorsqu'elle me demande de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, ou mieux, lorsqu'elle prononce mon prénom. Et encore mieux : lorsqu'elle me dit 'je t'aime" et là je suis au paradis. Son rire, il me fait instinctivement sourire, je suis heureux de son bonheur, je suis heureux de l'entendre rire, il berce mes jours et sa voix enchante ma vie. Ses mains, lorsque nos doigts s'effleurent, je manque une crise cardiaque, lorsqu'elle me touche, je ne veux plus qu'elle retire ses mains de moi, peu importe l'endroit. Ses maisn si douces et pures, si belles, exactement comme elle. J'aime lui tenir la main, c'est pour moi une preuve d'amour, une preuve qu'elle m'aime, une preuve que l'on s'appartient mutuellement. JE pourrais continuer encore longtemps, en passant par ses chevilles, son cou, son dos, son ventre... mais cela irai plus dans l'intimité de notre couple. J'aime son corps un point c'est tout._

Ouah. Tout ça en me regardant dans les yeux. Mon coeur devait repartir vite là ! Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues -comment pouvait-il en être autrement?

_- Je t'aime Edward._

C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire. Mes mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge tant l'émotion y était.

Tout le monde était bouche bée et finalement nous nous révélèrent plus fatigué que ça et nous montâmes tous se coucher. Ce soir c'était moi qui dormait ici.

* * *

*** : tiré du spectacle "Papa est en haut" de Gad Elmaleh.**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'étais inspirée à la fin pour la tirade d'edward ;)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**

**PS : il y aura évidemment un Lemon pour la nuit chez Bella la où "la soirée touche à sa fin". ^^ Et là personne n'interviendra... =) (même pas Emmett promis).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'ai vu que certaines d'entre vous lisent aussi mes Lemons. =D**

**Alors voilà, dans la description de cette story j'ai mis que Bella avait un lourd passé. Vrai. Je ne raconterai pas maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé (bah oui certaines se posent la question : mais sur quoi peut porter ce fameux passé?) et je ne dirai rien si ce n'est que :**

*** Alice a un rapport avec ce passé**

*** Josh aussi (eh oui...)**

*** Ce n'est aucune histoire de viol comme il y a dans pleins autres fanfic'.**

**Voilà ^^.**

**Je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse SUSPENS. Hiiii ^^ Je suis méchante ! Surtout que ça viendra pas maintenant le fait que Bella dévoile ses secrets...**

**Voilà. Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

- _Bonjour Bella..._ me réveilla un ange.

Dormais-je encore ?

_- Bonjour,_ r"pondis-je la voix rauque.

J'étais déjà dans ses bras et rien de mieux qu'un tel réveil dans les bras de celui qui fait battre son coeur.

_- C'est dingue, je dors vachement mieux quand je suis avec toi. Je te sens avec moi et c'est beaucoup plus simple de m'endormir et de dormir paisiblement. Tu crois que c'est l'Amour qui fait ça ?_

_- Aucune idée mais j'ai noté que j'étais aussi victime de ces symptomes, ce qui est beaucoup plus facile pour dormir en effet. Tu es mon calmant du soir en fait._

_- Hmmm. Pour moi, toi t'es simplement celle qui me fait rêver. C'est vrai depuis que je te connais j'ai pas eu un seul rêve sans que tu sois dedans._

_- C'est beau. Moi j'ai du mal à me souvenir des miens, la plupart du temps c'est des cauchemars. Mais ça n'empêche que j'en ai eu moins depuis que je te connais aussi et je me souviens d'un rêve que j'ai fais avec toi dedans._

_- Vraiment ? Raconte-moi._

_- Bah c'est le soir de notre premier baiser. Je l'ai rêvé en boucle je crois bien, on était encore dans cette bagniole et tu m'embrassais par surprise. Chose que j'ai évidement BEAUCOUP appréciée..._

_- Hmmm. Moi je m'imagine toujours être tout seul avec toi, soit sur une plage, soit à Las Vegas. Le coup de Josh a dû me marquer._

_- Ahhh._

Je rougissais automatiquement. Devrais-je lui avouer que c'était uniquement dans le but de le rendre jaloux ?

Il sembla remarquer ma réticence à ce sujet et me posa alors une autre question que j'aurai plus volontiers éviter.

_- Et... Sur quoi porte tes cauchemars ?_

_- Je... Je sais pas. Je t'ai dit je m'en souviens pas toujours, juste des bribes de cauchemars mais je saurais pas te dire sur quoi ça porte. Et heureusement que je ne m'en souviens pas, je sais juste qu'ils sont flippants parce que je dors mal. D'où le fait que j'aime beaucoup dormir avec toi. Parce que les quatres nuits où on a dormis ensemble là, bah j'ai pas eu de cauchemars._

_- Ahhh. Et tu sais à quoi c'est dû tous ces cauchemars ? Tu flippes pour quelque chose en particulier ?_

_- N...Non... Je crois pas. Enfin, je sais pas à quoi c'est dû honnêtement._

Pff. Honnêtement ? Voyons Bella ! Tu rougis comme une tomate !

_- Tu mens mal._

Merde. Et je lui dis quoi maintenant ?

_- Je sais pas, vraiment,_ tentais-je de répondre avec conviction. _Mais ça dure depuis longtemps, les cauchemars se sont simplement accentués depuis quelques semaines. Peut être le stress de la rentrée et du fait que j'ai déménagé. Je sais pas et je cherche pas à savoir de toute façon !_

Heureusement pour moi la conversation se tînt là car Alice entra en furie dans ma chambre.

_- Isabella Marie Swan ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Vite viens ! Rosalie est collée à Emmett comme une moule à son rocher ! Je t'en supplie..._

_- Roooohhh... J'arrive..._

De mauvais gré je me levais du lit en quittant Edward d'un chaste baiser.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je portais une chemise d'Edward et juste un boxer en dessous. Edward me regardait avec des yeux gloutons et je rougis.

_- Il ne va pu s'en remettre que tu ai porté cette chemise je t'assure, il va plus la laver ! _me dit Alice en sortant de la chambre tout en sachant qu'Edward l'entendait.

Je riais. Je me demandais en quoi Alice pouvait avoir besoin de mes services à 6h du matin.

_- Alors... Je prends la robe blanc cassé ou blanche normale ?_

Je. Vais. La. Tuer.

_- Alice, c'est pour ça que tu m'as privée d'un bon réveil en compagnie de mon petit ami ?_

_- Bah oui ! Les cousines d'abord ! Et puis c'est important pour moi tu le sais..._

Je soupirai.

_- Blanche normale, ça te vas mieux je trouve et la forme te met beaucoup plus en valeurs, surtout pour ta poitrine, ça devrait plaire à Jasper._

_- Oh merci !! J'en étais sûre. Moi aussi je l'avais choisie. Enfin, j'hésitais quand même. Alors... Collants transparents, brillants, noirs ou pas de collants ?_

_- Tu vas te les geler si tu met pas de collant, met du transparent pour pas que ça se voit, pas de noir, tout en blanc en pureté c'est mieux, on va croire qu'un ange rôde dans le lycée._

_- T'es mignonne ! Okay, je m'habille un peu façon été quoi... De toute façon c'est pas encore la saison de la neige alors je peux encore... Petit gilet simple blanc normal aussi ou boléro blanc?_

_- Petit gilet blanc normal. Boléro ça fera trop été. T'as fini ou tu vas aussi passé par les chaussures et les osus-vêtements à choisir ?_

_- Non c'est bon. Merci. Allez retourne voir ton Prince Charmant !_

Je lui embrassais rapidement la joue mais elle me rattrapa par le poignet.

_- Tu veux me rendre un service par contre ?_

_- ça dépend, avec toi ej em méfie toujours._

_- Dis oui... S'il te plaît..._ me supplia-t-elle.

_- D'accord, je sens que je vais le regretter mais tant pis._

_- Super ! Je t'ai préparé des affaires ! Edward prépare toujours ses affaires la veille et du coup j'ai choisi pour toi des vêtements qui sont assortis avec ! _

N'importe quoi. Complètement déjantée ma cousine.

Je filai dans la chambre pour voir si Edward y était toujours, il n'y était plus. Il m'avait laissé un mot sur mon oreiller.

_Je suis en bas en train de déjeuner, rejoins-moi. _

_Il y aura tout le monde, on s'en fiche si t'es encore dans ma chemise (perso je préfère te voir encore dans ma chemise ;) ) parce que tout le monde est en pyjama et c'est le petit-dej en famille alors..._

_Il manque juste Alice comme toujours parce qu'elle met trop de temps à se préparer._

_Viens vite... Je t'aime._

_E._

Moi ? Descendre comme ça ? Dans sa chemise avec juste un boxer sur moi ? Pfff, ça va pas ? Surtout avec Emmett dans les parages là c'est hors de question....

Alice interrompit mes reflexions :

_- Tu viens Bella, on va petit-déjeuner, on s'habille après, la famille d'abord._

OH Non. Tant pis, je vais rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux j'en suis persuadée.

****

_- Ben dis donc Edwardinouuu, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lui va mieux à elle qu'à toi cette chemise !_ m'accueillit Emmett.

_- Ce n'est pas une impression Emmett. _répliqua Edward, histoire de me faire encore plus rougir.

_- Bonjour tout le monde. _saluai-je doucement tout le monde, toute timide.

_- BONJOUR TOUTE SEULE ! _me répondit un tintamare comme en m'agressant. Je sursautais et provoquait malgré moi les rires de la salle.

_- Bien dormi, Bella ? _me demanda Esmée.

_- Trèèès bien. Je préfère le lit d'Edward au mien !_

_- Ah bah oui hein... Il grince moins c'est ça ? Il est plus résistant aussi ?_ tenta Emmett d'en savoir plus sur nos relations intimes à Edward et moi.

_- Imbécile... Et je dois te dire que nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance de tester le lit d'Edward... _répondis-je.

C'est dingue j'étais de moins en moins timide par certains moments.

_- Et par contre on a testé le sien et je n'ai aucune idée du fait qu'il grince ou pas. _dit Edward en riant.

_- Trop bruyants alors... Hmmm les voisins n'ont peut-être pas dû apprécié..._

_- En tout cas moi j'ai apprécié ! _dis-je explosée de rire comme les autres sous le regard effarouché d'Emmett.

Edward avait sa main posée dans le bas de mon dos et je sentais ses regards appréciateurs sur moi disant "je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi".

Nous mangeâmes assez rapidement.

****

-_ Hey Bella ! _m'accueillit James en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. _ça va ?_

_- Ouais et toi ?_

_- Pas mal. Alors raconte._

_- De quoi ? _demandai-je.

_- Bah hier on a pas eu le temps de parler donc tu m'as pas raconté comment t'avais fait pour te remettre avec Ed !_

_- Ahhh ! Bah le soir, Jazz et Edward ont chanté des chansons à la guitare, Edward m'a fait sa déclaration et je l'ai embrassé. Depuis on se quitte plus. Sauf pour les cours mais c'est tout. _expliquai-je simplement.

_- Super... Eh dis-moi... Tu voudrais pas m'arranger un coup ?_

_- Euh... c'est pas mieux que tu t'adresses à Alice pour ça, non ? Je peux essayer de t'aider mais je suis nulle alors..._

_- Dis pas ça sinon je te demanderai pas. Alors tu vois la mignonne Jessica..._

_- Stanley ?_

_- Ouais c'est ça. Bah Voilà, je suis avec elle en cours de français et je craque trop pour elle, même si j'aime pas ses fréquentations._

_- Ouah bah tu sais je la connais pas plus que ça, j'suis avec elle en sport alors je peux toujours essayer. _acceptai-je.

_- Ouais merci, insistes sur mon fabuleux corps..._

_- Ah j'y crois pas ! Oh je me suis farcie Emmett tout le week end donc c'est bon !!_

Les rires fusaient dans la salle de cours et le prof arriva enfin après 10 minutes de retard. Le cours commença et notre conversation s'arrêta là.

****

La journée c'était déroulée normalement, pas d'embûches. Bonheur avec Edward et aujourd'hui Jessica était absente alors je n'avais pu lui parler. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Edward accompagnait Jasper à un rendez-vous et moi je rentrais toute seule chez moi.

J'eus à peine le temps de poser mon sac que le téléphone sonna.

-_ Allô ?_

_- Bella !_ devina Josh.

_- Josh ! ça va depuis qu'on s'est vus ?_

_- Oui... Et toi ? Tu t'es remise avec Edward c'est ça ?_

_- Comment t'as su ?_

_- Bah tu m'aurais rappelé avant sinon en pretextant que t'avais besoin d'un "petit-ami" ..._

Il avait dit ça presque désespérément, tristement.

_- Ohhh je suis désolée Josh, ne crois pas que je me sers de toi hein ! J'ai réussi avec Edward et je vais d'ailleurs tout te raconter et tu verras comment j'tais prise du coup ces derniers temps et pourquoi je t'ai pas rappelé._

Je lui racontait tout. Comme à Alice, c'était les deux qui pouvaient tout savoir.

Chacun son tour, il me raconta ce qui s'était passé durant le temps où nous ne nous étions pas contactés : il avait rencontré une fille qui me ressemblait beaucoup et il était éperdument amoureux d'elle.

_- Dis... j'ai joué le petit-ami pour toi avec Edward et maintenant... Tu pourrais me rendre la pareille pour Anna ?_

C'était légitime après tout, mais je ne pouvais pas tromper Edward...

Tiens ! En parlant du loup...

_- Euh on en reparle plus tard hein ? _me stoppai-je directement. _Y a Edward_, rajoutai-je en chuchotant.

-_ Bella ?_ m'appela Edward en entrant dans la maison.

_- Je suis là, je suis au téléphone ! J'arrive !_

_- T'aurai pas dû lui dire que t'étais au téléphone, après il va te demander qui c'était et si tu dis que c'était moi alors là il va le prendre mal._

_- Merde._

_- Ouais. T'as qu'à lui dire que c'est Renée. Ok ? _me proposa-t-il.

_- Ouais._

_- Bon bah je te laisse et on se rappelle plus tard hein ?_

_- Oui, bisous, je t'aime maman. _lui dis-je, luttant contre un fou rire.

_- Ha ! J'ai perdu mes couilles maintenant ! Ha ! Super... Bisous ma Meilleure Amie. Je t'aime aussi._

_- Ciao._

Je raccrochai. Josh avait raison, Edward piquerait une crise si il savait qui j'avais réellement eu au bout du fil.

- _C'était ta mère ? _me questionna Edward.

_- Oui,_ parvins-je à mentir sans rougir.

- _Et alors, ça se passe bien à Jacksonville ?_

_- Oui. Elle s'est récemment découverte une passion pour le tennis et Phil, son mari, a été engagé dans l'équipe de Jacksonville ! Voilà les nouvelles._

J'espérai que cela lui conviendrai... ça c'était seulement les dernières nouvelles que j'avais eu d'elle tandis qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas encore rabibochés.

_- Super ! Hé, on sors ce soir ? Je t'emmène au resto ?_

_- Hmmm... J'hésite._

_- Quoi ? Tu serai prête à refuser mon invitation !_

_- Evidement que non, mais je me souviens bien de la dernière fois et je ne peux pas payer alors que dirais-tu d'un dîner ici ?_

_- Hors de question et je considère que tu viens d'accepter alors si t'es pas prête à 20h quand je passerai te chercher, j'appellerai Alice d'urgence._

_- Rmmm. Ok. Mais à une condition._

_- Je n'accepte aucune condition concernant l'argent à dépenser. _me répondit-il sur la défensive.

_- Promis. Ma condition est que nous dormions ici ce soir, histoire d'être seuls tous les deux... _dis-je sur un ton laissant assez deviner mes intentions.

_- C'était pas une condition ça, c'était une obligation déjà dans le contrat de la sortie au restaurant et tu as déjà signé._

Sur ce il m'embrassa fougueusement et repartit.

J'étais soudainement toute excitée et sautillante. J'avais hâte. Je courais dans les escaliers et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre, il fallais que je me fasse _très_ belle ce soir...

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre un peu court je trouve mais bon. Je voulais garder le suspens pour la sortie du resto, je veux faire un chapitre bien complet la prochaine fois en fait donc voilà.**

**Allez BOUTON VERT !!! REVIEWS !! Faites péter ma boîte mail ! xD**

**Bisous. **

**J.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**LE CHAPITRE 15 ! Déjà. Je suis super contente de m'être décidée à écrire, je pensais pas que j'aurai beaucoup de lectrices et encore moins de reviews et que j'écrirai pour rien et me voilà à mon 15e chapitre et j'ai plus de 100 reviews. Pour moi c'est beaucoup, je suis super contente et je vous adore LITTERALEMENT. Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur de me laisser des reviews d'encouragement à chaque passage ici, de me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas... MERCI.**

**Voilà, maintenant j'ai plus qu'une chose à vous souhaiter :**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_- Tu es prête ?_ me demanda Alice.

Non !

Alice était venue m'aider pour m'habiller, je voulais à tout prix être à la hauteur ce soir et je me rendais encore plus maladroite le fait d'être toute impatiente et sautillante. On aurait dit Alice ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle m'avait dit en me voyant : que j'essayai de l'imiter.

Mais maladresse n'était qu'en rapport avec mon rendez-vous avec Edward. Josh m'avait déconcerté avec cette histoire de petite amie.

J'étais partagée, Edward et moi recommencions à peine une relation et en même temps Josh m'avait rendue le même service. Devais-je lui rendre ce service ?

Je le lui devais. Mais déjà que je cachais à Edward que Josh et moi nous appelions en cachette alors si en plus je dois lui demander : "Hey tu veux pas me partager avec mon meilleur ami parce qu'il a besoin de moi en tant que petite amie pour rendre jalouse une autre fille ?". Je ne crois pas qu'une réponse positive soit attendue dans ce cas là...

Que devais-je faire ? D'un côté je voulais ne me mettre dans aucun souci et seulement profiter de la vie avec Edward et de l'autre Josh était important pour moi et il avait beosin de moi et lui n'avait pas hésité à "sortir" avec moi pour les apparences.

Sauf que les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Nous étions tous les deux célibataires et là j'étais prise.

Bon bah l'affaire est réglée ! Je ne le ferai pas ! D'abord pour Edward et...

Pense à Josh.

Non je ne le ferai pas...

Pense à ta relation avec Josh. C'est ton meilleur ami.

...

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es plus longue que moi !_

Alice me sortit de mes réflexions. "Plus longue" ? Je ne crois pas non, mais bon on a compris ce qu'elle voulait dire...

_- Je CROIS que je suis prête..._ je descendis afin de me montrer. _Alors ? Digne d'une Alice Cullen ?_

_- Tu rigoles ??_

Elle me prit au dépourvu. Quoi ? Avais-je raté quelque chose ?

_- C'est BIEN MIEUX ! Ah ! Sauf qu'il te faut les chaussures à présent... Je sais que t'es pas beaucoup garnie en shoes alors je t'en ai acheté ! J'étais censée te les offrir un peu plus tard mais bon c'ets une bonne occasion là..._

_- Oh merci Alice !! Je t'en suis très reconnaissante !_

Je les enfilai rapidement et me présentait devant la grande glace de l'entrée. Je me regardai de haut en bas, recherchant le moindre souci lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Je sursautai et Alice en fit de même. J'ouvrai la porte, le coeur battant la chamade d'appréhension, avec mon plus grand sourire...

_- Bonsoir !_ m'écriai-je follement avant de dissimuler mon sourire et de m'apercevoir que ce n'était que le voisin.

_- Excusez-moi je voulais juste savoir si vous pouviez me dépanner de quelques oeufs..._

Mais il se fout de ma gueule celui-là ! En tout cas il y en a une qui se marre bien derrière la porte... ALICE.

_- J'arrive tout de suite..._ maugréai-je.

Je m'empressais d'attraper une boîte d'oeufs et je la fourais rapidement dans les mains du voisin en lui faisant un sourire pressant signe que j'étais impatiente et qu'il fallait qu'il reparte vite-fait. Je refermais la porte et partais à la chasse à Alice afinde lui flanquer une raclée. Elle s'était bien moquée de moi derrière la porte !

Du coup, j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse à attendre comme ça, et d'avoir été déçue que ce ne soit pas Edward à la porte...

Comme si Dieu m'avait entendu : La sonnette retentit.

Alleluia ! Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas le voisin qui ai besoin de beurre...

J'ouvrai la porte avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que la première fois, persuadée que mon miracle n'allait pas apparaître.

Et finalement, il apparut. Beau comme un Dieu, ça c'est clair ! Qu'Alice soit venue ou pas pour m'aider, ça ne changerait rien au fait que je n'étais pas comparable à Edward. Tant de vénusté... d'éclat.

-_ Bonsoir demoiselles..._ nous salua Jasper, qui aavit accompagné Edward.

Je prêtai la maison à Jazz et Alice ce soir, Alice m'avait préparée physiquement et Jazz avait préparé mentalement Edward à notre rendez-vous.

A y réfléchir c'était notre premier VRAI rendez-vous, parce qu'à part la fois où on est allé dans le café là ou je lui ai renversé mon verre sur son t-shirt et qu'il a fini torse nu...

Tu divagues là.

Oups pardon.

_- Bonsoir. Je vous en supplie, je ne suis pas la propriétaire de cette maison alors si mon père apprend qu'il y a eu des travaux à faire dans la maison parce que des amis ont cassé l'évier, une porte, une baignoire, un placard et une table -oh pitié pas la table en verre du salon- eh bien ça va pas le faire. Alors, je vous prête la maison mais pas trop de bêtises compris ?_

Ils étaient morts de rire.

_- T'en fais pas Bella, on saura s'oocuper comme on saura gérer la maison pour une nuit. _me dit Alice.

_- Une nuit ?_ m'étonnai-je.

_- Aliiiiiice !!_ la réprimanda Edward.

UNE NUIT ? Où allait-il m'emmener ? Qu'avait-il réellement prévu ? Irais-je dormr chez lui après la soirée au resto ? Les questions s'aglutinaient dans ma tête...

_- Bref, bonne soirée à vous deux !_ s'empressa de nous congédier Jasper.

Edward me guida jusqu'à la voiture. Ses mains dans mon dos me donnaient des frissons. Déjà. Il m'ouvrit la portière comme un gentlemen... et me la referma une fois assise à l'intérieur de la voiture. Allait-il être comme ça toute la soirée ? Perfection, style, tout sourire, éblouissant, gentlemen ... ?

_- Je suis impatient, _me dit-il d'emblée.

Comment étais-je ? Plus qu'impatiente !

_- Moi encore plus. Tu m'as prise au dépourvue tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as invité à sortir ce soir, du coup j'ai eu la pression toute l'après-midi. Encore plus avec Alice qui est une vraie pile ! Quoique apparement c'était moi la pile cette après-midi d'après elle..._

Il rit. Il semblait heureux.

_- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air aussi emballée que ça..._ me fit-il remarquer.

_- Oh c'est rien, t'aurais dû me voir y a cinq minutes j'étais intenable, pas pire qu'Alice évidemment mais pas mal dans ce genre là. Sauf qu'à un moment la sonnette a retentit et j'ai ouvert la porte avec BEAUCOUP TROP d'enthousiasme et ce n'était finalement que le voisin qui voulait des oeufs... Du coup ça a cassé mon groove, comme dirait Emmett._

Il rit.

- _Tu étais si enthousiaste que ça ? Tu étais vraiment impatiente ?_

_- Pressée oui. Et peut-être que tu ne me croiras pas mais je me suis surprise à sauter partout comme Alice._

Il paraissait encore plus heureux ! Et je regagnais peu à peu moi aussi mon précédent enthousiasme.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps en compagnie d'Edward, il avait mis la musique à fond et nous chantions tous les deux aussi fort que nous le pouvions : la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, indéniablement.

****

-_ Bonsoir, vous avez réservé ? _nous accueillit un jeune homme dans le restaurant qui ne manqua pas de me reluquer comme avec envie.

Edward ne manqua pas à son devoir de je-suis-jaloux-et-possessif-et-le-petit-ami-de-Bella-Swan. Il ressera son étreinte sur ma taille et répliqua sèchement :

_- Oui, au nom de Cullen. La table à deux, vous savez ?_ dit-il en me regardant, tentant de faire comprendre à l'autre imbécile que je n'étais pas célibataire.

Je souriai malicieusement. La première fois où nous avions été au café, c'était la serveuse qui l'avait remarquablement dragué. A mon tour maintenant d'être attirante. En fait, j'aimais ça qu'il soit possessif, j'étais entièrement à lui mais il ne semblait pas encore le comprendre. Il aura toutes les occasions de me montrer ce soir que je suis à lui...

_- Ah ! La fameuse table... _répondit le serveur, un peu lointain mais n'ayant cependant pas paru douché par la froideur d'Edward. Il continuai de me regarder.

Je me demandai pourquoi il avait dit "la fameuse table", après tout dans la salle plusieurs couples dînaient, non ?

Il nous entraîna alors vers un ascenseur. Edward se débrouilla pour se mettre entre moi et le serveur, évidement. Je retenais mon fou rire.

Où nous emmenait-il ?

Le nombre d'étages m'impressionna, je n'avais pas fait attention au bâtiment dans lequel nous avions pénétré, trop absorbée par Edward. Maintenant je réalisai tout le chic et la grandeur du restaurant qu'il avait choisi.

Nous allâmes directement sur le toît. Oh la...

_- Vous voilà arrivés. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler._

Est-ce moi où il ne m'avait regardé que moi ? N'y aurait-il pas un sous-entendu par là ?

_- Aucun doute que nous ne vous appellerons pas !_ répliqua Edward en lui souriant néanmoins.

Il lui montrai qu'il avait gagné et que c'était lui qui m'avait ce soir... Il ne se doutait pas que c'était pour l'éternité qu'il allait m'avoir dans les pattes !

Je prêtais enfin attention à ce qu'il y avait là.

W.A.O.U.A.H.

Notre table avait été aménagée sur une estrade, comme si elle avait été posée sur une plage : du sable l'entourait, un parasol la recouvrait, la table et les chaises étaient en bois, des plantes étaient incrustées un peu partout sur la terrasse, pleins de fleurs exotiques aussi, un système de chauffage avait été installé pour faire comme si nous étions réellement sur une plage avec du vent chaud. En même temps, ce n'était pas la chaleur ce soir non plus et tant mieux pour le chauffage alors !

Des bougies avaient aussi été installées partout sur la terrasse, dans le sable, à côté de la table...

Un dîner aux chandelles, sur uen fausse-plage sur le toît d'un super resto, avec les étoiles au dessus de nos têtes... Magnifique. Edward savait vraiment quoi choisir.

_- Tu ne dis rien. Cela ne te convient pas ?_

Honnêtement, mes mots étaient restés coincés dans ma gorge.

_- Si... Absolument... C'est merveilleux Edward, vraiment. Je te remercie._

_- Tu me remerciera plus tard, comme il se doit, _me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil qui me fit sourire malgré moi.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai tendrement, il m'enlaça comme pour en plus jamais me laisser partir.

_- Allez vite, on mange, j'ai trop faim..._ dit-il en riant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table et nous asseyâmes.

_- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de faire tout ça, l'ambiance, le thème et tout. Je suis impressionné. Et content._

_- Hey c'est moi la plus heureuse ici ! C'est le rêve ça ! Toi et moi sur une plage sous les étoiles... Je suis une chanceuse !_

Il rit et commença son entrée. Ce soir ce serai crustacés.

_- Et encore tu n'as pas vu l'autre côté de la terrasse._

_- Tu veux bien me le dire ou je vais devoir attendre la surprise ou je vais devoir plutot te torturer pour savoir ce que c'est ?_

_- Eh bien... je ne te le dirai que si tu es sage._

_- Ne me demande pas l'impossible, tu sais ce que je prévoie pour ce soir !_ ajoutai-je en lui souriant d'un air aguicheur mais presque hilare.

Il me fit du pied sous la table comme pour se venger de cette pique.

_- Tu commences déjà mal là... je ne risque pas de te le dire maintenant si tu me tentes comme ça._

_- Je serai sage promis._

_- Promis ? _me redemanda-t-il.

_- Juré même._

_- Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose d'autre aussi._

_- Quoi ?_

Il était d'un seul coup devenu sérieux, presque mélancolique.

_- Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas comme moi. Promet moi que tu ne me quittera pas. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie._

Quoi ? Comment pourrais-je... Avait-il deviné quelque chose à propos de Josh ?

_- Je te le promet Edward, tu es trop important pour ma vie maintenant, pour ma survie même._

_- Tu es ma vie maintenant._

Il me regardai dans les yeux. Les larmes menacaient de couler.

_- Edward, je ne te laisserai pas tu peux me faire confiance. Je t'aime. Et rien ne changera ça. Je comprends ce qu'il t'es arrivé avec Victoria et je laisse ça derrière nous. Seul m'importe le présent et notre avenir maintenant. Et mon présent c'est toi. Mon avenir c'est toi. Comment pourrais-je le laisser tomber ? Ce serai comme un suicide pour moi. Te perdre, c'est perdre tout ce qui m'est cher dans ma vie, tout ce qui m'importe, tout ce que j'aime, ce à quoi ou à qui je tiens. Tout perdre. Alors crois-moi, quand je te dis que je ne te laisserai pas, je ne cite que la vérité. La pure vérité._

Je n'avais jamais autant dévoilé mes sentiments, jamais autant ouvert mon coeur à quelqu'un comme ça.

Il s'était levé et m'avait relevé pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_- Tu m'as piqué mes répliques..._ maugréa-t-il pour rire.

- _Certainement pas !_

_- Je t'aime, Bella. Plus que tout._

_- Plus que quoi par exemple ?_ lui demandai-je, désireuse de savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour moi.

_- Plus que ma propre vie._

Ah, il pourrait alors aller jusqu'à se tuer pour moi ?

_- Bon terminons de manger pour que tu me montres l'autre côté de la terrasse._

Il me relacha en riant et nous reprîmes place.

_- Victoria est partie, _me dit-il tout sourire.

Quoi ?

_- Comment ça ? Qui te l'a dit ?_

_- Elle m'a laissé une lettre dans laquelle elle s'excuse de ce qu'elle nous a fait subir et elle part à Miami. Chez son père._

_- Une lettre ? Et que disait-elle dans cette lettre ?_

- _Bah en gros elle s'excuse très profondément mais elle ne supportai pas que je sois amoureux d'une fille autre qu'elle parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte de mon vrai comportement lorsque je suis vraiment amoureux et du coup elle s'est rendue compte que je ne l'ai jamais aimée, elle a été blessée et a cherché à me récupérer par le chantage. Cela n'a pas marché, elle s'en excuse au moins dix fois dans la lettre. Et surtout auprès de toi parce qu'elle pense que tu dois tout de même être une fille bien et que t'as interêt à être une fille bien pour moi sinon elle revient de Miami pour te régler ton compte. Voilà._

_- Ahhh... C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si j'allais te laisser... _fis-je semblant de deviner, un sourire dans la voix.

_- Oui c'est pour ça..._ Dit-il ironiquement. _Au fait, pourrais-tu m'expliquer la vraie histoire avec Josh ?_

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma crevette. Euh... Non pas cette dernière histoire... Il parle de la première c'est obligé... Te gourres pas dans tes explications !

-_ Bah... euh..._ balbutiai-je. _En vérité c'est à cause de toi tout ça._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Bah tu m'as quittée et j'étais pas bien alors j'ai appelé Josh, qui est mon meilleur ami et je lui ai tout raconté, il m'a alors proposé d'être sa "petite copine" pour te faire jalouser et voir si tu réagis surtout, faire avancer les choses. Et comme ça, ça nous a permis de nous voir. Et puis, Alice a fait une gaffe en parlant de Josh comme mon "meilleur ami" au lieu de petit copain, devant Emmett Rose et Jazz alors du coup j'ai essayé de te voir avant pour te dire que nous n'étions plus ensemble pour rattraper le coup... Et voilà et maintenant on s'appelle juste comme ça et atends-toi seulement à ce qu'il vienne un week end, il doit venir normalement. Mais il n'y a JAMAIS rien eu entre Josh et moi. Je te le jure._

_- Je suis IMMENSEMENT soulagé, tu peux pas savoir comment. Et toi par contre, attends toi à ce que ma jalousie me prenne parce que c'est impossible de la contenir depuis que je te connais. Même le mec tout à l'heure là... le serveur... Pfff. Tu le trouvais beau._

_- Ohh tellement beau, j'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus tout de suite, tellement... il était tellement... SEXY._

_- Arrêtes..._

_- Surtout avec son bouton qu'il a tenté de cacher avec ses cheveux gras... Hmmmm tellement apétissant._

J'étais morte de rire mais cela ne semblait pas amuser Edward.

_- Je rigole imbécile, y a que toi qui compte et je te rassure tous les mecs de la Terre t'arrivent même pas à la cheville, t'es trop magnifique et t'es génial dans beaucoup de domaines. Et pour ce qui concerne Josh, c'est mon meilleur ami, il n'a jamais rien tenté envers moi et il ne le fera pas. Il aime une autre fille._

_- C'est vrai ? Tant mieux. Mais ça me rassure qu'un peu, il reste une menace pour moi, je suis obligé de voir tous les mecs comme une menace pour moi._

_- E__st-ce que tu vois Jaz ou Emmett comme une menace aussi ?_

_- Non, c'est différent..._

_- Non ! Alors tu vois, dis-toi que Josh c'est un mélange de Jasper et d'Emmett et que tu peux lui faire confiance, ce n'est en aucun cas une menace. Emmett et Jasper sont pour toi ce que Josh est pour moi, un frère et en même temps un meilleur ami. Moi je n'ai pas peur de Rosalie par exemple. Pourtant je devrai, mais je sais qu'elle aime Emmett._

_- C'est différent... Je peux pas considérer Rose autrement que comme une soeur ou la petite amie d'Emmett !!_

_- Bah non pour moi c'est pas différent, Josh c'est un frère et le futur petit ami d'une fille que je connais pas encore c'est tout._

_- Bon d'accord j'ai compris on discute pas avec toi. T'as raison c'est moi qui dramatise tout et qui m'inquiète pour rien. Je lache l'affaire c'est bon. T'as gagné._

Je souriais. Nous avions fini notre repas.

Il me souriait également et d'un commun accord : nous nous levâmes.

Il me pris la main pour me diriger vers l'autre côté de la terrasse. Mon coeur s'accéléra.

De l'autre côté se trouvai un énoooooorme jacuzzi. Ohhhh je la sens bien la soirée moi...

Ah bah oui tu vas la sentir !

Oh bah dis donc ! Chut !

_- J'en ai jamais pris. Ca va être une très bonne initiation moi je dis !_

Il rit mais m'amena néanmoins jusqu'à un banc où se trouvai deux maillots de bain. Je me changeai derrière le paravent.

Je passai la tête discrètement derrière le paravent, pour voir s'il était déjà dans l'eau :

Il y était déjà et me regardai malicieusement, avec un sourire de coquin :

-_ ça faisait des ombres chinoises avec la lumière derrière le paravent,_ rit-il.

Je rougissais immédiatement. OHH !!

Je sautai dans le jacuzzi et l'attaquai :

_- Comment as-tu osé violé mon intimité Edward Cullen !_ le réprimandai-je faussement. Je le chatouillai : il était très chatouilleux à mon plus grand plaisir.

Nous passâmes un moment enlacés dans le jacuzzi, à simplement profiter l'un de l'autre. Simplement, en amoureux.

****

Nous sortîmes ensuite du jacuzzi et il me sécha avec ma serviette. Je me laissai faire, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi et je me surprenais à trouver cela agréable venant d'Edward.

Il m'embrassa ensuite tendrement et me glissa un "je t'aime" sur les lèvres. Nous nous rhabillâmes et alors que je pensais que la soirée allait sur sa fin, il m'entraîna sur la "plage", au mileu du sable, des bougies... Se trouvait là deux serviettes de plage.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-_ Tu choisis, soit on va dans un hôtel que j'ai préalablement choisi si jamais tu en veux pas de la deuxième solution qui est de dormir ici, sur cette terrasse-plage, le chauffage est assez bien je trouve, nous avons des couvertures à disposition et... j'aime bien cet endroit en fait._

_- La plage, nous avons tout le temps pour un hotel ! _ris-je.

_- Tout notre temps oui,_ me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Il partit en direction de l'ascenseur, sûrement pour prévenir les gens que nous dormions ici. J'allais chercher les couvertures et je m'installai sur les serviettes.

J'observai les étoiles. Tellement magnifiques. Lorsque la tête d'Edward m'apparut, toute souriante.

- _Oh, une étoile filante,_ dis-je en lui souriant. _Et c'est en même temps mon voeu, pas mal non ?_

Il rit. Il s'installa à son tour sous les couvertures.

Cela me rappelai notre toute première nuit : celle où je l'avais connu, où nous observions ensemble les étoiles...

_- La lune est superbe ce soir. _lui fis-je remarquer. _Tu crois que c'est à cause de l'ambiance, de la situation, de ... tout ce qu'il se passe ce soir que je ça me donne une meilleure impression ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi._

Je tournais la tête et l'embrassai.

_- Regarde les étoiles là-bas, on dirai que ça forme un coeur... c'est bizarre._

_- C'est normal, c'est le mien qui bat pour toi._

_- Mais t'as pas fini ? Tu veux ç tout prix me faire chialer ou quoi ? _l'engueulai-je presque.

Il rit.

_- Je dis simplement ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit, tu es toujours dans mon esprit alors tu m'inspires et voilà ce que ça donne._

- _J'ai ma réponse alors, tu veux vraiment me faire pleurer, _dis-je en faisant semblant de bouder.

_- Mais non, je veux tout simplement te dire de toutes les façons possibles comment je t'aime, à quel point je t'aime. Je trouve d'ailleurs que je te le dis pas assez. Je t'aime, Bella._

_- Moi aussi, Edward._

Un baillement m'échappa.

_- Bon... Il est temps de se coucher alors. Dors bien mon ange._

_- Bonne nuit mon amour._

Un dernier baiser scella notre amour et laissa place aux rêves de la nuit.

* * *

**Voili Voiloo !! Je m'en suis assez bien sorti je trouve. Et vous, vous le trouvez comment ce chapitre ?**

**Juste un truc : voulez-vous que Bella fasse ce que Josh attend d'elle ou pas ? Dites-le moi et je verrai ensuite !**

**Hey, avez-vous remarqué le "Tu es ma vie maintenant" que j'ai réussi à introduire ? Bah oui faut bien que je reprenne des trucs de Twilight hein... ^^**

**REVIEWSSSSS !**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Chapitre 16 hey hey, vous allez enfin savoir si Bella va "jouer la petite amie" de Josh ou pas... ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse savoir ce qu'il en ai et...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Une nuit merveilleuse nous avions passé. J'étais dans ses bras... TOUTE la nuit ! Il se blotissais contre moi comme un bébé avec son doudou. Comme s'il avait BESOIN de moi. C'était tellement mignon.

Pour une fois que c'était moi qui allais avoir la chance de le réveiller...

Je lui caressai la nuque et un peu ses cheveux, je l'embrassai tendrement et tout doucement partout sur le visage. Il dormait encore mais sa respiration s'était accélérée et il gémissais presque de bien être.

Il avait maintenant sa tête contre ma poitrine, je lui caressai le dos d'une main et sa tête de l'autre. Nos jambes étaient entremêlées. Un pur moment de douceur, je le laissais profiter, il n'émergeait pas encore.

Etait-il conscient du fait qu'il me caressai la cuisse en dormant ? Etais-je si douce ?

Comme un bébé qui caresse les bords de son doudou...

Je me glissai vers le bas afin que je puisse avoir ma tête en face de la sienne, il protesta dans son sommeil : il n'avait plus l'oreiller que constituaient mes seins. Je l'embrassai partout sur le visage pour me rattraper alors. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres en soupirant. J'en profitai : je posai les miennes sur les siennes.

Il sembla enfin vouloir se réveiller, il monta plus haut sa main qui était sur ma cuisse, pour aller encercler ma taille et me serrer contre lui.

- _Pour une fois que c'est pas à moi qu'on peut faire le coup du "Bella aux bois dormants"..._ ris-je doucement sachant qu'il était réveillé, il sourit. _Tu te réveilles mon amour ? Je veux qu'on profite encore un peu du Jaccuzi si c'est possible..._

Il sourit plus authentiquement cette fois et daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux.

_- A une seule condition : si j'ai le droit à un réveil comme ça tous les matins._

Je l'embrassai derechef.

_- Tu peux pas savoir comme j'aime ta douceur et ta tendresse dès le matin, ça me rend tout de suite de bonne humeur._

_- J'étais heureuse ce matin de me réveiller avant toi, ça me donnait l'occasion de te réveiller comme ça à mon tour._

_- Même si j'adore aussi te réveiller, ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu te réveilles toujours avant moi._

Nous rîmes. Malheureusement nous ne pûmes pas réutiliser le jaccuzi, nous devions partir.

****

Edward nous ramena directement chez lui. Je me souvenais soudain... N'étions-nous pas supposés dormir chez moi hier soir ? Il me l'avait promis...

- _Dis donc jeune homme... Hier soir, lorsque tu m'as invitée au restaurant tu m'as promis qu'on dormirait chez moi... Chose qui ne s'est pas réalisé ! C'est pas que je regrette d'avoir dormi là-bas au contraire, seulement ça vet dire que tu vas devoir te rattraper ce soir !_

_- Oh mais ma chère aucun souci pour ça..._

Nous nous sourîmes malicieusement avant d'entrer dans la Villa.

_- Bellllaaaaaa !!_ m'accueillirent Alice et Rosalie toutes sautillantes.

Que voulaient-elles ?

_- Bon bah chérie, je vais te laisser, hein ?! Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas._

Soudain je compris. Il me lachait. J'allais subir un interrogatoire et il me laissai tomber !

_- Lâcheur !_

Je me laissai tout de même entraîner dans la chambre d'Alice.

_- Aloooorrrs ! Raconte-tout ! C'était où ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous avez dormi où ? C'était comment ? C'était romantique ?..._

_- Stooop Alice ! _la coupai-je. _On a été dans un resto très chic, on a dormi là-bas, y avait même un jaccuzi !_

En voyant leurs yeux s'agrandir et voyant presque les questions se multiplier et s'aglutiner dans leurs têtes, je repris le fil de mon histoire et entrepris de tout leur raconter. Tout, du trajet en voiture jusqu'à ce matin en passant par le serveur, le dîner, les phrases magnifiques qu'ils m'avaient dites lorsqu'on regardait les étoiles et la lune.

_- C'était magnifique en fait !_ me demanda Rosalie, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Bien plus._

Nous n'avions plus les mots. Soudain je repris, je voulais leurs avis et faire partager mes problèmes :

_- Je suis dans le pétrin, encore, tu me connais Alice._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est Josh ?_

_- En plein dans le mille. Tu sais qu'il a joué mon petit-ami juste pour rendre jaloux Josh. Maintenant, il est fou amoureux d'une fille et il veut que je lui rende la pareille pour faire avancer les choses. Seulement quand on était "ensemble", _expliquai-je en m'exprimant bien sur les guillemets,_ on était tous les deux célibataires ! Là je suis avec Edward ! Mais en même temps il a fait ça pour moi et c'est mon meilleur ami... Je suis sacrément partagée ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? En plus il devra bientôt venir à Forks._

Elles restèrent bouche-bée. Rosalie fut la première à réagir :

_- Moi je pense que tu devrai le faire. Je sais que pour Edward ce sera difficile, soit de lui cacher soit de te laisser le faire, mais... Comme tu dis c'est ton meilleur ami et il l'a déjà fait pour toi ! A ta place je le ferai et Dieu seul sait à quel point je suis heureuse de ne pas être à ta place !_

_- Oui..._

_- J'hésite. Vraiment._ Réagit enfin Alice. _Moi aussi je suis plutôt pour mais... c'est Edward quoi ! Si tu lui demande il va pas arrêter de se poser des questions il se dira qu'il t'a perdue... Il a pas confiance en lui déjà alors si en plus tu lui poses des ultimatums ! En même temps je suis pas sûre que tu devrai lui en parler... Il risquerait aussi de piquer une crise de jalousie ! Et en sachant ça il ne laissera jamais Josh passer le panneau à l'entrée de Forks et toi tu seras enfermée ici dans sa chambre !_

_- Alors on lui cache ?_ demandai-je.

_- C'est le seul moyen ! Sinon tu risques d'avoir de plus gros problèmes de couples s'il le sait, _me répondit Alice.

_- Oui mais ce n'est pas pire s'il ne le sait pas et qu'il l'apprend comme ça, par erreur ?_

_- Bah t'as une chance déjà : y a que nous qui sommes au courant et nous on el dévoileras pas ! On ira même jusqu'à te protéger ! On va t'aider pour ça, _me rassura Rosalie.

_- Merci... vous n'êtes pas obligées !_

_- Bah on est là pour ça !_

_- Merci vraiment ! Alors on fait comment ?_

Je vis alors Alice réfléchir, c'était bon signe, elle cherchai son "plan-alicien-de-la-mort-qui-tue".

Elle prit soudain rapidement la parole :

_- Alors voilà, tu vas raconter à Edward que le week end prochain tu dois aller chez ta mère à Jacksonville. On va mettre ta mère dans le coup parce que s'il l'appelle et qu'elle lui dit que t'es aves Josh... Voilà quoi. Nous on va tout faire pour l'occuper pendant que toi tu feras ton boulot à Las Vegas, on couvre tes arrières. Interdiction à Josh de venir à Forks sous menace de mort de la part de ton petit copain. Nous on te prépare un scénario à raconter à Edward quand tu rentreras de ton voyage en "Floride"... Ok ?!_

_- Oui mais y a un truc qui me gêne._

_- Quoi encore ? Mon plan peut marcher, non ?!_

_- Oui mais je veux pas tromper Edward !_

_- Pfff. Tu parles, ça compteras pas ! Ce sera quoi... Un bisou ou deux dans le week end ! Même pas des vrais bisous ce sera juste pour montrer aux autres... Et puis, c'est ton meilleur ami, hein ?!_

_- Evidemment Alice._

_- Tu ne ressens donc pas d'amour à proprement parler pour lui ?_

_- Non, Alice !!_

_- Donc voilà, l'affaire est réglée, tu embrasseras seulement ton meilleur ami pour un service : tu ne tromperas pas Edward._

Dis sur ce ton là, la conversation paraissait terminée.

Nous redescendîmes et passâmes la journée tous ensemble dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien, à jouer à la wii (Emmett aimait beaucoup le tir à l'arc...) et à rire.

La journée toucha à sa fin et Edward et moi quittèrent les Cullen pour aller chez moi.

****

_- Mon coeur ! Mon ange réveiles-toi ! Viiite !_ chuchota la plus belle voix du monde en me réveillant.

_- Hmm..._ parvins-je à répondre pour savoir pourquoi Edward me réveillai aussi tôt.

_- J'ai complètement oublié mon amour ! Aujourd'hui on est invité chez de la famille ! Faut que j'y aille là alors je voulais te dire au reevoir parce que je serai pas avec toi pendant toute la journée... A moins que tu acceptes de venir avec moi._

Je me réveillai soudain. Cela allait me permettre de tout organiser pour le week end prochain !

_- Non non... J'ai des devoirs à faire et puis je veux pas déranger ta famille... Vas-y profite d'une journée en famille !_

Il m'embrassa et me glissa un je t'aime dans l'oreille avant de s'en aller. Je me rendormais paisiblement sachant que ma journée serait libre aujourd'hui.

****

-_ Allô, Bella ?_

_- Oui Josh ! J'ai ma journée de libre aujourd'hui, Edward est parti voir de la famille donc je suis seule et je peux parler tranquillement de notre petite affaire !_

_- Oh c'est vrai ! Alors tu y as réfléchi ?_

_- Oui et..._

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, je voulais lui faire peur.

_- Bon ça va j'ai compris tant pis..._

_- C'est vrai ? Tant pis que j'acceptes ?_

_- TU ACCEPTES !!! Wouahhh ! T'es vraiment la meilleure des meilleures amies !_

_- Je sais !!_

_- Alors comment on fait ?_

_- Bah t'es libre le week end prochain ? Je squatte Las Vegas ! ça m'a trop plu..._

_- Sérieux ? Trop bien ! Attend j'allume l'ordi je vais prendre les places !_

_- Merci... Je te jure qu'un jour je te rembourserais !_ voulus-je lui promettre.

_- Tu rigoles... C'est pour moi que tu fais tout ça alors c'est moi qui paye ! Et pas de mais !_

Je lui expliquais alors le plan d'Alice et aussi ma soirée d'hier avec Edward.

_- J'suis content que t'aies trouvé un mec assez bien pour toi, Bella. Parce que c'est difficile d'en trouver à ta hauteur sur cette Terre, personne ne te vaut chérie._

_- Si._

_- Ah oui et qui ça ?_

_- Toi. Bien plus crois-moi ! Et y a pas de mais !_

_- Bon grrppphhh. Alors vendredi soir avion à 19h ça te va ? Et retour dimanche 15h ?_

_- Parfait ! Comme ça j'aurai un peu de temps encore dimanche soir ! Merci._

Nous parlâmes encore un peu de tout et de rien puis je raccrochai pour appeler ma mère.

_- Allô ?_

_- Maman ? C'est Bella._

_- Ma chérie ! Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

- _Non... Enfin j'ai juste besoin de toi._

Je lui exposai alors mon poblème et sa nécessité dans l'affaire.

_- Bon... Je suis d'accord ma fille. Solidarité féminine avant tout mais n'en fait pas baver à ton Edward quand même !_

_- Mais non maman... Merci. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime._

Je raccrochai rapidement.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le vendredi prochain.

****

Cette nuit là, Edward était rentré trop tard et je m'étais déjà endormie. Nosu n'avions donc pas dormi ensemble. Je l'avais ressenti, j'avais mal dormi toute la nuit.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, James m'accueillit à bras ouverts. Aucune trace des Cullens en vue.

- _Bella !_

_- James !_

_- Alors pour Jessica ?_

_- Jessica ? Ah oui ! Bah vendredi elle n'était pas là donc j'ai pas pu t'arranger un coup mais j'ai sport avec elle tout à l'heure donc c'est bon normalement..._

_- Merci. _

Ma délivrance arriva enfin : Edward.

Nous nous collâmes l'un à l'autre durant toute la journée.

Et enfin arriva le cours de sport.

Comment l'aborder ? Elle me paraissait antipathique, superficielle, comère... Quoique ! Pas autant que son amie Lauren Mallory : pire qu'une peste celle-là !

"Euh salut j'ai un pote qui te trouve mignonne ça te dit de le rencontrer ?"... Non c'est trop direct.

"Euh salut moi je te trouve banale et super conne mais un de mes potes veut sortir avec une gourde comme toi, alors ça te branche?". Non là j'interviens trop et c'est trop franc.

"Bon écoute, on va pas passer par quatres chemins, j'ai un copain qui voudrait faire ta connaissance, je te le décris ?" Non elle va le prendre comme si elle n'avait jamais de petits copains.

Mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis alors?

Aujourd'hui c'était badmington. Me concentrer à la fois sur la raquette et à la fois sur une conversation avec Jessica s'annonçait être un exercice assez difficile pour ma part.

Je jouais quatres lamentables matchs pour enfin arriver à mon but : un match avec Jessica, une occasion de lui parler.

C'était moi qui faisait le service : bon déjà, balance-lui le volant comme tu peux ce sera déjà ça.

Après cing vaines tentatives de service, je parvins enfin à lui envoyer le volant en lui adressant un :

-_ Salut !_

Minable, vraiment minable. En attendant elle avait l'air déroutée, si bien qu'elle en oublie le volant qui tomba par terre. Je jubilais, je devrai parler plus souvent à mes adversaires si ça leur fait cet effet là. J'aurai au moins peut-être une chance de gagner.

_- C'est... C'est à moi que tu parles ?_

_- Oui, Jessica Stanley c'est ça ?_

_- Oui c'est moi. Et toi ? Bella Swan, hein ?!_

Elle avait prononcé mon prénom comme une injure. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Pense à James. C'est pour lui que tu fais ça. Plus jamais tu ne lui reparleras si le plan marche.

_- Oui. Alors ?_

Elle me relança le volant afin que je refasse un service : cette fois j'y arrivai du premier coup. Chance !

_- Alors quoi ?_

Elle avit raison. Alors quoi ? Pitoyable, Bella, Vraiment ! Tu n'aurais pu faire mieux pour démarrer la conversation !

-_ Ben... ça va ?_

_- Euh... oui. Pourquoi me parles-tu ?_

_- Bah... On m'a parlé de toi alors..._

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle paraissait heureuse de ce que je venais de lui annoncer.

_- C'est vrai ? Qui ? Que t'a-t-on dit ? C'est un garçon ?_

_- Oui c'est un garçon qui te trouve mignonne et je lui ai dit que t'étais dans mon cours de sport._

Elle jubilait, pire même. Elle était presque en extase devant ce que je lui disais.

-_ Qui c'est ce mec ? Je le connais ?_

_- Peut-être. Il s'appelle Connor._

_- JAMES ! Le beau blond ? C'est vrai tu ne me fais pas marcher !_

_- C'est vrai !_

_- Ouahhhh ! ça alors ! Parce que figures-toi que vendredi dernier je sortais à peine de..._

Et elle démarra un interminable monologue de comère et de fille qui raconte toute sa vie dans tous les détails au premier qui passe. Elle me raconta qu'elle était persuadée depuis vendredi dernier qu'il y avai une alchimie entre elle et James, que dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, elle s'était enflammée... Bref des absurdités dans ce genre.

Eh bah faut pas la lancer sur un sujet celle-là hein.

_- Pardon ?_

Merde. Avais-je pensé ça tout haut ?

_- J'ai dit quelque chose ?_

_- Euh oui. T'es bizarre dis donc. Tu t'entends pas parler ?_

Je t'entends trop toi surtout.

_- Laisse-tomber. On doit tourner. Je descend encore. Peut-être à plus tard alors !_

_- Attend !_

_- Quoi ?_

QUOI ENCORE ! c'est bon je connais l'épisode de samedi après-midi où tu as vu ton garagiste qui avait vu la boulangère qui avait elle-même servi deux croissants à James le matin même...

_- Je fais comment pour James ?_

Ah ! Mais ça c'est ton problème ma vieille ! Tu te DEM-MERDE !

_- Bah tu vas le voir à la fin des cours là et tu lui dis que t'aimerais faire plus connaissance avec lui !_

_- Merci ! Tu m'attend pour aller le voir tout à l'heure alors !_

Mon dieu ! Pas ça ! Manquait plus que ça ! Je sens que Jasper et Ben ne vont pas m'épargner en plaisanteries...

_- Evidemment._

Pour James. POUR JAMES. Pffff...

Ce plan avait interêt à marcher ! Tous mes plans d'ailleurs !

* * *

**Voilà ! La suite demain normalement ! Eh oui je devais poster deux chapitres la semaine dernière mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu désolée ^^ Mais je poste normalement la suite demain et ^faut que je fasse les lemons là ! J'en ai deux ou trois à faire il me semble... =DD**

**Reviews !!! Please !**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Ahah déjà le chapitre 17 ^^. Hey dites-moi quel point de vue je fais pour le prochain chapitre ? J'ai envie de changer... Je peux en faire plusieurs aussi ;)**

**Bon bah j'ai rien à dire alors... Juste...**

**Bonne Lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_- ça va ? ça se voit pas trop que je viens de faire du sport ? Mes cheveux ils sont comment ??_

Jessica ne me lâchai pas. "Comment je suis? Comment je suis??". Honnêtement tu ressembles à rien alors me demande pas à moi...

Rooooh t'es méchante !

Non, Réaliste.

Oh !

_- Tout va bien, arrête de flipper, c'est James ! Rien que James ! Pas le président !_

_- Ok. T'as raison ! En tout cas merci pour tout Bella._

Ah non elle va pas me faire croire que je suis sa grande copine maintenant ?!

_- Pas de souci ! Tiens, le voilà !_

Nous nous approchâmes : James avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres !

_- James voilà Jessica. Jessica voilà James. Mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà en fait..._

James et Jessica m'envoyèrent tous les deux des regards furieux, je luttai pour ne pas rire.

_- Bon eh bah je vais vous laisser, hein ?! Amusez-vous bien, hein ! Pas de bêtises !_

Cette fois-ci je laissais échapper mon rire. J'allais en entendre parler avec James !

_- Pourquoi étais-tu avec Jessica Stanley ?_ me demanda Alice, méprisante.

-_ Pour James, il voualit que je lui arrange un coup. Pourquoi ?_ demandai-je sèchement, répondant à son ton méprisant.

-_Rien, juste parce que si tu commences à être amie avec une fille comme..._

_- Oh la la ! T'as craqué ! Je suis pas folle à ce point là quand même !_

_- Ah bon c'est bon alors j'ai toujours ma cousine !_ me dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Pfff, comme son frère ! Jalouse !

En parlant du Loup...

Rohhh perverse qu'est-ce que tu espères voir, hein ?! Vas-y termine le proverbe !

Chuuuut !

_- Mon coeur..._ dit-il, comme libéré lui aussi d'un poids lorsqu'il est loin de moi.

Ahhhh... Je suis FOLLE de lui.

Il m'embrassa, sous les yeux de tous : j'étais tellement fière que ce soit moi qu'il embrasse !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture et Edward me ramena chez moi. J'avais des devoirs et il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je n'avais pas eu le temps de les finir hier... hihi !

****

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent telle une routine qui commençait à s'installer. Cependant il fallait que je prévienne Edward pour mon week end.

_- Euh... Chéri ?_

_- Oui, mon amour ?_

Rooooh m'appelle pas comme ça... J'arriverai pas à te le dire sinon...

_- J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce week end._

Commençons doucement.

_- Hmmm, c'est vrai ? Et qu'as-tu prévu pour nous deux ?_

Ah merde, il croyait qu'il était au programme ! S'il savait à quel point j'en avais envie !

_- Euh... à vrai dire j'y vais seule._

_- Hors de question. Peu importe où tu vas, tu n'iras pas seule._

Continue d'insister comme ça oui, t'es tellement sexy quand t'es autoritaire...

Espèce de soumise !

Moi ? Pff...

_- Même si c'est chez ma mère à Phoenix ?_

_- Ah. ça change tout, là peu y avoir un compromis..._

OUF !

_- Un compromis ? J'ai besoin de ton accord maintenant pour pouvoir voir ma mère ?_

_- Non, mais en faisant ça tu me laisses seul..._

_- Oh mais c'est juste pour un week end mon coeur, ma mère me manque et réciproquement... Elle m'a appelée dimanche en me disant qu'elle avait des billets pour moi ! Je lui ai dit que t'étais là aussi et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle me voulait moi toute seule pour l'instant ! Elle a même viré mon beau-père pour notre week end !_

_- N'empêche que tu vas terriblement me manquer et que tu es une sans coeur de me laisser seul sans amour..._

_- Chéri..._

Pour seule excuse, je l'embrassai en l'enlaçant. Il répondit à mon baiser.

_- Je devrai survivre à ça quand même... Du moment que tu me reviens vite et qu'on en profite dimanche !_

_- Mon avion est à 15h dimanche donc j'aurai plus de temps pour toi..._

_- Moi j'ai tout mon temps pour toi._

Je craquai et me laissais aller dans ses bras. Il devait s'inquiéter que je pleure à cette simple phrase alors qu'il m'en dit depuis au moins deux semaines !

Mais bon, à force, ça me fait culpabiliser... Pour l'affaire avec Josh !

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

_- Rien c'est juste que..._

_- Dis-moi. Dis-le moi._

Je relevai la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_- Je t'aime._

Il rit mais semblait vraiment heureux.

_- C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Tu sais ça me fait énormément plaisir même plus, y a même pas de mot pour ça, j'suis... trop heureux de t'entendre me dire ça parce que c'est plus que réciproque... Tu le sais que je t'aime, hein ?!_

_- Plus qu'il ne le faut oui._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Je t'aime un point c'est tout. Plus que tout c'est plus fort que moi : c'est l'Amour._

Je me re-jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassai dans le cou.

L'annonce quand à mon départ ce week end avait été faite.

****

-_ Tu as tout ? Tu as même pris ton maillot de bain ?_

Edward m'accompagnai à l'aéroport.

_- Non._

_- Pourtant c'est bien à Phoenix que tu vas, non ?!_

S'il savait réellement...

_- Oui oui mais ma mère n'aime pas nager alors je sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu mais sûrement pas de la plage !_

_- Ok. J'ai l'impression de déjà ressentir ce vide lorssque tu n'es pas avec moi._

_- Tu le ressens aussi ?_

_- Oui, tu es m'es tellement précieuse._

_- Toi tu es indispensable à ma vie maintenant._

Il ne répondit rien. Comme trop ému. Comme si les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge.

- _Dis,_ reprit-il au bout d'un temps, _tu n'as aucun ancien copain là-bas, hein ?!_

_- Edward ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

_- Dis-moi seulement parce que l'histoire avec Josh m'a trop changé la façon de voir certaines choses..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas chéri, je ne vais passer le week end qu'avec ma mère et de toute façon je n'ai aucun anciens copains là-bas ! Et même si j'en avais eu je n'aurai pas été les voir par simple respect pour toi et parce que rien n'est pplus important que toi pour moi._

_- Même pas Josh ou Alice ?_

_- Il est vrai qu'ils me sont tous les deux très chers : ceux sont tous les deux mes meilleurs amis, Josh est un peu mon frère et Alice est ma vraie cousine. Mais toi. TOI. Tu es bien plus. Tu es celui que j'aime._

Il sourit et parut soulagé : nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport alors il put dévier son regard de la route et il m'embrassa comme jamais.

_- Je te dis au revoir maintenant._

_- Pourquoi ?? _me demanda-t-il, effrayé.

_- Parce que si tu m'accompagnes plus loin je risque de faire faux bon à ma mère à cause de toi, je serai capable de faire demi-tour pour toi._

_- Bon alors vas-y, je ne veux pas te gâcher un week end avec ta mère._

_- Tu ne ferai que l'embellir._

_- Arrêtes, allez va-t-en pour que le temps passe plus vite et que tu me reviennes vite._

_- Promis. Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout._

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois et je partis sans me retourner pour éviter de changer d'avis.

****

_- Hey ! Chériiiiiiiie !_ m'accueillit Josh, tout content comme un gosse qui ouvre ses cadeaux de Noël.

_- Chéri ! ça va ?_

Je lui sautai dans les bras. Même si notre affaire me dérangeait, j'étais néanmoins heureuse de le retrouver.

_- Prête pour un week end de folie ?_

_- Oui, pourvu qu'il passe vite !_

_- Sympa..._

_- Non c'est juste que je fais ça pour toi mais Edward me manque déjà j'ai l'impression et puis voilà quoi, c'est un service rien de plus !_

_- Oui mais n'empêche qu'on peut passer du temps ensemble du coup !_

_- Oui c'est bien pour ça aussi que j'ai accepté !_

Josh m'emmena chez lui. Il coupa le moteur, se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-_ En fait il s'est passé des choses avant que tu n'arrives._

_- Ah oui ? Je n'aurai pas besoin de jouer ta petite copine ?_

_- Presque. Rien qu'un tout petit peu mais j'ai un plan. Parce que j'avais prévu que tu réagirai comme ça, et je sais que t'aime vraiment Edward alors je nous ai facilité la chose._

_- Je t'en prie raconte-moi tout !_

_- Bon alors voilà. Il y a deux semaines j'ai rencontré cette fille et avant que je t'appelle on s'est revu au moins six fois. Elle est fraîche, naturelle... Elle est géniale. La veille que je t'appelle, j'ai revu cette fille, je suis allé vers elle pour discuter et on a fait encore plus connaissance -c'est dingue ce qu'elle a de points communs avec toi et j'adore ça- et je l'ai invité à passer la soirée avec moi -entre potes parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais une copine vu que elle, elle a un copain- et elle a accepté. J'étais étonné mais bon._

_Donc la soirée a été géniale, on a été dans un bar d'abord, on a un peu bu, discuté, j'l'ai emmené faire un tour dans Las Vegas et puis elle a appelé son copain pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Sauf que quand il nous a vu tous les deux il a pété un cable. Elle est remontée vite fait dans la voiture. LE lendemain que tu m'aies appelé pour me dire que tu venais, elle est revenue dans el coin où je l'avais emmené le soir où son copain a pété un cable. En fait, elle m'attendait là. Pour me dire que son copain l'avait plaqué à cause de moi, et du coup elle vivait chez une amie parce qu'il l'a viré de leur appartement en fait._

_C'est à partir de là où on a commencé à être très proches. On a beaucoup parlé d'elle et de son ex, et elle m'a posé plein de questions sur ma "petite amie". J'étais fière de dire pleind e trucs sur toi, surtout parce qu'elle semblait jalouse. Mais depuis on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble : elle me rend dingue. Et y a deux jours je lui ai proposé de venir vivre chez moi, qu'on soit coloc' parce que ma copine vivait loin de chez moi et qu'elle était obligé de vivre chez une amie._

_Elle a accepté ! Et elle emménage dès demain ! Et tu seras là alors j'ai plan : on va genre s'embrasser une ou deux fois et puis moi je vais me comporter normal avec elle, c'est à dire câlins bisous et blagues. Toi tu vas faire genre t'es un peu jalouse, tu vas me prendre à part me dire que tu me quittes -mais faut qu'elle l'entende- et puis ensuite elle, elle va vouloir savoir pourquoi tu as cassé avec moi donc tu vas la prendre à part aussi et tu vas lui dire que ça se voit que j'ai changé, que je suis plus amoureux de toi mais d'elle... enfin tu te débrouillera pour lui faire comprendre et ensuite on verra si elle vient vers moi ou pas ! et toi tu repars dimanche donc on aura le temps de savoir si ça passe ou ça casse. Alors, ce plan ?_

_- Génial ! Mieux que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer ! _m'exclamai-je.

J'étais vraiment contente de ce plan.

Nous passâmes donc la soirée ensemble, et je lui racontai ce qu'il se passait au lycée ou avec Edward ou Alice... l'hisoire de Jessica. Puis lui me raconta la vie endiablée qu'il menait à Las Vegas.

****

Je me réveillai tranquillement, avec quelqu'un qui avait un bras sur ma taille. Josh.

Il était déjà réveillé :

_- Tu sais que tu parles en dormant._

QUOI ?? Mes yeux devaient ressembler à des soucoupes.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté ?_

_- Je suis jaloux parce que maintenant t'en as plus que pour ton Edward et moi je suis plus rien pour toi._

_- Impossible que j'ai dit ça._

_- OK. En fait tu as dit : "Edward oh Edward oh Edward oh Edward, je t'aime Edward, Oh mon Edward..." pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Et un "Josh tu es mon meilleur ami" là dedans ? Non même pas ! J'y crois pas, il m'a complètement remplacé !_

_- Arrête Josh, je suis juste folle de lui, toi tu le sais que t'es mon meilleur ami !_

_- Mouais mouais. N'empêche que tu restes ma meilleure amie avant sa petite copine. T'étais à moi avant d'être à lui._

_- Pfff ! Non mais dis-donc ! Je ne suis à personne !_

_- C'est pas ce que t'as dit pourtant dans la nuit... Vous devez d'ailleurs bien vous amusez au lit pour que tu dises des trucs pareils en présence de ton meilleur ami ! De quoi as-tu rêvé Bella ? J'ai eu des aperçus... hmmm... coquins je dirai..._

Mais ! Euh ! ... Je balbutiai.

_- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu... Josh..._

_- T'inquiète ! C'était pour te faire marcher ! Allez on se lève elle arrive dans une heure et demie !_

Truand...

Je me levais donc de mauvais gré et filai à la douche.

****

Josh et moi regardions à travers la fenêtre, la personne qui venait de s'arêter devant chez lui, qui vidait sa voiture. La belle Anna. C'est vrai qu'elle me ressemblait !

_- Tu vois le même ange que moi là-bas ?_

_- Hmmm... Non._

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

_- Josh je suis hétéro. Mais sinon c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal._

_- Non mais ho ! Tu parles pas d'elle comme ça ! Elle est bien plus... Espèce de bisexuelle._

_- JOSH !_

Et il fila à la porte d'entrée pour éviter que je m'attaque à lui. Je le suivai néanmoins : j'allais aider Anna à débarrasser la voiture.

_- Bonjour !_ dit-elle en rougissant.

Ah je vois pourquoi elle me ressemble. En tout cas je n'avais jamais vu Josh comme ça, il la dévorai des yeux, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

-_ Bonjour, je suis Bella, Anna c'est ça ?_ l'accueillis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Josh jubilait que je l'accueille comme ça.

_- Oui. Bonjour Josh._

Oh ça sent l'amour dans l'air ça ! Je me retournai vers Josh en souriant, si j'avais pu je me serai moquer de lui.

_- Bonjour Anna. Entre je t'en prie. Lâche ses sacs je m'en charge. Bella tu l'ammène à l'intérieur ?_

Je m'emparai du bras de celle-ci et l'entraînai à l'intérieur.

_- Alors, tu as quel âge ?_

_- 18 ans dans deux semaines._

_- Hmmm... Ok. Et tu étudies, tu fais quelque chose ?_

_- Oui je suis au lycée pour l'instant mais je vais étudier en littérature, j'adore les livres._

Effectivement, beaucoup de points communs avec moi, pas que physiques !

_- C'est super ! J'adore ça aussi !_ _C'est aussi ce que je veux faire._

_- Alors Josh avait raison, on a beaucoup de points communs,_ remarqua-t-elle comme moi.

_- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire justement, il m'avait dit que tu me reseemblais beaucoup physiquement mais aussi socialement et dans le caractère aussi._

_- Et bien il ne mentait pas !_ me dit-elle.

_- Josh ne ment jamais, sauf si c'est pour un service ou si ça peut lui être bénéfique._

_- Tu me rassures. Merci._

Je lui faisais visiter l'intérieur.

Josh arriva, essouflé :

_- Tu... as... Vi... Visité ? ça... y est ?_

_- Oui, _rit-elle,_ et ta copine est vraiment sympathique aussi._

Il lui sourit.

La journée se passa comme Josh avait prévu, nous restâmes tous les trois, au début c'était moi qui était dans ses bras puis j'avais pretexté aller aux toilettes et pendant ce temps là c'était Anna qui avait pris ma place. Elle avait voulu partir en me voyant arriver et Josh l'avait retenu et je n'avais pas protesté. Il était heureux, qu'on s'entendent elle et moi et qu'elle soit dans ses bras. Il avait les deux femmes de sa vie autour de lui.

Vers 18h je me mis au travail : je demandais à Josh de venir avec moi dans la cuisine, j'allais commencer à préparer à manger. De là, on nous entendrais.

Il me suivit, retenant son sourire, sachant très bien ce que j'allais faire.

_- Tu voulais quelque chose, mon coeur ?_

_- Oui. Te dire que... que je te quittes._

il luttait contre un fou rire, à l'instar de moi.

-_ Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?_

_- Ecoute, fais pas semblant, ça se voit, t'as changé ! T'es à fond sur elle ! Tu em regardes même plus comme avant, y a qu'elle pour toi je le sais ! Tu l'aimes ça se voit ! Je t'en veux pas... On le savait que la distance entre nous changerait notre relation... Hein ?!_

_- Bella..._

_- Josh, moi aussi j'ai fait des rencontres et honnêtement je te vois plus comme mon meilleur ami que comme mon petit copain._

_- Moi aussi._

_- C'est vrai ?_ m'enthousiasmais-je.

_- Oui._

Nous nous fîmes un câlin et il retourna dans le salon voir Anna. Je les entendais :

_- Josh j'ai tout entendu, je veux pas ruiner votre relation, j'ai pas accepté ta proposition de venir emménager ici pour ça... Je suis pas une briseuse de couple, je te jure que c'était pas ce que je voulais..._

_- Vraiment ? Parce que moi ça m'arrange qu'elle me quitte..._

Ce qui suivit fut le silence. Elle devait être bouche-bée ou je ne sais pas...

_- Josh je suis heureuse d'avoir emmenager ici avec toi._

_- Moi aussi, Anna. Et ce que tu as pu entendre de la part de Bella est vrai. Je ne la regarde plus comme avant, à cause de ton arrivée dans ma vie._

_- Josh..._

Ce que j'entendis ensuite fut des bruits de canapé qui grince dut à un mouvement d'une personne et de bouches qui s'embrassent... J'avais fini de faire l'entrée, j'arrivai donc dans le salon en les surprenant en train de s'embrasser.

Anna se retira tout de suite en portant une main à sa bouche. Je lui sourit et posai l'entrée sur la table.

_- Désolée de vous déranger... Moi aussi j'ai une affaire à régler maintenant. J'ai un autre garçon à appeler._

Je lui gratifiai d'un clin d'oeil et m'éclipsai pour appeler Edward.

_- Allô mon amour ?_

_- Oui mon coeur ça va ?_

_- Pas trop. Et toi ?_

_- Moi bien mais toi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Bah à cause de toi je suis pas bien. A cause de ce que t'as fait._

Pardon ? Etait-il au courant que j'étais avec Josh ?

_- De quoi chéri ? De quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Tu es partie. Et je tombe malade !_ rit-il.

_- Ahhh... Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que j'avais vraiment fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas... Mais promis je reviens vite demain pour prendre soin de toi._

_- Merci, tu me manques. Et toi avec ta mère ça va ?_

_- Aucun souci, j'aime pas trop les magasins mais bon... Du moment que je suis avec elle._

_- Oui. C'est toujours l'important dans une relation : être ensemble._

_- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai hate d'être demain !_

_- Moi aussi._

_- ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix, j'en avais besoin après une journée éprouvante de shopping. Mais je dois te laisser, ma mère m'invite au resto ce soir._

_- C'est vrai ? Ne t'habille pas trop bien s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses plus remarquer que tu ne le fais déjà naturellement._

_- N'importe quoi... Personne ne me remarquera... Faudrait déjà que j'en ai le physique._

_- C'est pour ça qu je te dit de pas encore t'embellir parce que tu as bien plus que le physique._

_- Hmmm._

_- Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi, mon amour._

_- Tu raccroches ?_ rit-il.

_- ça fait cliché ça, les couples qui veulent pas raccrocher... Et c'est notre cas ! Mais j'ai ma technique pour raccrocher..._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui. Je t'aime plus que toi tu m'aimes._

Et je lui raccrochai au nez. Je savais déjà qu'il allait rappeler.

3...2...1... Driiiiing !

_- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?_ décrochai-je pliée en deux.

_- Alors c'est ça ta TECHNIQUE ???_

_- Tout à fait !_

_- C'est moi qui t'aime plus que..._

_- Non c'est moi !_

Et je raccrochai aussi rapidement que précedemment.

Je retournais voir Anna et Josh qui étaient enlacés dans le canapé.

Nous mangeâmes et je pris congé dans ma chambre.

****

La nuit passa vite, heureusement pour moi. Je regardais mon portable sur la table de chevet : j'avais deux messages.

Un d'Edward que je lus tout de suite :

_Je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon amour. Tu me manques. Je t'aime._

_J'ai hate d'être à demain._

_Fais de beaux rêves, mon coeur, ma vie._

_Edward._

Le deuxième était signé Alice et datait de ce matin, environ une demi-heure plutot avant que je me réveille.

_Hey ! Alors tout se passe bien ? Appelle-moi vite dès que tu le peux ! On a des choses à régler !_

_Bisous ma cousine ;)_

J'appuyai sur la touche appel :

_- Allô ?_

_- Alice, c'est Bella._

_- Ah ! Dis donc, tu as VRAIMENT fais du shopping ou c'était juste pour la masquarade ?_

Elle avait l'air furieuse.

_- Non c'était juste pour la masquarade !_

_- OUIIIIIIIII !!!!! Super ! Tu me donnes une raison d'aller faire du shopping alors ! Parce que si t'étais revenu sans rien ? Comment t'aurais fait pour l'exliquer à Edward ?_

_- Ah pas bête... Merci Alice !_

_- De rien ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi !_ s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse.

_- Je m'en doute..._

Elle rit, je lui dis au revoir et je raccrochai. Ce soir je verrais Edward. Pourvu que la journée passe vite !

* * *

**ça y est... Je vous le dis tout de suite Edward ne découvrira pas ce que Bella a réellement fait pendant son week end !**

**Voilà. REVIOUUUUZZZ. ^^**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu court ( mais c'est parce que c'est les retrouvailles du point de vue d'Edward) mais je ne sais pas quand je posterai un autre, car avec les fêtes de fin d'année... C'est un peu difficile ! Surtout que j'ai pas pu poster plus tôt car j'ai fêté mon anniversaire. =D Voilà.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Cette semaine avait été merveilleuse. Mais il avait fallu que Bella parte chez sa mère… A Phoenix.

Bon, au moins ce n'était comme si elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle retournait à Las Vegas voir Josh ! Je ne pense pas que je l'aurai laissée partir seule. Je pense que je serai parti avec elle et si elle ne l'avait pas voulu, je serai parti quand même la surveiller -de loin certes mais quand même. Je suis prêt à tout pour Bella !

Je suis bien trop attaché à elle pour la laisser partir comme ça. Là j'ai confiance vu que c'est chez sa mère et qu'elle m'a assuré ne pas avoir d'anciens copains là-bas.

Là, on est dimanche matin et je n'ai qu'une chose en tête -je dois dire que c'est la même depuis la rentrée scolaire- : Bella. Retrouver ma Bella plus précisément. Elle devrait être rentré d'ici… allez on va dire qu'il faut que j'attende qu'il soit 17h ! Bon d'accord, plus parce que c'est Alice qui va la chercher !

Elles ont monté un plan contre moi.

Je ne sais pas si Bella est dans le coup mais en tout cas Alice m'a tenu par le bout du nez.

Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas bouger de ma chambre pendant toute la matinée, je mangerai ici, à la Villa, ce midi mais j'irai directement chez Bella ensuite pour l'attendre. Sauf que je sais que du coup pendant que je vais attendre la femme de ma vie chez elle, Alice ma traitresse de sœur va me la piquer pour l'emmener à la Villa seulement pour les fringues que Bella aura acheté à Phoenix !

C'est pas juste… J'suis censé être plus important non ?

Enfin bon, elles auront leurs moments entre cousines, elles vont tout se raconter… Et après à moi la place !

Et je l'ai réservée pour l'éternité je dois le dire…

****

_- Alice, s'il te plaît, je peux plus attendre… Je peux pas venir avec toi pour aller à l'aéroport ? S'il te plaaaaaaaaïîît…._ tentai-je de plaider une énième fois.

_- Non, non et NON !_ me répondit Alice. _C'est pour ton propre bien, vous vous retrouverez comme convenu chez elle quand elle sera seule à arriver tandis que là si tu venais, vos retrouvailles pourraient causer des dégâts !_

_- Quels genre de dégâts ?_

_- Bah voyons, fais pas genre frérot…_ me répondit Emmett d'un air qui laissait bien entendre les sous-entendus.

_- Voilà, c'est ça. Allez je vais être en retard ! Emmett retiens-le._

Bien qu'elle est prévenu Emmett, il n'eut pas besoin de me retenir car je faisais demi-tour vers le salon où j'avais déposé mes clefs de voiture. Tant pis, j'irai chez Bella directement.

****

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font… Cela fait déjà plus de deux heures que je l'attend chez elle !

Je scrute la fenêtre de la cuisine depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Enfin plus tôt ce qu'il y a à travers cette fenêtre, dehors.

Je ne souhaite que revoir son visage…

Un sourire, pour moi.

Je suis fou amoureux, c'est dingue.

OH. MON. DIEU. C'est elle !!! Elle est là !

Je reconnais sa voiture !

Je me précipite vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre à la hâte :

Elle me voit rapidement, elle me sourit -depuis combien de temps j'attends ça au juste?- elle lâche les sacs qu'elle avait en main, j'accoure vers elle et elle en fait de même.

Je la prend dans mes bras et la fait tourner. Elle pleure mais rit aussi. Quand à moi je ne sais pas : je n'en ai que pour elle.

_- Mon amour…_

- _Chéri !_

- _Je t'aime !_

_- Moi aussi, Edward. Je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué !_

_- Même si j'essayai de te mentir en te disant « pas moi », je paraîtrai pa_s _crédible…_

Nous rîmes.

Depuis combien de temps attendais-je de réentendre ce son ? Son rire ?

Peu importe. On s'est retrouvé.

Je l'emmène alors à l'intérieur, toujours en la portant dans mes bras. Je l'allonge sur le canapé et repars vite fait dehors chercher tous les sacs. Je fini par tout ramener, je ferme la voiture et nous enferme enfin à l'intérieur de la maison.

_- Maintenant j'ai besoin de quelque chose,_ me dit-elle.

_- Oui, mon Cœur ?_

_- Que tu m'embrasses ! Tu l'as toujours pas fait là…_

Elle fit sa mine boudeuse pour accentuer sa requête.

Je saute sur le canapé et m'empare de son visage. Je la regarde d'abord dans les yeux avant de les fermer pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser tendre devient rapidement fougueux. Elle touche de sa langue mes lèvres et je l'invite à rencontrer la mienne. Elle m'a manquée, terriblement manquée.

_- Edward, je dois te dire quelque chose._

_- Oui ?_

_- J'ai vu Josh._

_- QUOI ?_

Je m'étais immédiatement raidi et je l'avais encore plus serrée contre moi, seulement ma tête avait quitté ses cheveux et je regardais maintenant son visage de pas si innocente fille…

- _Comment ça t'as vu Josh ?_ repris-je

_- Bah ma mère a voulu me faire une surprise avant que je parte donc je l'ai vu ce matin, on a mangé ensemble et il m'a accompagné à l'aéroport. Et j'ai enfin rencontré sa nouvelle petite copine._

_- Ah._

_- ça va ?_

_- Non. Je me réjouissais que tu ne l'ai pas vu sans moi et en fait c'est tout le contraire._

_- Mais rooohhh… sa petite copine est magnifique, elle me ressemble physiquement comme socialement, c'est-ce dont Josh avait besoin. Elle est vraiment géniale._

_- Mouais._

_- Oh, non tu vas pas faire la tête, hein ? T'aurai préféré que je te caches ça ?_

_- NON !_

_- Bah alors… Tu me fais la tête ?_

Te faire la tête mais t'as craqué ou quoi ? JAMAIS.

_- Evidement !_

_- Ah…_

_- Que non !_

Je l'embrassai dans le cou et elle sembla soulagée.

_- Mais la prochaine fois que tu vas chez ta mère, je l'appellerai pour lui demander c'est quoi la prochaine surprise._

Elle rit.

_- La seule surprise qui me ferai plaisir ce serait qu'elle t'invite toi._

Je la serrai encore plus fort dans mes bras.

_- Tu sais que je vais pas te lâcher là._

_- Ah bah pourtant va bien falloir parce que j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes et puis je crève la dalle !_

J'explosai de rire.

Je la laissai aller aux toilettes tandis que je m'affairai à mettre la table dans la cuisine.

Elle revint rapidement.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?_

_- Je sais pas, du moment que je suis avec toi tu sais…_

_- Ok. Je sais ce que je vais faire._

Elle entreprit alors de faire des spaghettis bolognaise. Simple, divinement bon lorsque c'est elle qui les fait.

_- Bon appétit, chéri._

_- Bon appétit mon amour._

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement tout en se racontant notre week-end. Moi je n'avais rien de spécial à raconter puisque j'avais broyé du noir pendant tout le week-end.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous installer devant le coucher de soleil, dehors dans son jardin.

J'étais heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, vraiment.

* * *

**Reviews ? Un nouveau Lemon pour ce chapitre en vue, et promis j'en posterai un pour Noël. =D**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Tous Humains.**

**Voilà un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent et qui me plaît beaucoup... ;)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je m'étais finalement décidée à lui parler, lui avouer à moitié ce que j'avais fait ce week-end. Je lui avais dit que j'avais vu Josh. C'était un bon début, non ? De toute façon je ne supportais pas de le lui cacher. Après tout il pouvait bien savoir seulement ça, c'était déjà bien assez…

_- Tu parais bien pensive,_ me dit Edward alors que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner en avance ce matin.

Edward devait passer chez lui prendre son sac de cours, nous nous étions alors levés plus tôt.

- _C'est rien, c'est le matin,_ dis-je en faisant rire Edward.

_- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui et à quel point il est important pour nous, les lycéens ?_ me demanda Edward, tout souriant.

_- Non. Mais dis-moi, ça m'intéresse._

_- Aujourd'hui, on va recevoir des papiers concernant les organisations de bal cette année : quand ils auront lieu, où, quels seront leurs thèmes…_

_- Attend. Il y a des bals ? On est obligés d'y aller ?_

_- Bah… je ne pense pas mais c'est toujours bien ici, les bals, ils sont drôles, sympas. Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ?_ me demanda-t-il, étonné.

_- Evidemment que non !_

_- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas dans les bals ?_

_- Tu connais mes difficultés sportives alors si je n'arrive déjà pas à marcher sur un sol plat sans trébucher alors qu'est-ce que ça va être si je danse ! J'ai ma petite idée, personnellement._

_- Mais Bella… Tout le monde y va et certains ne dansent pas, tout le monde s'y amuse, on passe une bonne soirée et…_

_- Non Edward, tu iras si tu veux mais pas moi._

_- Non, pas sans toi, _s'entêta-t-il.

_- Je ne veux pas te priver d'une bonne soirée._

_- Alors viens avec moi._

_- Non._

_- Dans ce cas-tu me prives d'une bonne soirée._

_- Edward…_

_- Bella._

Je grognai. Il allait m'avoir.

_- Très bien, mais hors de question que je bouge de ma chaise._

Il eut un grand sourire.

_- On verra bien, j'arriverai à te faire changer d'avis. Je veux danser avec toi._

_- Eh bien, monsieur-je-veux-tout sera déçu._

_- On verra bien, on verra bien._

Sur ce, nous finîmes notre petit déjeuner et quittâmes la maison pour celle d'Edward.

****

A peine étions-nous arrivés au lycée que des élèves se jetaient sur nous en nous distribuant des papiers.

Je m'en emparais d'un et filai à la table la plus proche.

Je m'asseyais et entrepris la lecture :

_**Soirées de l'année.**_

_**Bal d'Halloween :**__ samedi 31 octobre, au grand gymnase, costumes obligatoires, tous les élèves y sont invités, entrée à 8 euros. Les bénéfices iront directement à l'association « SOS Femmes battues »_

_**Bal de la nouvelle année :**__ samedi 9 janvier, au grand gymnase, tenues décentes, tous les élèves y sont conviés, élection du couple de l'année, de la Reine et du Roi du lycée, entrée gratuite._

_**Bal des Secondes : **__samedi 1er__ mars, grand gymnase, costumes obligatoires, seuls les élèves de secondes y sont conviés, entrée à 8 euros._

_**Bal des lycéens :**__ samedi 23 mars, gymnase du lycée de Port Angeles, tous les élèves de notre école y seront invités à rencontrer d'autres élèves d'autres lycées de la région, tenues décentes, entrée à 12 euros. THEME : couples célèbres (littérature, cinéma…), obligation d'y aller par couple._

_**Bal de fin d'année :**__ samedi 24 juin, au grand gymnase, tenues décentes ou costumes, tous les élèves y sont conviés, entrée à 8 euros, les bénéfices iront à l'association « SOS ENFANTS »._

_**Bal des diplômés :**__ samedi 1__er__ juillet, au restaurant « La Fayette » puis à la salle multifonction de Forks, tenues décentes ou en tenue de diplômé, seuls les élèves diplômés y sont conviés, entrée gratuite._

Waouh. Super. Des bals tout au long de l'année…

_- Bella !_ entendis-je m'appeler.

C'était Rosalie.

_- Bella, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_- Oui Rosalie ?_

_- Bon, alors voilà, ce week-end, Edward a tenu à rester dans son coin mais nous on est sorti. Je veux dire, nous, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, James et moi. Jacob était avec Selena et Angela avec Ben alors… Bref, on a été à la Push et y avait Jessica. Elle nous a fait un coup foireux. James était tout content de la voir mais ça se voit que elle, elle l'utilise. On sait déjà qu'elle est jalouse de toi…_

_- QUOI ?_ la coupai-je. _Comment ça elle est jalouse de moi ??_

_- Bah oui, fais pas l'innocente, tu sors avec Edward, le mec le plus désiré des filles dans cette école avec Emmett et Jasper…_

_- Mais. Mais… Mais j'ai rien fait ! Je… _commençai-je à paniquer.

_- T'inquiètes Bella, on gère. Bon je te raconte ou pas ?_

_- Bah oui mais là ce que tu viens de me dire… Bon, continues._

_- Alors,_ reprit-elle,_ Alice, James et moi étions parties chercher des glaces et alors qu'on faisait la queue et je me suis retournée pour voir ce que faisaient Emmett et Jasper et ils étaient là où on avait posé les serviettes avec Jessica… Et tu sais comment je réagis quand on tourne autour d'Emmett. Donc je me suis précipité vers notre « campement », de la fureur plein les yeux et elle s'est barrée direct en me voyant arrivé. J'ai demandé à Emmett ce qu'elle faisait à parler avec eux et il m'a dit qu'elle essayait encore de draguer mais qu'elle leur avait donné rendez-vous le soir même dans un restaurant pour parler plus tranquillement de quelque chose et que Edward serai le bienvenue. Evidemment il n'était pas là alors on l'a pas prévenu._

_Je les ai laissé y aller sans rien dire, Alice aussi et James était tout dépité. Mais on lui a dit qu'on allait allé les espionner. Ah pour ça on était toutes excitées Alice et moi ! James ne voulait pas venir mais tant mieux, on a fait ça entre filles. On s'est caché derrière des pots de fleurs presque à côté de leur table et on pouvait les entendre discuté. Elle draguait la salope, et ils se laissaient faire les connards ! Enfin, quand ça allait trop loin il la repoussait mais ils parlaient bien avec elle quand même ! Elle a utilisé l'excuse comme quoi elle te connaissait bien et que vous commenciez une amitié parce que vous êtes ensemble en sport et ils l'ont cru ou alors c'est vachement bien imité ! J'étais verte de rage, elle leur caressait le bras et tout !_

_Un moment, je l'ai vu leur parler plus bas et elle leur a donné quelque chose. C'était dans un sac, un sac vert, assez petit. Ensuite ils se sont quittés et on s'est dépêchées de retourner au « campement ». _

_Depuis on essaye par tout les moyens d'avoir le sac. Et on se fait la gueule réciproquement avec les mecs. On sait pas pourquoi ils nous font la tête, c'est à nous de la leur faire !_ termina-t-elle.

_- Et en quoi je peux vous aider ?_ demandai-je.

_- Bah réfléchis ! Tu vas nous aider, Alice et moi, à entrer par effraction dans la chambre d'Emmett et récupérer le sac ! Et si il y est pas on ira dans celle de Jasper car on a des chambres attitrées Jazz et moi aussi chez les Cullen vu qu'on dort souvent là-bas ! Tu vas être de mèche avec nous !_

_- Rose, je suis pas douée pour les trucs discrets…_

_- Mais t'as Edward de ton côté !!_

_- Hein ? Attend j'ai pas compris là._

_- Mais c'est tellement simple pourtant ! Tu vas faire comprendre à Edward que tu aimerai passer une journée entre filles avec nous dans la maison des Cullen -c'est Alice qui invite. Et tu vas lui dire qu'il fasse une soirée entre potes avec Emmett et Jazz. Comme ça on aura la maison pour nous toutes seules._

_- Et si Emmett et Jazz reviennent plus tôt ou si ils ferment leurs chambres à clefs ?_

_- On va entrer par effraction comme je l'ai dit ! Par la fenêtre !_

_- Mais c'est trop dangereux !_

_- Roooh Bella t'es avec nous ou pas ?_ s'impatienta-t-elle.

_- Hmm… Pfff… D'accord mais j'étais là pour la soirée entre filles et j'étais pas au courant qu'on allait faire ça si on est prises, ok ?_

_- Ok._

Silence. Rosalie reprit :

_- Et peu importe ce qu'on va trouver dans le sac, on va entrer par effraction aussi chez Jessica pour notre vengeance._

_- QUOIII ?? Ah non !! Je veux pas faire ça !_

_- Quoi t'es une poule mouillée ? T'as peur de passer une nuit en prison ?_

_- Je suis pas une poule mouillée, je suis juste… euh…_

_- C'est bien ce que je me disais t''ose pas le faire, hein…_

_- Si ! J'en serai capable !_

_- On parie ?_

_- Mais…_

_- Je parie 60 dollars que tu le fais pas._

Soudain j'y réfléchis.

_- D'accord._

Au diable ma vie d'innocente petite fille. Bonjour à la témérité, au risque et à l'excitation !

****

Alice et Rosalie me souriaient à chaque fois qu'on se croisaient. Je décidai de parler à Edward pour mercredi soir en cours de biologie.

Ce que je fis.

_- Edward ?_ commençai-je.

_- Oui mon cœur ?_

_- Je voulais te demander si je pouvais passer une soirée entre filles mercredi soir chez toi… Alice m'a invitée, on doit passer la soirée ensemble avec Rose aussi. Tes parents ont déjà prévu de nous laisser la Villa._

_- Evidemment. Je vais proposer un ciné à Jazz et Em'. Ensuite je pense qu'Emmett voudra aller en boîte je sais pas… ça dure combien de temps votre soirée ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Je sais pas, j'irai vers 18 h je pense, et jusqu'à 22h peut-être, à moins que ce soit plus tard mais je pense que 4h nous suffira._

_- Ok. Alors si on revient à la maison pour 22h c'est bon, non ?_

_- Sûrement mais si tu pouvais revenir plus tard ce serait mieux. Je sais pas ce qu'elle vont me faire subir alors c'est par précaution._

_- D'accord, chérie._

Le sujet était clos. Première phase accomplie.

****

Le mardi s'était déroulé comme le lundi, Emmett et Jazz ne parlaient pas aux filles et elles aussi. Du coup on avait fait table à part à la cantine, ce qui fait qu'on m'avait séparée de mon Edward…

Mais bon, on avait pu discuter du plan et des détails. Surtout de la vengeance. Je devais reconnaître que j'avais de bonnes idées et que j'avais de bonnes sources.

_**Flashback**_

_- T'as une idée de ce dont peut avoir peur Jessica ?_ me demanda Rosalie à table.

J'avais passé la matinée à essayer d'avoir des infos dans ce genre sur Jessica et je lui avais parlé pendant le cours de sport, prévoyant pour notre plan-vengeance-de-la-commère-Barbie. J'avais deviné que Rosalie et Alice allaient me demander des infos.

_- Ouais, je sais qu'elle déteste les araignées, elle est persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose sous son lit la nuit, elle dort encore avec une lumière sur sa table de nuit, elle a des lumières murales parce qu'elle a peur de retrouver un jour quelque chose au plafond . Elle n'aime pas les tableaux ni les asticots._

Elles me regardèrent comme si je venais d'arriver.

_- D'où tu tiens toutes ces informations ?_ me demanda Alice, déjà impatiente.

_- Haha, j'ai mes sources,_ répondis-je.

_- Ah ouais ? Et t'as encore beaucoup d'infos comme ça à nous donner ?_ me demanda Rosalie malicieusement.

_- Oui. Elle est allergique aux cerises, elle ne supporte pas l'odeur du poisson donc elle n'en mange pas. Ce qui tombe super bien parce que je peux m'en procurer super facilement du poisson ! Mon père a un ami qui est à la Push et il lui rendait toujours visite en lui déposant du poisson frais. Et aujourd'hui, il continue à m'en livrer aussi. Je sais aussi qu'elle dort profondément et qu'elle s'endort en écoutant de la musique donc quand on entrera, on aura beau faire du bruit elle ne se réveillera pas._

_- Mais c'est génial ! J'ai plein d'idées maintenant !_ me dit Alice.

_- Oh mais moi aussi,_ confessai-je.

_- Et moi alors ?_ rit Rosalie.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Ce qui fait que le mercredi, nous avions chacune pris une route différente après la fin des cours.

Alice allait acheter nos fringues noires pour pouvoir entrer par effraction, de la toile pour pouvoir faire un fantôme, des nouvelles chaussures -nous allions remplacer toutes celles de Jessica- et des cordes résistantes pour pouvoir passer de la fenêtre de chez Alice à celle d'Emmett et celle de Jazz.

Rosalie quand à elle était partie acheter des tonnes de fausses araignées, des petits clowns à coller au plafond, des lampes torches, un sac Barbie, une mini caméra et des talkies walkies.

Moi j'allais faire les courses : achats de cerises. Puis direction la Push pour demander à Harry Clearwater du poisson frais -des kilos- et des asticots s'il lui en restaient en réserve.

****

Et nous voilà à rassembler nos achats dans la chambre d'Alice, à attendre que les mecs partent.

Nous les attendions ensuite dans le salon pour leur dire au revoir. Parce que s'ils rentraient dans la chambre d'Alice pour nous dire au revoir : nous n'aurions pas d'excuse quand à l'odeur de poisson dans cette chambre. Il était 20h, les garçons avaient fait exprès de ne pas partir avant. Nous n'avions que deux heures.

_- J'ai trop hâte !_ chuchota Alice.

Et je ne l'admettrai pas devant elles mais je sentais que j'allais m'amuser aussi.

Les garçons arrivèrent et on leur dit au revoir.

Ils semblaient nous suspecter de quelque chose, encore plus lorsque Jasper se retourna vers la maison et qu'il vit qu'on les observait à la fenêtre. Mais bon, ils s'en allèrent.

Une fois en dehors de notre vue, nous refermâmes les rideaux et nous enlevâmes toutes, nos vêtements du dessus puisque nous nous étions préparées à l'avance : nous avions en dessous, des habits noirs tels des voleurs.

J'enfilais mon bonnet, mes baskets noires et mettais mon talkie walkie dans ma poche.

_- Prêtes ?_ demandai-je.

_- Oui !_ me répondirent-elles en chœur.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de Jasper.

Fermée à clefs.

Celle d'Emmett : Fermée aussi.

Nous montâmes alors dans la chambre d'Alice. J'allumai la lumière et elles sautèrent presque sur l'interrupteur pour l'éteindre.

_- Quoi ?_ demandai-je.

_- T'es folle ou quoi ? Et si ils reviennent en urgence du genre « on a oublié quelque chose » et en fait ils se cachent derrière les arbres dehors et nous observent bah on n'est pas dans le caca ! Donc je vais descendre dehors pour vérifier et je vous préviens par talkie walkie,_ me dit Rose.

Nous mettions en marche les talkies walkies et attendions que Rose soit en bas.

Soudain le talkie walkie parla :

« Hey ! Ici carrefour ! A vous ! »

Nous rîmes, Emmett déteignait sur Rose parfois.

_- Ici Chanel et…_ commença Alice en me laissant continuer. Evidemment c'était un nom de marque pour Alice…

_- et Leclerc. _Terminai-je en les faisant exploser de rire.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite que je compris mon erreur.

« Evidemment, le magasin Leclerc c'est qu'il s'appelle vraiment et c'est Edward Leclerc le mec qui a donné son nom ! Tu reste toujours avec ton Edward hein… »

Voilà, j'aurai dû y réfléchir avant.

« Bref, alors Chanel et Leclerc j'ai une bonne nouvelle, il n'y a personne dans ces bois et je me les caille alors je remonte tout de suite ! A vous ! »

-_ Super, on allume la lumière Carrefour. A toi !_ lança Alice.

Elle se leva pour allumer la lumière.

Rosalie vînt peu de temps après. On ouvra la fenêtre et on attacha la corde à un tonneau qu'Alice avait réussi à récupérer. Je m'asseyais sur la corde pour la tenir en place et qu'elle ne lâche pas. Alice d'attacha à la corde et commença à descendre avec la corde prudemment.

Une fois arrivée à hauteur de la fenêtre, elle s'empara de quelque chose que je ne reconnus pas et réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre.

Une vraie pro. Mais que faisaient les Cullen pour savoir comment rentrer par effraction chez les gens ?

Elle alluma la lumière et débuta ses recherches.

« Y a rien là-dedans Carrefour et Leclerc ! Je suis désolée ! A vous ! »

Nous la fîmes remonter jusqu'à sa chambre. Cela faisait déjà trois quarts d'heures d'écoulés depuis que les garçons étaient partis !

_- Faut aller dans celle d'Emmett maintenant !_ dit Rose.

_- Sauf que pour aller dans la chambre d'Em' faut passer par celle d'Edward !_

On emmena alors le tonneau d'Alice dans la chambre d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'on était en train de faire… non mais Pfff…

Même jeu mais cette fois c'est Rosalie qu'on faisait passer par la fenêtre.

« Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! A vous Chanel et Leclerc ! »

Nous sautâmes de joie ensemble si bien que je quittait ma place d'assise sur la corde et elle se détacha du tonneau. Rosalie était coincée dans la chambre d'Emmett.

_- Merde ! Carrefour on a un problème je me suis levée de ma place pour enlacer Chanel et la corde a lâché ! Je répète la corde a lâché ! A toi ! _

_« Quoi ? Rooohh non… C'est quoi qu'on voit là-bas ? Merde les filles regardez par la fenêtre ! Y a une voiture sur le chemin de la Villa ! J'éteins la lumière ! »_

Nous nous précipitâmes vers la fenêtre alors que Rosalie éteignit la lumière. Nous fîmes de même : c'était la chambre d'Edward !

Alice se précipita dans sa chambre pour allumer la lumière et faire croire qu'on y était.

-_ Carrefour ? Tu m'entends ?_ demandai-je dans le talkie walkie. _La corde pend par la fenêtre ! On fait quoi ?_

_« J'en ai aucune idée Leclerc ! A toi ! »_

Je réfléchissais vite.

_- Je sais ! Tu vas tout faire pour me balancer la corde, je vais l'attraper, la rattacher au tonneau et tu vois la suite. Mais il nous faut du temps ! J'appelle Alice pour qu'elle se rhabille vite et qu'elle aille occuper les gars en bas ! A toi Carrefour !_

_« T'es géniale Leclerc. »_

_- Alice !_ appelai-je. _Il faut que t'ailles occuper les mecs en bas ! Rose va me lancer la corde et je vais la faire remonter. Pendant ce temps là toi tu nous fait gagner du temps pour que je puisse la remonter, qu'on remette le tonneau dans ta chambre, qu'on se rhabille, qu'on cache le sac et qu'on descende nos munitions pour le plan-vengeance-de-la-commère-Barbie._

_- Euh… Ok. Je vais essayer._

Elle sortit. J'allais vers la fenêtre et vit que les mecs allaient rentrer dans la Villa.

_- Carrefour je suis prête !_

Rosalie sortit la tête de la fenêtre et me balança le bout de la corde. Echec. J'étais nulle pour rattraper les choses.

Au bout de quatre lamentables essais, je parvins à attraper la corde. Je l'attachai au tonneau et m'assis dessus en tirant sur la corde pour aider Rosalie à remonter.

Je mis évidemment deux fois plus de temps à remonter Rosalie puisque j'étais seule à la remonter.

Enfin, je réussis et nous emmenâmes le tonneau dans la chambre d'Alice.

Nous nous rhabillâmes aussi vite que nous le pouvions.

Puis nous entendîmes :

_- Mais Alice, qu'est-ce que t'as à nous coller aux basques comme ça ! Vous nous cacher quelque chose c'est ça ?_ dit Emmett alors que les pas des mecs se faisaient entendre des escaliers.

_- Non non… Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi vous revenez maintenant ! On voulait une soirée entre filles… On n'a pas fini tout ce qu'on devait faire…_

_- Et vous deviez faire quoi ?_ demanda Emmett.

_- Bah des trucs de filles ! Comme se faire les ongles, essayer des vêtements, prendre des photos, regarder un film à l'eau de rose avec si possible Léonardo Dicaprio, en mangeant des popcorns ou de la glace au chocolat…_

_- Alice, on s'en fiche. On veut juste aller dans ma chambre. Où sont Rose et Bella ?_

_- Euh… Peut-être dans la salle de bain…_

_- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Que j'aille vérifier… Tout ça me dit quelque chose qui ne vas pas. C'est louche…_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Emmett…_

_- Alice ! Quelle salle de bain ?_

_- On était dans celle de maman et papa tout à l'heure,_ dit-elle piteusement comme si elle avouait sa bêtise._ Mais tu leur dira pas, hein ? C'est juste que maman a plein de parfums et de crèmes qu'elle veut pas me prêter et…_

_- C'est bon Alice, je te crois. On y va les mecs, on va vérifier ? Alice tu viens avec nous._

Ouf ! Je me chargeai des sacs avec Rosalie et nous descendîmes le plus vite possible et le plus discrètement possible au garage : nous allions utiliser l'échelle pour monter dans la chambre de Jessica. Ce qui était bien d'être dans le garage c'était qu'on pouvait directement aller dehors au lieu de repasser par la maison ! Du coup, on atteint facilement ma voiture pour mettre les munitions.

Soudain j'eu une idée pour faire sortir Alice de ce pétrin.

_- Hé ! On a qu'à entrer dans la Villa discrètement et dire à Alice que je lui propose qu'on termine notre soirée chez moi vu que les mecs sont déjà là !_

_- Trop bien,_ acquiesça Rosalie.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la Villa discrètement. On les entendait en haut : Emmett rouspétait après Alice parce qu'il ne nous avait pas trouvé.

_- Hey !_ appelai-je d'en bas._ Alice ! On n'a qu'à aller chez moi pour terminer la soirée vu qu'ils sont déjà là ! Allez viens !_

_- Ok j'arrive dans deux minutes._

Elle devait sûrement fermer sa chambre à clef.

Elle descendit telle une furie les escaliers et nous courûmes jusqu'à ma voiture pour démarrer en trombe afin de ne pas donner d'explications aux garçons.

_- Vite regarde ce qu'il y a dans le sac Rosalie !_ lança Alice.

_- Ah oui c'est vrai !_

Je m'arrêtai sur le bas côté de la route.

Dans le petit sac vert il y avait un soutien-gorge rose et un petit mot :

_Emmett,_

_Je suis désolée pour toi mais quand j'ai rendu visite à mon ami Mike,_

_Il m'a fait part d'une confidence extrêmement gênante pour moi…_

_Et désolante pour toi._

_Voilà, le soutif qu'il y a là, il appartient à Rosalie et elle l'a oublié_

_Chez Mike après une nuit un vendredi soir alors que_

_Tu croyais qu'elle était partie faire des courses._

_Il me l'a dit. Je ne mens pas._

_Désolée Em' chéri,_

_Tendrement._

_Jessica._

_- Je vais la tuer ! C'est pour ça qu'il me fait la tête alors ! Mais je suis REELLEMENT partie faire des courses le vendredi d'il y a deux semaines !_ rugit-elle.

_- T'inquiètes Rose, ça va s'arranger on va lui dire la vérité,_ la rassurai-je.

_- Et comment tu veux faire ? On sera obligées de leur avouer notre petite escapade dans leurs chambres de ce soir…_

_- Et bien tant pis mais il faut qu'il sache la vérité Rose !_ répliquai-je.

_- Mais attendez. Pourquoi diable Jazz me fait la tête aussi ? _demanda soudain Alice.

Nous nous penchâmes toutes les trois vers le sac et vîmes qu'il y avait un deuxième mot :

_Jasper,_

_Je n'ai pas de preuves mais j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que tu croyais_

_Qu'Alice était partie faire du shopping dimanche dernier mais…_

_Non, elle était bel et bien dans un centre commercial mais elle était avec un homme,_

_Grand et brun, toujours avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez_

_Et je dois dire que ça me démange de te le dire depuis deux mois déjà, à chaque fois qu'elle_

_Va là-bas ils se voient et terminent dans une petite salle nommée « réserve »_

_Je sais qu'elle t'a menti jusque là alors à moi de te dire la vérité._

_Désolée pour toi Jazzinouchet,_

_Tendrement,_

_Jessica._

_- Mais c'est mon fournisseur personnel de chez Chanel ! Dans la réserve il y a les vêtements de luxe pour les plus gros acheteurs ! J'y suis toujours conviée et j'adore Victor !_

_- A lui aussi on va lui dire la vérité, t'en fais pas Alice… tentai-je de la rassurer aussi._

Elles étaient complètement paniquées mais en même temps vertes de rage.

D'un commun accord, nous repartîmes direction « Jessica's Home » pour notre vengeance.

* * *

**Alors Alors ? Reviews ?**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié demain, il est en cours d'écriture et c'est évidemment la phase finale du plan-vengeance-de-la-commère-Barbie ! Voilà =)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**En fait je poste tout de suite de chapitre 20 ^^ =) =D J'ai écrit deux chapitres pendant ma soirée alors hein... ^^ ça mérite des reviews après ! ;)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Avec les mecs, on suspectait les filles de faire un coup par derrière notre dos.

Je ne pensais pas ça de Bella, moi, mais Jazz et Em' le pensait d'Alice et Rose surtout.

Alors les mecs ont tout fait pour partir seulement à 20h au lieu de 18h.

Pourtant j'avais essayer de les en dissuader… Mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment d'influence sur Jasper et encore moins sur Emmett !

On savait pas quoi faire. Je leur avait proposé une séance de cinéma mais ils avaient refusé, prétextant que ça allait durer trop longtemps.

C'est là qu'ils m'avaient raconté ce qu'il s'était passé samedi avec Jessica. Elle les avait dragué littéralement.

-_ Et Rose et Alice nous ont laissé partir si facilement… Alors on s'est posé des questions et on en a convenu qu'elles allaient nous espionné ! Et ça a pas raté !_ me raconta Jazz._ On a fait exprès de choisir la table qui étaient positionnée de façon à ce que les miroirs plus loin nous permettent de voir qu'il y avait deux personnes cachées derrière des pots de fleurs. De la où j'étais je voyais très bien Rose !_

_- Et moi Alice…_ continua Emmett._ Alors on a fait exprès de se laisser toucher par Jessica. Baaaahh quand j'y repense ça me donne la gerbe… Mec ! Elle était à deux doigts de mon visage et elle me soufflai dessus avec une haleine de chien ! Et elle me caressai le bras ! Tu t'imagines à ma place, mec ?_

_- Sans façon…_ répondis-je.

_- Et elle nous a donné un sac avant de partir. On a regardé en route ce qu'il y avait dans le sac et y avait un soutif rose avec deux mots. Un pour moi qui disait que le soutif appartenait à Rose et qu'elle l'avait oublié chez Mike lors d'une nuit mouvementée… Mais je sais que Jessica raconte que des bobards et qu'elle est prête à tout pour nous avoir. J'ai su qu'elle mentait parce que c'était pas les bonnes mensurations de Rosalie… Et j'ai jamais vu Rosalie porter un soutif rose pareil ! Elle en a qu'un fuchsia mais elle n'en a pas un rose Barbie ! Et Jessica dit dans la lettre que je pensais qu'à ce moment là Rose était en courses -c'était vendredi d'il y a deux semaines- et je sais d'ailleurs pas comment elle l'a su qu'elle y était mais je sais que Rose y était vraiment parce que James y est allé aussi et m'a envoyé un message que j'ai d'ailleurs pas effacé…_

Il prit son portable et me montra le message :

_Hey mec, t'envoie déjà ta femme faire les courses pour vous deux ?_

_La pauvre… Lol ! Je suis aussi à carrefour c'est pour ça que je l'ai vue !_

_Bye !_

_- T'as vu ?_ reprit-il. J'acquiesçais. _Donc je suis sûr à 100 % qu'elle a mentit Jessica…_

_- Moi aussi,_ enchaina Jasper._ Parce que sur mon mot à moi, elle disait qu'elle voyait depuis deux mois déjà Alice aller dans le centre commercial voir un homme grand et brun avec tout le temps des lunettes de soleil sur le nez… Sauf que c'est tout à fait normal qu'Alice soit dans un endroit pareil tout le temps et que je connais le mec dont il est question. Je suis déjà venu avec Alice quand même ! Je sais que c'est Victor, il change d'ailleurs chaque semaine de lunettes de soleil, c'est le fournisseur personnel de la marque Chanel, d'Alice ! Et la petite salle nommée « réserve » là où Jessica croit m'apprendre qu'ils y passent du temps tous les deux seuls à chaque fois qu'Alice y va… bah c'est la réserve des vêtements de luxe pour les gros acheteurs comme Alice !_

_- Mais si vous connaissez la vérité à propos de tout ça, pourquoi vous vous évertuez à faire la tête aux filles ?_ demandai-je une fois que Jasper eut fini sa tirade.

_- Parce que ça nous amuse de les rendre jalouses à propos de ça et de les inquiéter… Mais t'inquiètes on va bientôt arrêter mais il faut juste pas qu'elles découvrent le sac ! Rosalie risquerait vraiment de péter un câble._

Nous passâmes plus d'une heure à discuter. Mais les gars voulaient rentrer pour voir ce que fabriquaient les filles, histoire de déjouer leurs plans.

****

Alice avait tenté de nous occuper en bas pendant que Bella et Rose faisaient autre chose j'en étais sûr…

Parce qu'Alice avait un pantalon noir très bizarre, et quand elle s'était retournée -heureusement pour elle- j'étais le seul à avoir vu qu'elle avait un talkie walkie dans sa poche arrière. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien mais je voulais savoir au plus vite ce qu'il se passait. Et puis j'étais persuadé que j'avais vu de la lumière provenir de ma chambre peu de temps avant qu'on arrive vers la Villa. Chose encore plus bizarre : on avait cherché Bella et Rose en bas et lorsqu'on était monté elles étaient apparues en bas pour appeler Alice et elles avaient démarrer en trombe la voiture de Bella. Même si on s'était dépêchés de sortir de la Villa pour leur parler… Elles nous avaient échappé.

Je me dirigeais alors vers ma chambre. Déjà la porte était entre-ouverte alors que je l'avais complètement fermée. Ensuite, faute de leur part, indice pour moi : ma fenêtre était ouverte ! Mais qu'avaient-elles fabriqué ?

_- LES MECS !!! ELLES SONT PARVENUES A MA CHAMBRE ! Y A PAS LE SAC DE JESSICA ! _hurla Emmett depuis sa chambre.

Nous accourûmes vers lui, en même tems, Jazz et moi.

_- T'es sûr ? _demanda Jazz.

-_ OUI J'EN SUIS SUR ! _s'énerva-t-il. J'avais caché le sac derrière mon étagère de jeux vidéos ! Et il y est plus ! J'ai vérifié avant de partir et j'ai fermé à clefs à double tours avant de partir !

_- Tu en es sûr ?_ répéta Jasper au grand dam d'Emmett.

_- MAIS PUTAIN OUI J'EN SUIS SUR PUISQUE JE VIENS DE ROUVRIR MA PORTE AVEC MA CLEF !_

_- Du calme Emmett !_ dis-je. _Les parents reviennent quand ?_

- _A minuit pourquoi ?_ dit Jasper, étonné par ma question.

_- Pour savoir si on a le temps._

_- Le temps pour quoi ?_me demanda alors Emmett, commençant à être intéressé par mon regard malicieux.

_- On peut toujours essayé de suivre les filles !_

L'instant d'après nous étions dans les escaliers, puis dehors, puis dans ma Volvo. C'était la plus rapide de nos voitures et c'était la seule de sortie pour l'instant, heureusement.

Je roulai aussi vite que je pus et nous aperçûmes la camionnette de Bella au loin, garée sur le bas-côté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient là ?

Emmett posa la même question à voix haute. Je ralentissais alors que Bella reprenait le volant et repartait en trombe. Nous avaient-elles repéré ? Impossible, Seuls mes phares pouvaient dire qu'il y avait une voiture derrière elle mais pas que c'était moi… Nous les suivîmes donc de plus loin.

Soudain elles se garèrent pas loin de chez Jessica et leur plan commençait à prendre forme dans ma tête. J'avançai pour faire croire que je ne les suivais pas et me garais au coin de la rue d'après.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et courûmes aussi discrètement que nous le pouvions jusqu'à la voiture de Bella. Plus personne. J'entendais des chuchotements provenant du jardin de Jessica.

En un regard, les mecs et moi nous nous mîmes d'accord. Nous étions en train d'escalader le mur du voisin.

Une fois dans le jardin d'à côté nous nous cachâmes derrière les buissons.

Il y avait quelques trous dans le buisson ce qui fait qu'on pouvait les voir et les entendre de la où on était.

J'entendais Bella chuchoter :

_- Et si c'est pas celle-là sa chambre !_

_- Rien à foutre !_ répondait Rosalie._ Cette salope va ruiner mon couple en mentant à Emmett qui soit dit en passant me déçoit de la croire elle et pas moi ! Comment peut-il penser que je le trompe merde ! Si c'est ses parents à l'autre pouffiasse tant pis ! Je les assomme avec ma lampe torche et on passe directement par leur chambre comme ça !_

_- Ouais t'as raison Rose, cette salope va payer. Et je continuerai toujours d'aller voir Victor quoiqu'il se passe !_

Les mecs riaient silencieusement à côté de moi. Voilà la confirmation qu'ils avaient raison de ne pas croire Jessica.

_- Bon alors j'y vais d'abord c'est ça ?_ demanda Bella.

Oh non ! Pourvu que Bella ne se fasse pas prendre ! Et pourvu qu'elle ne tombe pas… Avec sa maladresse légendaire…

**PDV Bella**

Avec les filles on allait choisir qui de nous allait monter en premier. Tout ça me fichait la trouille.

_- Bon alors j'y vais d'abord c'est ça ? _demandai-je, la peur au ventre.

-_ Ah oui ! _répondit Alice. _Moi je suis descendu à l'aide d'une corde en passant par ma fenêtre, jusqu'à la chambre de Jasper pour chercher ce putain de sac et Rose a fait la même pour aller dans celle d'Emmett alors à toi de faire quelque chose de dangereux maintenant ! Monter sur une échelle c'est pas si difficile que ça, non ?_

_- Bon d'accord… Mais j'ai quand même remonter Rosalie toute seule par la fenêtre d'Edward pendant que toi t'occupais les mecs ! C'était super dur !_ me défendis-je.

_- Bah vas-y dis que je suis grosse ! Allez stop les chamailleries et monte ! Essaye pas de perdre du temps !_ répliqua Rosalie.

Je prenais l'échelle à deux mains et montai de deux barres.

_- Vous tenez, hein ?_ couinai-je, apeurée.

_- Me dis pas que t'as le vertige quand même ?_ me cria presque dessus Rosalie.

La situation aurait été hilarante si ça n'avait pas été moi sur cette foutu échelle.

_- Non mais je sens que je vais tomber…_

_- Bella, t'en ai qu'à la deuxième barre, tu dois être à 40 cm du sol même pas…_ répliqua Alice.

_- Oui mais quand même…_ tentai-je de dire.

_- BELLA !_ chuchotèrent-elles fort toutes les deux en même temps si bien que je pris peur et montai de trois barres puis stoppai.

_- Oh putain j'suis dans la merde… Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée ? Oh putain…_ commençai-je réellement à paniquer.

_- Bella arrête ton cirque tout de suite ! Tu vas devoir me les donner ces foutus 60 dollars à la con si tu monte pas à l'échelle !_ dit Rosalie.

Merde. J'avais pas les 60 dollars.

Je montai alors doucement de quatre barres. Puis de deux… Puis une dernière et j'apercevais la chambre. Je regardais, effrayais la fenêtre devant moi. Puis essayai d'aller plus loin que la vitre… On voyait le lit de Jessica avec Jessica qui dormait la bouche ouverte. J'ouvrai la fenêtre qui par bonheur étais légèrement ouverte, seulement retenue avec un pot à crayons pour pas que le vent ne pousse trop fort la fenêtre, je passais ma main à l'intérieur et poussai avec douceur le pot à crayon pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Une fois ouverte, je pénétrai la pièce.

_- Bella ? Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attend nous ! BELLA !_ chuchota Alice, paniquée.

Je décidai de ne pas lui répondre, préférant observer la pièce, me familiariser avec elle pour pas que je me cogne ou ne fasse quelque chose qui déjoue nos plans.

J'entends Alice paniquer :

_- Roohh… On aurait jamais dû l'envoyer en premier Rosalie ! Elle y est pour rien dans l'affaire ! Elle était même pas avec nous ce soir là ! Et elle… Elle a aucun problème de couple avec Edward ! C'est nos affaire Rosalie, on aurait pas dû la forcer à faire ça !_

_- Du calme ! C'est elle qui a accepté quand je lui ai demandé ! Et elle a relevé le pari à 60 dollars, que je vais d'ailleurs perdre alors tu te la fermes maintenant et on attend son signal._

_- Je me la ferme mais je te dis d'abord que je te jures que c'est pas moi qui m'expliquerai auprès d'Edward si elle se fait choper !_ jura Alice.

Je voulais rire.

Je décidais de tenter le coup, voir si Jessica allait se réveiller si je parlais.

-_ Hey, ici Leclerc, je teste si la poufiasse se réveille ! Test ! Test ! A vous Carrefour et Chanel !_

_« Ici Chanel. C'est sa chambre, Leclerc ? Elle est comment ? A toi Leclerc ! »_

_- Viens voir par toi-même Chanel ! Je commence mon boulot, je cherche le placard à chaussures ! On mettra le poisson et les araignées en dernier._

J'entendis des bruits de ferraille : l'échelle.

Alice apparut d'abord. Puis Rosalie.

Je pointai du doigt le placard à chaussures et Alice s'empressa de sortir toutes les chaussures.

Rosalie installai son tabouret dépliant qu'elle avait emmené et l'installai sur le bureau à côté du lit de Jessica. Elle monta dessus et commença à coller au plafond les petits clowns.

Moi j'avais évidemment le plus compliqué : je devais mettre des petites araignées sous la couette de Jessica et devais mettre du jus de cerise -j'avais préalablement écrasé les cerises avant- sur son corps et si possible son visage.

Heureusement pour moi elle dormait la bouche ouverte : j'en introduisais alors un peu dans sa bouche, et j'en faisais couler aussi délicatement que je pouvais sur son visage. Pas beaucoup mais assez à mon goût. Un de ses bras et une de ses jambes sortaient de la couette : j'en profitai pour en étaler dessus.

Ensuite j'essayai de mettre des araignées partout où je le pouvais dans le lit. Je soulevai la couette autant que je le pouvais pour ça.

Ensuite je me retournais : Rosalie avait appliqué des clowns au dessus de la tête à Jessica : sur le plafond.

Alice avait échangé les chaussures de Jessica contre pleins de baskets Barbie : elle allait devoir se ramener au lycée avec ces baskets demain ! Ha !

Ensuite Alice entreprit d'aller installer la caméra dans un coin caché. Elle filmerai uniquement lorsque Alice l'aurait activée depuis son ordinateur portable à la Villa. Elle avait procédé à toutes les connexions avant qu'on parte.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec le poisson et les asticots ?_ me demanda Rosalie.

Je haussais les épaules puis réfléchis.

_- Elle a peur des trucs sous son lit alors je vais mettre les asticots sous son lit et en faire dépasser un peu pour qu'elle le voit bien quand elle se lèvera et qu'elle regardera au pied de son lit pour prendre ses chaussons. Oh ! J'ai encore mieux ! Je vais en mettre au bout de ses chaussons…_

Elles explosèrent presque de rire et me regardèrent en souriant.

- _Tu es diabolique !_ me dirent-elles en même temps.

_- Je sais._

_- Mais reste la question pour le poisson…_

_- Oh ! Je vais en mettre sous son oreiller et on en cache un peu partout dans la chambre._

_- Ok, vous le faites et moi je tague le mur et je met un tableau ensuite pour cacher le truc, comme ça quand elle l'enlèvera elle le verra !_ dit Alice.

_- Bonne idée, approuvai-je._

Avec Rosalie on s'évertua alors à cacher du poisson un peu partout. Sous l'armoire, sous le bureau, dans les tiroirs, sous l'oreiller, un peu sous le lit aussi.

J'avais même eu l'idée d'accrocher au dessus de sa tête un poisson qui avait une tête vraiment horrible - à l'instar de Jessica- ce qui d'après moi, valait le coup de tenir compagnie à Jessica.

Soudain, je remarquai qu'elle avait un doudou dans les mains. C'est miignooooonn… Pfff. Donald ? Etonnant… J'aurai plus pensé qu'elle prendrai Ursula la méchante dans la petite sirène, comme doudou…

J'avais pris mon appareil photo. Et oui ! Comment louper tout ça ?

Je prenais une photo -avec flash, tant pis si ça la réveillait- d'elle avec son doudou, hmmm avec son visage avec plein de sauce-cerise partout… hmmm avec des araignées autour hmm… Appétissant ! Je retirai le doudou de ses mains.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ?_ me demanda Rosalie, alertée par le flash qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas réveillé la Barbie endormie.

_- Je met un poisson à la place de son doudou, elle va le chercher partout ! On lui vole !_

Je leur faisait un grand sourire et elles riaient en silence.

Je plaçai le poisson délicatement dans ses mains.

Puis je pris une photo de tout ce qu'on avait fait : sous le lit, sou la couette -ce qui fait que j'avais pris le corps de Jessica en photo-, le bureau avec tous les tiroirs d'ouverts avec tous les poissons, le plafond avec les clowns, les chaussons, je reprenais des photos de Jessica -cette fois-ci avec le poisson au dessus de sa tête, l'armoire avec les chaussures Barbie, je prenais des photos d'Alice en pleine action : en train d'écrire délicatement en rouge (peinture) avec comme des gouttes qui coulaient comme si ça avait été écrit avec du sang : « Tu vas mourir ». Rosalie et moi on en pouvait plus, on était en train de se rouler parterre tellement on riait ! Alice exagérait parfois… Une fois fini, je pris la photo de l'écriture finie avec Alice à côté puis une autre sans Alice. Elle plaça le tableau et nous prîmes au moins 20 photos de nous dans cette pièce. C'était hilarant. J'avais aussi mis le retardateur pour en prendre quelques unes toutes les trois.

Enfin, au bout d'au moins 40 bonnes minutes passées ici, nous nous décidâmes à nous en aller. J'éteignais la petite lumière dont Jessica avait besoin pour dormir.

Alice partit la première : re-photo !

Ensuite Rosalie : re-photo !

Je me plaçai en haut de l'échelle et prenait une photo de moi en train de partir.

Je m'attendais à des rires. Rien.

Je refermais prudemment la fenêtre avec le pot à crayons et hélai :

-_ Les filles ?_

Aucune réponse. Je me retournai alors et poussai un cri étouffé dans ma main.

Emmett tenait Rosalie avec une main placée sur sa bouche et Jasper faisait la même avec Alice.

Mais du coup moi, j'avais lâché l'échelle…

Je glissais alors de l'échelle et m'apprêtai à subir une énorme chute.

Mais je retombais dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Je respirai fort, complètement apeurée, avec toujours les mains contre ma bouche. Je relevai la tête pour voir que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward.

Gros soupir de soulagement. En plus il souriait.

_- Tu m'as fait peur mon amour, heureusement que j'étais là,_ me chuchota-t-il.

Je retirai enfin mes mains de ma bouche et Emmett et Jasper lâchaient Rose et Alice.

Elles s'étaient calmées aussi et n'allaient pas crier.

Ils avaient dû les prendre par surprise, par derrière et du coup avoir mis leurs mains sur leurs bouches pour qu'elles ne crient pas.

Ils souriaient tous les trois.

OUF !

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?_commençai-je à demander en m'énervant et en repoussant Edward.

-_ C'est plutôt à vous de vous expliquez ! Nous on a fait que vous suivre ! On est là depuis le début, c'était nous la voiture qui vous suivait derrière !_ répondit Emmett.

Rosalie répondit.

_- C'est simple, on s'est vengée de ce qu'elle a fait samedi !_ cracha-t-elle.

_- Ouais et qu'est-ce que vous avez été fouillé dans mes affaires merde ! On a entendu aussi votre conversation du début alors on sait que vous êtes passées par les fenêtres pour rentrer dans nos chambres !_ répondit Emmett sur le même ton.

Soudain Rosalie eut un regard de fureur. Oh oh. C'était pas bon ça…

Sa main s'envola et claqua la joue d'Emmett.

_- Et moi j'arrive pas à croire que t'ai cru c'te salope alors que je serai jamais capable de faire un truc pareil ! Tu l'as crue elle et pas moi ! Et tu me fais la gueule depuis plus de quatre jours maintenant ! T'es qu'un connard !_

J'avais mal à la joue pour lui.

_- Rose, calme-toi je suis désolé…_commença-t-il à s'expliquer.

_- T'es désolé ? T'ES DESOLE ??? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! T'es désolé de la croire elle et pas moi ou t'es désolé que finalement ce soit pas le cas que je t'ai trompé ? Parce que je suis sûre que demain quand elle va se ramener avec des pustules plein la face, sentant le poisson à plein nez avec des chaussures de Barbie et que tu vas devoir te la taper bah mon vieux tu vas le regretter et…_

Alors il la coupa et l'embrassa furieusement. Elle s'arrêta et le tapa coup après coup sur son torse bien qu'elle sût que ça ne lui faisait rien.

- _Lâche-moi ! Je veux plus te voir !_

_- ROSE ! TU VAS M'ECOUTER MAINTENANT !_ s'énerva Emmett. _Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi ! Je savais que cette poufiasse mentait, elle est capable de tout pour m'avoir. Je savais qu'elle mentais parce que je connais tout tes soutifs par cœur et t'as jamais eu celui-là et en plus tu fais un super 95 D et pas un minable petit 80 B ! Ensuite je savais que t'étais réellement en courses !_

Il lui montra son portable. Pourquoi ? Il reprit :

_- Tu as vu le message de James ? Il y était à Carrefour aussi ce jour là et il t'as vue ! Donc je savais qu'elle mentait ! Et pour le dîner, avec Jazz on voulait vous faire jalouser et on savait que vous alliez nous suivre et on s'est placés à une table où il y avait des miroirs disposés de façon à ce qu'on vous voit derrière vos putains de pots de fleurs !_

On avait toutes les trois la bouche ouverte.

Rosalie reprit alors constance et caressa la joue d'Emmett.

_- Désolée d'avoir frappé si fort chéri…_ commença-t-elle carrément plus doucement,_ je savais pas… Tu me connais quand je suis jalouse… Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit en te traitant de connard…_

Elle était mal-à-l'aise. Ça se voyait !

_- Non, mon cœur, t'en fais pas j'ai presque rien senti pour la claque par contre je le sentirai bien si tu m'embrasses…_ dit Emmett d'un ton charmeur.

Il changeait d'humeur comme de chemise lui !

_- C'est dingue, je connais les mensurations de ma sœur maintenant !_ dit soudain Jasper.

Ça nous fit tous éclater de rire.

Mais pas Alice. Elle se retourna vers lui prête à exploser comme une bombe, comme Rosalie cinq minutes auparavant. Jasper le remarqua et prit rapidement la parole :

_- Non Alice ne fais pas comme Rose, moi aussi je savais que c'était faux, tu sais très bien que je connais Victor aussi et la salle c'est pour les vêtements de Luxe pour les gros acheteurs tels que toi… J'ai confiance en toi mon ange, et c'est Emmett qui a eu l'idée d'accepter le dîner avec Jessica !_

_- Oh la balance ! T'es qu'un salaud Hale !_

_- Hey ! T'insultes pas mon petit, ok ? Espèce d'idiot de Cullen !_ répliqua Alice en faisant rire tout le monde car elle engueulai Emmett qui fait trois têtes de plus qu'elle.

Chaque couple se prit dans ses bras. C'était une belle image.

Edward se tourna vers moi :

_- Qui c'est qui a oublié de fermer ma fenêtre ?_

Je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche et rougissais. Je riai aussi nerveusement en partant direction la voiture en sautillant comme une idiote et en rentrant la tête dans les épaules telle une petite fille qui fait sa timide. Cela eut le don de faire rire tout le monde.

_- Ha t'es pas encore une pro de l'effraction, Swan !_ me lança Rose.

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous nous en allâmes de chez Jessica.

****

J'avais dormi chez les Cullen, Alice était venue nous réveiller en avance pour qu'on vienne dans sa chambre voir le réveil de Jessica.

On était encore tous un peu endormis, sauf Alice évidemment qui pétillait. Et Jasper était REELLEMENT endormi puisqu'elle avait jugé bon de ne pas le réveillé pour l'instant -ils avaient dormi ensemble évidemment bien que Jasper avait sa propre chambre, tout comme Rosalie qui avait dormi dans celle d'Emmett. On s'était quand même habillé avant parce que regarder Jessica allait nous prendre du temps et peut-être même nous mettre en retard.

_- Le truc c'est qu'on sait pas à quelle heure elle se réveille la marmotte,_ dit Edward.

Alice tapa doucement dans ses mains et dit, toute souriante :

-_ Oui mais j'ai réglé son réveil à 7 h tapantes au cas où ! Il est 6h58, plus que deux minutes ! J'attend trente secondes avant de réveiller Jazz._

Elle se rallongea à côté de lui, et comme si c'était un réflexe pour lui pendant qu'il dormait : il attrapa la taille d'Alice et la serra fort contre lui. Je souriais, c'était tellement mignon.

Emmett grogna :

_- Faites pas ça devant moi, t'es ma petite sœur quand même !_

On rit. Alice secoua légèrement Jasper pour le réveiller.

_- Hmmmm… Quoi chérie ?_ marmonna-t-il.

_- Jessica va se réveiller…_

_- Quoi ? J'ai pas tout saisi là…_ dit-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

_- Bah tu sais j'ai mis une caméra dans sa chambre pour voir toute la scène de son réveil !_

_- Ahhhh… Je comprends mieux maintenant. Parce que j'ai rêvé qu'on avait un bébé et qu'il faisait très bien ses nuits mais que je savais pas comment on l'appelait. Et là quand tu m'as réveillé j'ai juste flippé ma grand-mère que ce soit réel et qu'on l'ai appelé Jessica. T'imagines l'horreur ! J'aurai dû refuser à la naissance ce prénom …_

N'importe quoi ! C'est quoi ce rêve ! On riait tous lorsque le réveil dans la chambre de Jessica sonna. On était tous prêt et Jasper et Alice avait bondi de leur lit pour nous rejoindre parterre où était posé l'ordinateur portable d'Alice.

On allait rire. Vraiment rire !

* * *

**Alors Alors ?? REVIEWSSSS !! Please =)**

**Bon bah sûrement à l'année prochaine alors... ^^ ("Ah bon on se voit pas mardi ?" mdr = tiré de "Papa est en haut" sketch de Gad Elmaleh)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEE !!!! =D**

**Voilà fallait que je poste un chapitre pour vous souhaiter une bonne année... =)**

**Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ^^**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Jessica

Putain de Réveil ! J'avais dormi comme une marmotte… Hmmm… J'ai toujours eu du mal à me réveiller…

Hmm… Mais ?

_- ça sent la cerise…_ marmonnai-je à demi-consciente. _C'est quoi cette odeur pourrie de poisson ?_

Bahh ça pue…

C'est dingue ce que mon visage me grattait. Et mes bras aussi…

C'était louche très louche.

Je me décidai enfin à frapper mon réveil qui s'était déclenché une minute auparavant, et à ouvrir mes yeux qui me semblaient étrangement gonflés.

- _AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!_

.DIEU ! Des Clowns au plafond Baaaaahhhhhhh !!!! C'est quoi cette horreur !! Mon cri me déchira les tympans mais franchement… Là je flippais. C'était quoi ce bordel ??! Qui avait voulu me faire une blague pareille ? Mon cousin était-il chez moi ?

Je n'arrêtai pas de jurer.

J'étais tellement nerveuse que je redoublais l'intensité de mes grattages… La vache ça en venait à me faire mal de me gratter comme ça…

Je décidai de laisser tomber pour les clowns. Après totu ce n'était que des clowns.. Non ?

Je me calmai rapidement. Vite pense à quelque chose qui te calme…

Hmm…

_- Faut que je me calme… Euh… Hmmm… Edward…_commençai-je à gémir. _Hmmm regarde-moi, ne regarde plus Bella… Je me sers d'Emmett et Jasper pour me rapprocher de toi chéri… Hmmm… Edward embrasse-moi…_

Parfois des conversations seule avec l'être que je chérissais le plus au monde à part moi depuis un bon bout de temps, m'étaient bénéfiques. Cette fois, j'allais mieux, j'étais calmée.

Alors je relevai la tête et me regardait dans mon miroir en face de mon lit. Comme tous les matins.

_- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!! C'EST QUOI ÇAAAA ??!_

Quelle horreur ! Du jus de cerise partout ! Et des BOUTONS partout !! BAAAAHHH ! Mon cousin ne pouvait pas me faire ça quand même ??

_- Mon Dieu ! Que vais-je dire à Edward s'il me voit comme ça… Si mon cousin est dans les parages je vais le tuer. _Je commençai à pleurer.

J'avais l'impression que toute ma vie s'écroulait en cette journée qui commençai si mal.

Soudain je regardais encore les dégâts et apercevait quelque chose sur mon oreiller. Et derrière moi.

Je me figeai.

_- Je rêve. Il n'y a rien derrière moi. Edward m'aime. Je suis magnifique encore ce matin. Edward va quitter Swan. Il me laissera la torturer._

Je rouvrais les yeux. Et fondis en larmes.

_- Mais c'est pas possible… Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'on m'en veuille à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal moi…_

Je reniflai bruyamment et me retournai pour voir ce que c'était.

_- BAAAHHHH ! QUELLE HORREUR UN POISSON HIDEUX !_

Non… Il n'aurait pas été jusque là, hein ?

_- C'est dingue ce qu'il ressemble à Swan ce mollusque, _crachai-je pour me calmer.

Soudain, je me souvins d'avoir vu quelque chose à côté de moi, sur mon oreiller.

Je baissai les yeux.

_- AAAHHH !!! OH MON DIEU ! CASSE-TOI ARAIGNEE ! SALOPE ! AAHHHH !!_

Là je flippai vraiment, je gémissais malgré moi.

Je ne quittai pas des yeux l'araignée. Elle ne bougeai pas et pourtant j'avais bien secoué le lit… Elle aurait dû prendre la fuite. Tout comme moi. Mais elle ne bougeai pas.

_- Allez, va-t-en… S'il te plaît…_suppliai-je en fondant une fois de plus en larmes.

Je tremblais de peur. Je bougeai légèrement mes jambes et allais à la rencontre de… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_- OH MON DIEU ! Y EN A PARTOUT ! AHAAHHHH !_

DES ARAIGNEES PARTOUT DANS MON LIT !

Elles ne bougeaient pas non plus. Alors je me calmai.

Je tendais ma main tremblante vers ces bestioles et voyais qu'elles étaient en plastique;

_- Ah ça c'est fin de me faire une peur pareille ! Pff. Des araignées en plastiques… Pitoyable._

Je ravalai mes larmes, les essuyai, relevai ma tête bien haute sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Je n'étais définitivement pas calme. Il fallait que je trouve Bobby. Mon doudou Donald…

_- Bobby ?_ appelai-je lorsque ma main ne le trouva pas.

_- Bobby ? Bobby ?_ appelai-je plus pressement. Ah, non ! Il ne me l'avait pas volé tout de même ?

J'ouvrais les yeux pour chercher partout dans le lit.

_- Bobby, mon cœur, où es-tu ? Rohh d'accord je sais que t'aime pas quand je t'appelle comme ça. Très bien. Doudou Donald ? Mon chéri ? BOBBY ! _

C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi Bobby n'était pas là ?

Je décidai d'abandonner les recherches.

_- Très bien. Boude. Je te retrouverai ce soir et tu feras moins le malin !_

J'observai ma chambre. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dedans.

_- Y a quelque chose qui cloche là… mais… Mais ? C'est quoi ce tableau ? OH MON DIEU ! Quelqu'un veut ma mort ! Haaaaa…_

J'étais effrayée. Mais qui pouvait bien me vouloir ça ?

Très bien. J'enlève ce foutu tableau mais si il se passe quelque chose de trop bizarre je prend la fuite immédiatement !

Je m'asseyai sur mon lit. M'asseyant sur quelques araignées et un truc plus gros…

Je relevai une fesse et passai ma main en dessous pour attraper la chose. Un poisson ? J'avais dormi avec un poisson ?

Je le jetai au loin.

Je m'asseyai tranquillement, calmement au bord de mon lit et baissai alors les yeux vers mes pieds.

_- AAAAHHH !! C'est quoi ces asticots qui dépassent de mon lit ? Je savais qu'un monstre dans ce genre-là devait exister… Merde ! Le monstre-asticot ! MERDE !_

Je tentai tant bien que mal de me calmer. Je pris avec précaution mes chaussons et sautai à deux mètres de mon lit en haletant fort.

Je me rapprochai lentement de mon lit et me baissai. Il fallait que je sache s'il y avait quelque chose sous ce lit…

Je gémissais de peur mais parvins néanmoins à poser ma tête parterre et à regarder en dessous de mon lit.

Je me relevai à la vitesse de la lumière.

_- AAAAHHHHH ! DES POISSONS ET DES ASTICOTS PARTOUT SOUS MON LIT !! AAAAAAHHH !!! MAIS QUI A SACAGE MA CHAMBRE !!_

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je craquai. J'étais en plein cauchemar.

_- C'est qu'un cauchemar je vais bientôt me réveiller… Avec Edward qui sera en train de m'embrasser pour me réveiller. Je serai dans ses bras… Il me dira que je suis la plus belle, ce qui est la vérité… Il me dira qu'il m'aime et pas Swan… Ce qui est aussi la vérité après tout, qui peut l'aimer ?_

Sur ce, je prenais mon peu de courage qu'il me restait et me tournai vers ce foutu tableau de chiotte.

Je le retirai, non sans appréhension.

_- AHHHH !! JE VAIS MOURIR !!! HAAAAAAA !!_

.DIEU. Les mots étaient ancrés dans mon mur. Mon Dieu, je vais mourir… JE vais crever, merde !

Et ça a été écrit avec du sang en plus…

_- Et c'est le sang de qui ?_ demandai-je en couinant, la peur au ventre. _Oh Mon Dieu ! Bobby ? Bobby ? Bobby réponds-moi ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu es mon doudou ! BOBBYYYYYYY !!_ pleurai-je en m'écroulant par terre.

Je décidai de me reprendre en mains. Ce soir quand je rentrerai, tout serai redevenu comme avant. J'étais en train de vivre l'enfer.

Je me relevais, regardais mes chaussons par terre qui n'attendais plus que je m'empare d'eux pour m'emmener prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre.

Je glissai mon pied droit dans le chausson. Et poussai une fois de plus un cri strident.

Je prenais le chausson et faisais tomber du fond de celui-ci : des asticots !

_- Je vais me suicider… C'est pas possible… Je vais mourir… Les asticots vont me bouffer. Comme ils l'ont fait avec Bobby._

Les larmes me noyaient le visage.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être abattue. Je me battrai. Jusqu'au bout, Quitte à prendre la fuite !

Je me tournai vers mon armoire. Je l'ouvrai. M'attendant au pire.

Un gros soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Rien n'avait changé. Je baissai les yeux vers mes chaussures et poussai un cri d'horreur.

_- DES CHAUSSURES BARBIES !! Mon Dieu ! Où sont passées mes chaussures ? Putain… Elles sont belles en plus , bien roses… Mais je peux pas me ramener avec ça au lycée, merde !_

Je me tirai des cheveux en sautant et en poussant des cris. C'était mon pire cauchemar.

Je m'emparai vite-fait d'un jean slim blanc qui me moulait bien et d'un haut rose, le plus décolleté qui soit. Je prenais des sous-vêtements et m'enfuit vers la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui allait être la pire journée de ma vie.

**PDV Bella**

Le réveil de Jessica nous avait fait beaucoup rire. Les cris qu'elle avait poussé ! C'était hilarant.

Jusqu'au moment où elle avait commencé à parler -toute seule- d'Edward. Je m'étais figée et avait perdu mon sourire. Les autres l'avaient remarqué évidemment.

Edward était bouche-bée.

Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que espérer avoir une chance avec Edward ?

S'il n'y avait pas eu Edward, Emmett et Jazz dans la pièce, je me serai jetée dans ma camionnette pour aller régler son compte à cette idiote.

Mais Edward avait resserré son emprise autour de ma taille à mesure que Jessica déballait ses fantasmes et que ma mâchoire se resserrait.

C'était toujours drôle de la voir se ridiculiser comme cela mais l'atmosphère était maintenant légèrement plus tendue.

Et là je ne pus m'en empêcher. Lorsqu'elle prononça les mots « Après tout qui peut l'aimer ? », je me relevai aussi rapidement que si on venait d'appuyer sur mon bouton « ON ».

_- Et c'est elle qui dit ça ?_ crachai-je alors qu'Edward m'avait suivie en me tenant toujours par la taille.

_- Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre, _dit Rosalie.

Les autres approuvèrent et Edward m'enlaça par derrière. Il m'embrassa dans le cou pour me détendre. Je me détendis un tout petit peu.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie de sa chambre. Je fis de même, je quittais la pièce en repoussant Edward. JE ne voulais pas qu'il me suive.

Je descendais et décidai de faire comme chez moi. Je m'installai sur une chaise de la cuisine et m'emparai d'une pomme qui trônait sur la corbeille à fruits au milieu de la table.

Je croquai dedans en réfléchissant.

Quand je pense que je l'ai aidé à se rapprocher de James alors qu'elle voulait, par ce lien, se rapprocher d'Emmett et de Jazz puis d'Edward… Cela me dégoutait.

Je croquai une fois de plus dans ma pomme. J'étais verte de rage. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui pourrait l'atteindre tout en lui permettant de savoir que c'était moi qui la touchait.

Je pourrais m'inscrire sur Youtube et poster la vidéo de son réveil… Non. Elle ne saurait pas forcément que c'est moi.

Sinon… J'avais les photos que j'avais prises la veille d'elle…

Je pourrais les faire développer et faire un montage des plus intéressantes avec une de moi dans sa chambre dessus. Pour que tout le monde sache que c'était moi. Sans pour autant balancer Rose et Alice. Qui soit dit en passant étaient celles qui avait eues l'idée de cette effraction…

J'entendais des pas qui provenait de l'escalier derrière moi et tentai de els ignorer.

C'était une mauvaise idée de développer les photos et de les distribuer ou de les accrocher au lycée : je pourrais me faire renvoyer et cette fille ne valait pas la peine que je gâche mes études pour elle.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule droite tandis que des mains se glissaient sur ma taille puis sur mon ventre.

_- Mon cœur,_ commença Edward.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais trop énervée. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme que j'aime plus que tout attire autant les femmes ?

_- Mon amour, parle-moi, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça._

_- Non Edward,_ répondis-je sèchement, espérant lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas bon d'avoir une conversation avec moi là maintenant.

_- Je t'aime, tu sais. Et j'espère vraiment que tu le sais parce que je ne laisserai pas ce qu'à dit Jessica t'atteindre. Cette bouffonne ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant. Avant moi c'était Mike Newton. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle se détournera de moi…_

Je le coupai.

_- Non Edward. Elle ne se détournera pas de toi parce que merde c'est tout simplement trop facile de craquer sur toi. T'es le mec le plus parfait que j'ai jamais vu et tout le monde le sait. Elle veut s'approprier ton corps. Elle ne veut pas que je sois avec toi. Et tant que tu ne m'auras pas quittée, elle prendra toujours cela comme un échec pour elle et elle va se faire des illusions, elle ne se découragera pas…_

Cette fois ce fut lui qui me coupa.

_- Eh bien elle peut toujours courir pour que je te quittes parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je ne ferai pour tout l'or du monde c'est cesser de t'aimer. Et c'est lier à ne pas te quitter. J'en ai rien à faire de cette fille. Tant pis si elle ne se détourne pas de moi. Une fois le lycée fini, elle ne sera plus là pour nuire à notre vie ensemble parce que y a que ça qui compte pour moi. C'est qu'on soit ensemble, QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE. Je t'aime Bella. Jessica cherche tout les arguments possible pour satisfaire son ego, quitte à t'insulter et te rabaisser parce qu'elle ressent envers toi de la jalousie profonde. De nous deux, Bella, c'est toi qui est parfaite. Ne crois pas ça de moi. Tu es indéniablement la perfection incarnée, Bella. Et je suis amoureux de toi._

Ma colère fondit comme neige au soleil et je me jetai dans ses bras.

Que ferai-je sans lui ?

_- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Et ne crois pas cela non plus de moi._

_- Franchement, tu crois que je suis parfait ?_ demanda-t-il, tout joyeux.

_- Assurément._

Il rit et haussa les épaules.

_- Alors tant que je te plais…_ dit-il, soulagé.

_- Tu fais plus que de me plaire._

Il craqua en premier et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Alors nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge. Merde.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Emmett, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle.

Oh non… La Honte… Pas devant Esmée et Carlisle quand même ! Bravo Bella, t'es tellement douée…

_- Bonjour, _les salua Edward, tout fier et content.

Pfff ah bah oui il est content hein… Pfff..

_- Salut ! Alors on interrompt un moment important dans vos vies à tous les deux, là ?_ demanda Emmett. Et les mots que je redoutaient sortirent de sa bouche. _Tels que la perte de votre virginité ?_

Ah bah voilà… Je rougis comme une tomate ! Non mais pas devant mes beaux-parents quand même !

Beaux-parents… Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à eux de cette façon.

_- Sache que tu as un train de retard sur ça, Emmett. Pas mal de TGV en fait, _répondit Edward, tout souriant et moqueur.

Il était de bonne humeur ce matin.

Et moi, non ! Merde il venait de dire à son frère, son meilleur ami, sa mère qui est par la même occasion ma belle-mère et son père -mon beau-père - que nous avions déjà passé cette étape là ! Et plusieurs fois !

Pour rajouter à mon malheur et à ma honte, Carlisle ajouta :

_- Bien, j'espère que vous vous protégez au moins !_

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Quoique…

_- Alors ça fait mal, Bella ? _me demanda Emmett très rieur ce matin. _Edward est comment, alors ?_

A ce moment là de ma vie, plus rien ne pouvait me faire plus envie que de m'enterrer toute seule. Je n'avais sûrement pas été plus rouge de ma vie que là. C'était impossible.

Esmée me sauva la mise.

_- Emmett, tu prononces encore un seul mot et je t'interdis de sortir durant un mois et je refuse d'accueillir durant un mois Rosalie ce qui par la même occasion te privera durant un mois de rapports sexuels tandis que ta sœur et ton frère seront tout à fait libre de faire l'amour avec leur partenaire respectif autant qu'ils le souhaiteront._

Emmett déglutit, un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Jasper, Edward et Carlisle. Soudain Emmett s'assit et pris une pomme.

Nous explosâmes de rire. Esmée l'avait bien eu…

_- Merci, _dis-je à Esmée.

_- Y a pas de quoi. Les mâles Cullen ont parfois tendance à trop se vanter de leur vie sexuelle ou d'en faire part aux autres ou même de demander plus de précisions sur celles des autres._

Je déglutis aussi.

_- Carlisle était comme ça aussi._

_- Esmée !_ râla Carlisle et je luttai pour cacher mon sourire, en vain.

_- Tu vois elle se moque de moi maintenant ! Pff… De toute façon je suis sûr qu'Edward l'es autant qu'Emmett mais à sa façon…_

Edward rougit et je dis :

_- A sa façon._

Tout le monde rit. Rose et Alice arrivèrent peu de temps après pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Edward et moi partîmes en avance pour passer chez moi afin de prendre mes affaires de cours.

Dans la voiture, Edward se tourna vers moi.

_- Désolé pour Emmett…_

_- T'inquiètes, apparemment c'est de famille !_ ris-je.

Il rougit légèrement mais sourit néanmoins.

_- Et je ne me serai pas vanter de notre première fois ou même des suivantes. C'est bien trop personnel. La preuve, même Jasper n'était pas au courant que je l'avais déjà fait. Je pense qu'il s'en doutait mais il ne m'a pas posé de questions par respect je pense._

_- Personne ne le sait pour moi. Enfin, plus maintenant. Et je parie qu'Alice et Rosalie vont me tanner maintenant à propos de ça._

Il rit et se gara devant chez moi. On avait une demi-heure avant de repartir et nous n'allions pas la passer à jouer aux cartes…

_

* * *

_

**Reviews ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Les personnages appariennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Je poste plus tôt que prévu mais j'essaierai tout de même d'en poster un autre vendredi ! J'y ai passé toute mon après-midi sur celui-ci et je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai fait... Pfiou ! J'ai mal aux doigts maintenant ! =) ^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

PDV Bella

Arrivés au lycée, nous nous étions rejoints à « notre table », celle dans le parc, à côté du parking. De là où on était on pouvait voir tous les gens arriver.

Et c'était ce que nous recherchions : voir la réaction des gens lorsqu'ils apercevraient Jessica. En… Nouvelle tenue.

Emmett avait apparemment hésité à emporter des popcorns pour ce spectacle mais Rosale l'avait stoppé en le convainquant de ne prendre que des M&M's.

_- Vous croyiez vraiment qu'elle va venir après ce que vous lui avez fait ?_ demanda Jasper.

_- Aucune idée, je l'espère de toutes mes forces en tout cas, _répondis-je.

_- Moi aussi. Et j'ai amené mon appareil photo, Bella. Comme ça moi j'aurai son arrivée au lycée en photo, Alice la vidéo du réveil et toi toutes les photos d'hier soir dans la chambre de Jessica, _dit Rosalie.

_- Moi je pense qu'elle va venir, _dit Edward. _Aujourd'hui c'est le grand concours pour être sélectionnée en tant que Pom-Pom girl de l'équipe de Basket. Hein, Emmett ?_ dit Edward, tout sourire.

Pour seule réponse, Emmett grogna en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

Par contre Rosalie n'eut pas la même réaction…

_- Quoi ? Je l'avais pourtant entendue dire quand j'étais passée à côté d'elle que ce concours était vendredi ! Pas aujourd'hui !_

Soudain, elle réfléchit et sourit malicieusement.

_- Hmm, _commença-t-elle. _Mais je peux toujours le faire ce concours… Ce serait marrant de l'avoir dans la même équipe que moi… Je vais pouvoir lui pourrir la vie !_ s'extasia-t-elle.

_- A une seule condition,_ dit Alice._ C'est que moi aussi je fasse le concours !_

Elles sautèrent de joie toutes les deux.

_- Bella ?_

Elles s'étaient retournées vers moi.

Quoi ?

…

Hein ? Moi ? NOOOOOONNN !

_- Non, non et non, définitivement non. Je refuse, pour rien au monde je ne ferai pom-pom girl dans ma putain de vie !_

_- Mais… Tu vas être toute seule… Les mecs joueront et nous on fera les pom-pom girl…_ protesta Alice.

_- Mais non je trouverai bien quelqu'un. Angela ne vas sûrement pas le faire ! Et de toute façon je vais peut-être l'aider pour le journal…_

_- Ok, _acquiesça Rosalie.

_- Hmmm, _marmonna Alice, mécontente.

Je rayonnai ! J'avais dit « non » à Alice ! Et j'avais réussi à la faire céder !

_- Ça y est !_ s'exclama soudain Emmett en se redressant.

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans la même direction. Le parking.

La Twingo rose de Jessica se gara. Rosalie la mitraillait de photos !

Soudain une tête fatiguée, affreuse, beaucoup trop maquillée et crémée, mécontente et… Jessica en pire que d'habitude quoi !

_- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ??!_ agressa-t-elle les gens qui la regardaient depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa voiture.

Je manquai de m'étouffer en essayant de me retenir de rire.

Elle grognai et semblait de mauvaise humeur

Il y a de quoi en même temps…

_- Euh… Jessica ?_ appela Mike Newton. _T'as forcé sur le fond de teint là, non ?_

Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle pour mieux observer son visage. Il recula d'un pas, précipitamment.

_- Non t'as eu raison, vaut mieux que tu caches tout ça ! Baaaahhh c'est horrible tous ces boutons ! Comment arrives-tu à sortir avec un truc pareil ?_

Puis il s'éloigna. Je me cachai derrière Edward, je n'en pouvais plus. Comme les autres.

_- C'est quoi ça ??! _demanda une pimbêche copine de Jessica.

_- Bah c'est du maquillage, idiote de Lauren!_

La grande greluche blonde que je reconnaissais maintenant comme Lauren, s'en alla en poussant des gémissements dégoûtés.

Jessica re-grogna de mécontentement.

_- Wouha t'as fourré ta tête dans un essaim d'abeille ou quoi Jessica ? Et t'essayes de cacher ça ?_ demanda, mort de rire, un type du nom de Austin Marks.

Et d'autres personnes encore se moquèrent d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un troupeau d'élèves hilares s'agglutinent autour d'elle.

_- Tu les as eu où tes chaussures Barbie, Jess ?_

_- C'est quoi ça ? C'est pire qu'un ravalement de façade qu'il te faut là !_

_- J'espère que t'as de quoi te payer de la chirurgie esthétique…_

_- Mais tes bras aussi sont boutonneux ?_

_- Aaaah tu sens le poisson à plein nez !_

_- J'espère qu'on l'a payé celui qui t'as fait ça parce que je suis fier de lui !_

_- Hey c'est pas carnaval aujourd'hui Jessica !_

_- Ça a du te prendre du temps de t' « amochiser » comme ça Jessica ! Bravo !_

Et la liste était longue. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas ! Si bien que d'un coup, elle craqua devant tout le monde.

_- AAAAAAHHHHHH !!_ se mit-elle à pleurer comme un bébé. On était tous bouche-bée. _Je sais pas qui m'a fait ça mais il va le regretter ! Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant !_

Sur ce, elle partit en courant, direction les toilettes des filles. Personne ne la suivit.

Je me levai. Je voulais voir si elle était en train de pleurer dans les toilettes. Je voulais la voir de plus près. Voir mon joli travail. Car après tout c'était à cause de moi tous ces boutons… J'étais tellement fière !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ me questionna Alice.

Ah oui. Je ne pourrai jamais la voir toute seule cette Jessica. Et je savais que les autres m'en empêcherai.

_- Je vais commencer à aller en cours, _mentis-je en me défilant rapidement pour que personne me suive. Par chance, là où je passais, personne n'y était et c'était une autre entrée pour le lycée. Ainsi je pourrais passer de l'autre côté des toilettes et rentrer à l'intérieur tranquillement.

Je pénétrai les cabinets des filles.

J'entendais des sanglots.

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, me retenant de rire.

Je me regardai dans le miroir en replaçant mes cheveux, et en chantonnant, pour signifier ma présence. Elle s'arrêta soudain de pleurer.

Et sortit en furie des toilettes dans lesquelles elle était enfermée juste avant.

Elle me regarda, furieuse du genre « qu'est-ce que tu fous là? ». Je la regardai dans les yeux à l'aide du miroir en souriant malicieusement, montrant ma fierté.

Elle eut soudain un hoquet de frayeur.

_- C'EST TOI QUI M'AS FAIT ÇA ?_ explosa-t-elle.

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres et je me retournai pour lui faire face.

_- Fait quoi Jessica ?_

_- Ça !_ dit-elle en pointant du doigt son visage.

Quelle technique devais-je essayer ?

Hmmm…

_- « Oh C'est qu'un cauchemar je vais bientôt me réveiller… Avec Edward qui sera en train de m'embrasser pour me réveiller. Je serai dans ses bras… »_ l'imitai-je.

Elle me coupa dans mes divagations et se jeta sur moi.

Elle m'attrapa d'abord par les épaules pour me repousser mais je la retenais en mettant une main sur son visage.

Alors elle commença les hostilités : elle me gifla et je lui retournai mon poing, visant son nez. Ça ne rata pas ! Son nez pissait le sang.

Je savais que j'étais en train de m'attirer des ennuis. Que je n'aurai jamais du aller dans ces toilettes et lui faire comprendre que c'était moi qui avait fait tout ça. Que je n'aurai pas du la provoquer pour cette lutte.

Mais trop tard, pas le temps de regretter. D'ailleurs je ne regrettai pas vraiment. Je regrettais seulement le fait que je risquais mon exclusion de ce lycée maintenant.

_- Connasse ! Tu touches plus à MON Edward !_ m'interrompit Jessica dans es pensées.

Je revenais sur Terre. Elle m'avait encore giflé -l'autre joue cette fois-ci - et j'étais à terre. Elle était sur moi.

Je la griffai maintenant et lui donnai un coup de boule pour qu'elle se recule afin que je puisse la retourner et avoir le dessus.

Elle venait de l'appeler _**son**_ Edward !!

Elle aussi me griffa. Mais les deux bras cette fois-ci.

Je criai de douleur.

_- Tu peux toujours courir pour Edward ! C'est le mien !_ lui criai-je dessus en lui crachant dessus ensuite.

J'étais un vrai mec quand je me bagarrais.

_- AH SALOPE ! Tu vas me le payer pour tout ce que t'as fait ! De toute façon personne ne t'aime, crois-moi !_

_- Ah oui ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était de toi qu'on se foutait de la gueule tout à l'heure, non ?_

Elle grogna et on réussit à se relever toutes les deux. Je me rejetai sur elle et engageai le combat cette fois-ci. Je la tenais par son… T-shirt ? Et la collai contre le mur. Elle me donna des coups dans le ventre avec ses poings et je lui faisais la même chose avec mon genou droit.

Les injures défilaient à travers nos bouches.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvra violemment : je tournais la tête et Jessica en profita pour me faire tomber à terre.

C'était Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Edward qui avait ouvert la porte. Alice l'avait ouverte mais les garçons pouvaient tout voir derrière.

Je continuai de me défendre car Jessica n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris que des gens nous regardaient.

Tant pis, ils allaient m'engueuler mais j'allais terminer mon travail !

Je lui refoutais un pin dans sa tronche de pouffiasse et réussit à la retourner une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, Alice et Rosalie se jetèrent sur Jessica et moi pour nous arrêter.

Sauf que c'était Rosalie qui s'occupait de Jessica et visiblement elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter mais la battre à son tour.

J'en profitai : je pouvais y retourner. J'aidai Rosalie à mettre la pâtée à Jessica.

Je sentis une poigne forte sur moi tandis qu'Emmett empoignai Rosalie et que Jasper tenait Jessica loin du groupe. J'en déduis qu'Edward me tenait.

_- Tu vas me le payer Swan, j'te le jure. J'oublierais jamais ça !_ cracha-t-elle.

Je riais sadiquement en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle grogna et s'enfuit en courant.

Rosalie était hilare.

_- Bella ! Je t'adoooooore ! T'es mon modèle !_

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je riais à pleins poumons.

_- Non moi je suis vraiment pas contente ! C'était quoi ça, Bella ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?_ m'engueula Alice.

_- Je suis d'accord avec Alice, c'était dangereux Bella, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ rugit Edward.

Emmett et Jasper semblait dans le même état.

Rosalie était la seule à me soutenir dans cette histoire.

_- Je te soutiens Bella, t'es pas toute seule, d'accord ?_ me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille, profitant qu'elle soit dans mes bras.

JE lui répondis sur le même ton pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'entende :

_- Je te raconterai tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand on sera seules._

Je me détachai d'elle et regardai Alice, puis Edward.

Que devais-je leur répondre ?

_- Euh … J'ai eu besoin… d'action un petit peu._

_- Ben je supposes que t'as eu ta dose là, non ?_ répliqua sèchement Alice.

_- Non mais t'as vu ce qu'elle t'a fait Bella ? Ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit de te battre avec elle ?_ me cria dessus Edward alors qu'il s'approchai de moi en regardant les griffures sur mes bras qui saignaient un peu, et mes plaques rouges aux différents endroits où elle m'avaient frappé.

_- Oh mais t'inquiètes… Je suis pas en sucre ! Et je lui ai foute une raclée tu l'as regardée, non ? Je lui ai pété son nez et elle doit sûrement avoir un mal de crâne incroyable…_

J'étais tellement fière de ce que j'avais fait. Ils me regardaient tous -à l'exception de Rosalie- furieusement.

_- Oh c'est bon !_

En faisant ça, j'avais levé les bras en l'air et j'avais ressenti une profonde douleur dans ma main droite.

Je réfléchissais et portais ma main devant mon visage.

Ah ouais, les pin que je lui ai foutus mon endommagé ma main…

Edward se rapprocha rapidement de moi et prit ma main doucement.

Sa colère se calmait-elle ?

_- Tu vois qu'elle t'as fait mal ! Donc ce n'est pas bon, non !_

_- Ce n'est pas elle c'est moi en lui foutant des pins dans la tronche que je me suis blessée !_

Alors Alice ria.

_- Tu lui as foutu des pins ?_

Elle ne semblait plus énervée.

_- Oui, _lui souris-je.

Alors elle rit fortement.

_- désolée d'avoir réagis comme a, Bella ! J'avais peur pour ma cousine c'est tout ! Et j'étais tellement énervée que tu sois par terre et elle au dessus de toi quand on est entrés que j'ai cru que tu te battais alors que tu ne savais même pas te battre !_

_- Détrompes-toi ma chère cousine ! Et tu devrai savoir que j'ai un minimum de savoir-faire dans ce domaine grâce à un excellent tuteur !_

_- JOSH ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

Je sentais la main d'Edward se tendre au nom de mon meilleur ami.

_- Oui ! Qui d'autre ?_

_- Ouah, je suis soulagée ! Tu dois être une vraie furie alors…_

_- T'aurais du me voir, je me suis rendue compte que quand je me battais, je le faisais comme un mec ! Je lui ai même craché à la gueule !_

Cette fois tout le monde rit. La nouvelle s'était bien passée.

_- Plus sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demanda Emmett.

_- Je suis pas partie en avance pour les cours, je voulais faire le tour pour aller la voir dans les toilettes… Je voulais la voir de plus près et lui faire comprendre que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle pleurait. Je voulais la blesser en quelque sorte. Je savais qu'elle ne supporterais pas que ce soit moi qui lui ai fait ça. Sa pire-ennemie._

_- Tu nous a complètement roulé en fait ?_ dit Jasper, nonchalamment.

_- Exactement !_ répondis-je fière de moi.

_- Mais attends ! Elle sait que c'est nous maintenant !_ paniqua Alice.

_- Non elle croit que c'est juste moi. T'inquiètes je t'aurai pas balancé !_

_- Mais même ! Maintenant c'est pour toi que je m'inquiètes ! Et si tu te fais expulser ?_

_- Bah je sais pas on verra bien…_

_- Elle a raison Bella. On fait quoi si t'es expulsée ? Je fais quoi moi sans toi ?_ demanda Edward, légèrement furieux.

Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras pour la fin de sa phrase mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment.

Par chance, la sonnerie du matin retentit et je filai en cours.

Je mettais mon gilet pour cacher les griffures et Alice me prêta son foulard pour cacher celle de mon cou.

****

_- T'as fait quoi ???_ me demanda James en cours, lorsque je lui expliquai pourquoi j'avais des traces rouges sur le visage.

_- Je me suis battue avec Jessica Stanley._

Il était soufflé. Et radieux.

_- C'est génial ! T'avais le dessus je parie ! Une fille qui a du caractère comme toi ne peux que réussir !_

_- T'as raison…_

_- Ouah ! C'est trop bien ! Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes battues ?_

J'expliquai alors rapidement ce que j'avais fait la nuit dernière avec Alice et Rosalie et que j'avais été voir Stanley dans les toilettes pour lui faire comprendre que c'était moi.

Il était hilare et réagissais comme Rosalie. Il était de mon côté.

_- T'es incroyable Bella ! Et elle t'as attaquée juste pour ça ?_

_- Non… Elle aime Edward et elle me déteste du fait que je sorte avec lui. Et quand on s'est sautées dessus bah elel a dit « c'est MON Edward ! » et là j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie. Mais chut personne de sait se passage là !_

_- Je dirai rien promis, wouah j'y crois pas._

_- Le plus drôle ça va être tout à l'heure !_

_- Quoi ? A la cantine ?_

_- Possible mais je vais aller regarder son concours pour les pom-pom girls ! Et puis les deux dernières heures j'ai sport dans la même classe qu'elle… On va se battre avec les raquettes de badminton moi j'te le dis !_

On riait doucement, le cours touchait à sa fin et on avait parlé de ça pendant une heure sans que le prof nous fasse une remarque. En même temps tout le monde parlait et personne ne l'écoutait jamais.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et James m'accompagna à mon cours d'anglais où j'allais retrouver Emmett.

Cependant quand j'arrivais en classe il n'y étais pas encore, d'ailleurs pas grand monde n'était là.

Le prof entra et dit :

_- Vous avez sûrement remarquer que vous êtes moins nombreux, hein ? Et bien les filles se préparent pour le concours de pom-pom girls et les garçons s'échauffent pour passer au Basket. Ils vont faire la sélection de l'équipe aujourd'hui. Je ferai cours cependant. Mais néanmoins, à la fin de l'heure vous pourrez rejoindre vos camarades dans le gymnase si vous le souhaitez pour les regarder. Je sais que je ne peux faire cours qu'une heure au lieu de deux aujourd'hui à cause de ça. Maintenant asseyez-vous._

Il débuta son cours et je soupirai. J'étais toute seule aujourd'hui.

Mais mon moral ne flancha pas. Je n'arrivai pas à me défaire de ma bonne humeur due à la bagarre de ce matin.

Soudain un papier arriva sur ma table. Je le prenais dans mes mains discrètement et le dépliai sous la table.

_Tu as vu Jessica ce matin?_

_=D_

_Mike x_

Mike Newton. Pourquoi me parlait-il, lui ? En plus il met un « x »… qui signifie « bisous » ! On ne se connaît même pas !

_Ouais je l'ai vue et j'ai apprécié le spectacle =)_

_Bella._

Il me sourit lorsqu'il vit le papier sur sa table.

_Hey, je sais que tes copines ne seront pas là ce midi vu qu'elles vont faire le concours,_

_Et que tes potes vont passez pour le basket._

_Mais tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux, hein ?_

_Mike x._

Je me tendais. Ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais. Mais bon après tout peut-être qu'il était sympa… et je ne savais pas si ses potes étaient sympas aussi mais je pouvais toujours tenté.

_Je mange déjà avec une amie, Angela._

_Peut-elle venir aussi ?_

_Bella._

Il répondit rapidement.

_Evidemment ! Alors c'est d'accord ?_

_Super !_

_Mike x._

Je soupirai. Un midi, un seul.

_Oui c'est ok. J'en parle à Angela et c'est bon._

_A ce midi._

_Bella._

J'attendais la fin du cours et appelai Angela qui étais en face de moi, me tournant le dos puisqu'assise sur sa chaise.

_- Oui, Bella ?_

_- Je me demandais… Mike m'a envoyé des papiers pendant le cours pour savoir si je pouvais manger avec lui et je n'ai pas su refuser. Tu veux bien rester avec moi aussi ? De ce que je sais, ce sont des potes à Ben aussi…_

_- Oui d'accord. Je n'aime pas trop Mike mais Tyler, Austin et Connor sont sympa !_

Je hochai la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les deux vers le gymnase pour rendre une petite visite à nos camarades.

****

_- Bella ! _m'appela Alice. _Je suis désolée ! Je viens d'apprendre que nous n'allions pas manger à la cantine ce midi vu qu'ils ont prévu des trucs pour nous…_

_- T'en fais pas ! On va manger ensemble avec Angela !_

Je regardai cette dernière, espérant me faire comprendre sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle se taise quand à nos projets pour ce midi.

_- Tant mieux. Vous nous regardez ? On s'en sort pas mal je pense…_ dit Rosalie.

_- Oui on va vous regardez. A tout à l'heure ! On reste dans les gradins jusqu'à midi !_

Sur ce, nous allâmes dans les gradins.

Les mecs nous rejoignîmes bientôt.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _demanda Angela, étonnée de voir Ben aussi tôt.

_- On est échauffés et on a le droit d'aller voir les filles pour l'instant. On y retourne dans 20 minutes, _répondit Emmett.

Sur ce, ils s'assirent et Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

_- Désolé encore pour tout à l'heure._

_- Tu n'as pas à être désolé d'être toi._

Il rit.

_- Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je peux pas supporter l'idée qu'on te fasse du mal._

Je lui souris et l'embrassai.

Il quitta mes lèvres et me dit :

_- Au fait, avec qui vas-tu manger ce midi ? Parce qu'Alice et Rose t'ont prévenue, hein ?_

_- Oui t'en fais pas. Je mangerai avec Angela._

Quitte à dire la vérité à quelqu'un, je préférai largement la dire à Alice. Edward me taperait une crise de jalousie !

Les 20 minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement et les garçons repartirent.

Peu de temps après, Angela et moi aussi partions.

****

_- Hey ! _nous appela quelqu'un.

C'était Tyler, il me semble.

_- Salut ! _Dis-je. _Je suis Bella._

Il rit.

_- Je sais. Asseyez-vous là, les autres vont pas tarder à arriver._

_- Ok._

En effet, les trois autres arrivèrent rapidement.

_- Bella !_ s'exclama Mike, apparemment heureux que je sois venue.

_- Mike._

_- Alors voilà Austin Marks, Connor Taylor et Tyler Crowley, _présenta-t-il.

_- Et voilà Angela,_ dis-je.

Ils s'assirent et nous discutâmes longuement. On rait beaucoup, au départ à cause de Jessica. Puis Austin racontait sa soirée d'hier avec une terminale comme quoi il l'avait invitée au Mc Do pour lui faire une blague alors qu'elle croyait que c'était un grand restaurant chic. C'était un peu radical comme façon de se moquer mais nous avions beaucoup ri. Ils étaient réellement sympa !

Seul un me tapait sur les nerfs. Mike évidemment. Il essayait toujours d'accaparer mon attention mais je fixais les autres et surtout Austin qui racontait ses histoires.

_- Et cette fille, je l'ai emmenée chez moi après le dîner. Et j'ai voulu faire comme dans « Good morning England » vous connaissez ? Dedans il y a un tombeur qui dévoile seulement à la fin comment il fait pour avoir autant de filles à ses pieds. Et du coup je lui ai fait le coup du… « on passe à la suite ? ». Elle m'a giflée !_

On était morts de rire et on avait tous répondu au même instant « Nooooonnn !! ». A coup sûr, ça allait rester ça !

Connor répliqua :

_- Ça va que tu lui as pas fait le coup à la American Pie : « Suce-moi ma Poule ! »._

Les rires redoublaient… Ils étaient bêtes, vraiment. Mais tellement hilarant.

Cependant une dame de la cantine vînt nous prévenir qu'il fallait qu'on quitte le self.

En sortant, Mike posa son bras sur mon épaule.

Je le repoussais.

_- Mike s'il te plaît, je n'acceptes ça que d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord…_ se renfrogna-t-il.

Nous allâmes tous ensemble au gymnase.

Personne n'avait cours cette après-midi à cause du concours que tout le monde avait le droit d'aller voir.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le gymnase, il y avait déjà du monde et tous les gars du Basket était déjà là, parait-il. En fait, ils étaient dans les vestiaires et se préparaient à leur entrée. Les coachs allaient entrer pour annoncer ce qui feraient partis de l'équipe, et suivrait les danses des pom-pom girls.

Nous nous installâmes et Mike et sa bande nous suivirent. Ils s'assirent derrière nous. Ils avaient apparemment prévus de rester avec nous. Tant pis, nous rejoindrions les autres après le spectacle et les fuirions !

Soudain, les lumières se firent plus fortes du côté du terrain et les cris dans la salle s'élevèrent.

Les coachs entraient. Suivis de tous les candidats qui voulaient entrer dans l' équipe.

J'acclamai plus fort lorsque je vis Edward. Angela fit de même avec Ben.

Ils relevèrent la tête et saluèrent le public. Edward chercha des yeux dans le public et me vit. Il me fit un énorme sourire. J'étais heureuse ! Ben envoya un baiser à Angela. Elle rougissait encore pire que moi !

Les coachs calmèrent la foule et tapotèrent le micro pour le tester.

Le premier, le « un peu plus gros » prit la parole :

-_ Bienvenue à tous d'abord, aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur un discours et vais simplement me contenter d'annoncer les heureux nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Basket de cette nouvelle année !_

La foule cria et une fois de plus le coach demanda le silence.

_- En capitaine de l'équipe… Je nomme Emmett Cullen !_

J'y croyais pas ! J'étais tellement contente !! Je sautai sur place avec Angela et nous crions aussi fort que les fans -filles évidement- d'Emmett.

_- Suivront ensuite, Edward Cullen !_

Ses yeux pétillèrent. Autant que les miens. Il me regarda tout de suite et je crois que je n'avais jamais fait un aussi grand sourire. A tel point que j'en avais mal aux joues. Je l'applaudissais du mieux que je pus et lui lançai un « je t'aime » silencieux mais qu'il comprit en lisant sur mes lèvres. Il me répondit la même chose. Je rayonnai !

_- … Jasper Hale ! Ben Cheney ! Jacob Black ! James Ethan ! Marvin Lewis !…_

La liste continua mais je ne pouvais plus en entendre. Tous ceux que j'espérais voir dans cette équipe y était ! Edward, Emmett, Jasper, James, Jacob et Ben ! C'était génial. Vraiment !

Le coach finit et les remercia.

La foule les acclama une dernière fois et ils filèrent dans les gradins.

Entrèrent alors toutes les pom-pom girls. Wouah. Et Alice et Rosalie étaient de loin les plus magnifiques !

D'entrée de jeu, une musique démarra et un groupe de quatre jeunes filles débutèrent leur danse.

Le jury paraissait concentré. Moi j'étais fascinée par autant de coordination, de souplesse… C'était super !

Ma concentration flancha lorsqu'Edward s'assit à côté de moi et que les autres garçons prirent place à côté de nous.

Angela et moi les félicitions tous.

_- Félicitations les garçons c'est génial que vous soyez tous pris !_ m'exclamai-je toute contente, presque sautillante comme Alice.

_- Merci, Bella !_ me répondit James en me lançant un clin d'œil. Il continua : _Prête pour le carnage ?_

Je réfléchissais et compris : le moment où Jessica allait passer avec son groupe de pétasses pour danser.

Je riais.

_- Ouais j'ai hâte ! T'as pas une caméra pour filmer tout ça ?_ demandai-je, hilare.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas.

J'expliquai alors à Edward, car il était tendu, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il n'était tout de même pas jaloux du peu de complicité que j'avais avec James, non ?

_- J'ai été obligée à expliquer à James ce que j'ai fait ce matin et hier et on a hâte de voir Jessica en train de danser, _expliquai-je tendrement à Edward.

Il me caressa doucement le dos et continua à m'embrasser. On était tellement heureux en cet instant.

_- C'était les Wonder-women !_ s'exclama la présentatrice quand la chanson se termina.

Une autre commença et un autre groupe entra. Ni Alice et Rosalie, ni Jessica.

_- Bella ! Je suis allé voir Rosalie pour qu'elle me prête son appareil photo !_ dit James.

_- Super ! Il fait vidéo ou pas ?_

_- Oui ! Mais tu veux bien le faire, je suis pas un pro du tournage ni des photos vois-tu !_

_- Ouais passe-moi ça, incapable !_

Il me tira la langue.

Je m'emparai de l'appareil photo et profitai du temps d'attente pour regarder les photos de ce matin : l'arrivée dans le parking de Jessica.

_- Dis Angela ! _l'interpelai-je. _Ce serai pas mal une photo de Jessica dans le journal, non ? Après tout elle aime la popularité…_

Je lui montrai une photo horrible d'elle, où on voyait bien ses boutons, son maquillage, ses chaussures Barbie… Angela rit.

_- On peut la mettre dans la rubrique « scoop » : « Jessica Stanley tenterait-elle un nouveau look ? »_

Tout le monde rit.

Et alors Alice et Rosalie firent leur entrée. Accompagnée de deux autres filles. Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais j'étais contente qu'elles se soient faites amies avec elles pour pouvoir former un groupe…

Elles étaient aussi souriantes que mes deux meilleures amies. Magnifiques.

_- C'est ma copine les mecs, admirez…_ dit Emmett.

On rit.

_- Pff c'est la mienne que tout le monde regarde, sérieux regarde Emmett. Alice est une merveille ! _répliqua Jasper sous les rires des autres.

_- En attendant je l'ai sous le bras la huitième merveille du monde alors calmez-vous les gars, _dit Edward en me désignant.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me de merveille. Et là c'était carrément la Huitième merveille !

Je rougissais mais l'embrassais surtout.

Soudain je réagis au début de la musique. Je m'emparai de l'appareil photo, le mettais rapidement en mode « vidéo » et enclenchai le bouton. Ça tourne !

Les filles dansaient sur « Tik Tok » de Kesha ft .

Ça bouge tout ça ! Elles dansaient vraiment bien avec leurs pompons… ça bougeait vraiment, c'était… Impressionnant ! Elles voltigeaient -surtout Alice vu sa fine taille et son petit poids-, tournaient,… C'était incroyable. Dire que j'avais été fascinée par le premier groupe… Eh bien là ce n'était rien à côté d'Alice et Rosalie !

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini la présentatrice les présenta :

_- Applaudissez le groupe des « Lovely Girls » !_

Angela et moi nous levâmes -ainsi que Jasper et Emmett que j'avais remarqué du coin de l'œil- pour acclamer haut et fort nos merveilleuses danseuses.

Le groupe d'après fut celui de Jessica. Ça allait être dur pour elle de passer après un groupe qui a époustouflé les gens… Forcément, sa danse paraîtra fade et sans mouvement.

Elles étaient trois et commencèrent sur une musique que je connaissais pas mais qui bougeait aussi.

Force m'était d'admettre qu'elles dansaient bien. Enfin, les deux accompagnatrices. Pas Jessica. Et puis c'était surtout leur « effet de groupe ». Mais leur groupe n'était pas aussi bien que celui de Rose et Ali' ou même le premier groupe, les « Wonder-women » !

_- C'était les « Sexy girls » !_

_- Y a rien de Sexy là-dedans ! C'était pourri ! Bella ! T'as tout filmé ? _me demanda James.

Je hochai la tête.

Quatre groupes passèrent mais nous n'étions plus là, nous avions rejoints nos gagnantes dans les « coulisses ».

Nous les félicitions et les embrassions. Les filles poussaient des cris aigus et étaient soulagées d'être passées. Nous retournâmes vite à nos place pour assister à l'annonce des groupes qui ne formeraient plus qu'un : celui des pom-pom girls de Forks !

_- Veuillez maintenant acclamez les groupes suivants ! Ce seront les gagnants ! J'appelle les… roulement de tambours… les « Wonder-women » ! Les « Sexy girls » !_

Tout le monde autour de moi grogna de mécontentement.

_- Les « Haley &Co » et enfin… Le meilleur groupe selon nous… les…. Tadam… tadam… « Lovely girls » ! Bravo à vous toutes les filles !_

Tout le monde dans les gradins sautait de joie. C'était juste… WOUAH !!

Ce soir, ça allait être la fête !

* * *

**REVIEEEEEWSSSSS PLEASE ! =D**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Désolée pour ce retard j'étais prise, je n'ai pas pu poster vendredi =S. Et ce vendredi là je pourrais pas non plus... Donc à quand la suite ? Je sais pas... =S. Pour ça il me faudra du courage et pour ça il me faudra des reviews =).**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

PDV Bella

Les « Lovely girls » avaient été acceptées et on était juste trop excité à la vue de la soirée qui se profilait.

Rose et Alice se jetaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre en sautant et criant et Edward m'embrassait.

Cette journée finissait vraiment bien. Soudain je me levais pour descendre voir Rose et Alice, je savais que si j'arrivais toute seule sur le terrain, devant tout le monde comme ça, juste pour aller leur sauter dans les bras, elles allaient adorer.

Je descendais les gradins rapidement et courrais dans leur direction. Elles me regardaient, choquées que j'ai pris cette initiative.

_- Leeees Fiiiiiilles !!_criai-je, à moitié pliée en deux en leur sautant dans les bras.

_- Bella ? Peu importe qui tu es sort de ce corps !_ dit Alice.

_- Bella, tu es prise de la fièvre d'Alice ou quoi ?_ me demanda Rosalie en se prenant une claque derrière la tête d'Alice.

Nous rîmes.

_- Hey Swan ! T'as pas fini de te foutre la honte ?_

_- Ta gueule, Stanley ! C'est pas moi qui me balade avec pleins de boutons sur la gueule !_ lui lançai-je.

_- Vas-y t'as encore des trucs à me dire, pouffiasse ? Je t'ai pas assez tapé sur la gueule tout à l'heure ?_ me demanda-t-elle froidement.

N'avait-elle pas remarqué que presque tout le monde nous écoutait ? Heureusement pas les profs…

_- Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi là Stanley… Tu veux peut-être que je te refasse ta face ? Ah pardon. C'est déjà fait._

Elle commença à arriver sur moi et tout le monde réagit. Soudain, Edward se mit devant moi. En vérité, toute l'équipe de Basket s'était mise entre moi et Jessica.

_- Ecoute la pute, tu lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois la parole ou tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux et je te fais la peau, t'as compris ?_ l'agressa Edward, me donnant des frissons.

Rien que de l'entendre parler sur ce ton ça me donnait de l'effet. Je n'étais vraiment pas normale comme fille moi …

_- ON te fait la peau,_ renchérit Emmett.

Jessica sembla blessée. Pas à cause de la réplique d'Emmett. Mais de celle d'Edward.

Alors je ne pouvais m'en empêcher :

_- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il fasse comme dans tes rêves ? « Oh Edward embrasses-moi… »._

Elle partit en trombe, sur le point de pleurer. J'étais morte de rire.

_- Bien joué Bella !_ me lança Emmett en me tapant dans les mains.

Les autres me félicitèrent aussi et on se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour qu'Alice et Rose puisse se changer.

_- Alors on fait quoi ce soir ?_ demandai-je lorsque nous étions dans le couloir.

_- On passe à la suite ?_ me dit Austin, pas loin derrière, qui m'avait entendu.

Je n'avais pas fait attention que Mike et sa bande nous avaient suivi, Angela et moi…

_- Nooooooonn !!_ criâmes nous en même temps Angela et moi avant d'éclater de rire.

Les autres nous regardaient choqués. Mike et sa bande repartirent.

C'est vrai que théoriquement… Ils étaient pas censés être au courant.

Théoriquement…

_- C'était quoi ça, Bella ? _me demanda Alice.

_- Euh… _Commençai-je, gênée._ Bah Mike m'a invitée à manger ce midi à sa table alors j'ai dit à Angela de m'accompagner…_

_- Quoi ? T'as accepté ?_ me demanda Edward.

_- Bah oui, c'était juste pour un midi… Et c'est les potes à Ben !_ renchérit Angela, de mon côté.

_- Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?_ me demanda Rose.

_- Parce que ça c'est fait sur le coup, c'était pas prévu ! Je devais réellement mangé avec Angela au départ…_

_- Ouais ouais,_ dit Emmett malicieusement, sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Je lui souris.

_- Je trouve ça pas drôle, moi !_ dit Edward.

_- Mais merde on a le droit de bouffer un midi où on est censées être seule, avec des potes, non ?? _éclata Angela.

Il était très rare de voir Angela s'énerver.

_- Ouais les gars… C'est bon je les connais. Ils sont sympas, _nous défendit Ben.

_- Merci, _je lui souris. _Au fait, c'est un vrai cas Austin…_

_- Je suis d'accord ! Il est incroyable. C'est un peu un Emmett…_

_- UN PEU ? C'est pratiquement sa réplique exacte !_

Nous rîmes.

_- Et Mike comment tu le trouves ?_ me demanda-t-il, me surprenant avec sa question.

_- Bah…_

Je ne voulais pas dire devant Edward que Mike était légèrement lourdaud et qu'il m'avait draguée.

_- Hmmm, dragueur sur les bords, Bella, non ?_ dit Angela, m'enfonçant encore plus par rapport à Edward.

Je le sentis se tendre à côté de moi, menaçant d'exploser. Je lui caressai le bras.

_- C'est bien ce que je me disais, s'il t'a invitée à manger, il avait une idée derrière la tête tu sais…_ dit Ben.

Comment me mettre encore plus dans l'embarras et me faire ressentir de la culpabilité ? Appelez le couple Angela & Ben.

_- Je me doute bien…_

Edward me coupa dans ma phrase lorsqu'il m'entendis dire ça.

_- Tu t'en doutes bien ?? Non mais c'est quoi ça Bella ?? Dis-le si je te gêne surtout ! Je t'en prie sors avec qui tu veux ! Je te dirai rien ! Fous n'importe quoi d'ailleurs parce que depuis ce matin t'as l'air d'enchaîner les bourdes ! Tu provoques Jessica à deux reprises et tu te laisses inviter par Mike !…_

A mon tour de le couper.

_- T'as fini ? J'ai dit que je m'en doutais bien mais j'ai simplement pas su lui dire non quand il me l'a proposé et je l'ai pratiquement forcé à accepter Angela à déjeuner avec nous ! Et puis je le reconnais que pendant tout le repas il a cherché à avoir mon attention mais tu peux leur demander : je faisais que regarder et écouter les autres, je faisais tout pour qu'il perde espoir ! Je lui ai même dit en face qu'il ne m'intéressait pas ! Puis après pour Jessica je peux simplement pas m'en empêcher… Mais vas-y prends sa défense ! Je vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu t'es interposé tout à l'heure entre elle et moi !_

Il était furieux, même plus. Ça on ne pouvait pas le nier. Les autres avaient fui en voyant notre dispute démarrer.

Nous étions seuls, dans ce foutu couloir, plantés debout l'un devant l'autre, à se regarder furieusement, en serrant les poings.

_- MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE C'TE SALOPE !_ éclata Edward. _Ce qui m'importe c'est toi merde !_

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me plaqua contre le mur violemment, me prenant au dépourvu.

_- Je t'ai crié dessus tout à l'heure parce que j'avais peur qu'elle t'ai fait mal ! Et là je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme tout à l'heure ! Et merde mais t'as entendu ce que je lui ai dit aussi ? Ça te suffit pas pour savoir mon avis sur elle ? En tout cas toi t'as pas l'air de leur avoir bien fait comprendre à ces imbéciles de la bande de Mike…_

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

Je le coupai dans sa phrase en l'embrassant avidement.

Il répondit à mon baiser d'abord mais se retira brusquement.

_- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à changer de sujet ?_

_- Mike ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, _dis-je calmement.

Il garda d'abord son regard colérique mais enchaîna néanmoins :

_- Eh bien t'as réussi à changer de sujet ! _dit-il faussement énervé en se jetant sur mes lèvres.

Nous avions tellement de rage en ce moment que la douceur n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Edward empoigna mes fesses et me souleva en me plaquant contre le mur. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Nous nous embrassions avidement tandis qu'il entreprenait de pétrir mes cuisses durement et moi de griffer son dos.

On entendit un raclement de gorge. Nous nous arrêtâmes d'un seul coup !

J'ouvrais les yeux, morte de honte. C'était évidemment Emmett.

Edward le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

_- Souviens-toi, Emmett, que je ne manquerai pas de dire à maman ce qu'il va suivre, si suite il y a…_

Je compris. Esmée allait le punir si Emmett disait quoique ce soit à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il leva les mains sous le signe de l'innocence. Jasper était écroulé de rire et Edward esquissait un sourire radieux.

_- Qui te dit que j'allais dire quelque chose, Edward ?_ demanda Emmett, nonchalamment.

Les autres étaient paumés ! Ils ne comprenaient rien à rien, moi je suivais Jazz dans le rire.

_- Mon petit doigt m'a prévenu,_ dit Edward en haussant les épaules et en me reposant par terre.

C'est vrai que cette position que nous avions était légèrement embarrassante devant tout notre groupe…

_- Bah je savais que t'étais Hot Bella mais quand même ! _me lança Jacob.

Je rougissais pour seule réponse.

_- Laissez-nous tranquilles… Allez voir ailleurs, surtout si ça vous frustre tant que ça de nous voir, nous, en train de prendre notre plaisir…_dit Edward.

Là je crois que ma bouche ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Était-il fou ? Voulait-il vraiment en parler comme ça devant tout le monde ?

Des « hoho ! » et des sifflements fusèrent dans la salle.

Décidemment aujourd'hui, Edward et moi on se laissait vraiment aller. Rien n'allait plus !

Cependant j'étais contente de cette intervention… Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! Je ne sais pas moi-même mais ça me réjouissais de l'entendre dire aux autres que nous prenions notre pied au lit…

_- Hoho ! C'est quoi, ça ?_ demanda Alice. _Bella !! Tu m'as rien dit !! A moi ? Ta cousine préférée ??_

_- T'es ma seule cousine Alice. Et je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai du avoir une conversation avec toi sur ce sujet là et là encore moins. Si vous pouviez écouter Edward et ne rien dire sur ce que vous venez de voir ce serait formidable._

A ma plus grande surprise, tout le monde se tut et commença à avancer vers la sortie.

Durant notre dispute, Rosalie et Alice s'étaient changées.

_- Je vous invite tous chez moi les mecs !_ cria Emmett.

_- Em', faut prévenir papa et maman d'abord, _répliqua Alice, enfant modèle.

_- Fait pas ta p'tit' fille modèle Alice ! On sait tous que t'en a trop envie aussi !_

Elle fit la moue mais sourit malicieusement néanmoins.

Ainsi, toute l'équipe de Basket, les deux filles du groupe de Rose et Alice, et notre groupe initial, furent invités chez les Cullen pour la soirée.

****

_- Mamaaaaaann !!_ cria Emmett dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte d'entrée.

_- Quoi chéri ?_

_- Maman m'appelles pas comme ça, y a tous mes potes._

On éclata de rire.

_- Oups, désolée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Tu… Oh mon dieu ! Tu as été pris dans l'équipe c'est ça ?_ s'extasia Esmée.

_- OUI ! JE SUIS LE CAPITAINE !!_

_- Ça c'est mon fils !_dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Nous rîmes.

_- Oui et maman !! _appela Alice. _Jazz et Edward aussi sont dans l'équipe et Rose et moi…_

_- Pardon ? Rose et toi aussi ? C'est pas censé être l'équipe des garçons ?_

_- Mais non … _soupira Alice, exaspérée. _Laisse-moi terminer ! Rose et moi on a décidé à la dernière minute de participer au concours de pom pom girls et on est les « Lovely girls » avec Kate et Jane ! Et on a été sélectionnées dans l'équipe ! On est même le meilleur groupe !_

_- J'y crois pas !! Mais c'est génial ! Moi je dis ça se fête tout ça ! Allez je vous invite tous à la maison ! _s'enthousiasma Esmée.

Nous rîmes.

_- Bah en fait maman, je savais que t'allais réagir comme ça alors je me suis permis de les inviter déjà… _dit Emmett, penaud.

_- Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rentrer ? La porte est toujours ouverte là en plus ! On chauffe pas la rue nous ici !_

Nous explosâmes de rire. Esmée non plus n'était pas dans son état normal aujourd'hui…

Nous enlevâmes tous notre manteau et chacun prit une direction différente : Alice emmena Kate, Angela et Jane faire le tour de la maison et surtout aller ensuite dans sa chambre.

Rosalie décida de rester avec Emmett qui était lui avec son équipe.

Edward m'emmena dans sa chambre.

_- Désolé si ça t'as gênée tout à l'heure que je parle de… ça… à tout le monde._

_- T'inquiètes, t'avais raison, nous au moins on prenait notre plaisir. On le fait quand on veut d'ailleurs !_

Il rit.

_- Ouais ! Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ?_

_- Non mais dis-:moi je t'en prie._

_- De un, t'embrasser mais ça c'est normal, et de deux j'ai envie de faire du piano. Alors je t'embrasse et ensuite tu m'accompagnes faire du piano ?_

_- Evidemment !_

Nous nous embrassâmes un moment puis il me prit la main et m'emmena dans une pièce où seul un piano et un bureau se trouvait. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs enseveli sous la tonne de papier.

Je regardai le bureau, étonnée.

_- Je met longtemps avant de me décider à fixer mes compositions. J'entends par là que j'ai du mal à me décider si je garde certaines parties de la chanson ou… Enfin voilà quoi. J'écris dès que je peux._

J'étais soufflée. Les mots ne me venaient plus.

Il m'entraina sur son tabouret et s'installa.

Une douce musique sortit du bout de ses doigts et l'émerveillement s'empara de moi.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**J'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment... Mais je fais ce que je peux et j'essayerai dans les prochains jours d'écrire un Lemon. Là c'est un chapitre court mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, je mettrai toute la soirée (bah oui ils vont pas rester que tous les deux... Ils vont rejoindre les autres après!^^) chez les Cullen.**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	24. Chapter 24

****

Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.

DESOLEE DESOLEE DESOLEE pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps mais j'ai plus de travail en ce moment ! =S

Mais ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, il y a du romantisme au début, du rire et à la fin, il y a plus de suspens... Haha j'en dis pas plus ^^

Je remercie Marion1997 qui m'a donné l'idée du jeu qu'il y a dans ce chapitre =)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**PDV Bella**

La musique qui s'échappait du piano était tout simplement magnifique et merveilleuse. J'étais abasourdie devant tant de magnificence.

Des larmes trahissaient mon émotion. La mélodie toucha à sa fin et Edward tourna sa tête vers moi.

Il me sourit en voyant que je pleurais. Il prit mon visage en coupe et essuya de ses lèvres, toutes mes larmes, une par une.

_- Je t'aime Isabella Swan. Cette mélodie, je l'ai écrite pour toi. Tu m'inspires, tu m'émerveilles un peu plus chaque jour, je t'admire un peu plus chaque jour tout comme mon amour pour toi ne cesse de s'agrandir un peu plus chaque jour. Tu connais sûrement : «Je t'aime bien plus qu'hier mais bien moins que demain ». C'est dingue tout ce que tu réveille en moi, Bella. Avant toi, j'avais perdu un petit peu le goût de composer, je jouais du piano mais sans plus, de temps en temps, pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et tu es arrivée dans ma vie. Et je t'en remercie, Bella. Saches que sans toi je ne suis rien._

Le moment était juste parfait. Nos fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Edward venait de me faire une de ses plus belles déclarations d'amour, moi je n'en pouvais plus de pleurer. Il venait de jouer pour moi la plus belle mélodie qui puisse exister… Il avait raison, je connaissais bien « Je t'aime bien plus qu'hier mais bien moins que demain » puisque c'était ce que je ressentais.

_- Je t'aime aussi Edward Anthony Cullen, tu as illuminé ma vie aussi et je te remercie d'en faire un paradis. Je te remercie d'être là pour moi et de m'aimer. Parce que toi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et sans toi aussi je ne suis rien. J'ai trop besoin de toi dans ma vie Edward. Je t'aime._

_- Bien plus qu'hier ?_ me demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'émotion.

_- Et bien moins que demain._

Une de ses mains glissa dans mon cou et me tira davantage à lui, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Comme pour se souder. Un baiser plein de tendresse et de passion.

A bout de souffle, nous nous relâchâmes, Edward chercha mon regard.

_- Tu aimes le morceau que je t'ai composé ?_

_- Evidemment, comment ne pas aimé ? C'est même bien plus que ça. En plus tu m'as vu pleurer alors je ne peux pas nier que je l'aime._

Il me sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers son piano.

_- J'ai besoin d'avis pour pas mal de chansons que j'ai écrites tu sais… Et… Je sais que ça ferait plaisir à ma mère de m'en donner mais je voudrais avoir les tiens. Je tiens à te faire entendre tout mes morceaux parce que je crois bien que tu es la première concernée. Dans chaque mélodie il y a une part de moi et une part de toi, ou de ce que je ressens pour toi, depuis le début. Certaines correspondent à des moments bien précis de ma vie. Comme la première fois où je t'ai vue, que je t'ai parlé et que j'ai vu que tu bloquais devant moi et j'espérais vraiment à ce moment là que ce soit à cause de moi parce que moi-même j'avais du mal à contrôler mon corps et surtout ma voix, quand je t'ai vue…_

_- Et bien tu peux être fier parce que oui c'était à cause de toi… Tu m'as littéralement scotchée. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ta beauté mais moi je t'assimile à un Dieu vivant. Je te jure ! Et voir un tel Apollon devant moi comme ça… Et savoir que j'allais l'avoir tous les jours devant mes yeux, c'était juste Wouah !_

Il rit et rougit. Je lui souris.

_- Je suis content de mon effet sur toi mais si tu m'assimile à un Dieu, à quoi devrai-je t'assimiler ? Je pensais que t'étais une déesse mais non… Trop magnifique pour ça. Un ange peut-être ? Pourtant c'est moi qui ai l'impression de voler en ta présence… Non, je n'ai aucune idée de la créature que tu es Isabella Swan mais je suis bien content que tu m'appartiennes._

_- Mon corps comme mon cœur, Edward._

Il m'embrassa avidement et s'éloigna.

_- Tu m'as fait perdre le fil ! _rit-il.

_- Désolée, continue. Tu disais que certains morceaux se rapportent à des moments bien précis de ta vie._

_- Oui, il y a aussi notre premier rendez-vous. Tu sais celui où tu as renversé ton verre d'eau sur moi… Et d'ailleurs tu n'appréciais pas la serveuse qui souhaitais me draguer, _se moqua-t-il.

_- Je te conseille de la fermer, Edward Cullen, parce que le serveur qui me reluquai lors de notre dîner en amoureux sur le toit du resto… Je me souviens bien que tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur celui-là ! _riais-je et il fit la moue.

_- Bref, sinon il y a aussi notre premier baiser dans la voiture, juste après ce premier rendez-vous !_

_- Tu peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand t'as tourné ta tête alors que j'allais t'embrasser sur la joue. J'étais à la fois choquée que t'ais fait ça mais j'étais tellement heureuse !_

_- Et moi alors ! Tu ne m'as pas repoussé… J'avais longtemps hésité avant de t'embrasser. Je me voyais mal t'embrasser alors que tu parlais par exemple ! Je ne savais absolument pas comment faire et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion en te demandant de m'embrasser sur la joue. La joie que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as laissé t'embrasser…_

Nous nous sourîmes niaisement. Puis un fou rire démarra. Edward reprit :

_- Il y a aussi le moment où je t'ai rejoint dans la salle de bain et que tu étais seulement habillée d'une serviette de bain enroulée sur ta taille. Et que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'enlacer. Et qui aurais cru qu'ensuite j'allais avoir la chance de voir un jour ce corps sublime qui se cachait sous cette serviette…_ dit-il en reluquant mon corps, s'éloignant de moi.

Je rougissais. Il reprit :

_- Mes morceaux ne parlent pas que de moments magnifiques de ma vie, il y a aussi le moment qui a été très dur pour moi, celui où Victoria m'a fait du chantage… Ou celui où je savais que tu étais chez Josh alors que j'étais avec Victoria. Je crois que c'était ça le plus dur à digérer pour moi. C'est que je te tenais pour acquise, je ne souhaitais absolument pas qu'un autre s'approche de toi et toi tu pars, comme ça, un week-end chez ton « petit-ami » à Las Vegas. Alors qu'apparemment ce n'était que ton meilleur-ami. Ça a été le moment de ma vie où j'ai du être le plus exécrable et surtout jaloux. Et c'est à cause de ce week-end que Victoria s'est rendue compte qu'elle me gâchait la vie en faisant ça. Et que jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer puisque mon cœur étais déjà pris._

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait vu ce week-end comme cela. J'étais… Choquée. Et peinée.

_- Je suis un monstre de t'avoir fait croire que je sortais avec lui alors que pas du tout. Le mien, de cœur, t'appartenait déjà tu sais…_

- _Je sais, mais je ne l'ai su qu'après et honnêtement je doutais fortement de mes chances de te récupérer. Sinon… J'ai aussi transposé ce que j'ai ressenti lors de notre soirée « retrouvailles », sur la plage… Quand je t'ai chanté « Please Be Mine » et qu'ensuite on s'est embrassés… Je crois que je pourrais pas tout te dire. Mes musiques, c'est un peu ce que représente pour une fille un journal intime._

Je l'enlaçais. J'étais heureuse de ressasser tous ces moments de ma vie avec lui. Des moments qui nous ont fait prendre beaucoup de décisions importantes dans nos vies.

_- Venir habiter à Forks est la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise, _dis-je tout à trac, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

_- Incontestablement. Si tu n'étais pas là, j'aurais sûrement définitivement arrêter la musique, chose la plus importante dans ma vie avant toi._

Il m'embrassa encore et nous nous levâmes.

_- Ce week-end, tu viens à la maison et je te fais écouter mes chansons. Peut-être pas toutes mais certaines._

_- D'accord. Mais vu ton talent, attend-toi à ce que je n'en critique aucune. Je crois que je vais juste pleurer et t'enlacer et t'embrasser. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais des mots pour te dire combien c'est superbe ce que tu fais._

_- Du moment que tu aimes tu sais, la suite, je m'en fiches totalement._

Il me prit la main pour sortir de notre havre de paix. Nous allions rejoindre les autres.

_- Ma mère sait que j'ai reprit mes compositions, elle en a sûrement du écouter certaines mais sans m'en toucher un mot, _me dit-il alors que nous marchions dans le couloir, _cependant je le vois dans son regard qu'elle est heureuse que tu m'ais transformé. Mais à part elle, peut-être que ma sœur m'a entendu jouer mais n'a pas fait de commentaires non plus. En vérité, tu es la première et la seule pour l'instant, au courant que j'ai recommencé à composer et à vraiment jouer du piano._

_- Et tu ne fais rien de tel avec la guitare ?_

_- Je ne compose pas, non. Je laisse ce plaisir à Jazz. Je me débrouille seulement à la guitare, lorsque je dois accompagner Jazz dans ses musiques. J'apprends le morceau et je le joue. Point barre. Le piano, c'est plus mon truc. Jazz m'a aidé à te reconquérir d'ailleurs. C'est à lui que je dois cette soirée sur la plage. C'est lui qui m'a proposé de jouer « Please Be Mine »._

Je lui souris alors que nous arrivions devant la chambre d'Alice pour appeler les filles.

Je toquai.

Personne.

_- Elles ont du descendre, _dit Edward.

Nous reprîmes notre chemin en descendant les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Tout le monde était là.

_- Alors les tourtereaux, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-haut ? _s'exclama Emmett. _Vous avez été sages j'espère hein…_

_- Oui Emmett, _sourit Edward en s'installant sur le canapé à côté d'Alice. Je m'installai sur ses genoux.

Emmett sourit malicieusement mais changea vite de sujet.

_- Nous avons commandé des pizzas, c'est mieux pour maman._

_- Ok. On fait un jeu ? _proposa Edward.

_- Oh oui oui oui !_ s'exclama Alice. _Un… Action ou vérité ?_

_- Ouais !_ nous exclamâmes tous.

- _Je commence ! Je commence ! _cria Alice. _Bella !_

Et voilà je m'y attendais… Fallait que ce soit moi qui m'y colle en premier !

_- Oui ?_ couinai-je, apeurée déjà.

_- Action ou vérité ?_

J'hésitai, bien que je pus dire n'importe quoi concernant ma vie, à Edward ou Alice ou même Rose, je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent. Tant pis…

_- Action,_ soufflai-je, désespérée sous les rires des autres.

Alice baissa les épaules, déçue.

_- Ok… Bah…_ Soudain son visage s'illumina. _Embrasse Rose sur la bouche._

Je rougissais mais en même temps, j'étais prête à dire non.

Cependant je réfléchis, si elle m'avait proposé ça… c'était une alternative, le chiche serait plus dur, si je refusais.

_- Je le fais si Edward et Rose sont d'accord._

_- Et moi, hé !_ s'exclama Emmett.

Edward me regarda choqué mais acquiesça lentement de la tête tout de même. Rosalie me sourit.

Alice me regarda, abasourdie. Avec une lueur de déception dans les yeux. Visiblement j'avais vu juste, elle m'en aurait fait baver si j'avais refusé.

Je me levais, Rose aussi. Nous nous mîmes au milieu des canapés et j'embrassai Rosalie. Elle embrassai bien.

Les autres nous acclamèrent. Nous nous quittâmes en riant.

Je me rasseyais sur les genoux d'Edward.

_- A moi ! _dis-je, toute contente. _Jasper !_

L'intéressé, qui s'était caché pour ne pas être choisi, se releva mollement et me regarda timidement, les autres rirent.

_- Euh… Action ?_

Je réfléchis et repris :

_- Mets toi à quatre pattes par terre et tu vas devoir subir ce que chacun va décider de faire derrière toi. J'entend par là que tout le monde ici va passer un à un derrière Jasper et va décider de par exemple lui donner une fessée ou même de lui embrasser son derrière._

Emmett sautillai déjà et criai presque « C'est moi el premier ! C'est moi le premier ! ».

Jasper poussa un soupir de découragement et se mit à quatre pattes par terre. Je sortis mon portable pour le filmer, tout le monde me vis et presque tout le monde fit pareil.

Chacun notre tour, nous passâmes. D'abord Emmett, qui lui donna sa fessée du siècle. Ensuite Alice qui lui mit la main du siècle -et visiblement Jasper avait apprécié qu'Alice le touche comme ça. Edward lui avait foutu un coup de pied au cul ! Rosalie lui avait fait des chatouilles sur el derrière et tout le monde avait rit lorsque Jasper s'était tortillé en rigolant.

Les autres avaient plus ou moins fait la même chose.

Je passai en dernière.

_- Apparemment, personne ne s'est désigné à le faire alors tant pis, je me dévoue, _dis-je en me baissant comme Jasper et en lui embrassant la fesse droite.

Tout le monde était plié en deux et Jasper se retourna pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_- Merci Bella. Les autres m'ont maltraité ! Je m'attendais pas à ça de toi !_

_- Bah ! Autant profiter de cette soirée à fond ! Je me lâche ! _ris-je.

Nous nous levâmes pour nous rasseoir. Jasper soupira de contentement lorsqu'il s'assit sur ce confortable canapé.

_- A moi, enfin !_ dit Jasper. _Kate ! Action ou vérité ?_

_- Vérité !_

_- Mouhahaha…_rit Jasper, sinistrement, nous faisant peur. _Quelle a été ta plus grande honte ?_

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Les autres rirent.

_- Euh… Bah…_bafouilla-t-elle. _Eh ben… En quatrième, au spectacle de fin d'année, je devais faire une danse avec une copine, devant tout mon collège. Sauf que j'étais terrifiée et on commençai notre danse avec les jambes écartées et… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher j'ai fait pipi devant tout le monde en pleurant comme une madeleine et j'ai courus me réfugier aux toilettes !_

Fou rire général.

_- Allez à mon tour, _dit-elle._ Emmett ! Action ou vérité ?_

_- Action évidemment !_

_- Fais-nous un strip-tease improvisé !_

Rose sautilla presque sur place, impatiente. Emmett se releva, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait faire, c'était d'être au milieu de l'attention et de se mettre en scène.

Alice courut vers la chaîne hifi et mis de la musique. Emmett débuta son strip-tease sous les rires de tout le monde.

_- Intégral ou pas ?_ demanda-t-il, aguicheur, à Kate.

Toutes les filles crièrent « oui! » sauf moi et Alice, terrifiées. Les mecs et nous, on avait crié pllus fort « NOOOON! ».

_- C'est hors de question que je vois mon frère tout nu ! _se récria Alice, sous les rires des autres.

_- Moi pareil ! _dit Edward.

_- Je crois que je vais gerber si je vois ça !_ s'exclama un joueur de l'équipe.

_- Tant pis ! Une autre fois les filles.._ dit Emmett, charmeur en nous faisant rire.

_- Chéri, c'est pour moi les strip-tease intégral, _dit Rose calmement. _Si ne serait-ce qu'une d'entre elles voit mon bijou, je lui dévisse la tête. Allez continue, chéri._

Emmett termina son strip-tease sous les rires, pas mal de monde l'avait filmé.

_- Edward à toi !_ s'exclama Emmett en se rhabillant.

L'intéressé poussa un soupir.

_- Action._

_- Super ! Embrasse un des seins de Bella. Ou même les deux._

Je rougis comme une pivoine. Edward rit doucement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher malgré moi, de sourire.

Il me tourna sur ses genoux et se baissa de façon à pouvoir écarter un peu ma chemise et d'embrasser mon sein droit sous les « Ohh ! » et « Ouhh C'est chaud tout ça ! » des gens.

Cependant, il décida de ne pas s'arrêter là : Il changea de côté et m'embrassa le gauche, plus longuement encore. Je souris plus grandement en attrapant ses cheveux.

Je ne pouvais nier que cela me faisait de l'effet.

_- Oh oh ! Bella a l'air d'aimer ça !_ s'exclama Emmett.

Nous rîmes et Edward se releva.

_- Rosalie à toi ! Action ou vérité ?_

_- Vérité._

_- Quelle est ta plus grande peur ? _demanda malicieusement Edward.

_- Tu la connais, Edward, _dit-elle presque sèchement.

- _Ah bon ? T'es sûre ? Je m'en souviens pas… _dit Edward, un sourire dans la voix.

_- Pfff… Très bien. J'ai peur des… des… Putain j'ai peur des dauphins…_

Explosion de rire.

Emmett rit :

_- C'est pas « Chipeur arrête de chiper » c'est « Flipper arrête de me faire flipper » !_

Il nous fallu dix bonnes minutes pour nous remettre de cet aveu.

_- James ! Action ou vérité ?_

_- Action !_

_- Va embrasser la bite d'Emmett à travers son pantalon ! Tiens ! Vengeance Em' !_

James déglutit, il savait que Rose trouverait pire si il refusait. Il se leva péniblement.

Emmett était livide, il s'était installé au milieu des canapés et faisait un signe de croix sur lui-même pour commencer sa prière :

_- Pitié, ayez pitié de moi, faites qu'il ne ressente rien lorsqu'il embrassera mon bébé…_

A force de rire, j'allais m'étouffer !

_- Je risque pas de ressentir grand-chose à part du dégoût Em' ! Oh non filmez pas les mecs… Sérieux c'est dégueulasse !_

Em' et James se préparèrent psychologiquement. Il grimaçai tous les deux et Emmett faisait semblant d'être sur le point de pleurer.

James tendit ses lèvres, se rapprocha et se recula au dernier moment.

_- Oh non je peux pas faire ça ! C'est trop…_

Il fut couper par la main d'Emmett qui s'était plaquée sur sa tête pour la rapprocher de son « bébé ». Une fois la tête de James dans le pantalon d'Emmett, ce dernier dit :

_- Voilà c'est fait ! On n'ne parle plus !_

Ils se quittèrent tous les deux en criant sous les rires des autres.

La soirée continua comme ça. Jacob et Edward avait du se « battre » avec des lasers -invisibles évidemment- comme dans Star Wars. Lancée dans ce contexte là, Jane avait du imiter Choubaka !

Deux joueurs de l'équipe avait du danser un zouk. Un autre avait du avouer qu'il était encore puceau. Rosalie nous a fait part du nombre record d'orgasmes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Emmett en une journée - le nombre s'élevant à 12... Alice avait dit que son fantasme sur Jasper était de le voir habillé en pompier en train de jouer avec son « tuyau »…

Alice m'avait demandé quel était mon endroit-fantasme…

_- Euh… Le chiche est pire ou pas ?_

_- Oh que oui ! _s'était-elle exclamée.

_- Bon… Eh bien… Je rêve de le faire sur son piano…_

J'avais rougi jusqu'au pointes et tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux ronds en m'acclamant. Edward m'avait glissé à l'oreille :

_- C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un piano, quand on y pense… Et ça tombe bien, à vrai dire j'y ai pas mal pensé tout à l'heure. Enfin je t'ai plutôt imaginée tout à l'heure si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

Mon Dieu il voulait ma mort !

Les pizzas étaient enfin arrivées.

_- Nous allons faire un truc un peu plus intéressant maintenant, _nous dit Alice. _On va faire une équipe fille et une équipe garçons. Vous nous dites n'importe quoi et on doit relever les défis. Pareil pour vous. On mise de l'argent et l'équipe qui a gagné à la fin gagne cette argent !_

Le jeu fut approuvé par tous. Même s'il m'était difficile d'être contre Edward.

_- On commence les filles ! _dit Jasper.

_- Les femmes d'abord ! _dit Alice.

_- Sûrement pas ! C'est toi qui a commencé tout à l'heure !_

Ils se regroupèrent pour se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient nous dire de faire.

_- Ok les filles, on commence doucement. Durant tout notre jeu déjà, vous allez devoir vous habillez sexy, Alice tu dois avoir assez de vêtements pour en prêter à tout le monde, non ?_

Elle nous fit signe de la suivre. Une demi-heure plus tard on était toutes là, prêtes **(voir profil pour la tenue de Bella)**, sous les yeux appréciateurs des garçons. Edward me dévorait des yeux.

_- A nous maintenant !_ dit Rose.

Nous avions réfléchit à ce que nous allions leur faire faire.

_- Dès que vous ne réussissez pas correctement un défi, vous enlevez un de vos vêtements ! Et on choisit lequel !_

Les mecs poussèrent des jurons et des soupirs. Edward me regardait droit dans les yeux alors que moi je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, signe que j'avais hâte qu'il perde.

_- Ok les filles,_ reprit Emmett. _Angela et Ben, au milieu ! Ben t'as intérêt à assurer en tant que mec ! On veut pas perdre ! Alors euh… Vous devez faire le plus de grimaces possibles et le premier qui rigole a perdu !_

Je le sentais mal, Ben savait bien faire rire Angela…

Ils commencèrent et comme prévu, Angela rit la première au bout de seulement 2 minutes.

_- Ah ah les filles ! Ça sent la défaite déjà ! _rit James.

_- Oh t'avance pas trop mon poussin, vous allez en chier crois-moi ! _s'exclama Jane.

_- Ouais ça c'est sûr, _dit Alice. _Allez Rose et Emmett au milieu ! Vous vous déshabillez, et vous allez le plus loin possible. Le premier qui refuse d'aller plus loin a perdu._

Là on avait des chances. Rosalie osait vraiment tout et Emmett ne supporterait pas que tous les mecs de la salle voient sa petite femme parfaitement formée…

Ils commencèrent et on voyait qu'Emmett avait du mal. Rosalie le regardait avec un sourire qui en disait long…

Elle se déshabillait plus vite, pour le devancer. Et on voyait qu'avec la bosse du pantalon d'Emmett, il n'était pas indifférent… Elle s'apprêtai à défaire son soutif lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle pour l'e empêcher.

_- Non ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça Rose ! C'est bon les filles vous avez gagné…_

Cependant Rose avait déjà détaché son soutien-gorge. Seul Emmett la cachait.

Il se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires et la porta jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer. Un message d'Edward.

_J'aurai réagi pareil si ça avait été nous au milieu._

_J'aurai même tout de suite déclaré forfait…_

_Pour rien au monde je ne laisserai les autres profiter de ton corps_

_Ne serait-ce que avec leurs yeux._

_Ed'._

Je relevai ma tête pour rencontrer le regard d'Edward. Je lui sourit. Il baissa la tête pour ressortir son portable. Trente secondes plus tard je reçus un autre message :

_Et quelque chose me dit que tu aurais fait exprès de me mettre la rage_

_En te déshabillant rapidement comme Rosalie…_

Cette fois mon sourire était plus grand et Edward soupira.

_- C'est bon on est prêt ! _dit Emmett en revenant de la cuisine avec Rosalie. _Jacob, à toi de proposer quelque chose !_

_- Attendez attendez !_ dis-je. _Vous enlevez d'abord votre haut. Je veux voir que des torses nus là !_

Edward l'enleva en premier en me regardant. Les filles souriaient bêtement et riaient comme des idiotes en admirant les torses devant nous.

_- Ok ! _reprit Jacob. _Edward et Bella au milieu !_

Je me figeai. Merde ! Qu'allaient-ils nous faire faire ?

Je me relevais difficilement et rejoint Edward au milieu qui me regardait en souriant.

Je lui soufflai :

_- Tu vas perdre, chéri._

_- Oh que non ma Belle. Tu vas morfler…_

Il posa un regard sur moi bien trop indécent. Je déglutis. Jacob nous dit:

_- Vous devez vous chauffer mais attention, uniquement avec des paroles. Dès qu'Edward a la gaule, on a perdus les mecs mais si Bella rougit avant, c'est nous qui gagnons !_

Oh. LA. La merde… Je décidai de frapper fort dès le début :

_- Alors comme ça toi aussi t'as bien réfléchit à l'épisode « piano » tout à l'heure ?_

Je ne rougissais pas. Edward ne flancha pas.

Les autres riaient.

_- Evidemment. J'y pensais déjà quand on était dans le jacuzzi…_

Oh putain. Je m'empressais de penser à autre chose : ma grand-mère. Bon c'est bon là ça va.

_- Quoi ? Quel jacuzzi ? Mec t'as couché avec elle dans un jacuzzi ? _s'exclama Emmett.

Je l'ignorai et attaquai à mon tour :

_- Ce fantasme m'ait venue assez rapidement je dois dire, _dis-je sensuellement en regardant ses pectoraux. _Mais tu veux que je te dises ? Y en a pas mal d'autre qui me sont venus… Genre une table de billard… Hein, Edward ? Tu m'imagines bien sur une table de billard, non ?_

_- Si si, _souffla-t-il difficilement.

Je le regardai, aguicheuse et descendais mes yeux vers la partie de son corps qui m'intéressait en ce moment, le tout en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_- Mais je me vois bien en train de te prendre sur le comptoir de la cuisine…_

Je remontai vite mes yeux à la recherche de quelque chose ne me faisant pas rougir : l'horloge.

_- Tu y as pensé quand on était sous la douche? Quand tu m'as coincée entre toi et ce foutu mur de ma douche et que tu m'as fait jouir ?_ attaquai-je.

Je ne me pensais pas capable de dire ça. Devant tout le monde ! Mais tant pis.

_- Putain ils l'ont fait combien de fois sans qu'on l'ait su ? _s'exclama Alice. _Putain ! Le Jacuzzi, la douche… Y a quoi d'autre._

Je m'empressai d'ajouter, ignorant les protestations des gens dans la salle :

_- Ou bien, Edward, tu y as peut-être pensé quand je t'ai touché dans la tente, après notre réconciliation sur la plage ! Et qu'on a été interrompus par Emmett et Jasper !_

_- Oh putain je le savais qu'il se passait quelque chose ce soir là !_dit Jasper. _Ne me dites pas qu'en plus vos étiez devant nous en train de vous touchez sous la couverture et que c'est pour ça que vous riiez ? Et que vous rougissiez, hein ?_

Edward avait comme qui dirait… perdu la parole. Je continuais :

_- N'empêche Edward… Ta voiture… Je dois dire que m'imaginer sur toi dans ta voiture en train de faire l'amour… Ou mieux, tu me prend sur ton capot et…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'Edward se jeta sur moi. Il m'empoigna les fesses pour me soulever, j'enroulai rapidement mes jambes autour de lui et il courut vers le garage.

_- Oh putain les gars ils vont vraiment le faire dans la Volvo ! _entendis-je crier dans le salon.

Mais j'étais ailleurs. Edward avait perdu, je l'avais bien chauffé… Et jamais il ne m'avait embrassé avec tant de violence, de passion, de désir, d'empressement… Il m'avait plaqué contre la porte du garage qu'il avait vite refermée une fois passée.

_- Dis-moi Bella… Dis-moi où encore tu peux nous imaginer…_

Je respirai bruyamment.

_- Une table, ta chaise de bureau, contre cette porte, par terre là maintenant… Et je ne rigolais pas pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Le capot de ta voiture m'intéresse beaucoup._

Il me coupai souvent par des baisers ardents. Mais me laissai continuer.

_- Dans un placard alors que tout le monde fait la fête autour sans se douter que nous prenons notre pied dans le placard de la salle…_

Nouveau baiser. Plus pressant cette fois.

_- J'espère qu'il y aura des tas de placards au bal d'Halloween… Continue !_ me dit-il.

Se rendait-il compte de sa voix rauque, sensuellement rauque ?

_- Euh… Je t'imagine aussi me sauver de l'ennui des cours, de pousser tout ce qu'il y a sur la paillasse en biologie et de me prendre violemment… J'ai aussi envie de prendre l'avion si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

On entendit la porte du garage qui menait à dehors s'ouvrir. Edward me reposa par terre rapidement.

_- Ah bah à ce que je vois elle est toute rouge et lui n'est pas prêt de se montrer tout de suite aux autres ! _s'exclama Alice.

Par chance ce n'était que Rose et Alice.

_- Allez venez, vous reprendrez vos activités ce soir !_

Nous les suivîmes. Je tentai de me recoiffer et de respirer calmement. Edward aussi, surtout de calmer sa gaule.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

_- Eh bien les mecs, je ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu !_ lâcha Edward.

Les autres rirent.

_- Par contre les filles soyez gentilles, ne nous faites pas enlever nos pantalons… _demanda Edward.

Je partis dans un fou rire et Edward me chatouilla.

_- Ok on va être sympas pour ce coup. Vous enlevez seulement vos ceintures. Et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas bah vous avez de la chance. Vous n'enlevez rien alors, _dit Kate.

Les mecs enlevèrent tous leurs ceintures et Edward se tenait le pantalon pour revenir à sa place. Je me moquai de lui et il me tira la langue.

_- Hmm mais quelle belle langue…_ dis-je pour rire.

-_Bella le jeu est fini… _dit Alice, faussement dégoûtée, sous nos rires à Edward et moi.

_- Dis donc vous nous en avez caché des choses vous deux !_

_- Ouais, _dit Edward fièrement.

_- Euh désolée les gens mais je dois y aller… _nous dit Jane. _J'habite pas dans Forks moi et c'était pas prévu une soirée comme ça ! J'y vais !_

Plusieurs personnes aussi décidèrent de s'en aller. Au final, il ne restait plus personne exceptés les Cullen et moi.

_- Bella tu m'as scotchée, je te pensais pas capable de dire autant de trucs sexuels en 2 minutes chrono !_ s'exclama Alice.

_- Faut croire qu'elle fréquente trop Emmett…_ dit Rosalie.

J'étais à nouveau dans les bras d'Edward, cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes qu'il me faisait de temps à autre des petits bisous, dans le cou, sur la joue, l'épaule…

_- J'étais dans le jeu on va dire._

_- Oui mais tout ça c'était vrai ? _me demanda Jasper.

Je sentis Edward sourire contre mon épaule.

_- Evidemment._

_- Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes réellement proches comme ça ?_

Edward répondit à ma place.

_- En rentrant de notre week-end camping. Quand j'ai dormi chez Bella._

_- Eh bien ! Vous avez fait vite après votre réconciliation je dois dire ! _dit Alice. _Je suis déçue que tu ne me l'ai pas dit Bella…_

_- Rohhh… Je me rattraperais, tu verras. Je ne sais pas comment pour l'instant mais je me rattraperais, promis._

_- T'as intérêt !_

Nous nous dîmes Bonne nuit et Edward alla chercher des affaires dans sa chambre pour venir dormir chez moi.

_- Coucou Esmée !_dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, elle s'était installée sur une chaise dans la cuisine, elle lisait.

_- Coucou ma puce, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Et surtout une bonne soirée là ?_

_- Oui, merci Esmée de nous avoir invités !_

_- Y a pas de quoi. Surtout pour toi, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici maintenant que tu fais partie de la vie de mon fils tu sais…_

_- Merci. C'est gentil. Euh je tenais à vous prévenir qu'Edward dort à la maison ce soir._

_- D'accord. Toi viens quand tu veux, tu sais, Rose et Jasper ont même leur chambre ici. Ils font partis de la famille tout comme toi. Non seulement par le fait que tu sois la petite amie d'Edward mais aussi par le fait que tu sois la cousine d'Alice._

_- Merci, vraiment merci. Mais j'ai une maison aussi alors… Je viens quand je peux comme vous avez du le remarquer. Hier j'ai dormi ici._

_- Je le sais. Et je suis au courant pour toute l'histoire de Jessica et t'inquiètes pas je te soutiens. Mais ton père… S'il vient à être au courant de ça ?…_

Je la coupai. Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin dans mes explications sur mon père.

_- Non non il est en voyage en Europe. Et puis Jessica ne portera jamais plainte._

_- Oh c'est vrai ? Où est-il ?_

Ne commencez pas avec les questions, non…

_- En Italie je ne sais plus où… _répondis-je vaguement.

_- Ouah l'Italie ! C'est super, et qu'y fait-il ?_

Exactement la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser.

Par chance Edward arriva dans la cuisine et me coupa dans mon élan.

_- Ah. Bon on y va. A bientôt Esmée ! Bonne soirée !_ dis-je chaleureusement pour cacher mon embarras.

_- Bonne soirée les enfants !_

Nous sortîmes de la maison. Repenser à mon père avait fait ressurgir en moi mes peurs, mes sentiments face à mon secret. Et je savais que le délai s'amenuisait. Je savais que tôt ou tard, la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle je me trouvais allait se briser.

* * *

**Ah ah... Et oui le délai s'amenuise... Vous allez bientôt savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vous avais déjà dit que le secret concernait Josh et qu'Alice était au courant. Et bien pas seulement, Charlie est concerné aussi. ^^ Hmmm En Italie ? ça vous dit quelque chose vous ?**

**Si vous avez des idées quand à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer... Ben cliquez sur le bouton vert !**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Désolée pour le retard et voilà LE chapitre avec le secret... ^^ ça va sûrement vous déplaire ce qu'il se passe à la fin et encore plus au prochain chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop... Tout redeviendra comme avant d'ici quelques temps. =)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

PDV Bella

J'étais dans la voiture avec Edward, on rentrait de chez les Cullen. Ma pseudo « conversation qui a failli tourner à la catastrophe pour moi » avec Esmée m'avait chamboulée. Je ne pipais mot depuis le début du trajet. Mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs : évidemment, mes souvenirs du jour où ma vie a changé du jour au lendemain me revinrent en mémoire…

_***Flashback***_

J'étais à Phoenix, en vacances. Alice était avec Josh dans le parc, ils parlaient shopping. Moi je me promenais dans le parc, Josh ,'était pas un ami, juste un camarade de classe qui s'était fait embauché par ma mère pour entretenir el jardin durant les vacances. Josh et Alice avaient tout de suite sympathisé. Moi… J'avais du mal avec les relations autour de moi, déjà qu'avec ma mère ce n'était pas forcément la joie… Seule Alice détenait le vrai moi, seule elle pouvait vraiment me voir telle que je suis.

_-… petite Alice… La fille des parents qu'on a liquidé lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans…_ entendis-je parler derrière un arbre.

Je me cachais automatiquement derrière le buisson qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là. Deux hommes - l'un blond et l'autre roux - vêtus de noir avec un appareil photo dans les mains chacun, parlaient. Parlaient-ils d'Alice, de _mon_ Alice ? Celle qui a été faite orpheline à l'âge de cinq ans et qui est ma cousine ?

_- Ses parents étaient ceux qui fouillaient dans nos affaires, c'est ça ?_ demanda le roux.

_- Oui c'est pour ça qu'il y a dix ans de cela ont les a liquidé. Ils ont mis la main sur une lourde affaire, ils savaient tout. Et comme la mère est la sœur d'un shérif…_

_- Shérif ou pas, vous avez bien fait de les tuer. Mais pourquoi poursuivre la petite Alice ? Elle ne sait rien n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Son oncle est toujours en contact avec elle. Il pourrait un jour décider de lui dévoiler quelques infos._

Le roux sembla réfléchir et lâcha :

_- Mais que sait-il de nous ?_

_- Il sait que nous avons notre organisation. Il continue encore aujourd'hui d'enquêter sur nous. Il doit probablement savoir que nous nous appelons les « Volturi », et que Aro, Caïus et Marcus en sont à la tête. Que nous ne nous occupons pas d'affaires disons… saines et que nous avons commis plusieurs meurtres. Il a du faire le lien avec nous et le meurtre de sa sœur et de son beau-frère._

_- Mais pourquoi le dirait-il à Alice ?_

_- On ne sait jamais, mais même s'il ne lui dit rien. Si Alice est comme sa mère, alors elle fouinera partout et trouvera forcément des pistes. Un jour, elle voudra connaître la vrai raison de la mort de ses parents. Elle croit pour l'instant qu'ils sont morts d'un accident de voiture._

_- Et donc là, on nous as envoyé ici pour la surveiller durant ses vacances, prendre des photos d'elles pour en savoir plus sur elle et ramener tout ça à Aro. C'est ça ?_

_- Oui. Mais on va envoyer un gamin de son âge… Pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle ou… attends j'ai mieux. Il y a aussi la fille du shérif ! Isabella !_

. J'étais restée bloquée, alors tout ça, ça avait un rapport avec moi ? C'était bien de ma cousine qu'on parlait ? Et de mon père ? Mais merde c'est quoi tout ça !

_- Oui elle aussi faut qu'on la suive alors…_

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus et j'avais couru, couru aussi vite que je l'avais pu en tombant le moins possible, j'étais en pleurs, toute tremblante…

_- Alice ! On y va ! On rentre à la maison !_

_- Quoi ?_s'étaient écriés en même temps Josh et Alice.

_- On y va, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut que je te parle Alice._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? _me demanda Josh.

Je les empoignai par les bras et commençai à courir.

Je ne leur parlais pas du trajet. Arrivés à la maison, je nous enfermai, nous barricadai dans la maison, fermai tous les rideaux…

- _Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin, Bella ?_ s'énervait Alice.

_- Ça concerne la mort de tes parents Alice._

Choquée, elle s'était tue et s'était assise dans le canapé. Je lui racontais ce que je savais.

Josh était là lui aussi. Et depuis ce jour, il restait avec nous. Depuis ce jour, il était mon meilleur ami et ne m'avait jamais lâché. Ça nous avait rapprochés.

J'avais du rouvrir la porte pour laisser rentrer ma mère et Phil. On avait décidé de les laisser en dehors du secret. On allait faire notre enquête, parler à Charlie pour ça.

Josh avait fini son boulot et Alice rentrerait une semaine après seulement. Hors, nous n'avions pas le temps, nous devions en savoir plus sur le sujet. On avait alors supplié Renée d'inviter Charlie à passer une semaine de vacances ici. Refusant, Alice avait alors prétexté que ses parents lui manquaient trop, elle voulait rentrer et moi je voulais rester avec elle et cela me permettrai de voir Charlie. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Josh, mon père avait alors accepté qu'il vienne lui aussi à la maison.

Arrivés à Forks, Nous avions fouillé la maison de mon père de fond en comble.

_- Bella… Je crois que j'ai le dossier. _Josh me regardait avec inquiétude.

Alice, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez Charlie, avait réellement du retourner chez elle. Je l'appelai parfois, n'ayant pas de réelles infos à lui donner. Donc, Josh et moi restions seuls tous les jours à fouiller la maison et à émettre des hypothèses quand à l'affaire des parents d'Alice.

_- Bella… _dit Josh, la voix tremblotante, en train de regarder brièvement le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains. _Ils… ne sont… pas morts._

J'accourais vers Josh lui prenant violement le dossier des mains. Une lettre s'y trouvait adressée aux parents d'Alice, un certain 21 juin… Je regardais l'année, éberluée : Alice avait 10 ans cette année là. Lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, ils n'étaient pas morts.

Mr & Mme Brandon

_Je tenais à vous dire qu'Alice est bien protégée, les Cullen sont des gens formidables et s'occupent bien d'elle. Je tiens à part les malfaiteurs que nous connaissons, loin d'elle. Charlie continue d'enquêter aussi mais n'aboutit à rien de concret je crois. Je sais que vous l'avez quittée pour la préserver et la tenir loin de tous ces secrets concernant les Volturi. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'un jour elle souhaitera la vérité ?Et vous, ne voulez-vous pas la revoir votre petite Alice ? Il est vrai que la mettre dans le secret serai un terrible danger pour elle et elle risquerait la mort. Mais ne pourriez-vous pas vous faire passer pour d'autre gens et avoir tout de même un contact avec elle ?_

_Si vous voulez bien le tenter, je peux si vous voulez, dégager le terrain et faire en sorte que vous la voyiez tranquillement, sans que quelqu'un ne vous retrouve ou vous reconnaisse. Je sais que vous êtes fortement recherché par Aro, suite à sa tentative de meurtre envers vous il y a de cela cinq ans. Je sais aussi que vous avez réussi à éliminer quatre Volturi. Voir Alice serait donc plus aisé !_

_Mais j'aimerai en savoir plus sur vous aussi… si ce n'est pas indiscret. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés entraînés dans toute cette affaire ? Je veux dire… Comment cela a-t-il commencé pour que vous soyez poussés à chercher plus loin dans une mystérieuse affaire et ainsi découvrir l'existence des Volturi ? J'aimerai simplement savoir d'où tout cela est venu pour connaître la raison du pourquoi je dois protéger votre famille, pourquoi vous avez du quitter Alice si tôt afin de la protéger, pourquoi vous vous êtes fait passés pour morts, pourquoi vous vous cachez depuis bientôt cinq ans maintenant, pourquoi vous continuez à chercher dans les affaires des Volturi…_

_Ne serait-ce pas plus simple pour tout le monde que vous sortiez de tout ce foutoir, que vous disiez toute la vérité à Charlie, et qu'en tant que shérif il prévienne les autorités et arrête l'organisation Volturi ?_

_Répondez, j'en ai besoin. Je vous en prie._

_Amicalement,_

_Mme Wate._

Mme Wate ? Alice m'avait dit que c'était une prof d'arts plastiques ! Alors comme ça, Alice était protégée… Des Volturi. Ces malfaiteurs. Qui commettaient des meurtres et s'emmêlaient dans des affaires plus sordides les unes que les autres… Et ses parents les fuyaient tout en ayant un contact avec Mme Wate qui avait elle-même des contacts avec mon père et Alice ! Toute cette histoire me tournait la tête… Moi aussi, j'étais comme Mme Wate, j'avais besoin de savoir où tout ça allait m'emmener.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Bella ?_ me ramena Josh à la réalité.

_- Alice ne doit pas savoir, imagine comment elle réagirait de savoir tout ça ! Les Cullen devineraient qu'il se trame quelque chose et Alice ne peut rien leur dire de tout ça ! Nous ne sommes même pas censés être au courant !_

_- Alors on fait notre enquête tous les deux ?_

_- C'est mieux comme ça, oui._

Il nous restait alors quatre jours. Le soir même nous avions fait des recherches sur Mme Wate. Quitte à lui parler de toutes nos découvertes, nous le ferions, c'était plus sûr qu'avec Charlie… Et elle en savait largement plus.

A présent, nous savions où la trouver. Elle habitait dans une maison loin de la ville et pas trop loin de chez les Cullen - Evidemment !

_- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous les enfants ? _nous accueillit une dame, la quarantaine, fine, les cheveux longs et blonds aux yeux verts.

_- Nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus à propos du meurtre des parents d'Alice, Mme Wate, _attaquai-je.

Elle nous regarda avec des yeux ronds, effrayée. Elle nous fit signe d'entrer.

_- De quoi êtes-vous au courant ?_

_- Euh… De l'organisation Volturi, que mon père sait certaines choses mais on ne sait pas quoi exactement. Que les parents d'Alice ne sont d'ailleurs pas morts. Qu'ils l'ont quittée pour préserver Alice. Que vous la protégez…._

_- Ok Stop. Comment avez-vous découvert tout ça ?_

_- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma requête._

_- Je vous dirais ce que vous devez savoir si vous me dîtes comment vous avez su tout ça._

Je réfléchis.

-_ Charlie a simplement mal planqué le dossier chez lui, mal planqué pour des fouineurs comme nous, _répondit à ma place Josh.

_- Et vous qui êtes-vous ? _demanda la femme à Josh.

_- Josh Reece. Le meilleur ami de Bella et un très bon ami d'Alice. Et vous ?_

_- Elizabeth Wate. Protectrice de la famille Brandon/Cullen. Je vous dévoile quelques… infos mais sachez que ce n'est pas pour vous, vous n'étiez pas censés être au courant et Alice ne doit rien savoir de tout ça, compris ? A moins que… Est-elle au courant de quelque chose ?_

_- Elle sait que ses parents ont été liquidés quand elle avait cinq ans, par les Volturi, elle ne sait pas que c'était une tentative et que ça n'a aboutit à rien. Elle sait qu'elle est suivie et traquée, comme moi, _dis-je.

_- D'accord. En effet ils ne sont pas morts, mais cela a tellement mis en rogne Aro qu'il a décidé de dire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient morts mais que en revanche plus tard il s'en prendrait à Alice._

_- Comment tout cela a-t-il commencé ? _questionna Josh, rappelant la même question qu'Elizabeth avait posé aux parents d'Alice cinq ans auparavant.

_- Mr Brandon était écrivain, donc un chercheur, un fouineur. Il a fait des recherches pour voir si un vrai Aro Volturi existait et il est tombé sur la compagnie… Il a entreprit des recherches plus approfondies sur cette mystérieuse organisation. Il a entraîné sa femme avec lui. Pendant deux ans ils ont été espions en quelque sorte. Ils sont entrés par effraction chez les Volturi un bon nombre de fois et ont pris connaissance des meurtres alors commis par ces malfaiteurs._

_Mais un soir, ils se sont fait prendre par Marcus Volturi, un des trois frères qui dirigent l'organisation. Depuis Aro a cherché à les tuer pour qu'aucune information les concernant ne filtre. Les Brandon ne disaient rien de tout ça pour protéger Alice car Aro avait plusieurs fois stipulé des menaces sur Alice._

_Aro a cru tenir le bon bout un soir, ils les a attaqués. Mais ils s'en sont sortis. Ils m'ont amenée Alice, endormie, chez moi et m'ont expliqué le strict minimum de ce que je devais savoir sur eux. Pas grand-chose à vrai dire mais au fur et à mesure des années qui passent j'en ai appris beaucoup plus. Ils sont partis pour ne plus revenir._

_J'ai du amener Alice aux services sociaux. Je leur ai expliqué que j'avais retrouvée Alice qui courait dehors dans la rue, toute seule et que quand j'étais partie pour la ramener chez elle, ses parents n'étaient plus là. Ton père, Bella, était là et était en pleurs d'apprendre tout ça. Sa sœur avait disparu ! Depuis ce jour il a enquêté comme un malade sur tout ça. Le dossier que vous avez vu doit être les seules choses qu'il sait. D'ailleurs il est venu me voir il y a quelques jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais juste qu'il m'a demandé… Oh ! Oh non ! C'est lui qui a une lettre que j'avais adressée à Mr et Mme Brandon le 21 juin 2002 ? C'est ça ? C'est comme ça que vous en savez beaucoup à propos de moi, non ?_

_- Oui, Elizabeth, c'est comme ça._

_- Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas disparue comme ça… Alors ton père doit se poser des tas de questions sur moi aussi._

_- Là n'est pas la question, continuez votre histoire._

Elle prit une grande inspiration et déblatéra tout ce qu'elle savait :

_- Depuis le jour où ils ont quitté Forks, j'ai été chargé de surveiller Alice. De protéger comme je le pouvais ses parents. Ils n'ont jamais arrêtés de m'envoyer des lettres pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Alice était tout l'or qu'ils avaient, vous savez… Et depuis ce jour aussi, Aro a tenté de les retrouver. Mais ils changeait toujours d'endroit. De vrai nomades !_

_- Mais comment faisiez-vous pour communiquer dans ce cas ?_demanda Josh.

_- Ils prévoyaient tout, ils prévoyaient quand et où ils seront à tel ou tel endroit et me le faisait savoir._

_- Comme Alice, elle est aussi fouineuse et perfectionniste et organisatrice… _lâchais-je en soupirant.

_- Oui, seulement j'essayes de me faire la plus petite possible aussi. Car il me semble qu'il y a deux semaines, lorsque les parents d'Alice sont venus me voir…_

_- QUOI ? Ils sont venus ici ?_

_- Oui, je les avais prévenus qu'Alice serait à Phoenix et que donc personne des Volturi ne trainerait aux alentours. Sauf que j'ai eu tort, j'ai vu quelqu'un et depuis je pense que c'est cette même personne qui m'envoie des post-it de menaces._

_- On vous traque aussi ?_

_- Oui, c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait entrer, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne à parler dehors, tu es déjà un peu traquée Bella._

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Parce que tu es proche d'Alice, tu es sa cousine. Et il y a quelques jours, il parait que tu aurait surpris une conversation entre deux agents des Volturi._

_- Comment le savez-vous ?_

_- J'ai mes sources, mais tu n'as pas été discrète, vous vous êtes enfermés dans ta maison et…_

_- On connaît la suite. Donc il savent que je cherche aussi des infos sur eux ?_

_- Oui. C'est le jeu traqueur traqué en fait._

Un silence s'était installé et Mme Wate s'était levée pour nous proposer des gâteaux.

Le lendemain même, nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous à la Push, sur une falaise pour ne pas être vus de tous.

Or, Elle était arrivée avant nous et quelqu'un était avec elle. Josh et moi nous étions cachés pour écouter.

_- Tu en sais trop, beaucoup trop. Je vais te supprimer et ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas mis la petite Swan au courant. Quoique, qu'elle soit au courant ou pas, on la supprimeras un jour ou l'autre…_

_- Elle n'est au courant de rien. J'ai dissuader les petits de tout savoir. Je leur est simplement dit que Mr Brandon était un écrivain et qu'ils étaient tombés sur de fausses pistes puisque cela concernait l'histoire qu'il inventait peu de temps avant sa mort._

Elle était bonne menteuse.

_- Tant mieux, ça lui laisse du temps pour découvrir que tout ça était vrai. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses._

_- NOOOON ! _m'étais-je écriée en me levant et en sortant de ma cachette.

Josh était resté planqué et n'avait pas fait de bruit. Il sortait déjà son portable, sûrement pour appeler mon père, le shérif.

_- Tiens tiens, la petite Swan._

Je reconnaissais là le mec blond qui avait parlé avec le roux le jour où tout a commencé.

_- Lâchez cette arme, _dis-je, revêche.

Il tenait une arme, pointée sur Elizabeth qui était déjà au bord de la falaise. Soit elle sautait et se tuait, soit il la tuait par un coup de feu.

_- Cours, Bella, _haleta Elizabeth.

_- Non, ne t'en va pas ma petite… Approche… _disait le blond.

_- Non. Lâchez cette arme, _répétai-je.

Il eut un rictus mauvais, se retourna vers Mme Wate et tira. La balle la toucha en plein cœur. Elle tomba en arrière, dans le vide.

J'avais crié et puis j'étais restée stupéfiée. Il riait.

Mais beaucoup moins quand il entendit la police arriver. Il s'enfuit dans la forêt après m'avoir dit :

_- Nous deux c'est loin d'être terminé. Ça vient à peine de commencer, tu m'entends ? D'ici deux ans et deux mois jour pour jour, tu auras 17 ans et deux mois, on viendra te chercher. Et on te liquideras. Comme elle, comme les parents d'Alice._

Moi je n'avais pas bougé. Josh avait accouru vers moi pour m'enlacer et me rassurer que c'était bien fini. Sauf que c'était loin d'être fini.

Et maintenant, nous étions exactement deux ans, 1 mois et 14 jours après le jour de la mort d'Elizabeth.

_***Fin du Flashback***_

_- Y a un problème, Bella ?_ me ramena Edward à la réalité.

Si tu savais…

_- Non. Pourquoi ?_

Peine perdue, je ne pourrais jamais mentir à Edward. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous nous étions arrêtés devant chez moi. Je portais enfin mon regard sur Edward. Son regard était inquiet : évidemment je pleurais. Mes souvenirs n'étaient pas des plus joyeux.

_- Juste parce que tu pleures. Et que je sais pas pourquoi parce qu'on a passé une super soirée alors je vois pas ce qu'il peut te faire pleurer…_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Ça va passer : ça m'arrive des fois, de pleurer comme ça. Je suis émotive c'est tout. Un peu trop._

Il me regardait : choqué.

_- C'est tout ? Bella tu te fous de moi ? Y a pas une demi-heure t'étais souriante et là une fois que t'es seule avec moi tu pleures ? Mais merde j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_- Non ! Ne crois pas ça ! Non, franchement laisse-tomber… C'est rien j'te dis. Oublie tout ça. Viens, on rentre._

_- Non. Dis-moi. C'est moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? Ou alors c'est… Vous avez parlé de quoi avec ma mère ?_

Bingo Edward. Je voulus sortir de la voiture mais sa main attrapa mon poignet pour me retenir.

_- Bella. Je ne supporte pas ça. Dis-moi. S'il te plaît…_ me supplia-t-il.

Je soufflai.

_- Arrêtes Edward…_

Mes larmes coulaient, sans que je l'eus voulut. Edward porta sa main à ma joue pour me les essuyer.

_- Non. J'ai besoin de savoir Bella… J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Dis-moi…_

_- NON ! _m'emportai-je.

Il retira sa main. Cette absence se fit ressentir sur ma joue et cela me brûlait. Pourquoi m'étais-je emporter comme ça ? Parce que je ne supportais pas de cacher ce secret à Edward et que je voulais tenir encore le peu de temps qu'il nous restait pour être heureuse avec lui. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui maintenant, je gâcherais tout. Tout était de ma faute.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi pleures-tu et refuses-tu de m'en dire la raison ?_

Et puis après tout : ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Maintenant ou dans quelques jours : cela ne changerai rien, je serai obligée de le quitter. A l'instar des parents d'Alice envers Alice, il fallait que je le protège. Je partirais rejoindre mon père en Italie et resterait loin des Cullen.

Je ne répondis pas.

_- Bella. Arrêtes au moins de pleurer alors._

_- Non._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non. Ecoute-moi bien Edward._

Son air devînt vite incompréhensible. Je me haïssais pour ce que j'allais faire. C'est pour ça que mes larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Ses yeux.

Ses beaux yeux. Si verts. Mon océan de vert sans lequel je ne pouvais plus vivre. Et pourtant il allait falloir.

Je le dévisageai :

Son visage. Me manquerait-il autant que je l'imaginais ou plus encore ?

Ses cheveux. Ne les retoucherais-je jamais ?

Ses lèvres. Ne les réentendrais-je plus me dire « je t'aime » ? Ne les sentirais-je plus sur mon corps ? Bouger à l'unisson des miennes ?

Pouvais-je réellement faire ça ? Etais-je vraiment capable de le quitter comme ça ? Sans explication ?

Car c'était sûr je ne pouvais pas lui dire. J'allais lui faire du mal. Me faire du mal par la même occasion.

Je l'aimais tellement. Et j'étais un être indigne, infâme, pathétique. Je devais le quitter, rien que pour sa sécurité, qu'il ne me revoit plus jamais. Je ne le valais pas. Il valait tellement plus, méritait tellement plus que moi, que quelqu'un comme moi.

Il était l'ange, j'étais le démon. Lui, l'être parfait. Moi l'infâme petite traînée briseuse de cœur la plus imparfaite qui soit.

Vivre loin de lui me paraissait invivable. Vivre sans lui était comme vivre sans oxygène.

Ce ne serait même pas « vivre » qu'il faudrait : survivre serait le bon mot. Je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas y survivre. Quitte à faire les choses bien : autant disparaître totalement.

Je continuais de le dévisager.

_- Je t'écoute,_ souffla-t-il, comme proche des larmes. Se doutait-il de ce que j'allais faire ?

Il appréhendait ce que j'allais lui annoncer. Et j'étais pétrifiée. Clouée sur place à le dévisager. Mes mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant.

_- Je t'aime, _lâchai-je tout à trac.

Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Je baissai les yeux : il avait compris que ce n'était pas ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire mais que j'avais changé d'avis au dernier moment.

_- Mais je veux être seule ce soir mon amour._

Il me regarda, attristé.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire. Il m'embrassa dans le cou : moi la mâchoire.

Je ne peux vivre sans lui.

_- Tu es sûre, Bella ? _J'acquiesçai. _D'accord, _accepta-t-il visiblement bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer. _Je t'aime mon cœur. Si tu as besoin de moi je suis là tu sais._

_- Oui,_ chuchotai-je.

J'étais horrible. J'avais été sur le point de le quitter et lui continuait de m'aimer !

Je sortais rapidement de la voiture sans l'embrasser. Il allait falloir qu'il s'habitue à ça…

Je ne me retournais pas. J'ouvrais calmement la porte, la refermais et m'adossais à celle-ci. Je me laissai glisser contre la porte en pleurant, écoutant le bruit du moteur de la Volvo s'éloigner.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la suite ne vas pas forcément vous plaire mais les Cullen vont finir par être au courant du secret et tout redeviendra comme avant ! =)**

**Petite info : Bella a du tout dire à Charlie quand il est arrivé sur la falaise et qu'il l'a trouvée le jour où Elizabeth est morte. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a décidé d'aller en Italie pour meiux enquêter sur les Volturi, et les tenir loin de Bella, le délai s'amenuisant... ^^ Voilà.**

**Reviews ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**DESOLEE DESOLEE DESOLEE pour ce retard mais malheureusement j'ai eu avant les vacances scolaires, ma rencontre parents-profs. Et je ne suis pas une exception... Je suis punie. J'ai déjà réussi à voler pour quelques heures mon PC... Donc chapitre très court désolée mais j'ai pas le temps...**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Edward**

J'étais sur la route entre chez Bella et chez moi. Et je me ressassais sans cesse ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**Elle allait te quitter Edward.**

Mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Elle était sur le point de me quitter. Je l'avais vue. Son visage trahissait tellement de choses parfois. Trop de choses pour ma propre santé parfois…

Mes mains tremblaient autour du volant au souvenir de cette… « discussion » uniquement avec les yeux. Une qui vient de changer totalement ma façon de voir les choses. J'étais tellement heureux ces derniers temps que là, je n'avais vraiment rien vu venir…

N'y pouvant plus, je me garais sur bas-côté de la route. Je coupai le moteur et m'affalai sur le volant, tremblant de partout. J'étais littéralement sous le choc.

Son visage…

Elle pleurait et d'un coup ses pleurs redoublaient et pourtant son visage avait pris une certaine détermination. Elle avait planté ses yeux dans les miens comme pour bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire…

Immédiatement j'avais douté. Elle allait me quitter…

Immédiatement j'avais compris qu'elle ne me dirai pas pourquoi elle avait pleuré quelques instants auparavant mais pourquoi elle pleurait à ce moment là, ses yeux marrons ancrés dans les miens.

Je m'étais retenu de ne pas m'effondrer comme j'étais en train de le faire là.

C'était indéniable : je ne pourrais y survivre si elle décidait de disparaître de ma vie. J'avais trop besoin d'elle.

« _Ecoute moi bien Edward. »._

Sa phrase tournait et retournait dans ma tête. Des larmes de rage s'échappaient de mes yeux : je ne lui suffisait pas.

Elle ne m'aimait plus. Elle m'avait menti, son « je t'aime » à la fin ne signifiait rien pour elle alors que pour moi c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Tout ce dont je ne pourrais plus me passer à présent.

Evidemment, que signifiais-je pour elle ? Elle qui avait tout : un corps de déesse ; un caractère bien trempé et à la fois attachant; un cœur qui valait de l'or… C'était ça : Bella Swan valait de l'or. Et je ne lui suffisait pas. Elle s'était lassée de moi et avait voulu me quitter.

Bella Swan me détruirait. Non. Bella Swan me détruisait déjà un petit peu chaque jour sans que je l'ai su.

Maintenant je le savais. J'avais été tellement idiot de penser que je vivrai toute ma vie un bonheur incalculable avec cette femme… Je m'était fait trop d'idées et maintenant j'en payais le prix.

Mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle ! C'était impossible ! Ça m'était physiquement comme mentalement impossible. Je mourrais pour elle, ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte ? Peut-être que si et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Si elle avait pitié de moi…

Je décidai de redémarrer le moteur. Ici n'était pas le lieu pour y penser. J'avais toute la nuit pour y penser car une chose était certaine : je ne pourrais plus dormir sachant que mon monde peut d'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, tout ça à cause de Bella Swan.

Jasper m'avait pourtant prévenu : « Aimer quelqu'un c'est lui donner le pouvoir de te briser ».

Mais je n'étais pas préparé à ça.

Je reprenais la route et tentais d'oublier un moment ce qui venait de se passer… Ou plutôt il y a au moins une heure. J'avais passé autant de temps dans la voiture, comme ça à me lamenter et à penser à celle qui tenait entre ses mains ma vie.

L'amour rend fou. J'étais fou d'elle et j'allais devenir fou tout court d'ici quelques temps.

La villa se rapprochait à mesure que la Volvo avançait. Je n'y faisais même pas attention. Je me garais, coupai le moteur, ouvrais la portière et sortais de l'habitacle de la voiture comme un robot, comme si c'était automatique. J'étais un pantin et celle qui me commandait était Bella. En me quittant elle déchirerait les fils, rattachés à moi, qu'elle tenait. Je tomberais à terre et en m'en relèverais pas.

Si je réagissais comme ça rien qu'en comprenant que c'était bientôt la fin pour moi, alors comment allais-je réagir lorsqu'elle me quitterait définitivement ?

Ma mère ouvrit la porte, alertée par le bruit de mon moteur.

_- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu…_ Elle s'arrêta en voyant ma tête et accourut vers moi. _Mon fils qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Rien. Maman. Rien, pour l'instant._

_- Comment ça chéri ? Comment ça « Rien pour l'instant » ?_ s'affola-t-elle.

Je voulais lui dire. Mais en le disant, mes mots me feraient encore plus prendre conscience du tournant que ma vie allait prendre.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas._

Sur ce, je l'entraînai dans la maison, je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid.

_- Non, ne me dis pas ça alors que tu rentres avec une tête de… bouleversé et déboussolé ! Où est Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Je refusais de répondre.

_- Mon cœur… Elle t'a quitté ?_

J'avais comme une envie de… J'avais comme la nausée. Je me dégoûtai de ne pas être à la hauteur pour Bella Swan.

Comme je ne répondis pas, ma mère sut. Elle avait raison.

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible… Mon fils ! Regarde-moi ! Edward, dis quelque chose… C'est impossible…_

_- Non maman. Elle s'apprêtait à le faire dans la voiture. Mais elle m'a regardé longuement et s'est désistée à la fin. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait être seule. Je l'ai VU maman. Sur son visage. Elle ne veut plus de moi…_

La réalité s'imposait à moi. **Elle ne veut plus de toi Edward.**

Je refusais d'écouter encore mes pensées, je me retournais vite pour courir dans ma chambre.

Trop tard, ils étaient tous là, ils m'avaient entendu.

_- Je suis désolée Edward…_ commença Rosalie.

_- Non, Rose, _lui répondit ma mère. _Laisse-le._

C'est ça… Laissez-moi. J'en ai besoin pour l'instant.

Je regardais Alice, elle s'était statufiée sur place. Et soudain, elle se retourna et courut dans la maison, bousculant mes frères, mon père et Rose.

Je pris la même direction qu'Alice : les escaliers. Mais moi c'était ma chambre que je rejoignais.

****

Ma solitude ne dura pas longtemps, trois minutes tout au plus.

_- On peut entrer, mec ?_ me demanda Emmett.

J'acquiesçai faiblement. Bella ne quittait d'ordinaire pas mes pensées, mais là, elle me hantait.

Ils ne firent rien qui ne puissent remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ils avaient compris que je ne voulais pas en parler maintenant. Mais ils étaient là, pour moi. Emmett décida de nous mettre un DVD dans le salon, les autres nous rejoignirent, excepté Alice. Em' avait choisi quelque chose de marrant, pleins d'épisodes de Mr Bean. Pour me changer les idées. Cependant seuls eux riaient. Moi j'étais déconnecté, ailleurs. Avec Bella.

Avec Bella… Plus pour longtemps.

PDV Alice

Edward était déboussolé. C'est ça, sans sa Bella il était déboussolé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait croire à mon frère qu'elle allait le quitter et qu'ensuite elle s'était ravisée ?

Je ne comprenais rien. Absolument rien.

Mais elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il fallait que je sache.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, prenait mon portable rapidement et composai le numéro de Bella.

Mes doigts tremblaient, si elle décidait de s'éloigner de mon frère alors elle le ferait avec moi aussi… Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Pas ma cousine. Pas ma meilleure amie.

- _Allô Alice ? _décrocha-t-elle la voix tremblante.

_- Bella, il faut que tu m'expliques, _répondis-je sur le même ton.

_- Je ne peux pas Alice. Comment est-il ?_

_- Mal. Très mal. Bella, tu dois m'expliquer pourquoi Edward est rentré aussi bouleversé, nous apprenant que tu as voulu le quitter mais que tu ne l'as pas encore fait._

_- Ecoute Alice…_

_- Ne cherche pas d'excuse valable comme mensonge bella. Il t'aime. Tu l'aime. Pourquoi as-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de le plaquer ?_

_- Alice, écoutes-moi._

Son ton était ferme. Je me tus et attendis.

_- Je voulais le protéger. Mais comme une égoïste, je voulais le préserver encore un peu…_

_- MAIS LE PRESERVER DE QUOI BELLA ?_

_- Tu n'es pas censée être au courant._

_- Au courant de quoi ? Je t'en supplie Bella… Tu me caches quelque chose d'important là, de trop important…_

_- Oui, et ça te concerne._

Je réfléchis. Nous étions toutes les deux concernées par quelque chose de dangereux pour Edward… Sûrement pour nous aussi d'ailleurs.

J'eus un tilt.

_- Ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans ?_

Mon ton était glacial.

_- Oui, _trembla-t-elle au bout du fil, après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Mes mains tremblaient si fort que j'eus du mal à tenir le téléphone entre mes doigts.

_-Alice ? Alice ça va ? Je suis désolée…._

_- Viens ici Bella._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Viens, je ne veux pas avoir à parler de ça par le biais d'un simple portable. Viens, raconte-moi tout et viens réparer les dégâts avec mon frère. Il ne s'en remet pas._

_- Mais Alice…_

_- On va trouver une solution Bella. Ramènes-toi maintenant avant que je ne fasses quelque chose de regrettable._

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Appeler Josh et lui demander la vérité, lui ne m'épargnera pas._

Elle soupira mais reprit néanmoins :

_-_ _Je viens rassurer ton frère et tout te dire._

_- Bien, tu dors à la maison, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Edward se doutera de quelque chose sinon._

_- Très bien. A tout de suite Ali'._

_- C'est ça._

_- Ali' ? m'arrêta-t-elle avant que je ne raccroche._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je t'aime, ma cousine. Merci._

_- Ne me remercie pas. Je t'aime aussi._

Je coupai la communication, ouvrai ma porte et descendis au salon où tous les autres m'attendaient visiblement.

_- Elle arrive, ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Edward, va dans ta chambre, elle va te parler._

Sur ce, je repartis dans ma chambre, un Jasper inquiet sur les talons.

* * *

**Voilà... Reviews ? Je pourrais pas poster prochainement mais bon... Je fais ce que je peux ! Et j'ai fait un p'tit résumé de chaque chapitre suivant celui-ci jusqu'au 41 ! Donc j'ai toute l'histoire en tête là ! Enfin jusqu'au 41 du moins... ;)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Voilà j'ai eu un peu de chance alors je peux poster mais ce sera encore plus dur de poster ensuite parce que je ne serai plus en vacances et donc je ne pourrais plus piquer mon ordi comme ça... =S.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je m'étais empressée de me recomposer un visage à peu près présentable après ces heures de pleurs intarissables, et avait vite enfiler une veste. J'attrapai mes clefs au passage et me précipitai vers ma Chevrolet. Je ne mis pas longtemps à atteindre mon but : la Villa des Cullen.

D'après Alice, Edward était en quelque sorte ravagé. Alors il tenait tant que ça à moi ? Je suis vraiment un monstre. Je n'aurai vraiment pas du me ressasser tous ces souvenirs tout à l'heure… Comme ça, je n'aurai pas réagit comme une idiote.

Je ralentis mon pas de course sur le perron, devais-je toquer ? Heureusement pour moi, Esmée vînt m'ouvrir.

Ou malheureusement.

Cela se voyait, elle était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé…

_- Je suis désolée Esmée, je vais tout de suite m'expliquer avec Edward._

_- Entre ma belle._

Je montais difficilement les marches. Je résistai à l'envie de les gravir quatre à quatre et rejoindre mon amoureux pour lui sauter au cou et lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Mais je me contrôlais. Là non plus je ne toquais pas. J'entrai simplement dans sa chambre : il était affalé la tête dans les mains sur son lit.

_- Edward…_chuchotai-je.

Il se releva d'un bond. Il avança de deux pas mais resta à distance de moi, j'avançais à mon tour.

Je me tenais maintenant face à lui, cherchant mes mots. Il se tenait droit devant moi mais regardai ses pieds. Il fallait à tout prit que je m'excuse :

_- Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. J'ai eu simplement un coup de déprime et j'ai paniquée et… Si tu veux tout savoir… La conversation que j'ai eue avec ta mère tout à l'heure portait sur mon père. J'ai juste du mal à parler de lui et ton insistance tout à l'heure…_

_- Je m'excuse, c'est ma faute…_ commença-t-il.

_- Non, ne t'en blâme surtout pas ! Tu vas me faire encore plus culpabiliser sinon._

Un silence s'installa entre nous.

_- Je…_ commença-t-il à bafouiller sans parvenir à me regarder.

_- Regarde-moi,_ le coupai-je.

Il leva timidement ses yeux vers moi.

_- Je t'aime, n'en doute pas. N'en doute jamais quoiqu'il arrive._

_- Mais j'ai l'impression que je vais te perdre d'un moment à l'autre._

Je prenais une de ses mains et la portai sur mon cœur. Je serrai l'autre plus fortement.

_- Quoiqu'il arrive mon cœur t'appartient._

Il s'accrochai à ma main.

_- Et que peut-il arriver de pire que de te perdre ?_

_- Pour moi, ce serait de te perdre… TOI. Et je ne le permettrai pas. Edward, j'ai un secret. Un secret que je ne peux pas te révéler pour ton propre bien._

_- Si tu savais comme je me fiche du mien et que c'est du tien dont je me soucie depuis un bon moment déjà…_ soupira-t-il.

Je souris.

_- On s'occupe mutuellement l'un de l'autre alors…_

_- Ouais, même si j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une merde dans cette catégorie là !_

J'émis un petit rire.

_- Dis pas ça. Tu ne sais simplement pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré en étant mon petit copain._

_- Et j'aimerais bien savoir._

Je perdis mon sourire.

Il reprit :

_- Mais pour ce que ça m'a coûté tout à l'heure, d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il se trame… Je crois que je jette l'éponge pour un moment là ! Donc, ma copine a un secret qu'elle ne veut pas partager avec moi, je sais juste que c'est pour ma sécurité que je ne suis pas au courant. Et le gros soulagement : elle ne me quitte pas et elle m'aime. Ça c'est ma partie préférée…_

Je ris légèrement.

_- Si j'en ai l'occasion un jour je te dirai toute la vérité._

Il s'affola :

_- Parce que je risque de n'en avoir jamais l'occasion ?!_

J'esquivai sa question :

_- Il faut que je parle à Alice._

_- Hm hm. Très belle façon d'esquiver ma question… Je t'attends ici._

_- Je reviens mon cœur._

Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là… Il me serra plus fort la main et sa main qui était posée sur mon cœur remonta sur mon épaule, puis mon cou et fourragea dans mes cheveux à mesure que notre baiser prenait de l'ampleur.

A bouts de souffle, je détachais mes lèvres des siennes, mes doigts de ses cheveux à l'instar de ses doigts dans les miens. Seuls nos regards restaient ancrés l'un à l'autre.

_- Vas-y,_ me poussa-t-il. _Avant que je ne fasse de toi ma prisonnière pour le restant de mes jours._

_- Ça ne me déplairai pas…_ soufflai-je dans un sourire.

Je me retournai et quittai la pièce pour rejoindre Alice dans sa chambre. Il fallait que je la prévienne, que je la mette au courant. C'était une des premières concernées et elle serait autant en danger en connaissant le secret qu'en ne le sachant pas. Il fallait aussi que j'appelle Josh. Tu m'étonnes qu'il voulait venir dans les temps qui viennent… Si je n'avais pas été si préoccupée par mon propre bonheur, je me serai moi aussi rendu compte que je courais un danger.

J'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Je n'eus pas besoin de toquer qu'elle ouvrait déjà la porte à la volée et qu'elle m'entraînait vivement à l'intérieur.

_- Alors tu as réparé ce que tu as fait ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui Alice. Maintenant… Je dois te dire toute la vérité. Si tu es prête à en courir le risque._

Mes chances étaient maigres qu'Alice refuse de savoir ce qui se profilait.

_- Evidemment._

_- Avec toi ici, tu pourras mieux protéger ta famille en sachant à quoi t'attendre._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu pars ?_

_- Il le faut. Josh va venir, je vais l'appeler._

_- Tu pars, je m'en vais aussi. Hors de question que je te laisse affronter toute seul quoique ce soit._

_- Ne sois pas idiote Alice. Je ne serai pas seule. Il y aura mon père._

_- Charlie ? Ok finis les mystères raconte-moi tout._

_- Oui._

Un silence plana au-dessus de nous deux. Je me préparai mentalement à sa réaction.

_- Josh et moi pensons… que tes parents ne sont pas morts._

_- PARDOOOON ?!_ explosa-t-elle.

_- Du moins il y a deux ans ils ne l'étaient pas._

Je lui racontais alors tout ce que je savais. Absolument tout. Elle ne m'interrompit pas et une fois qu'elle sentit que j'avais finit de tout lui exposer, elle posa sa première de sa sûrement très longue liste de questions :

_- Et pourquoi tu refuses que je vienne avec toi à Volterra ?_

_- Je refuse de te mettre plus en danger et de toute façon j'aurai mon père là-bas. Sans vouloir t'offenser il me sera plus utile…_

Elle eut un bref sourire. Le perdit rapidement.

_- Pourquoi tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il valait mieux que je sache à quoi m'attendre ? Ils vont venir me chercher ? On est une des familles « cibles » pour eux, c'est ça ?_ paniqua-t-elle.

_- Alice, Alice Shhh… Calme-toi. Non. Tu as juste été longtemps convoitée à cause de tes parents mais pour une raison que je ne connais pas encore, c'est moi qu'il recherche surtout. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

_- Mais justement ! T'appelles ça un soulagement, toi ? Que ma cousine qui est accessoirement ma meilleure amie aussi et la petite copine de mon frère soit LA cible d'une bande de maffieux de merde ? En plus d'apprendre ça j'apprends que mes parents sont « dans l'hypothèse » vivants ! Et qu'ils se sont foutus dans la merde jusqu'au cou en farfouillant dans ce qui n'était pas leurs affaires ! Et le PIRE c'est qu'ils continuent à le faire et qu'ils m'ont abandonnés ces lâches en croyant me protéger…_

Elle s'arrêta, la voix complètement déraillée, et éclata en sanglots. Je me jetais sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle avait un crise, une crise d'hystérie totale.

Je sentais de l'agitation dans la maison. Ils devaient entendre les pleurs d'Alice. Au bout de 10 minutes, Jasper, n'y pouvant plus, entra en trombe dans la chambre d'Alice.

Il me l'arracha presque des bras pour la prendre dans les siens. Il enfouit la tête Alice dans son cou alors qu'elle s'accrochai comme une désespérée à sa chemise, continuant sans cesse de pleurer.

_- Mon Ali'… Shhh… Mon ange…_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais pétrifiée. Avais-je bien fait en lui révélant tout ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Encore. Devais-je les laisser tous les deux ? Mais Alice ne pouvait en rien lui parler de tout ça…

Je décidai de m'approcher d'eux.

J'embrassai la tempe d'Alice puis sortait. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de mes larmes non plus. Je fus surprise de voir tout le monde adossé aux murs du couloir. Ils attendaient.

Edward se jeta sur moi en voyant mon état.

Cependant ils ne me posa pas de questions, devinant que cela avait un rapport avec mon secret.

Je fis comme eux : m'adossai au mur -ou plutôt à Edward qui lui était adossé au mu- et attendit.

Emmett brisa le silence :

_- Quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer toute cette merde ?_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains :

_- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai causé tout à l'heure avec Edward. Et je ne peux rien vous dire à part que je vais bientôt devoir partir pour… rejoindre mon père._

_- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave là-bas ?_ me demanda Esmée.

_- Non non ! C'est juste… une affaire familiale on va dire._

_- Ouais mais c'est pas pour ça que ma petite sœur pleure depuis bientôt 30 minutes ?_ dit sèchement Emmett.

_- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une affaire familiale. C'est ma cousine alors elle devait le savoir mais on ne peut rien vous dire de plus._

_- POURQUOI ? C'est secret défense un truc dans le genre ?!_

_- Emmett, calmes-toi,_ le réprimanda Carlisle.

_- Non, Alice fait partie de la famille, on a le droit de savoir pourquoi elle se met dans un état pareil !_

_- Rassurez-vous elle ne part pas au moins…_

_- Mais même il s'agit de toi aussi Bella !_ explosa-t-il.

Je gardai le silence.

De l'autre côté du mur, les pleurs d'Alice s'étouffèrent.

Jasper ouvrit la porte, les yeux rougis.

_- Bella, elle veut te parler,_ chuchota-t-il.

Je me levais difficilement et retournais dans la chambre d'Alice.

Elle était allongée sur son lit. Je m'installai à côté d'elle.

_- Je m'excuse d'avoir réagit comme ça, Bella._

_- Je t'interdis de t'excuser, c'est clair ?_

Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, tendit sa main pour prendre la mienne.

_- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Pourquoi me l'avez-vous cacher ?_

_- La dame dont je t'ai parlé, qui s'est faite tuée, elle nous avait formellement interdit de te parler de tout ça. C'était bien trop dangereux pour toi, ils te suivaient. Mais il n'y a plus d'inquiétude à avoir. C'est moi maintenant. Et tout va bien se passer._

_- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te rendre là-bas et dire : « Salut, je suis Bella Swan, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Forcément vous devez me tuer dans peu de temps ! Alors je me rends, mais hey oubliez pas qu'en échange vous ne touchez pas à la famille Cullen ni à mon père, hein ? » ?_

_- Alice. Je vais d'abord rejoindre mon père pour voir ce qu'on peut faire et essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus. Je préfère être là-bas plutôt qu'ici à vous mettre en danger._

Elle souffla.

_- Je vais appeler Josh,_ dis-je.

Elle me laissa faire, j'entrepris de composer le numéro sur le mobile et appuyais sur le téléphone vert.

_- Allô ?_

_- Josh, c'est Bella._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma puce ?_ me demanda Josh, alerté par le son de ma voix.

_- Rien c'est juste que j'ai tout avoué à Alice._

Un silence plana.

_- J'ai un avion pour dans quatre heures, je me dépêche…_

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

_- Merci Josh._

_- Pas de quoi ma chérie, je suis là pour toi. Et pour Alice._

_- Tu amènes Anna ?_

_- Elle est partie en voyage à Londres. Elle devrait s'entendre avec Alice : elle travaille dans la mode en ce moment._

_- Ahhh… En effet ça devrait l'intéresser. Et elle fait quoi exactement ?_

_- J'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle fait, elle gère en tout cas en attendant d'avoir fini ses études dans la littérature donc si Alice recherche du boulot ou quelque chose comme ça, je peux la brancher je pense. Là je sais qu'elle est à la Fashion Week de Londres._

_- Ouah ! A la Fashion Week !_

Alice s'était immédiatement relevée au son de ce mot. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ça me faisait plaisir de le voir.

_- Bon_, repris-je. _Tu m'envoies un message pour me dire l'heure à laquelle tu arrives. On viendra te chercher._

_- AVEC MON ALICE ???_

Je crois qu'il l'avait crié assez fort et du coup Alice l'avait entendue.

Elle riait à présent. Josh arrivait toujours à nous remonter le moral.

_- J'arriiiiiive mes chériiiiiies !_ exagéra-t-il.

Nous rîmes.

_- A tout à l'heure Josh._

_- Je t'aiiiiiime ma Bella._

_- Ouch dis pas ça devant Edward quand on se verra, hein ? Je t'aime aussi._

_- Je me gênerai !_ rit-il avant de raccrocher.

Nous avions maintenant le sourire.

_- Ça change mes plans,_ dis-je.

_- Quoi ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

_- Bah si Josh arrive dans la nuit ou demain, faut que je dorme chez moi pour tout préparer._ Elle me sourit.

Nous nous levâmes pour sortir de la chambre d'Alice. Les autres étaient toujours adossés au mur d'en face, en nous voyant avec le sourire, ils sourirent eux aussi.

_- Préparez-vous à une tornade,_ dit Alice.

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda curieusement Rosalie.

_- Parce que Josh arrive dans quelques heures !_ sautilla-t-elle presque.

J'avais le même sourire qu'elle.

_- Ahh… Mais c'est qui, lui ?_ demanda Carlisle, perdu.

_- Mon meilleur ami !_ répondis-je.

Nous descendîmes en trombe à la cuisine avec Alice.

Elle s'empara d'un paquet de craquinettes au chocolat et me demanda :

_- Alors faut tout organiser ? Il dort où ? Chez toi ou chez moi ?_

_- Bah c'est-ce que je me demandais parce que logiquement il devrait dormir chez moi mais je pense qu'Edward le verrai d'un mauvais œil ça, tu vois…_

Elle explosa de rire.

_- Bah on a toujours la chambre d'amis. Ou si ça peut rassurer Edward, on n'a qu'à dormir Josh toi et moi chez toi !_

_- Ah tu met Jasper dans le lot des problèmes aussi alors…_

Elle rit encore, les autres descendirent.

_- Edward,_ commença sa sœur. _Vois-tu un problème à ce que Josh vienne dormir chez Bella ?_

_- C'est chez Bella, c'est pas chez moi, _grogna-t-il.

_- Visiblement t'en vois un de problème…_

Les autres tentaient de cacher leurs rires.

_- Sauf si JE dors avec Bella et que lui dors en bas dans le canapé. Ou mieux, je l'enferme dans le placard à double tours…_

_- Edward !_ le réprimandai-je. _C'est que JOSH ! Mon meilleur ami ! Qui a une nana !_

_- Et sa nana elle vient aussi ?_ demanda-t-il.

J'étais choquée.

_- Excuse-moi, dit-il, j'aurai pas du dire ça…_

_- Non c'est bon mais de toute façon non elle ne vient pas et il dormira à la maison, t'as raison c'est chez moi, pas chez toi._

Emmett était explosé de rire depuis tout à l'heure. Voir les disputes de couples ça lui plaisait…

Edward soupira. Il craignait de m'avoir blessée en disant ça mais tant pis pour lui. D'ailleurs ce soir il était assez tard pour que Josh n'arrive que tôt demain matin.

_- De toute façon il est assez tard pour que Josh n'arrive que demain matin !_ répliquai-je.

_- Donc je reprends mes affaires et on retourne chez toi ?_ demanda timidement Edward.

_- Oui idiot !_ m'exaspérai-je.

Les autres étaient écroulés de rire. Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et nous retournâmes chez moi.

****

Je claquai la porte d'entrée derrière moi avec mon pied. Edward s'était jeté sur moi dès que j'étais sorti de ma voiture - nous avions pris les deux puisque j'étais venue avec la mienne un peu plus tôt pour m'excuser. Ses mains baladeuses et ses lèvres sur les miennes m'empêchaient de réfléchir.

Pourtant il fallait que je l'arrête. Je devais ranger un peu la maison et préparer l'arrivée de Josh.

_- Arrêtes…_ haletai-je.

_- Pardon ?_ me demanda-t-il.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de refuser…

_- Il faut que je prépare le lit de Charlie._

_- Quoi ? C'est qui lui ? Je croyais que c'était Josh qui venait !_

_- C'est mon père Charlie,_ à ce mot il se calma direct et eu une moue d'excuse face à son précédent « C'est qui lui? », _et je te rappelle qu'il a habité ici alors on a sa chambre de libre, Josh ne va pas dormir dans le canapé mais dans le lit confortable et spacieux de mon père._

Il grogna en signe de mécontentement.

_- C'est ma maison,_ lui rappelai-je durement.

Il se radoucit immédiatement.

_- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de sortir une telle connerie pour la nana de Josh…_

Je le coupai.

_- T'inquiètes Edward, je sais reconnaître quand t'es jaloux maintenant._

_- Oui mais je réagis comme un abruti quand je le suis !_

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Puis me détachai de lui avant que d'autres idées ne se mettent en place dans sa tête.

Edward me collai aux basques, attendant que j'ai fini. Préférant se mettre derrière moi pour mater mon derrière lorsque je me baissais pour changer les draps plutôt que de m'aider.

_- Ayé ? Ayé ? T'as fini ?_ me demandait-il comme un gamin.

Je décidai de m'en débarrasser tout de suite :

_- Va m'attendre nu sur mon lit tout de suite,_ dis-je durement, feignant d'être en colère.

Une lueur d'excitation traversa ses prunelles et je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu courir aussi vite de sa vie pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Je riais toute seule. Evidemment il voulait en profiter avant qu'il n'y ait Josh de l'autre côté du couloir dans la chambre de mon père et qui pourrait nous entendre…

****

_- Pfff, y a pas un siège de libre ?_ demanda Edward, ayant marre d'attendre debout dans l'aéroport.

_- Arrête de te plaindre Edward,_ soupira Alice.

Tout le monde était là sauf Carlisle et Esmée. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Edward -évidemment- avaient tenu à accueillir Josh avec moi.

Soudain je reconnus une tête brune… sa tête… ma tête à moi ! Je m'élançai vers lui. Lorsqu'il arrêta ses recherches en me voyant, un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il courait vers moi.

_- Ma Bella !_ s'écria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras après avoir lâché ses bagages.

_- JOOOOOOOOSH !_ cria Alice. _Josh ! Josh ! Josh !_ Ria-t-elle tandis qu'il la prenait à son tour dans ses bras.

Je rejoignais les autres en les laissant se retrouver.

_- Eh ben c'est pas le plus moche ça c'est clair !_ s'exclama Rosalie d'un air approbateur.

_- Non mais oh !_ dit Emmett, outré.

J'explosais de rire.

_- T'as vu ça ? Imagine de traîner qu'avec lui pendant deux ans et d'admirer les regards des autres filles supeeeer jalouses ! C'est assez jouissif je te l'accordes !_

_- Hmm jouissif ça oui…_ dit Rosalie en matant Josh.

-_ Mais vous allez vous calmez vous trois !_ s'exclama Emmett.

_- Ouais, toi tu baves devant lui, ma femme est dans ses bras et Bella aussi bave devant lui !_ s'écria Jasper.

J'étais écroulée de rire. Josh arriva à ce moment là avec Alice.

_- Bonjour tout le monde ! Ah j'ai la pêche moi ce matin !_ s'exclama Josh, nous faisant pouffer les filles et moi.

_- Bonjour,_ marmonnèrent-ils en même temps.

_- Bah alors ?_ demanda Josh. _On n'a pas fait crac crac ce matin ?_

_- Je sais qu'Alice c'était hier mais…_ intervins-je morte de rire.

_- Comment tu le sais ?_ me demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Je la regardais les yeux ronds :

_- Oh non Alice je parlais pas de ça, je parlais des craquinettes d'hier soir…_ soupirai-je faisant rire tout le monde.

_- Je suis Edward,_ se présenta Edward à Josh.

_- Ahhhhh…._ fit Josh malicieusement en me regardant. _C'est luiiiiii…_

_- Vous voyez quand je dis que c'est Alice en mec !_ dis-je simplement.

Ils rirent.

_- Je suis Emmett, PETIT COPAIN DE LA BOMBE SEXUELLE BLONDE A COTE DE TOI, frère d'Edward et d'Alice._

_- Tout doux, je risque pas de te la piquer !_ s'exclama Josh. _Je préfère les brunes…_ ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser.

Je soupirai avec Alice aux réactions de nos petits copains : Jasper s'était rapproché d'Alice, Edward s'était tendu à côté de moi et avait passé un bras autour de ma taille.

_- Anna est brune,_ dis-je pour tenter de les soulager.

_- Elle a les yeux marrons, elle rougit, elle est assez petite…Comme toi en fait Bella !_ dit Josh nonchalamment.

**Il jouait en plus, le con !**

Edward lâcha d'un ton morne :

_- Tu tiens vraiment à dormir sur le canapé ?_

Les autres explosèrent de rire, Josh y compris.

_- Mais non je te taquine ! Désolé Bella c'était trop bon je pouvais pas m'en empêcher !_

_- Fais gaffe Josh va falloir que tu te rattrapes._

_- Bah ça va être simple en fait, faut juste qu'on refasse du shopping ensemble…_

_- OH OUI !_ s'écria Alice. _Mais en quoi tu te rachèterai auprès de Bella ?_

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il répondit :

_- Tu te souviens de l'épisode « cabine d'essayage » Bella ?_

J'explosais de rire et Emmett aussi.

_- Quoi ?_ demanda Rosalie.

_- Alors t'as vraiment couché avec lui dans la cabine d'essayage ?!_ s'écria Emmett. Visiblement il aimait beaucoup le franc parler de Josh.

_- Je regrette vraiment qu'Anna ne soit pas là…_ soupirai-je sans répondre à la question d'Emmett.

_- Pourquoi ?_ me demanda Josh.

-_ Parce que tu te serai abstenu de dire toutes ces conneries si elle avait été là !_

_- Peut-être pas, elle sait que je l'aime, elle aurait jouer le jeu avec moi, limite jusqu'à parler de plan à trois…_

_- JOSH C'EST BON !_ l'engueulai-je en sentant qu'Edward fulminait à côté de moi. Sa poigne sur ma taille s'était durcie, resserré… Et le pire c'est que j'aimais ça…

_- D'accord…_ soupira-t-il sous les rires des autres, abasourdis devant l'autorité que j'avais avec Josh.

Josh monta avec Edward, Alice et moi alors que Rose et Emmett avait pris la Volvo d'Edward.

_- Tu comptes rester combien de temps, Josh ?_ demanda Edward.

Son évidente aversion envers Josh était frappante.

_- Je sais pas… Je me tâte… Un petit mois ?_

_- QUOI ?!_ s'écria Edward.

J'explosai de rire et Edward comprit que c'était pour rire. Enfin peut-être pas après tout… Il allait rester pour Alice le temps que je soit partie pour Volterra donc… Un petit mois ne serait finalement peut-être pas si irréaliste que ça.

Après ce petit interlude, Alice posa plein de questions à Josh sur Anna. Ainsi Edward put observer à quel point Josh était amoureux de cette nana.

Je fis semblant de faire visiter à Josh. Il l'avait déjà visiter évidemment, mais Edward ne le savait pas… Ni les autres d'ailleurs.

_- Alors on fait quoi ce soir ?_ demanda Emmett, enthousiaste.

_- Euh… J'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps avec Bella. J'ai besoin de lui parler de quelque chose…_ commença timidement Josh.

_- Avec Alice,_ dis-je. _Vous n'avez qu'à sortir vous les jeunes !_ dis-je aux autres. _Nous, nous restons là, hein ?_

Edward et Jasper firent la moue.

Mais ils acceptèrent.

Nous allions enfin pouvoir parler tous les trois.

* * *

**REVIEWS ? =D**

**Je vous préviens que ça va pas être l'entente entre Josh et Edward ! ^^. Et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant que Bella n'aille à Volterra... ;)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster mais bon je fais ce que je peux. Oui je n'ai toujours pas le droit à mon PC mais j'arrive à tricher ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il arrivera hein ! Je peux rien vous promettre ! =S**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Bella**

En vérité, nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé… Alice ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de ce que je lui avait avoué, alors elle avait préféré qu'on se retrouve, qu'on passe une bonne soirée tous les trois comme avant.

Ce que nous avions fait.

Nous avions commandé des Pizzas, regardé dans cet ordre : L'âge de glace (choix de Josh), Confessions d'une accro du shopping (choix d'Alice fortement soutenu par Josh), et enfin American Pie (oui oui c'est mon choix…). On avait lancé les films mais on ne les regardait pas vraiment, Alice avait décidé de « s'occuper » de moi ! Mes cheveux, mon visage… Tous les soins. Bien sûr Josh l'avait soutenue et ils s'y étaient mis tous les deux !

Et oui Josh sait faire des soins de la peau, coiffer,… Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Ainsi j'avais suggéré que Josh subisse le même traitement. Je dois dire qu'on avait beaucoup rigolé.

_**Flashback**_

_- Ah non ! Je veux bien qu'on me fasse un soin mais je refuse qu'on me maquille et que…_

_- Chut ! Chut ! Josh ! C'est moi qui décide… Tu le sais très bien en plus ! _Répliqua Alice

-_ Mais je vais ressembler à une Drag-queen !_

_- Mais justement ! _avais-je souri.

C'est Ainsi que Josh avait du défiler en drag-queen dans la rue à 1h du matin, sous peine de donner 100 dollars à Alice. On l'avait évidemment filmé et pris en photo…

_**Fin du Flashback**_

J'avais descendu un matelas à deux et j'avais dormi dessus avec Josh alors qu'Alice dormait sur le canapé. C'est un détail qu'on ne divulguera pas auprès d'Edward…

On s'était endormis assez vite, épuisés par toutes les conneries de la soirée.

On avait prévenu les autres qu'à midi, on irait au petit bar de Forks, ils avaient le choix, ils pouvaient nous rejoindre ou pas. Personnellement, je savais d'avance qu'Edward ne manquerai pas au Rendez-vous, rien que pour me tenir éloignée de Josh.

Un bras me sortit de mes rêveries. Josh me prenait encore pour son doudou en dormant… Malgré moi, j'étais contente que cela ne change pas même s'il avait Anna.

_- Tu dors ?_demandai-je doucement.

_- Plus maintenant… _marmonna-t-il.

Je tentai de me lever, il me retint.

_- Noooon… Bouge pas s'il te plait… T'en vas pas… _me supplia-t-il d'une voix encore toute endormie sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Trop mignon…

_- Je vais juste préparer le petit dej mon cœur… _lui soufflai-je avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

Il me laissa alors partir. Avec Josh, c'est un réveil en douceur et tendresse ou rien.

****

_- Mon Dieu j'ai oublié mes boucles d'oreilles à la maison ! _cria Alice, outrée.

_- C'est pas grave c'est qu'une paire de…_tentai-je de la rassurer avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

_- PAS GRAVE ? Je soigne ma tenue moi ! _s'écria-t-elle avant de balancer des insanités.

Josh se marra dans le fond de la salle de bain. Oui il avait le droit d'y entrer même si on était en sous-vêtements…

A bien y réfléchir, Josh pouvait vraiment rendre très facilement jaloux Edward. Josh avait accès à tout…

Nous devions bientôt partir pour le bar. Et Alice n'était « pas prête ». Une paire de boucle d'oreille !

Je lui balançais une des miennes et me retournais pour aller m'habiller : Josh faisait office de meuble en portant mes affaires puisqu'Alice avait momentanément occupé mon meuble avec toutes ses boîtes de maquillages, de … Je ne sais même pas tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans !

Alice se contenta de mes boucles d'oreille et nous pûmes partir.

Alice et Josh n'arrêtai pas de chanter durant tout le trajet, moi j'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs.

Sans m'en rendre compte vraiment, j'avais pris la décision de partir dès demain soir à Volterra. En douce bien sûr… Inconcevable que les autres le sachent. Je savais que Josh serait chez Esmée pour lui tenir compagnie, puisque nous, nous serions en cours. Je sècherai le cours de sport. Jasper ne s'en rendrai pas tout de suite compte, puis je filerai vite-fait à l'aéroport. Impossible que je sèche celui de biologie… Mon plan serait à l'eau en deux secondes… Aaah Edward…

_- Ah bah vous voilà ! _s'écria Emmett.

_- Alice avait oublié sa paire de boucle d'oreilles chez vous… _répliquai-je.

Edward me sauta presque dessus dès que je sortis de la voiture.

J'accueillis son baiser avec chaleur. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et lui me serrai encore plus étroitement.

A bouts de souffle, nous nous quittâmes et il me souffla un « bonjour ».

Je lui souriais comme une grosse niaise…

Le déjeuner se passa bien : Emmett et Josh faisaient connaissance. Un mot à dire là-dessus ? Bruyant. C'était à se demander qui gueulerait le plus fort et qui rirait le plus fort !

Jusqu'au moment où Josh décida de faire des allusions douteuses…

_- J'aime beaucoup la dentelle noire…_

Evidemment, il m'avait vue en sous-vêtements ce matin. Si Edward se rappelle ce soir de ce passage là… Je vais devoir m'expliquer !

_- Elle a quoi de particulier Anna ? _demanda Emmett, parlant de son physique.

_- Oh ! Elle a un grain de beauté sur la hanche droite !_

Edward se tendit derrière moi. Forcément… C'est moi qui l'ai ce putain de grain de beauté !

_- Calme-toi, _soufflai-je à Edward.

_- Il me cherche Bella !_

Josh avait un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

_- Josh ? _débuta Edward. _C'est quoi le nom de famille d'Anna ?_

_- Euh… Kamper pourquoi ?_

_- Non rien, je voulais être sûr… _dit Edward nonchalamment en souriant.

Josh perdit son sourire alors que Jasper et Emmett étaient presque… choqués.

_- Sûr de quoi ? _demanda sèchement Josh.

_- Que je la connaissais._

Mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites !

_- Tu la connais ? _demanda encore plus durement Josh.

_- Oh bah ça oui qu'il la connait ! _s'exclama Emmett.

Je devais être livide. J'étais mal pour Josh mais en même temps mal pour moi aussi… D'où il la connaissait ?!

_- Emmett et Edward ont été en colonie il y a deux ans… Donc ils la connaissent la belle Anna ! _expliqua Jasper.

Pendant que moi je faisais la connaissance de Josh avec Alice.

_- Alors je n'ai rien manqué… _dit Josh en reprenant son sourire.

Je lâchai un petit rire lorsqu'il me regarda.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_me demanda Edward.

_- Alice et moi avons rencontré Josh pendant que vous étiez en colonie. Ahhh je me souviendrai toute ma vie des conditions dans laquelle notre rencontre s'est faite… _lâchai-je pour faire rire Alice et Josh.

_- T'as intérêt à rien dire ! _dit Josh.

J'étais morte de rire. Alice aussi s'en souvenais très bien.

_**Flashback**_

On était à Phoenix, c'était le matin, Alice m'avait réveillée de force pour une séance de gym du matin…

Nous étions alors debout sur nos jambes mais pliée en deux, pour toucher nos pieds avec nos mains, culs en l'air face à la porte.

Une porte s'ouvrit : Josh.

Forcément, voir deux culs en l'air en entrant dans une chambre, ça provoque le rire… Moi ça m'avait provoqué des rougeurs…

_**Fin du Flashback**_

_- Si seulement à ce moment là j'avais eu un appareil photo…_ soupira Josh.

Alice en pleurait de rire tellement ce souvenir était bon.

_- Euh… Vous nous expliquez ?_ demanda Rose.

Bien sûr Josh ne voulait pas parce qu'il faudrait expliquer pourquoi il avait du rentrer dans la chambre comme ça… Il était jardinier et ma mère lui avait dit d'aller visiter à l'étage, elle croyait qu'Alice et moi étions dans la salle de bain !

_- Désolée… On peut pas ! _m'exclamai-je.

_- Moi je me souviens de comment Edward a rencontré Anna en tout cas… _dit Emmett malicieux.

Je perdis mon sourire. Josh aussi. Cependant j'essayais de ne pas trop le faire remarquer.

Par chance -ou pas- mon portable sonna.

Je me levais avant qu'Emmett ne reprenne la parole pour raconter. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait être…

Je regardai mon écran : Charlie.

Josh remarqua mon changement d'expression et en profita :

_- Racontez à Alice, j'arrive je dois dire un truc à Bee._

Je sortais rapidement, Josh sur les talons.

_- Allô ? _décrochai-je la voix tremblante.

Pour me soutenir, Josh se mit en face de moi et déposa ses mains sur ma taille. Tant pis si Edward le voyait…

_- Bella ? Mon bébé tu vas bien ? _demanda Charlie.

_- Oui papa, et toi ?_

_- Ça va… Tu es toujours à Forks, hein ?_

_- Oui papa je ne bouge pas._

A travers le téléphone il ne décèlerait pas le mensonge…

_- Je suis pas loin de Volterra je surveille ma puce. Je sais que c'est préférable de donner de mes nouvelles à Josh et qu'il te les transmette mais… ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ta voix au téléphone._

_- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir papa. Tu me manque… Je veux que ça se termine toute cette histoire !_

_- Je sais… Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans l'affaire, on arrive pas à mettre la main sur Aro et sa clique._

Josh entendait tout maintenant, il me faisait un câlin, son oreille collée au téléphone.

_- Josh est avec toi, mon cœur ?_

_- Oui il est là, il est à côté de moi._

_- Et Alice ?_

_- On est dans un bar, enfin les Cullen attendent à l'intérieur là, Josh et moi sommes dehors._

_- Ne parlons plus de ça… Je veux savoir si ton emménagement s'est bien passé… Si tu as de nouveaux amis… Si au lycée ça se passe bien… J'ai besoin d'avoir de tes nouvelles ma fille._

_- Ça s'est très bien passé, les Cullen m'ont formidablement accueillie. Je suis avec eux tous les jours. Même si j'ai été voir deux fois à Las Vegas Josh… Euh… Papa ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je… suis en couple avec Edward…_

_- Le petit Cullen ? C'est un bon garçon…_

Je soufflai de soulagement.

_- Sinon… Au lycée ça se déroule super bien, on a une bande d'amis super : Angela, Ben, James, Jacob…_

_- Jacob ? Jacob Black ?_

_- Oui, tu te souviens ?_

_- Forcément ! Son père est mon meilleur ami ! Ah j'ai hâte de revenir… Pour te revoir et le revoir ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies des contacts avec lui tiens !_

_- Oui. Je suis une bonne élève, pour te rassurer…_

_- Ah ça c'est ma fille ! _rit-il. _Sinon euh… ça fait combien de temps Edward et toi ?_

_- Euh… Pas loin des deux mois…_

_- Ouf ! J'en ai loupé des choses… Quand je reviendrai, je suis désolé de te le dire mais… Je vais devoir lui faire la morale ! Tu sais comme un bon père doit prévenir le bon garçon qui veut sortir avec sa fille…_

_- Non papa… C'est un Cullen lui tu n'as pas à te soucier ! _ris-je nerveusement.

_- Mais c'est mon devoir, ma fille… _rit-il sadiquement._ Et Josh ne fait pas trop de bêtises ? Tu le surveille ?_

_- Oh ! Josh ? Bah il est assez emmerdeur, fouineur…_commençai-je avant de m'arrêter parce que Josh me pinçait la taille. _Arrête Josh !_

_- Bon ma puce, je vais devoir te laisser, j'essaierai de te rappeler ! Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi papa. Tu me manques._

_- Tu me manques aussi. Bisous._

Il raccrocha.

_- J'y crois pas, je viens d'avoir mon père au téléphone après sept mois d'absence ! Tu te rends compte, Josh ! Sept mois que je ne l'avais ni vu ni eu au téléphone…_

_- C'est génial. On retourne à l'intérieur ? Emmett a du finir de raconter sa petite histoire…_

_- Ne sois pas jaloux Josh, tu emmerdes Edward depuis hier, il se venge puisqu'il en a l'occasion !_

_- Et tu le défends alors qu'il connaissait Anna ? Tu n'es même pas un tantinet jalouse ?_

_- C'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Tiens d'ailleurs ! J'espère pour toi qu'Edward ne se rappellera pas de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à propos de la dentelle noire ! Vu que c'est-ce que je porte ! Imbécile ! _terminai-je avant de commencer à le taper un peu partout en riant avec lui.

_- Je te propose un marché._

_-NON ! Je ne marchande pas avec toi Satan ! _m'exclamai-je en riant alors qu'il prenait mes mains.

_- Mais si t'es obligée…_ dit-il en commençant à se rapprocher de moi et à faire une moue suppliante.

_- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami… et que tu m'aimes… _termina-t-il en posant son front contre le mien, me regardant dans les yeux, toujours mes mains entremêlées avec les siennes.

_- Pfff… Ok… Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Parce que je suis sûr qu'Edward nous regarde là et qu'il est vert de jalousie…_ dit-il malicieusement.

Je m'éloignai de lui presque immédiatement en le retapant. Il était mort de rire.

_- Tu m'as eu débile… _pleurnichai-je. _Bon et c'est quoi ton marché ? Petit diable !_

- _Hmm et encore t'as pas tout vu ma belle… _dit-il en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête.

_- Je sais que tu seras de mon côté…_ dit-il triomphalement.

_- Et c'est quoi l'autre côté ?_

_- Edward._

_- Alors là tu peux pas prévoir d'avance que je serai avec toi…_

_- Si. Parce que je faisais exprès de le rendre jaloux mais c'était vraiment de la taquinerie. Alors que là c'est vraiment méchant, qu'il parle d'Anna. Tu as vu son regard arrogant tout à l'heure ?_

_- Oui mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?_

_- Bah on peut s'y mettre à deux pour le rendre jaloux et…_

_- Hors de question je refuse de…_

_- Si tu vas le faire ! Parce qu'en parlant d'Anna, il te blesse toi aussi._

Là, il marquait un point.

Je ne répondais rien, signe que je marchais avec lui comme toujours. Il attendit cependant.

_- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne… _soupirai-je.

De joie, il cria et me fit tourner en me prenant dans ses bras. Je riais avec lui.

_- Alors ? C'est quoi ton plan ?_

_- Alors j'hésite… Situation n°1 ! On rentre dans le bar comme si de rien d'était, tu te rassois sur ses genoux, moi à ma place, on écoute la petite histoire concernant Anna et Edward, sauf qu'au lieu de réagir façon « Jaloux » bah on se retient de rire pendant tout le truc, comme ça ils se demandent pourquoi et à la fin on explose de rire pour bien se foutre de leur gueule et les énerver parce que leur plan aura pas marché ! Situation n°2 ! On rentre dans le bar mais cette fois tu te met sur MES genoux… Mouhahaha ! Situation n°3 ! On ne rentre pas dans le bar, je te prend la main j'arrête pas de te faire des câlins, des bisous, on est très proches… Edward va craquer et va venir ici ! Situation n°4 !_

_- T'en a combien des situations encore ?_ demandai-je mauvaise.

_- C'est la dernière ! Situation n°4 ! On ne rentre pas dans le bar, je te prend vite la main et cours loin pour faire genre on part tous les deux, d'ailleurs on partira tous les deux dans le bus qui arrive là-bas. Les Cullen nous auront vu, ils vont nous poursuivre mais pas assez vite… Ils vont nous chercher et…_

_- Oublie la dernière situation ! Je veux pas créer de gros problèmes dans mon couple non plus ! Déjà que t'es là…_

_- Oh ! Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?! _s'exclama-t-il faussement outré en reprenant mes guilis.

_- Bon… Arrête ! La situation n°1 me plaît bien mais on va peut-être pas se foutre de leur gueule comme ça…_

_- Alors tu proposes quoi ?_

_- Bah je ne m'assois ni sur toi ni sur Edward mais sur une chaise à côté, et on s'envoie des messages pendant tout le truc, pour leur montrer qu'on en a rien à foutre._

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Bah j'ai vu que le barman était mignon.._

_- Oh oh ! Tu vas le draguer ?_

_- Bah je vais essayer de faire des p'tits trucs discrets mais il faut quand même qu'Edward s'en rende compte que le barman me regarde et tout… déjà ça l'occupera, il se souciera plus de toi._

_- Ouais ça tient la route mais et moi ? Je fais quoi ?_

Je réfléchissais.

_- Je crois que si tu fais exprès de me souffler des choses dans l'oreille, ça énervera encore plus Edward._

Nous réfléchissions encore à notre plan puis nous retournâmes au chaud.

**PDV Edward**

J'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher la tête à celui-là ! Déjà il lui fait un énorme câlin pendant tout le temps qu'elle est au téléphone, il lui touche la taille… Il fait exprès de lui prendre les mains, de poser son front contre le sien ! Il la prend dans ses bras… MAIS PUTAIN IL A PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA !!

_- Edward, fait pas attention à eux… Josh et Bella sont comme ça depuis super longtemps ! Câlins, bisous, tu les aurai vu ce matin au réveil ! _tourna le couteau dans la plaie Alice. _Josh prend Bella comme son doudou pendant la nuit déjà. Rien que ce matin, je les ai observés, elle allait se lever pour aller dans la cuisine mais lui l'a retenue par la taille, il a fallu qu'elle le réveille en douceur avec plein de tendresse pour qu'il la laisse partir. Comprend-le Edward ! Tu lui as littéralement piqué sa meilleure amie alors il en profite… Avec ou sans toi c'est le même, faut t'y faire !_

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsque Josh prit la main de Bella et qu'ils commencèrent à rentrer dans le bar.

Josh ne se remit pas à sa place, non. Mais Bella non plus. En fait elle s'installa entre Josh et moi sur une chaise.

Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas sur mes genoux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit pour qu'elle s'éloigne de moi ? Elle ne m'a même pas adressée un regard ! Et voilà je panique…

_- Re ! Alors cette rencontre ?_

Bella esquissa un sourire mais le contrôla rapidement. Quelque chose se tramait.

_- Bah c'était un relais garçon contre fille en colo et…_ débuta Emmett avant de s'interrompre parce que Bella donnait de l'argent à Josh.

Euh… Oui ? Tu m'expliques ?

Emmett reprit cependant.

-_ Bah Edward courait et Anna aussi sauf qu'arrivés à un tonneau, bah Anna au lieu de tourner à droite elle a tourné à … _Mais il fut interrompu une fois de plus par Josh et Bella. Sauf que cette fois c'est Josh qui donna de l'argent à Bella.

J'ai absolument rien compris là… Je suis perdu !

Emmett n'eut pas le loisir de terminer son histoire que le serveur arriva. Bella releva tout de suite la tête. Grrr ! Putain et c'est pas le plus moche le mec ! Comment il s'appelle ? Ah ! Chris…

Josh souffla un truc dans l'oreille de Bella et elle pouffa.

Je vais lui arracher la tête…

_- Je vous sert ?_

_- Trois bières, un cocktail sans alcool, un milkshake à la fraise…. Josh ? Bella ?_

_- Une bière aussi, pour moi, _répondit Josh.

Bella arrêta sa contemplation du serveur et répondit enfin :

_- Un cappuccino._

C'est moi ou elle le drague ? Instinctivement je me rapproche d'elle, à la limite de lui passer un bras autour de la taille.

Josh rit discrètement.

Emmett continue :

_- Donc elle a tourné à gauche et elle lui ai tombée dessus. D'ailleurs ça l'a déstabilisé notre petit Eddy ! On a perdu à cause de ça…_

Une serveuse rousse passa à côté de nous. Josh la regarda, sourit et glissa encore quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella. Elle rit plus fort que précédemment.

_- Vous faites partager la blague ? _demandai-je sèchement.

Josh fit non de la tête et se leva en direction des toilettes.

_- Bella ? _lui demandai-je.

_- Nan c'est bon… _soupira-t-elle sans me regarder.

Soudain elle prit son portable et tapa rapidement un message.

Et on entendit un cri dans les toilettes.

Elle était pliée en deux. Et nous perdus.

Josh revint presque en courant vers notre table en criant :

_- Mais ça va pas t'es malade Bella ! Le mec à côté de moi il comprenait rien !_ ria-t-il.

_- J'avais trop envie, excuse-moi…_

Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_- Pourquoi t'as crié ? _demanda Jasper.

_- Parce qu'apparemment Bella a fait exprès de mettre mon portable en mode VIBREUR PUISSANT ! Et qu'avoir le cul qui vibre d'un coup bah ça fait flipper !_

Nous rîmes.

Moi un peu plus acidement. J'étais assez énervé, mon plan n'avait pas marché : ni Bella ni Josh n'était jaloux avec l'histoire d'Anna. Et en plus, c'est eux qui me rendaient jaloux.

J'allais jamais tenir ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec les deux ensembles…

**PDV Bella**

Je me retenais de rire pendant pratiquement toute l'opération. Déjà, je ne devais pas regarder Edward -chose qui s'avérait plus difficile que je ne le pensais… Ensuite, Josh n'arrêtait pas de me raconter des blagues dans l'oreille. Je sentais Edward qui se tendait à côté de moi, il était jaloux.

Et il y avait eu aussi le serveur. Chris…

Si Josh et moi on se passait de l'argent, c'est parce qu'on avait fait des paris ! Le premier c'était que j'avais parié qu'Edward et Anna s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée en colonie tandis que Josh avait parié que c'était lors d'une épreuve. Il avait gagné. Le second, c'était à cause d'Anna qu'il s'était vraiment connu, et Josh avait parié que c'était à cause d'Edward. J'avais gagné puisque c'est Anna qui avait tourné à gauche du tonneau…

La première fois, Josh m'avait glissé à l'oreille ceci :

_- La police m'arrête et me dit : Papiers. Si je lui répond « Ciseaux » j'ai gagné ?_

La seconde fois c'était :

_- Un mec dit à une meuf : T'es comme l'eau en Afrique. Elle répond : Ah bon je suis rare ? Il répond : Non t'es pas potable…_

Edward était visiblement énervé mais je décidai de ne pas tenter le pire, je lui prenais la main au bout d'un moment.

Soudain un mec style racaille entra dans le bar, vit sa bande de potes et gueula le moins discrètement possible :

_- Wesh ma gueule !_

Josh et moi nous regardâmes et fîmes en même temps :

_- Ouais ta gueule._

On était explosés de rire à la table mais le mec nous regardai bizarrement alors nous décidâmes de partir.

Edward me tenait fermement la main, je la serrai tout aussi fort pour lui montrer que je ne m'éloignai pas de lui.

On se balada un peu dans Forks et Josh refaisait le monde avec Alice et Emmett.

_- Tu te rends compte que quand on était petit on se croyait invincibles et tout…_

_- Toi aussi tu remontais les toboggans par le bas ? _lui demanda Emmett, tout excité comme un gosse.

Nous explosions de rire.

_- Ou même c'était plus facile après une dispute, on avait juste à dire : On fait la paix ? Et puis voilà…_

_- J'avoue ! _lança Rosalie. _Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, vous ? Quand vous étiez petits je veux dire… Par exemple Emmett remontai les toboggans par le bas mais y a quoi d'autre ? Par exemple ?_

_- Moi je faisais tourner à fond l'essoreuse à salade…_lança Jasper en nous faisant rire.

_- Moi je savais très bien que j'y arriverai pas mais je m'entêtai quand même à essayer de remplir mon gant de toilette avec de l'eau ! _m'exclamai-je.

-_ Moi je descendais les escaliers sur les fesses… _soupira Alice.

_- ah ça je m'en souviens !_s'exclama Edward. _J'avais bien mal au cul quand tu me forçais à faire des courses avec toi dans l'escalier !_

_- Oh toi tais-toi s'il te plait… Avec ton « Kipik » !_

_- Le « Kipik » ? _demanda Jasper.

_- Bah oui quand on est petit, toute boisson gazeuse c'est du kipik ! _expliqua-t-elle.

J'en riais à n'en plus pouvoir…

_- Et toi Rose ? _demanda Edward.

_- Elle a subi un grand traumatisme dans sa vie… _lança Jasper.

Elle lui tapa l'épaule en riant.

_- Bah vous savez en maternelle, tous les jeudis on avait une heure pour nous défouler soit en prenant les petits vélos, soit en prenant les trottinettes ou alors… les énormes ballons sauteurs où t'as qu'une ou deux « poignées » pour te tenir dessus. Bah j'arrivai toujours la dernière au garage où on rangeait tout ça et du coup je me tapais toujours un ballon… Sauf que je me cassais tout le temps la gueule avec ça ! Et j'étais obligée de me le trimballer partout !_

On se moquait littéralement d'elle là…

_- Et le pire ! C'est que Jazz voulait même pas échanger son vélo avec moi rien que pour un petit moment !_

Alice frappait Jasper pour défendre Rosalie du coup !

La journée s'était passée rapidement en fait. Edward ne faisait pas la tête, c'était le mieux.

Et je stressais. Parce que j'allais passer ma dernière soirée avec lui là… Et je ne pouvais pas profiter de lui comme ça sans bonne raison ! Personne ne devait savoir que je comptais partir demain…

Ainsi, nous passâmes la soirée comme la journée, c'est-à-dire à rire avec Josh, raconter de vieux souvenirs… Edward, Josh et moi, rentrâmes éreintés à la maison.

J'était épuisée et pourtant… Je n'arrivai pas à dormir à cause de ce que j'allais faire demain. Plus tôt dans la journée, Alice et Josh avait tenu à aller chercher des viennoiseries à la boulangerie, j'en avais profité pour tout réglé : le billet d'avion, quelques affaires dans une valise que je cachais par la suite sous le lit…

Edward dormait déjà. J'avais beau tourné et me retourné dans le lit, je ne parvenais toujours pas à dormir.

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis que deux heures.

****

Aujourd'hui, j'allais passer la pire journée de ma vie…

J'allais vivre une journée de cours la plus normale possible, puis partir sans rien dire.

Josh passait la journée en compagnie d'Esmée, donc quand je rentrerai à la maison, tout se passerait bien…

_- Coucou Bella ! Wow t'es dans tes pensées aujourd'hui… _m'accueillit James.

_- Ouais. Surtout fatiguée je dois dire… Mon meilleur ami Josh est arrivé samedi et j'ai pas vraiment eu un week end de tout repos là ! _riais-je.

_- Coucou Bella ! _me salua Jacob lorsque James et moi arrivâmes à sa hauteur.

Jacob embrassa sa copine pour lui dire au revoir et repartit avec nous en direction de notre cours commun.

_- Alors mes chéris, vous avez fait quoi de votre week end ? _leur demandai-je en souriant.

_- Bah moi, _répondit Jacob, _Samedi j'ai eu une soirée autour du feu avec tous mes potes Quileutes. En famille quoi._

_- Cool… Moi mon meilleur ami qui vient de Las Vegas est venu. Il est toujours là d'ailleurs… Je sais pas combien de temps il va rester._

_- Ouhhh c'est Edward qui doit être super content ! _s'exclama Jacob d'un ton ironique.

_- Tu n'imagine même pas… Et toi James ?_

_- Rien de spécial, je me suis fait chier, pour les moments où j'étais pas à la salle de muscu où au club de rugby._

_- J'en étais sûre que tu faisais du rugby…_

_- Ça se voit à ma magnifique carrure, hein ? _lança-t-il fier de son corps.

Nus rîmes jusqu'en cours.

Les cours, que je voulais lents, passèrent rapidement évidemment. Forcément, avec Emmett qui n'arrête pas de dire des conneries en cours d'anglais, Angela avec qui je parle aussi…

Si bien qu'arrivés au cours de biologie, je stressais à mort.

On aurait dit qu'un petit lutin se foutait de ma gueule en s'amusant à avancer les aiguilles de l'horloge…

Je serrai fortement la main d'Edward en cours. Il devait se demander pourquoi mais ne dit rien.

Rapidement, la sonnerie retentit.

J'allais devoir dire au revoir à Edward sans lui faire comprendre…

_- Tu es sûre que ça va Bella ?_ me demanda Edward.

_- Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, _lui dis-je en souriant.

Je nous faisait avancer vers le mur et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser avec douceur. Mais j'en voulais plus. Je réclamais sa langue et il me céda.

Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre toujours à nous embrasser lorsqu'on nous interrompit :

_- Excusez-moi mais vous devriez aller en cours jeunes gens, dit notre professeur de Biologie._

A regret, je me détachai de lui, lui soufflai un « à tout l'heure » et un « je t'aime » auquel il répondit puis me détournai pour partir loin d'ici.

Je pense qu'il s'était douté de quelque chose, il fallait que je me dépêche.

J'envoyai un message à Angela et Jasper pour lui dire qu'ils ne me cherchent pas car j'étais partie à l'infirmerie pour cause d'un mal de ventre. Jasper me conseilla de rentrer chez les Cullen pour qu'Esmée s'occupe de moi mais je refusai, prétextant attendre Edward pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

J'arrivais -trop- rapidement à la maison. Je terminais de remplir ma valise aussi vite que possible.

Je rédigeai une lettre à l'attention de tous les Cullen et de Josh, la posai sur la table de la cuisine.

Je n'avais pas le temps d'en écrire une autre spécifique pour Edward mais tant pis. Il était le seul à qui j'avais vraiment fait mes adieux tout à l'heure.

Je ne souhaitais pas plus m'attarder ici.

J'attrapai ma veste, mon sac à main, j'avais mis ma valise dans la voiture.

Je fermai la maison mais laissai les clefs sous le porche à côté du deuxième trousseau de clé.

Je démarrai rapidement la voiture et partais en direction de l'aéroport, versant toutes mes larmes possibles.

* * *

**ALORS ??! Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez bien sûr toutes les réactions face à la lettre mais aussi Charlie EN VRAi et pas au téléphone, avec Bella ! ;)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**

**PS : Certaines me lisent mais ne me laissent pas de reviews... :'( Please une 'tite review ?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Voilà le chapitre 29 !! Je suis contente de moi pour celui-là, vous allez peut-être flipper à un moment... ^^. Et puis j'ai réussi à le poster plus tôt ! =) Voilà mon chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit alors je suis contente ! :P**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Edward**

Bella avait été vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure. D'habitude, c'est un petit bisou avant de se quitter pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs. Là elle en voulait plus. Pas que ça me dérange hein ! Loin de là… Mais vraiment… Depuis cette soirée où elle a craqué et où elle a failli me quitter… Elle n'est plus la même, ou du moins elle s'en éloigne. Elle m'aime toujours j'en suis conscient, et je l'aime comme un fou aussi mais… Elle est moins sereine, joyeuse, souriante…

Avant que nous rejoignions les autres, je lui parlerai, quitte à la kidnapper pour savoir ce qui la tracasse… Je le ferai. Je n'en peux plus de la voir comme ça. Déjà qu'avec l'arrivée de Josh, j'ai l'impression que ça nous a éloigné…

Je veux retrouver ma Bella.

A la sortie, j'aperçois Angela. Seule. Immédiatement mon cœur fait un bond. Où est-elle ?

_- Où est Bella ? _demandai-je à Angela.

_- Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle était à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Jazz lui a dit de retourner chez vous mais elle a refusé, prétextant qu'elle t'attendait à la sortie. Sauf que je suis allée à l'infirmerie la chercher et elle n'y était pas. Tu ne l'as pas vue pas loin de ta salle de cours ?_

_- Non._

La panique monta en moi. Et si Jessica était tombée sur elle ?

_- Peut-être qu'elle a suivi le conseil de Jazz et qu'elle est retournée chez toi… _proposa Angela.

Je m'emparai de mon portable et composai le numéro de la maison.

_- Allô ? _décrocha ma mère.

_- Maman, Bella est avec toi ?_

_- Non… Pourquoi mon chéri ?_

_- Elle était censée être à l'infirmerie mais on ne la trouve pas. Enfin seulement Angela et moi pour l'instant. On attend les autres peut-être qu'elle est avec Alice._

_- Très bien mon ange. A tout à l'heure je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi maman._

Je raccrochai.

_- Elle n'y ai pas._

Angela prit une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec -signe de nervosité.

_- Attendons les autres, _suggéra-t-elle.

Ben pointa le bout de son nez et rapidement les autres arrivèrent également.

_- Où est Bella ? _demanda Jazz. _Elle était pas censée être avec toi Edward ?_

_- Justement, je savais pas. Je suis arrivé ici et Angela était seule. Personne à l'infirmerie et j'ai appelé à la maison et elle n'y est pas. Mais où peut-elle bien être bon sang ! _m'exclamai-je.

_- Calme-toi Edward, on va retrouver Bella…_

Mouvement presque unanime nous sortîmes tous notre portable pour appeler Bella, nous nous regardâmes et les autres me laissèrent finalement l'appeler.

Une tonalité. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Dernière.

« Bonjour vous êtes sur le répondeur de Bella Swan. Veuillez me laisser un message après le bip sonore ! »

_- Bella… Où es-tu ? On t'attend sur le parking… Bisous je t'aime._

Je coupai la « communication ».

_- C'était son répondeur ? _questionna Rosalie. J'acquiesçai.

Merde. Où était-elle ?!

Alice composa un numéro et positionna son téléphone à son oreille.

_- Josh ? C'est Alice._

_- …_

_- C'est ça, On ne l'a pas retrouvée. Tu ne saurai pas où…_

_- …_

_- Oui on se rejoint là bas. Mais elle ne répond pas ni sur son fixe ni sur son portable._

_- …_

_- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment ? Je la reconnaîtrai bien là-dedans ouais… Putain j'espère vraiment qu'elle a pas fait ça._

_- …_

_- Elle croit vraiment qu'elle va faire ça toute seule ?_

_- …_

_- Je t'adore Josh ! T'as tout prévu en fait ! Tu la connais tellement par cœur que t'as déjà prévu tout ça !_rit-elle.

_- Oui on se rend chez Bella. A tout de suite. Je t'aime._

Elle coupa la communication.

_- Alors ?_ demanda Jazz. _On va chez Bella ?_

_- Ouais. On pense qu'elle est partie._

_- Quoi ? _m'exclamai-je. _Mais où ça ?_

_- On n'en est pas certains, on vérifie d'abord et on vous raconte le nécessaire si ça devient une obligation. _

_- Où Alice ? _demandai-je sèchement.

Elle me regarda tristement.

_- En Italie, _me souffla-t-elle. Elle reprit plus fort : _On y va ! A plus Ang' ! A plus Ben !_

On leur dit au revoir, moi un simple salut de la main, j'étais déjà parti en direction de ma Volvo.

J'étais arrivé avant les autres. Excepté Josh. Il attendait, assis sur les marches du perron, la tête dans les mains.

_- Josh ? _l'appelai-je.

Il releva sa tête, il était super inquiet.

_- Edward ! Ça sent la merde à plein nez j'te jure ! Je voulais entrer dans la maison mais… Sous le porche y a pas une clef. Mais deux._

_- Pardon ? Elle y a laissé sa deuxième clef ? Alors elle est vraiment partie ?_

Ma voix se brisa et mes yeux me piquaient.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Je prenais une des deux clefs sous le porche et me dirigeais vers la maison.

_- Tu y es entré ?_

_- Non je vous attendais. Toi plus particulièrement._

Je tournai la clef dans la serrure et ouvrai la porte. Pas un bruit, elle était bel et bien partie.

Paniquée, je me mettais à courir dans tous les sens : je courais dans le salon, personne. Je montai à l'étage : Personne. Je redescendais. Josh m'avait suivie dans la maison, maintenant il était assis à la table de la cuisine, regardant avec tristesse un papier sur la table. Elle était revenue ici et avait laissé un mot avant de partir.

J'haletais. Je ne voulais pas lire cette lettre par peur que cela ne me brise.

Les autres arrivèrent et se dépêchèrent d'entrer. Ils nous aperçurent à la cuisine et nous rejoignirent vivement.

_- Que dit la lettre ? _demandai-je à Josh.

- _Lis-la. Lis-la Edward. Tu aura toutes tes réponses. Ou presque. Alice et moi répondrons au reste._

Je m'approchai lentement de la lettre, la prenais, le papier tremblait sous mes doigts.

Alice et Rosalie se placèrent à côté de moi et je sentais la présence de mon frère et de mon meilleure amie derrière, lisant par-dessus mon épaule.

_Tout le monde…_

_Je suis tellement désolée de partir comme ça mais il le fallait._

_Je vous remercie d'avoir été là pour moi. D'avoir été un peu comme une famille pour moi…_

_Je vous aime tellement et je suis vraiment navrée de partir sans au revoir ni rien. Car j'espère que ce sera un au revoir et pas un adieu._

_Les Cullen… Je vous vénère littéralement, vous êtes la famille la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré et je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Alice, ma cousine et meilleure amie… Rose, l'amie qui m'a toujours soutenue… Emmett, un beau-frère parfois lourd mais tellement génial… Jasper, un presque beau-frère que j'adore littéralement._

_Et Edward. Mon amour, pardonnes-moi, tu as du te douter de quelque chose tout à l'heure… Je suis désolée de te faire ça. Je t'aime. Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit : Quoiqu'il arrive mon cœur t'appartient. Souviens-toi toujours de ça. Je t'aime Edward._

_Je remercie aussi Esmée et Carlisle qui ont été comme des deuxièmes parents pour moi._

_Josh ! Je sais que t'apprécie vraiment pas mais je sais que tu me pardonnera de te faire ça. Je sais que tu m'avais formellement interdit d'affronter ça toute seule mais tu ne pourras plus m'arrêter maintenant… Tu me connais je suis têtue… Je pars pour l'Italie ! Je sais que tu voulais faire ce voyage avec moi mais bon… Chacun sa gloire ! Ou son échec… Je t'aime aussi Josh, mon Meilleur Ami._

_Alice, Josh, dites tout aux Cullen, ils ont le droit de savoir maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de danger._

_Je vous aime tous et une dernière fois, je suis terriblement désolée._

_Bella._

Les filles pleuraient à côté de moi. Moi je me retenais, mais j'étais rempli de rage surtout. Alors c'était ça ? Son au revoir de tout à l'heure ? J'étais le seul à qui elle avait dit au revoir « convenablement » ? Et encore ! Ça voulait dire que son « a tout à l'heure » je me le mettais dans le… ! Raaah… Putain pourquoi elle a fait ça…

_- POURQUOI ? Putain dites-moi pourquoi elle est partie ?_

J'étais vert de rage. Je ne l'avais jamais été comme ça…

Perdre Bella était visiblement une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas préparé. Et je ne me serais préparé pour rien au monde. Perdre Bella était juste inimaginable.

Et ça se produisait. Là .Tout de suite. Elle était partie.

Josh se réveilla.

_- Je propose qu'on s'installe confortablement chez vous, les Cullen. Et qu'Esmée et Carlisle entende l'histoire aussi._

J'étais furieux. J'étais toujours dans l'ignorance en tout ce qui concernait Bella. Il y a encore quelques jours j'aurai juré être celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de ne connaître qu'une version de Bella. C'est pire que déstabilisant.

Je ressens déjà un manque. Un vide.

Je retiens mes larmes et détourne les talons. Je m'en vais furieusement de chez _elle._

De celle qui me fait sentir coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir su la protéger de toute cette merde qui l'a poussée à partir. Coupable de n'avoir rien vu au delà mon propre bonheur.

De celle qui me fait sentir déçu. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu la retenir pour la garder près de moi. Déçu de l'avoir fait fuir pour « me protéger ».

De celle dont je suis éperdument amoureux et qui m'enfonce dans le regret, la peur et le chagrin en ce moment même. Car je regrette de ne pas avoir su l'aider, de ne pas affronter tout avec elle maintenant au lieu de devoir la laisser seule. J'ai peur pour elle, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose loin de moi, qu'elle se détache de moi, peur de la perdre. Et je sombre dans le chagrin car je ressens déjà son manque.

Et je la revois me souffler « A tout à l'heure, je t'aime ».

Moi, heureux, n'y décelant pas le mensonge…

Je m'enferme dans la Volvo et démarre en trombe.

****

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici mais je m'y sentirais peut-être mieux pour réfléchir.

Le lac… Celui où Bella et moi avons vogué sur une minable mais merveilleuse barque, où nous avons découvert ce magnifique endroit avec une fontaine, des tas de fleurs… Celui où nous sommes tombés de la barque et où nous avons révélé à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble.

J'avais été heureux ce jour-là, même si l'épisode « Victoria » avait suivit peu après, ça avait été le premier jour de ma vie heureux.

Essentiellement grâce à Bella.

Uniquement grâce à Bella.

Elle avait tout provoqué et bouleversé en moi en débarquant à Forks.

Et une fois de plus, elle provoquait et bouleversait des tas de choses en moi en décidant d'en partir.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, de me laisser comme ça…

Conscient que cet endroit ne me réussissait pas -et je prenais de plus en plus conscience du fait qu'aucun ne me réussirait tant que Bella ne serait pas revenue- je repartais alors en direction de ma Volvo pour rejoindre ma famille.

Avec un peu de chance, Carlisle serait rentré et je pourrais enfin savoir pourquoi on m'avait arraché de force, à moi, ma Bella.

****

Je me garais à peine devant la Villa qu'Esmée ouvrait déjà la porte avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

Je descendais lentement, peu enclin à avoir une conversation maintenant. Mes sentiments et mes émotions se contredisaient : j'en avais marre d'être mis à l'écart de toute cette histoire donc j'avais hâte, dans un sens, d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais en même temps je me sentais mal, si Bella ne voulait pas que j'en sache plus à ce sujet, ça veut dire que… C'était mal ? Non ? Je n'avais pas si hâte que ça d'entendre ce qui allait suivre car j'appréhendais ce que ça pouvait être : j'étais trop impliqué émotionnellement vis-à-vis de Bella pour ne pas réagir comme un parfait idiot selon ce que j'allais entendre.

Je redoutais une chose : que Bella est été victime d'une quelconque attaque ou enlèvement, pire : un viol…

Qu'elle se place en protectrice face à cette histoire : d'accord.

Mais qu'elle soit en vérité la victime… J'allais péter un câble. Son éloignement vendredi soir lorsqu'elle a craqué, l'arrivée de Josh et ma jalousie, le comportement bizarre de Bella de tout à l'heure, son départ, et maintenant j'allais savoir la raison de tout cela.

N'étais-ce pas trop tôt ? Je mourrais d'envie de le savoir : je détestais être mis à part dans la vie de Bella.

Mais j'avais vraiment peur de ce qu'était en réalité ce secret.

-_ Tu vas bien mon chéri ? _me demanda ma mère lorsque je grimpais les marches du perron.

_- Non, c'est assez aisé à deviner je pense._

J'avais sûrement été un peu trop sec mais tant pis, elle me le pardonnerait.

Je la dépassais -non sans lui avoir déposé un bref baiser sur la joue auparavant- et me dirigeais directement vers le salon où tout le monde -visiblement- m'attendais.

Une fois que je serai « confortablement » installé -pour reprendre les mots de Josh - les deux complices de Bella qu'étaient Josh et ma propre sœur, débuteraient l'histoire de ce qui me tourmentaient ces derniers temps.

_- Bien, on va pas tourner autour du pot pendant quatre ans, raconte-nous tout maintenant, _commença Carlisle.

Josh et Alice se regardèrent rapidement tandis que mon cœur démarrai sa course folle.

_- C'était il y a deux ans, quand on s'est rencontré cet été là, _raconta Alice. _Bella avait voulu se promener dans le parc, Josh et moi discutions sur un banc, on l'a laissée seule._

Rien que là, je la sentais mal cette histoire…

_- Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas : elle a entendu une conversation entre deux hommes - alors deux Volturi - qui parlaient d'elle et moi. Ils disaient qu'ils me cherchaient, qu'ils m'avaient retrouvée et qu'ils allaient me kidnapper ou me tuer._

Jasper tressaillit, tremblai presque. Esmée pleurait déjà.

_- Ils parlaient de Bella parce que c'est ma cousine… Et qu'elle était toujours avec moi, et que c'était la fille d'un shérif alors elle pouvait être une cible aussi. Elle a prit peur, a crié et s'est enfuit en courant vers nous, nous a attrapé et on a barricadé la maison. Elle nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et il fallait absolument qu'on en sache plus._

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha la bombe :

_- Ils voulaient me tuer à cause de mes parents biologiques._

Stupéfaction.

_- Tes… Tes… Parents ? _bégaya Esmée, aux bords des larmes.

_- Oui Maman… Mais seulement ceux qui sont biologiques._

Esmée s'attendait déjà au pire.

_- En fait mes parents étaient des fouineurs, ils étaient un peu des espions et ils ont découvert pas mal de trucs sur les Volturi. Ils étaient leur plus grosse cible, et ils étaient donc un danger pour moi. Ils m'ont « abandonnée », confiée à Mme Wate qui elle, s'est arrangée pour que vous, Esmée et Carlisle, ayez ma garde. Depuis ce jour, ils se comportaient en nomades pour ne pas qu'Aro - le chef à la tête des Volturi - ne les retrouvent. Mais ils arrivaient toujours à garder un contact avec Mme Wate qui leur donnait toujours des nouvelles de moi. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vivants mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y a deux ans : ils n'étaient pas mort et avaient toujours des contacts avec Mme Wate pour avoir de mes nouvelles. C'est pour ça que Mme Wate s'acharnait à me convaincre de refaire une année d'arts plastiques à chaque fois : maintenant je sais que c'était parce qu'elle voulait m'avoir à l'œil, en savoir le plus sur ma vie pour qu'elle raconte tout aux Brandon._

Esmée allait être inconsolable : son bébé avait encore ses vrais parents de vivants. Je pouvais aisément deviner ce qui la tracassait maintenant : on pouvait lui arracher son bébé du jour au lendemain pour confier Alice à ses vrais parents.

_- Et si … Et si du jour au lendemain ils décident de venir reprendre ma… leur fille ?_ demanda-t-elle sous une fontaine de larmes à Carlisle.

_- Non Maman ! Arrête ! Dis pas ça ! C'est toi ma mère… Je… Même s'ils sont vivants, je ne les ai jamais vu, ils n'ont jamais été là pour moi ni… C'est vous que j'aime comme des parents maman, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne changerais d'avis sur ça, d'accord ?_

Alice enlaça sa mère qui elle, acquiesça faiblement.

C'est Josh qui reprit :

_- Alice n'était pas là lorsque Bella avons su tout ça : vu qu'elle était chez vous. Le lendemain, Bella et moi avons été au rendez-vous donné avec Mme Wate : sur la Push. Sauf qu'arrivés là-bas, on a entendu des bribes de conversations étranges entre Mme Wate et un agent des Volturi. _

_- Elle était traquée ? _demanda Emmett.

Josh hocha la tête et reprit le cours de son histoire.

_- On s'est cachés pour les écouter. Mais il s'apprêtait à tuer Mme Wate alors Bella s'est levé en criant et en accourant vers eux : il a tué Mme Wate et a promis à Bella de revenir pour elle, que les Volturi reviendrait la tuer deux ans et deux mois après ses quinze ans. Or voilà, nous sommes deux ans plus tard, Bella ne voulant pas attirer les Volturi à Forks alors que vous, les Cullen, y étiez, elle a décidé d'aller directement là-bas._

Ouah… Ma petite copine était traquée ! Bordel de… Raaah ! Putain !

_- Quoi ! Ils ont promis de la tuer ! _éclatai-je. _Mais elle s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup là ! Mais… Putain pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Elle peut pas nous faire ça merde !_

Alice posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour tenter de me calmer. Ma vue se brouillait, mes membres s'engourdissaient : j'avais l'impression que j'allais faire un malaise. Personne ne répondit et ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant comme moi, réagissaient pareil que moi. On était tous visiblement énervés.

_- Mais attends ! Elle est toute seule, là-bas ?_ m'écriai-je, la colère m'envahissant encore plus.

_- Non ! _s'outra Josh. _Je m'étais douté qu'elle ferait quelque chose dans mon -notre- dos… Alors dès que j'ai su qu'elle était partie j'ai appelé trois de mes potes -des triplés- qui sont, on va dire, spécialisés dans des affaires ce de style depuis longtemps. Je les ai chargé de veiller sur Bella, quitte à lui coller aux basques même si elle proteste. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions : elle est bien trop maligne et elle a été rapide; ils n'arriveront peut-être pas à temps pour…_

_- POUR QUOI ?_ éclatai-je. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer merde ! _criai-je en me levant.

_- Edward laisse-moi terminer ! La connaissant, elle va directement aller chez les Volturi. Je t'explique pourquoi après. En tout cas, j'ai prévenu Charlie, c'est lui qui la retiendra juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Il est hors de question qu'elle pénètre le repaire de ces bandits malfaiteurs, seule. Elle risquerait de ne jamais en ressortir._

_- Pourquoi elle y va ?_insistai-je, tentent de me calmer. _Elle est suicidaire ou quoi ?!_

_- Arrête ! Tu sais bien que non. Et tu sais autant que moi qu'elle tient beaucoup trop à la vie maintenant que tu fais parti de la sienne,_ me dit-il calmement. _Elle croit qu'en se rendant directement là-bas, elle pourra négocier, elle pourra repartir saine et sauve. Sauf qu'elle sait beaucoup trop de choses et que son père est shérif : Bella est donc une des plus grosses cibles des Volturi. Si elle s'y rend, soit ils la tuent sur-le-champ, _je tressaillis à cette première solution, _soit ils la prennent en otage pour attirer Charlie et les tuer tous les deux dans la combine._

Je penchai plus pour la seconde option, même si la fin me déplaisait tout autant que la première.

Dans les deux cas, elle ne survivrait pas.

_- Dis-moi qu'il y a une autre solution si jamais Charlie n'arrive pas à…_parvins-je à articuler difficilement, l'angoisse et la peur obstruant ma gorge.

Josh me coupa.

_- Il y sera Edward. Il a déjà prévenu toute son escouade que la fille du chef est en chemin. Et je peux te dire qu'avec Charlie : les poulets ont le feu au cul ! Il s'agit de la propre chair du shérif, y a rien de plus important !_

Peine perdue, j'étais incapable d'être rassuré sur sa sécurité.

_- A l'heure qu'il est, elle n'est sûrement pas arrivée alors qu'ils ont déjà préparé le terrain Edward, _reprit-il pour essayer tant bien que mal de me rassurer.

_- Combien de temps ça va durer ? _demandai-je, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

_- Je ne sais pas, _répondit-il sincèrement.

_- Bien._

Sur ce, je quittai la pièce, j'en avais entendu trop aujourd'hui. C'en était trop. Ma vie allait partir en éclats d'ici quelques heures si jamais les Volturi s'emparait d'elle.

Et moi, j'étais là. Impuissant. Totalement impuissant.

Ma vie n'allait être que peur, angoisse, manque, chagrin, solitude, désespoir et noir sans elle ici. Noir.

Le Noir.

****

**PDV Bella**

Je me haïssais. Leur infliger ça ? C'était impensable.

Et pourtant c'Est-ce que je faisais, là… Je fuyais devant eux et n'hésitais pas, une fois de plus, à me fourrer dans les ennuis. Je savais que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre pour eux et pourtant je la regrettais.

Pourquoi les Volturi avaient-ils échapper aux forces de l'ordre ces deux dernière années alors que j'étais moi-même une preuve que toutes leurs manigances existaient ? Et comment avaient-ils réussi à éviter cette confrontation ? Comment Charlie avait-il pu échouer à les attraper avant que je ne me rende ?

J'étais maudite : les Parques avaient sûrement du planifier ma mort depuis ce fameux jour d'il y a deux ans -où Mme Wate s'était faite assassinée devant mes yeux- et moi je me jetais dans la gueule du loup ! Quelle idiote j'étais !

Mais voilà, j'étais déjà dans l'avion, ce dernier entamait d'ailleurs sa descente vers l'aéroport de Rome.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé sortir des Etats-Unis, visiter pour la première fois un autre continent dans ces conditions là.

Pourquoi regretter tout ça alors que mon plan allait sûrement échouer dans quelques heures ? Autant en profiter et ne plus penser à ces choses qui me serrent le cœur.

J'enfonce mes écouteurs d'Ipod dans mes oreilles, enclenche une playlist et m'enferme dans mon monde avec Edward avant de descendre de l'avion.

****

Exactement sept heures s'étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée à Rome? Et me voilà dans une voiture louée en direction de Volterra - lieu où se trouve les Volturi d'après mes recherches. Les panneaux indiquent déjà la ville et je sens l'appréhension me submerger. Je suis seule, seule contre eux tous. Suis-je folle ? Définitivement, oui.

Le soleil sur ma peau devrait m'apaiser, à l'instar du souvenir que j'ai du soleil de Phoenix. Mais non, il me brûle, trop inconfortable. Forks me manque. Et j'ai la terrifiante intuition que je ne reverrais jamais ma bourgade si tranquille bien que pluvieuse.

Repenser à Forks m'amène obligatoirement à penser aux Cullen. Ou plutôt, à un Cullen. Edward.

Une larme s'attarde sur ma joue.

Ce prénom a changé tellement de choses dans ma vie…

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus à celui que j'aime que j'ai déjà en face de moi le panneau annonçant l'entrée de Volterra -rappel de mon destin.

Bien. Arrivée. Et maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas : ni où je dois aller, ni où chercher, ni qui chercher d'ailleurs… Je ne sais absolument rien ou presque.

J'erre dans le village si calme, j'avance très lentement, toujours en voiture.

Soudain quelque chose attire mon attention : un porte-clefs -au bout duquel des tas de bouts de ferraille s'entrechoquent à cause du vent- argenté sur lequel le signe des Volturi y est inscrit.

Si ça c'est pas une piste…

Je me gare, coupe le moteur, inspire une grande fois à fond puis descend de la voiture.

Je me dirige vers le « magasin » dont « l'enseigne-porte-clefs » avait tant attisé mon œil.

Mon cœur bat soudain très fort dans ma poitrine : comme si il s'acharnait à vouloir me faire comprendre qu'il y a un gros danger là-bas. Mais je fais la sourde, j'avance.

Même si l'angoisse s'installe en moi et que je manque à plusieurs reprises de faire demi-tour, je continue d'avancer.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et la tourne délicatement. Lentement. La porte est ouverte.

Je ferme les yeux et pousse la porte.

J'entre et ouvre enfin les yeux.

C'est une bibliothèque.

Dans le noir.

Personne n'est là -je crois- et pourtant la bibliothèque est bel et bien ouverte.

Ma respiration s'accélère et bientôt j'étouffe, j'avance rapidement -courre presque- vers le comptoir et évalue ma situation brièvement.

Rien ici ne peut me prouver que les Volturi cachent ici leur « repaire ».

Un bruit résonne dans la pièce et je sursaute. N'était-elle pas censée être vide de monde, cette pièce ?

J'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un dans la dernière allée de livres.

Je traverse lentement la pièce, scrutant au passage les allées, faiblement éclairée par le peu de fenêtres qui ornent les murs.

Il ne me reste que trois rangées de livres à dépasser. Mais je me stoppe.

Le silence plane, pesant, lourd, effrayant.

J'avance le plus silencieusement possible, dépasse une rangée, vérifie qu'il n'y ai aucun danger dans l'allée suivante. J'entend un livre tomber. Je me fige.

J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux tellement la peur me tord le ventre. Je me retiens de m'enfuir en criant.

Après deux brèves inspirations, je prend mon courage à deux mains et avance d'une allée : la scrute timidement; personne.

S'il y a quelqu'un ici, il est alors dans la dernière allée de bouquins, entre le mur du fond et la dernière rangée de livres.

Seul le bruit trépidant et incessant des battements de mon cœur interrompt le silence.

Je fixe un point qui a -selon moi mais c'est peut-être mon imagination- bougé : un livre.

La personne derrière cette rangée de livres est en train de pousser le livre vers l'avant-dernière allée.

Pour signifier sa présence, sûrement. Pas besoin de ça. Avoir fait du bruit tout à l'heure me suffit amplement.

La peur me cloue sur place. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Ni avancer, ni reculer. Je ne me retourne même pas.

Alors l'inconnu pousse une dernière fois le livre et le fait tomber dans l'allée que je fixe depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir sa main -gantée, noire.

Dix secondes s'écoulent et alors le malade fait tomber violemment tous les livres un par un -chaque livre se rapprochant incessamment de moi- dans l'avant-dernière allée.

Cette soudaine agitation me fait pousser un cri strident et me fait enfin réagir, je me retourne pour partir et là, le noir.

On vient de m'attraper par les bras, me ligoter le plus rapidement possible et enfourner ma tête dans un sac. Le noir. On vient de me kidnapper.

_- Ne crie surtout pas, _me prévient une voix de femme, étrangement douce. _Nous ne te voulons aucun mal._

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi vous me ligoter et m'empêcher de voir comme ça alors ? Vous me faites une soirée surprise c'est ça ?

Leur poigne n'est pas aussi forte et brute que j'aurai pu m'imaginer, il me retiennent et me soutiennent simplement.

_- Laisse-toi guider, nous allons aller dans un endroit…_

Où ça Bordel de merde !

_- …plus sécurisé._

Je tente tant bien que mal de me laisser guider et trébuche quatre fois avant qu'on m'asseye dans une voiture.

La voiture démarre.

Je sens des mains sur moi : on me détache. Puis, on m'enlève le sac que j'ai sur la tête.

_- Papa ! _m'écriai-je lorsque je reconnais Charlie qui tient dans une de ses mains le sac qui me recouvrait quelques instants plus tôt.

Je me jette littéralement sur mon père. Il rit.

_- C'est quoi toute cette mise en scène pour m'attraper ? _criai-je presque.

_- Calme-toi mon cœur… Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver…_

_- Moi aussi papa… J'ai eu tellement peur… Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?_

_- Le malade qui était là-bas et qui t'as fait peur n'était pas des nôtres. C'est un peu un gardien des Volturi. C'est un psychopathe, on a réussit à te chopper avant qu'il ne t'attrape lui… Celle qui t'a kidnapper avec mon autorisation s'appelle Tanya, _présenta-t-il en donnant un coup d'œil à celle qui conduisait la voiture_. Les autres sont plus discrets et tournent autour de la bibliothèque, il y a Georges, Nicolas, Will…_

_- J'aurai le temps de les connaître ! Oh papa tu m'as tellement manqué…_ dis-je en me rejetant dans ses bras.

_- Toi aussi… Heureusement que Josh m'a prévenu que tu étais partie, _dit-il plus durement en se détachant de moi.

Je baisse tout de suite les yeux. Ouuups… J'ai fait une bêtise et papa est là pour me gronder cette fois-ci…

_- Isabella, Swan, _reprend-il et rien qu'à ça, je sais que ça va pas se passer comme je le souhaitais. _Je t'avais formellement interdit de te fourrer dans des affaires sordides, dangereuse et… Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de tout, nom de dieu ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me désobéisse ? Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais à Forks ! Si tu te ramènes ici, tu rends la tâche encore plus difficile car ils vont être encore plus vigilants et… Non, ne pleure pas ma chérie…_

Et voilà je pleure.

_- Je… suis désol…ée… Papa… _hoquetai-je en me remettant dans ses bras qu'il me tend avec un visage inquiet qu'un père a pour sa fille en pleurs. _Mais… Je voulais pas… Qu'ils viennent… me… me chercher à Forks… Alors qu'il.. Il y a Alice et… Edwaaaaard, _dis-je en pleurant beaucoup plus longuement soudainement.

Repenser à Edward à ce moment là… Mais quelle cruche ! Je pleure encore plus maintenant ! Finis le courage, la fierté… Bonjour les mouchoirs !

_- Chuuut ma puce… Tu peux me faire confiance, il ne t'arrivera rien, ni à moi, ni même à Forks. Ton Edward va bien, tu lui manque et il s'inquiète mais c'est tout…_

_- Comment… Tu sais ça ?_

_- Bah tu sais… Josh m'avait dit depuis longtemps pour Edward et toi et puis là bah il me donne aussi des nouvelles des Cullen, surtout Edward parce que je voulais voir si il aimait vraiment ma fille…_

_- Papa ! J'y crois pas…_

_- Bah je voulais juste m'en assurer… Et il t'aime vraiment._

Et voilà c'est reparti pour les pleurs…

_- Chut, c'est bon ma belle… Josh m'a dit qu'ils avaient tout raconté aux Cullen._

_- C'est vrai ? Oh mon Dieu… Ils… Vont trop m'en vou…vouloir !_

_- T'inquiètes pas. Tu es avec moi. Ils étaient énervés parce qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien de tout ça, tu es partie comme une voleuse sans leur dire au revoir, tu t'es jetée dans la gueule du loup, tu as voulu affronter ça sans eux alors… Bah oui ils t'en ont voulu parce que des fois t'es vraiment TROP têtue ma fille. Mais ils t'aiment…_

_- Et.. Et Edward ?_ questionnai-je timidement.

_- Bah Edward… Ils ont cru qu'il allait péter un câble, il a été quelque part on ne sait où quelques heures après avoir lu ta lettre, il est revenu chez les Cullen, Josh et Alice ont tout raconté et Edward avait l'air d'être sur le point de partir lui aussi pour l'Italie…_

_- Non ! Il faut pas qu…_

_- T'inquiètes ! Josh reste là-bas, il l'a à l'œil, _me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Je soupire de soulagement et me calme. Avec un peu de chance, toute cette histoire serait terminé d'ici quelques jours et je pourrais retrouver mon Edward…

****

_- Alors voilà, on se donne deux semaines maximum -mais on va essayer d'écourter le séjour- pour terminer le boulot ici et ensuite on repars pour Forks,_ m'annonce mon père lorsque nous descendons de voiture, arrivés devant un hôtel d'une ville dont je ne sais même pas le nom.

_- J'espère qu'il sera très écourté alors… _marmonnai-je pour moi-même mais mon père l'entends.

_- Envoie-lui un message… C'est préférable que non parce qu'on évite de donner des nouvelles aux gens avec qui on est proches : question de sécurité, des fois que les Volturi ai la technologie qu'il faut pour qu'il détecte où on est et tout… Mais bon c'est plus pour les appels. Alors tu peux lui envoyer des messages. Mais n'abuse pas trop, c'est encore moi qui paye ton forfait ! _s'exclame-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une chambre, il l'ouvre et nous entrons.

_- Choisis une chambre, il y en a deux dans cette suite. L'autre ce sera pour moi, désolée pour ton intimité mais va falloir que tu t'y habitue : dès que tout ça est fini je reviens à Forks ! Et oui tu vas habiter avec moi ma fille… Pas question que tu dorme avec un garçon nommé Edward Cullen._

Je résiste à l'envie de lui dire que je couche presque tous les jours avec Edward et qu'on passe que trèèèèès rarement une nuit « chambre à part ».

_- Papa… Tu vas devoir surmonter ça d'ailleurs parce que moi je comptes bien dormir le plus souvent possible avec ce «Edward » !_

_- Quoi ? ! _s'écrie-t-il. _Tu.. Tu ?_

_- Je… Je ?_me moquai-je de lui avant d'éclater de rire. _Papa… Josh m'a pas assez bien surveillée pour _ça_ ! Va falloir que tu t'y fasses !_

_- Pardon ? Mais… Quoi ! Il t'a forcé c'est ça ! Hein ? Bella ! Arrête de rire et réponds-moi ! Tu… Noonnn… Pas ma petite fille ! Tu peux pas avoir déjà fait… _ça_… avec un garçon !_

_- Tu aurais préféré une fille ? _demandai-je, faisant semblant d'être outrée.

J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque.

_- Non papa je rigolai ! Je… Non pas une fille ! Je… Oui je l'ai déjà fait avec Edward mais… ça se passe très bien tu sais ! C'est pas du tout comme tu peux te l'imaginer à mon avis… On s'aime vraiment il est juste… trop génial et…_

_- Tu es amoureuse ? _me demande-t-il.

_- Très… _soufflai-je en rougissant.

Il me sourit mai soupire.

_- Ma fille amoureuse… Une inquiétude en plus pour moi…_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi voyons !_

_- Je le fais constamment. Et puis je suis déçu…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Bah du coup j'ai pas pu avoir une conversation sur le sexe avec toi avant ! _éclate-t-il de rire.

Je ris nerveusement et courre vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche, des fois qu'il lui prendrait l'envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ! Mon père est juste imprévisible, tellement génial.

* * *

**Réponses aux non-inscrits:**

**Laura : **Merci pour ta review =) Et la voilà la suite ! ^^

**Hayly : **Merci beaucoup c'est gentil. Régale-toi :P

**Charléne : **Haha Comment vont-ils réagir ? Telle est la question ! ;) Bah plutôt mal comme t'as pu le lire... =P Mais bon ça va passer ! Merci pour ta review.

**Merci à vous trois. Je n'avais jamais eu de reviews de la part de non-iscrits. ça me fait plaisir ^^**

**Bisous.**

**J.**

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSS Please !! =)**

**Le prochain chapitre comportera essentiellement des confrontations avec les Volturi et tout ce qu'il se passe en Italie, peut-être un peu de ce qu'il se passe à Forks mais c'est pas sûr ;)**

**En attendant ça va peut-être vous décevoir mais je vais devoir me stopper un peu sur l'écriture de VDLF (mes autres fanfic aussi d'ailleurs) parce que prochainement j'aurai des éxamens à passer donc j'aurai pas tellement le temps. Je ferai ce que je peux. En attendant : faites péter les reviews s'il vous plaiiiit!**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Les personnages apprtiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Euh... Bijour ? Désolée pour ce retard, je sais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais le voilà tout prêt le chapitre ! ^^. J'ai été beaucoup prise par les cours et tout et ça va être encore pire durant les prochaines semaines donc... Je ne sais pas quand je vais réécrire. Il va falloir être patient :s**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Après avoir pris ma douche, j'envoyais rapidement un message à Alice.

_« Coucou ma cousine… Je suis tellement désolée de vous trahir comme ça mais j'étais obligée… Et puis maintenant je m'occupe de tout avec mon père ! Mon père et Josh restent en contact je vais pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de vous. Je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer beaucoup de messages mais je tiens à te dire que tu me manques. Et que je t'aime. Et surtout que je suis terriblement désolée pour toute cette histoire. J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras._

_Bella.» _

Un à Josh :

_« Mon Meilleur ami, je m'excuse le plus profondément possible pour cette trahison mais tu me connais, quand je tiens un plan, je vais jusqu'au bout ! Même si tu me connais apparemment TROP puisque tu as prévenu Charlie dès que j'étais partie. Ceci dit je t'en suis reconnaissante. Tu me manques. Je t'aime._

_Bella .»_

Et enfin un à Edward.

_« Mon Amour, aucun mot ne suffira à me faire pardonner. Mais j'essaierai tout de même. Je m'excuse du plus profond de mon être. J'ai préféré me mettre en danger, moi, plutôt que vous tous -et plus particulièrement toi. Je t'aime tellement. Tu me manques trop. J'ai laissé une partie de moi avec toi en partant. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma moitié… Mais je dois d'abord finir toute cette histoire ici. Je vais bien alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te promet de revenir. Je tiens trop à toi. Je t'aime plus que tout._

_Bella. »_

Mes larmes s'échappaient librement de mes yeux et je les laissaient couler. Ici, je pouvais pleurer en paix.

Mais Charlie en décida autrement :

_- Alors, Bella ? Merguez ou chipo ?_

J'éclatai de rire. Pour changer de contexte dis donc…

_- Merguez !_ lui répondis-je.

_- Ah je le savais ! T'aime le piquant toi ! T'aime l'aventure et le risque ! T'es pas une chochotte toi.. T'es comme ton père ! Je le savais !_

Je sortais de la salle de bain après m'être recomposé un visage à peu près correct.

_- Pff… N'importe quoi ! Et « Monsieur je sais tout » en sait encore d'autres des conneries du genre ?_

Nous riions tous les deux.

_- Je sais pas, faut voir. Maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés on a tout le temps pour les entendre! _me dit-il avec émotion.

Je l'enlaçais. Quel bien fou cela faisait de retrouver son père après tant de mois…

_- J'ai beau être triste d'être loin des Cullen, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi !_

_- Moi aussi. Alors t'imagine ? Quand je vais revenir ? Tu m'auras moi et les Cullen ! Si ça c'est pas du cadeau._

Je pouffai.

Il me relâcha et nous nous attablâmes.

_- Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? _demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

Il savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants.

_- On ne peut pas éviter une confrontation : c'est incontournable. Reste à savoir comment on va tourner ça. Les Volturi sont plutôt dans le genre « grosse brute on fait ça à la va-vite et le plus salement possible » alors que nous, policiers oblige, on est contre la violence. Donc on souhaiterai leur tendre une embuscade. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, reste à savoir comment on va faire. On n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant en fait, on préférait attendre, on ne tient pas à lancer l'offensive mais en même temps on ne veut pas qu'ils attaquent, normal._

_- Je peux toujours faire office d'appât puisque c'est moi qu'ils veulent._

Il s'étouffa avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

_- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Non mais… Comment des idées pareilles peuvent te passer par la tête ?_

_- Je refuse d'être mise à l'écart, c'est moi que l'on veut de toute façon alors je suis déjà impliquée dans cette affaire. Je dois aider._

Il grogna.

_- D'accord._

Choquée, je criai presque :

_- Pardon ?!_

_- J'ai dit d'accord. On va faire des rondes, Chacun va avoir son territoire, tout le monde cherchera à entrer en contact avec les Volturi. Ce serait bien que ton équipe y parvienne puisque comme ça, les autres équipes pourront les encercler une fois qu'ils seront tomber dans le piège. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que ça va être difficile, néanmoins je sais qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus souhaitent être là pour « t'accueillir », si on a les trois du premier coup… Je pense qu'on peut considérer que notre boulot sera fini !_

_- Et si on les a pas du premier coup ? Ou si ils sont pas là ? Si ce ne sont que des représentants des Volturi ?_

_- Si ce ne sont que Démétri, Félix, et la bande, alors tu les marqueras au moins. Je veux dire, ils sauront que tu es là et ça va forcément amener les trois zozos à leur tête._

_- Donc finalement, tu veux bien que je sois un appât ? _Me moquai-je.

_- Hmm… En y réfléchissant ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Il faut simplement que tu sois vraiment en sécurité et avec une bonne équipe._

Je réfléchis et soudain me vînt une idée.

_- Quitte à ce que ce ne soit même pas des policiers ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Josh n'a envoyé personne ? _demandai-je suspicieuse.

Je me rappelai des trois zigotos, toujours à faire les fous, tellement drôles, qui m'avaient « gardée » un soir alors que Josh habitait encore à Jacksonville. Il avait du s'absenter pour une soirée et ses potes « triplés » m'avaient tenus compagnies. J'étais certaine que Josh n'avait pas QUE appeler mon père dès que j'étais partie de Forks.

_- Euh… Il m'a semblé l'entendre délirer sur des triplés mais j'ai pas tout compris… _marmonna mon père.

_- Et bah voilà c'est réglé ! Ce sont des copains à Josh. Ils habitent un peu partout dans les Etats-Unis. Ils font pas que dans les affaires légales mais c'est que de la protection. Ils m'ont surveillée un soir à Jacksonville alors que Josh devait partir._

_- Ce sont vraiment des triplés ?_

_- Ouais ! Ethan, Alec et Léo ! Ils sont super marrants ! Ils me font penser à Emmett…_

Il écarquilla les yeux :

_- Quoi ? TROIS EMMETT ?_

J'éclatai de rire.

_- Non pas à ce point là ! Mais ils sont pas mal dans leur genre aussi…_

Nous terminions notre repas.

Nous finîmes la soirée chacun dans sa chambre, trop exténués pour regarder un film ou même parler.

Je me réveillai en fleur le lendemain, bizarre pourtant. Vu la nuit que je venais de passer…

Forcément, j'avais rêvé de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas Mme Wate qui se faisait tué mais Edward. Evidemment. Mais mon deuxième rêve avait largement rattrapé le premier : je revenais d'Italie, retrouvais Edward et je ne vous raconte pas les retrouvailles au lit… Voilà pourquoi je me réveillai parfaitement sereine. J'avais en quelque sorte passé la nuit avec Edward.

_- Bella, tu es réveillée ? _me demanda Charlie, derrière ma porte de chambre.

_- Oui._

_- Très bien, tu peux te préparer maintenant ? J'aimerai qu'on passe au commissariat._

_- Tu vas m'arrêter ? _plaisantai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer et j'aurai donné ma tête à couper qu'il secouait sa tête de droite à gauche par dépit.

_- Non je veux qu'on leur dise notre plan et qu'on mette en commun ce que nous on sait et ce que toi tu sais._

Dure journée en perspective.

_- Je me lève…_

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner pendant que je me levais du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

_- Shérif ! _s'écria un homme blond, grand et assez bien bâti lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce bondée de policiers.

_- Bonjour Nicolas. Les gars je vous présente ma fille._

Je leur fis un sourire timide, ils soupirèrent niaisement à mon plus grand étonnement.

Mais je crois que ça faisait parti de leur plan pour énerver mon père puisque ce dernier devînt soudainement rouge, prêt à charger comme un taureau. « Les gars » explosèrent de rire et arrêtèrent de me reluquer.

_- On déconne chef ! _s'écria un autre policier.

- _Y a intérêt Will. De toute façon je vous préviens tous, _attention il était en mode shérif dès qu'il s'agissait de ma protection, _c'est MA fille, on ne la reluque pas sous peine de se faire virer, on ne lui propose pas de sortie à deux ni même à plusieurs, _les gars rirent discrètement, _et en plus elle a déjà un petit copain !_

_- On compte pas y toucher chef… Elle est super mignonne mais comme vous dites elle est prise, elle est trop jeune et c'est VOTRE fille ! _répliqua Will.

_- ET ON NE SE PERMET PAS DE DIRE QU'ELLE EST MIGNONNE ! _explosa mon père et les gars s'arrêtèrent de rire.

Soudain, la situation devînt tellement comique pour moi que je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Les autres, même mon père, suivirent.

_- Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Hier on a eu une idée de plan avec Bella._

_- Ah bah voilà le shérif a retrouvé sa source d'inspiration, sa fille ! Il a enfin un plan ! _S'exclama Nicolas.

Je rougis.

_- En attendant MOI j'ai fait travailler mes méninges et j'ai un plan. Donc Bella s'est proposée en tant qu'appât._

_- Quoi ? J'y crois pas… Si c'est elle qui se propose vous lui dites oui et si c'est un de nous vous refusez ! Non mais vous lui cédez tout à votre fille ?_

Mon père bafouilla pendant que je pouffai.

Je décidai d'aider mon père :

_- Bon vous allez le laisser finir oui ! _m'exclamai-je et cela eu le don -à mon plus grand étonnement- de les faire se calmer.

Mon père me lança un regard de remerciements avec un sourire et débuta son explication :

_- Alors voilà, on va se diviser en plusieurs équipes qui iront chacune dans un quartier de la ville et on fera des rondes. Bella sera entourée de triplés qui ne devraient pas tardés à arriver et…_

Les visages des policiers se décomposèrent.

_- Oh merde… _souffla Will. _Euh chef désolé… Ils étaient vachement bizarre et ils arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il fallait qu'ils voient Bella alors on les a mis en garde à vue…_

J'explosai de rire et mon père se frappa le front avec sa main.

_- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle équipe… _marmonna-t-il.

_- Bon papa… J'ai qu'à aller leur ouvrir et puis comme ça eux aussi entendrons le plan, hein ?!_

Il me jaugea d'abord puis me donna les clefs.

Je quittai la pièce et prenais un couloir qui menait vers des cellules.

Je passai devant deux ou trois cellules ou certains mecs me sifflaient. Pas de panique, ils sont enfermés…

Puis je reconnaissais le rire d'un des trois nigauds.

Je passai devant leur cellule en leur adressant un sourire victorieux, toutefois sans m'arrêter.

_- Hey ! Oh ! Bella ! Reviens !_ cria Ethan.

Je riais et me retournais pour aller leur ouvrir.

_- Alors comme ça on est en garde à vue petits chenapans ?_

_- Te fous pas de nous bombe sexuelle ! _m'adressa Alec.

Je rougis et leur ouvris.

_- On faisait moins les malins, hein ?!_ répliquai-je quand même.

Ils me sautèrent presque dessus pour m'enlacer.

_- Ça fait trop plaisir de te retrouver Belly !_ me dit Léo.

_- Raaaah m'appelle pas comme ça !_ grognai-je.

_- Ouuuh que c'est sexy ! _se moqua Léo.

Je soupirai et me retirai de leurs bras.

_- Allez les délinquants on a du pain sur la planche ! Et je vous préviens tout de suite, je me suis arrangée pour qu'on soit tous les quatre dans la même équipe !_

- _Génial ! _s'enthousiasma Ethan.

Je les ramenais dans la salle ou tout le monde nous attendait.

Mon père me regarda bizarrement. Pourquoi ?

Ah oui… Ethan avait un bras sur mes épaules, Léo sur ma taille et Alec était sûrement derrière à mater -encore- mon cul !

_- Et voilà Riri, Fifi et Loulou !_ m'exclamai-je.

Alec se plaignit.

_- T'aurais pu prendre une autre référence… J'sais pas moi mais les trois mousquetaires par exemple !_

Je me retournai vers lui.

_- J'ai une gueule de D'Artagnan peut-être ?_

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

_- Elle a du répondant votre fille ! _s'exclama Will.

_- Je sais, c'est ma fille, _répondit fièrement Charlie.

_- Oui bon bref on reprend là où on s'est arrêtés ?_ les coupai-je.

_- Et aussi à cheval sur le travail que son père…_ souffla Nicolas.

Je m'empressais de couper la parole à Léo qui -j'en étais persuadée- allais dire un truc du style « Y a pas que sur le travail qu'elle peut être à cheval… »

_- Donc on va faire des équipes. Je suis avec les trois zigotos avec moi là et… On va faire des rondes, chaque équipe dans un quartier. Et chaque équipe va essayer d'approcher les Volturi. En fait on va les encercler en faisant ça. Si -par chance- c'est mon équipe qui y arrive, alors on vous appellera en renfort pour nous aider à les arrêter et surtout, si on y arrive pas à les tous les arrêter, bah c'est pas grave puisqu'ils m'auront vu au moins donc Aro, Marcus et Caïus le sauront._

_- Et le chef a accepté que tu sois sans aucune protection de la police ? _s'étouffa presque un autre policier.

_- Et oui ! _répondit en personne mon père. _Mais Bella m'a assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien avec eux alors je leur fait confiance si ma fille a une entière confiance en eux._

Les triplés me regardaient en souriant avant de répondre en même temps :

_- C'est miiignooon !_

Je soupirai. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas changé…

_- Donc, des questions ? _leur demandai-je.

_- Non, chef ! _me répondirent la moitié des policiers.

Je soupirai -encore. Allait-on encore longtemps se foutre de ma gueule pour n'importe quoi ?

_- C'est cool. Papa, je les amène à leur « chez-eux », ok ?_

_- Vas-y Bella. On se retrouve à la maison ?_

_- Oui. A ce soir._

Il se tourna vers mes trois acolytes.

_- Faites gaffe les loupiaux derrière là… Je vous assure que je vais pas vous rater s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit !_ attaqua mon père.

Les trois nigauds se regardèrent malicieusement.

_- Hein hein… On a trouvé la faiblesse du chef…_ sourit Léo.

_- Alors là papa t'es dans la merde ! _m'exclamai-je et tout le monde explosa de rire. A coup sûr ils allaient en profiter et lui faire des coups bas en s'en prenant à moi ! Je soupirai et secouai la tête par dépit.

Soudain ma poche vibrait -mon portable. Je sortais. J'avais un message. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Et si c'était Edward ?

Non pas de fausse joie, c'est peut être juste Josh. Ou Alice. Non Josh. Sûrement Josh. Pfff… Déjà énorme si il m'a pardonné. Après tout lui est habitué à mes coups en douce !

Je regardai mon écran et mon cœur rata un battement. EDWARD !

Je m'empressais de cliquer et lisais le message :

_« Bella._

Mon Cœur s'accélérait à mesure que j'attendais la sentence.

_Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_

Mes larmes roulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

_Je croyais que c'était ENSEMBLE ou RIEN._

Alors voilà ça allait être rien… Plus rien.

_Saches que quand tu rentreras je te séquestrerai dans ma chambre si jamais tu oses une seule fois essayer de t'enfuir._

HEIN ?

Je soupirai de soulagement… Il m'avait fait peur ! Je terminai de lire le message.

_Toi aussi tu me manques trop. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus là. Plus rien n'est pareil sans toi mon Amour ! Je t'en supplie il faut que tu reviennes ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, pas à moi… Alice nous a tout raconté et tu sais quoi ? Malgré toute cette histoire, mes sentiments ne changent pas. Je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime et comme j'aimerais être avec toi en ce moment même. J'espère que jamais je n'aurai affaire à encore une de ces histoires sordides qui malheureusement touche la femme de ma vie. Dis-moi quand je peux t'appeler mon Ange… Je suis en manque de toi… déjà… Je t'aime. Si fort._

_Edward. »_

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il me manquait terriblement ! Comment je pouvais réagir comme ça alors que j'étais déjà partie loin de lui auparavant, comme à Las Vegas ?

Parce que les circonstances sont différentes, tu ne sais pas quand tu vas rentrer ni si tu vas rentrer… Si tu vas rentrer INDEMNE ou pas…

Cette histoire aura changé ma vie de bien des façons.

En mal évidemment puisque cela concerne ma tante et mon oncle, Alice… Une sordide affaire familiale mêlée aux Volturi, des infâmes malfaiteurs.

Mais en bien aussi… D'une part je m'étais fait un meilleur ami pour la vie : Josh. Cela nous avait forcément rapproché. J'avais revu Alice, déménagé à Forks pour garder la maison de mon père et m'isoler avant de partir en Italie. Ce qui m'avait incontestablement fait revivre : ma rencontre avec les Cullen. Mais surtout Edward.

Mais j'aurais tellement aimé me rapprocher de Josh pour d'autres raisons et déménager à Forks pour simplement vivre avec mon père et rencontrer Edward, retomber amoureuse de lui, ne jamais le quitter…

Tout cela était tellement compliqué !

_- Tout va bien, Belly ? _me ramena Léo à la réalité.

Je me secouai, essuyais mes larmes et lui répondais :

-_ Oui. Juste l'émotion. Je vais bien. J'ai juste hâte de retourner chez moi._

Il soupira et s'approcha de moi.

_- Tu as peur Belly ?_

Peur ?

Oui.

Horriblement. Peur de rater ma « mission », de mourir, de ne jamais revoir Edward, Alice, Rosalie… Peur que cette histoire ne se termine jamais.

J'avais des sadiques à ma poursuite et quelque chose me disait que même si on avait Aro, Caïus et Marcus, leurs fils ne se gêneraient pas de les venger. S'en prendre à moi, par conséquent.

_- Oui, _soufflai-je.

Je doutais qu'il m'eut entendu mais il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

Un bon câlin, rien de meilleur. Sauf si c'est votre petit ami qui vous le donne.

_- T'en fait pas va ! On est là ! Tu sais bien que mes frères et moi, quand c'est une histoire de deux semaines, avec nous ça dure maximum une semaine. On est trop doués et Ethan a déjà commencé ses recherches sur les Volturi. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'on a déjà eu affaire à eux sans le savoir vraiment. Ces mafieux sont partout ! _me chuchota-t-il faussement paniqué, je pouffais. Quel débile.

Sur ce, nous retournâmes à l'intérieur chercher les deux autres et nous partîmes à l'hôtel.

**PDV Edward**

Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Depuis que Josh et Alice nous avaient raconté le passé de Bella, depuis l'annonce de sa peut-être non-survie… Depuis qu'_elle_ était partie… J'étais complètement perdu. J'étais partie, marchant je ne sais où. J'avais senti mon portable vibrer plusieurs fois mais j'avais laissé mes appels et messages sans y répondre, ni même y jeter un coup d'œil.

Je sentis une goutte d'eau me rappeler à la réalité.

De la pluie.

J'étais dans la forêt qui entourait la Villa. Je reconnaissait un peu, j'étais déjà passé à côté de ces arbres lors d'une fugue alors que j'avais treize ans. Je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Sûrement parce que j'avais besoin de me rebeller contre mes parents, une période sans doute…

Je continuais à marcher, pourtant la nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps. Seule la lune éclairait un tant soit peu mon passage.

Je l'observait.

Je m'imaginais le visage de Bella. Après tout, seule Bella est capable d'éclairer correctement mon passage. Elle est ma seule lumière.

Et elle n'était plus là… Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle était déjà arrivée et que les Volturi l'ont déjà kidnappée ?

Je refuse de me mettre dans la tête l'idée de la seconde option, qu'elle n'ait même pas eu le temps de se faire kidnapper avant de… Non. Impossible.

Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir autrement.

L'aube commençait à poindre. Cela me rappelait le matin de la nuit où nous avions dormi sur le toît du restaurant… Nous nous étions réveillés avec l'aube.

Mais même ce matin là, je n'avais rien trouvé de plus beau qu'elle. De plus doux.

C'est dingue, je suis obligé de tout comparé à elle… Même les phases du jour et de la nuit !

Mais plus le jour se lève, plus j'avance à travers cette forêt, et plus la vérité me rattrape : je l'ai perdue.

Je ne la reverrais probablement jamais si ces mafieux me l'ont enlevée.

Mes larmes dues à son absence et à mon manque coulent toutes seules.

Soudain je ne tiens plus. Je m'écroule, épuisé, vide, à demi-mort.

Je me réveille en sueur. La pire nuit de toute ma vie.

J'ouvre délicatement les yeux, j'ai mal partout, je regarde autour de moi : une clairière. Normal que j'ai mal.

J'essaye de me souvenir comment j'ai pu en arriver là et très vite mon cœur se brise à nouveau.

_Bella._

J'ai aussi un mal de crâne incroyable. Mes jambes sont toutes engourdies, je tente de m'asseoir et y arrive avec un peu de mal.

Je ne peux pas rester là. Rien que par le simple fait qu'il faut que je sache si oui ou non elle est vivante.

Je porte ma main à ma poche et prend mon portable.

17 appels manqués.

Tous de ma mère, Alice, mon père.. Toute ma famille.

5 messages.

Trois d'Emmett qui me supplie de revenir.

Un de Josh qui m'étonne. Il m'annonce qu'il a parlé à Charlie, le père de Bella. Qu'elle va bien et qu'il lui a raconté que pour moi aussi c'était la même chose et qu'il espérait que c'était le cas.

Mon cœur rata un battement pour le dernier message.

Ma Bella…

Je haletais de plus en plus à mesure que je lisais son message.

Elle allait bien, elle m'aimait et c'était le principal… Moi ? Ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle ? Elle est ma vie ! Elle pourrait au moins prendre ça en compte !

Je ne captais pas ici, j'avais du le recevoir alors que j'étais sur le chemin.

Il fallait que je lui réponde. C'était primordial !

Je me levais, ignorant les souffrances que mon corps se plaisait à me rappeler. Je commençais à marcher, de plus en plus rapidement. Je devrais être capable de reconnaître là où je suis normalement…

Puis je reconnus un sentier, qui n'était pas très loin de notre chemin menant soit à la route soit à la maison.

J'empruntais ce sentier, puis le chemin. J'apercevais déjà la maison.

J'apercevais aussi quelqu'un sur les marches. _Dormant _sur les marches.

Esmée…

_- Maman… _soufflai-je lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Je lui caressais les cheveux. Elle gémit et se réveilla doucement.

_- Mon fils ! _dit-elle lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

Je pus voir également la sienne et j'avais honte. Honte de lui avoir fait subir une telle nuit d'inquiétude. Ses larmes de la veille se voyaient encore sur son visage, comme peintes à même la peau.

Elle était vraiment mal.

_- Maman je suis là._

Elle me prit dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes.

Je lui intimai de se calmer, et la rassurai en la serrant fortement contre moi.

-_ Chut maman, je suis revenu. J'ai reçu un message de Bella…_

Elle releva soudainement la tête et essuya ses larmes.

_- Plus jamais tu ne me refais ça ! _me cria-t-elle dessus comme hystérique._ Plus jamais, tu m'entends ! Tu m'as bien comprise Edward Anthony Cullen ! _dit-elle avant de refondre en larmes.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur mon père, encore en caleçon, un visage décomposé.

_- Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes là ! _il souffla soulagé._ Edward tu es fou ! Ne refais jamais un truc pareil. Et Esmée… Pourquoi es-tu venue là ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller… Je me suis endormi sans le vouloir…_

Je les prenais tous les deux dans mes bras.

_- Je vous promet de rester ici et de ne pas refaire ce que j'ai fait mais j'ai vraiment perdu la tête hier… Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais…_

Il me regardèrent tous les deux avec une lueur de compassion et cela me suffit à baisser les yeux.

- _Chéri… _ma mère me souleva le menton pour que je la regarde. _Elle va revenir. Je te le promet à mon tour. Elle va revenir, ta Bella, pour toi, pour nous._

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alice qui me sauta au cou, rapidement suivie de mes autres frères et sœurs.

_- Jamais tu ne refais ça mon jumeau, d'accord ? _pleura Alice.

_- Je te le promet Ali'. Je vous le promet à tous._

Je lui embrassais la tempe et tendais mon bras pour que Rose aussi vienne s'y blottir.

Nous rentrâmes pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas tout de suite à la cuisine. Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre.

Je branchais avec le chargeur rapidement mon portable et composais une réponse à Bella. Je me retenais vraiment pour ne pas prendre l'avion moi aussi et aller la rejoindre.

Je redescendais et m'installais à côté de ma mère pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

La semaine passa lentement. Pas une seule nouvelle de Bella mis à part de Josh qui me soutenait qu'elle allait très bien avec les triplés qu'il lui avait envoyés.

Chaque jour était plus éprouvant que l'autre sans elle.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un appel.

Numéro inconnu.

**PDV Bella**

La semaine était passée lentement… Je passais mes journées avec le triplés à échafauder des plans, raconter des conneries, rire… et pourtant j'étais loin d'être joyeuse. Jeudi nous avions eu une presque-rencontre. A vrai dire, Ethan avait cru apercevoir un Voltri - Félix. Mais ce dernier avait rapidement filé. Le temps passait lourdement, lentement, plus angoissant à mesure qu'il avançait. J'avais peur. Et mon manque d'Edward rajoutait à mon anxiété.

Là, nous étions tous les quatre, autour de ma camionnette ou sur. Léo piquait un somme, Ethan et Alec écoutait de la musique avec leur mp3 et moi, je broyais du noir, comme depuis le début de la semaine ou presque. Au début ça avait été simple pour mes acolytes de me faire penser à autre chose qu'à celui à qui appartenait mon cœur. Mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que lui, son absence du moins. J'avais des nouvelles de lui par le biais de mon père qui parlait à Josh mais je n'avais pas l'autorisation de lui parler.

Du coup, hier soir, les gars avaient décidé d'un commun accord de me faire COMPLETEMENT penser à autre chose.

C'est ainsi qu'Alec s'était ramené avec quatre bouteilles d'alcool, deux de vodka, une tequila et la dernière… du whisky ! Ethan s'était contenté de bière pour nous surveiller mais laissez-moi vous dire que moi je ne m'étais pas contenté de ça… Me bourrer la gueule m'avait sûrement fait délirer sur plusieurs choses mais Ethan ne s'amusait pas à me les rappeler et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Soudain, un bruit me sortit de mes penser. Je réveillai doucement Léo et retirai les écouteurs d'Ethan et Alec en leur intimant de se taire.

Je me redressai le plus discrètement possible de ma camionnette et commençais à marcher pour aller voir derrière le muret en face. Il me semble que le bruit provenait de là.

Le bruit se refit entendre et cette fois, des pas aussi dans la ruelle d'à côté. Les gars s'en rendirent compte aussi et m'entourèrent par protection.

Je n'étais pas armée mais les gars si.

Et mes trois loupiaux m'avaient appris à me battre…

Soudain trois têtes dépassèrent l'embouchure de la rue dans laquelle nous étions.

Les gars à côté de moi se tendirent mais pas trop -ils étaient à égalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mec sorte sa tête de derrière le muret. Alors c'était ce pouilleux qui faisait du bruit ?

Visiblement, ce n'était pas un hasard cette rencontre. Eux aussi nous attendaient à cet endroit précis.

_- Alors… Bella, c'est ça ? _m'appela un mec que je reconnus comme Démétri.

_- Ouais c'est moi, _répondis-je sèchement.

Ils semblèrent apprécier :

_- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la tigresse… _sous-entendu Félix, un de ses accompagnateurs.

_- Et je peux faire bien plus que ça encore… _souriais-je malicieusement et cela eut le don de les faire se tourner vers moi, curieux.

_- Ah oui ? Ce serai pas mal qu'on voit aussi ce que tes potes savent faire, non ? _dit Félix en s'approchant dangereusement de nous et ses sbires le suivirent.

Alec, déjà bien remonté face à cet échange, attaqua le premier.

_- Tu la touches et je te bute salaud ! _Il était furieux et était prêt à se jeter sur lui.

Ethan se déplaçait vers moi, protecteur.

_- Oh tu sais, j'ai pas besoin d'une raison, moi, pour te buter ! _répondit Félix en assignant un coup de point à Alec.

C'est ainsi que la bagarre éclata. Mes trois acolytes étaient chacun occupés avec un homme et s'arrangeaient pour boucher le passage au dernier qui n'attendait qu'une faille pour m'atteindre.

Soudain, la faille arriva, Ethan tomba au sol, le dernier homme se faufila à travers ces corps fous furieux et se dirigea droit sur moi.

Par réflexe, je commençai à reculer pour fuir et je me cognai les jambes contre ma camionnette.

Il y a des situations parfois comiques si vous n'en êtes pas l'objet :

Ma radio s'alluma toute seule, à fond, à cause de ce choc.

Et quelle est la chanson ? _I love Rock and Roll _de Joan Jett !

Soudain une idée me vînt en tête.

Et pourquoi pas attirer leur attention en faisant un strip-tease ?

J'étais folle mais mon idée pourrait tenir.

Plus le temps de tergiverser ! Je commençais alors à lui faire un sourire aguicheur et à me déhancher.

Il se figea, surpris mais s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi.

Visiblement c'était le plus con du clan ennemi… Déjà au lieu de faire le tour et de me retrouver il a attendu de pouvoir passer au milieu de tout le monde, en plus dès qu'il me voir il me mate alors que ses copains sont en train de se battre !

Je retirais lentement mon gilet. Heureusement aujourd'hui -comme par hasard- j'avais une de ces tenues sexys à la Rose ou Alice… Mon bustier avait des agrafes devant et je les retirais une par une en me pourléchant les lèvres…

Mon Dieu on dirait vraiment une strip-teaseuse là !

Démétri aussi tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait et Léo en profita pour le mettre au sol.

On aurait dit une vraie bête de foire à en croire leurs yeux! Même Ethan s'y laissa prendre une fois et me mata discrètement.

A mesure que la chanson partait sur sa fin, Léo attacha Démétri avec ses menottes -distribuées par mon père- moi je me rapprochai de ma proie et osait de plus en plus de trucs. J'étais limite en train de me tripoter devant lui ! J'étais d'ailleurs en soutif, slim moulant et hauts talons devant lui. Je l'avais vraiment en face de moi cette fois-ci, il pouvait m'attaquer ou continuer à profiter du spectacle. A lui de voir.

Visiblement il penchai pour la seconde option… J'approchai mon visage du sien.

_- Dis-donc mon beau, tu aimes ça qu'une femme se donne en spectacle devant toi ? _lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille et il frissonna.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je fis le tour de lui et me retrouvai derrière lui.

_- En attendant chéri…_ Je posai mes mains sur son dos en le caressant jusqu'à remonter à ses bras, _tu t'es fait avoir ! _dis-je en lui empoignant les poignets et les attachant avec les menottes.

Je m'empressai de lui assenai deux coups dans les genoux et de le mettre à terre. Je l'assommais aussi au passage.

Puis j'envoyais un signal à Charlie pour le prévenir notre première confrontation.

**PDV Charlie.**

« _Première confrontation, le mien et celui de Léo sont au tapis (dont Démétri). Reste Ethan et Alec, on va les aider, rejoignez-nous. »_

Ma fille était en danger !

Puis, sans réfléchir, je composai le numéro de Josh pour le prévenir qu'aujourd'hui tout prenait fin. En bien ou en mal.

Il ne répondit pas. Tant pis, il fallait que quelqu'un soit au courant là-bas.

Je composai le numéro d'Edward.

* * *

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

**Lisa :**_ Je te remercie du fond du coeur pour cette review ! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fiction fait partie de tes préférées =D. Bisous._

**Hayly :**_ Merci beaucoup, pas encore fini tous mes exams :S Encore beaucoup d'oraux à passer surtout. Ton brevet blanc s'est bien passé ? Bisous._

**Emily : **_Vraiment merci ! :) bah de la chance pour mes exams on verra bien si je l'ai eue et si je vais encore l'avoir ou pas...^^. Bisous._

**Lalie : **_Bah voilà ! Tu sais maintenant quand le prochain chapitre est posté puisqu'il est là ;) Merci pour ta review. Bisous._

* * *

**Alors, Reviews ?**

**Ah bah je peux plus dire de cliquer sur le bouton vert... :s**

**Comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre : je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir réécrire mais je vais faire de mon mieux, j'ai déjà les idées principales. Et ce sera le dernier chapitre où Bella et Edward seront séparés. Donc les retrouvailles sont dans deux chapitres ! =)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu un stage donc je ne pouvais pas poster avant =/**

**Mais bon voilà le chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il ne vous décevras pas, peut-être juste à la fin... J'en dis pas plus ! =)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Aujourd'hui tout prenait fin, ou presque.

Ok, j'étais en état de panique, littéralement.

Charlie m'avait appelé - super la « rencontre » avec beau-papa par téléphone…- pour me dire que Bella était en danger.

Youpi ! Il voulait que je fasse un infarctus ou quoi ?

Finalement il m'avait expliqué, Bella et les triplés étaient tombés sur des membres du groupe Volturi.

Et me voilà là, à tourner en rond dans le salon, surveillé de mes moindres faits et gestes par toute ma famille et Josh.

Ils croient tous que je suis sur le point de partir la rejoindre.

Bon, après tout ils n'ont pas tord, je rêve juste de la retrouver et de botter le cul à ces mafieux !

Josh nous faisait un peu les commentaires de la baston, un peu comme un commentateur de match. Pathétique. Bon en même temps j'en avais besoin.

Pfff c'est dingue je ne sais même plus quoi penser ! Je suis complètement perdu sans Bella…

_- Euh… Bella et Léo ont eu leurs adversaires respectifs mais alors qu'Ethan allait attacher le sien, les trois chefs Aro, Caïus et Marcus sont intervenus. J'en sais pas plus pour l'instant, Charlie et ses coéquipiers se dépêchent de les rejoindre._

QUOI ? Oh mon Dieu, ça y est c'est la fin… Ils vont la choper et ils vont la torturer, p'tet' même la violer ou…

_- … Edward ? T'inquiète pas! Bella les a scotchés avec son numéro et les vieux bavent déjà devant elle j'en suis sûre, je pourrais y mettre ma main à couper ! Tu sais t'es pas le seul à avoir vu Bella quasiment nue ! _tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Mais cela eut l'effet inverse. COMMENT ÇA IL L'AVAIT DÉJÀ VUE QUASIMENT NUE ?

_- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire Josh ? _criai-je.

_- Oh du calme ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Hé mec ! De vieux pervers sont en train de mater ta copine et toi tu te soucies de moi ?_

J'étais en train de piquer ma crise, là.

_- Bon ok. Je verrai ça plus tard. Et.. Et elle va bien là ?_

_- T'inquiètes mec. Calme-toi. J'ai jamais vu une femme aussi forte que Bella. Elle doit tenir de son père pour ça._

Sur ce, je montais dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je me calme, et rapidement.

Vite, j'attrapais ma télécommande de ma chaîne hi-fi et allumais l'appareil. Mais même le piano ne me calmait pas…

J'allais dans la chambre de ma sœur, attrapais son PC, le branchais à l'imprimante et commençais à chercher des photos de Bella. Seule elle avait un quelconque pouvoir sur moi.

**PDV Bella**

Ethan avait rapidement mis à terre -à son tour- son adversaire et alors qu'Alec s'apprêtait à en faire de même, je vis arriver vers nous Aro le gigolo, Caïus bonus et Marcus… euh… L'anus. Exactement il a bien la tête en plus…

_Non mais oh ! A quoi tu penses là ? Ils arrivent avec l'idée de te zigouiller et toi tu les compares à un cul !_

Pas tous, seulement Marcus…

_Peu importe ! Concentre-toi un peu merde !_

Bah justement « merde » c'est à ça que je-

_LA FERME ! Pense à Edward !_

Ahhh Edwaaard…. Oh là je tourne vraiment plus rond.

_C'est-ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis que t'as quitté Forks. Faut vraiment être tarée pour s'entêter à quitter son bonheur._

Ma conscience avait raison, j'étais vraiment timbrée.

_Oui bon c'est bon ! C'est pas le moment de tergiverser ! T'es déjà en soutif' devant les vieux et ils bavent, c'est un bon début, non ?_

Ah bah ça pour baver, ils bavaient ! Avant Edward et parfois Josh, je n'avais jamais eu de regards d'hommes posés sur moi, surtout dans cette condition là.

_- Ahhh mignonne Bella… _susurra Aro, _mignon le chaton._

P.E.R.V.E.R.S.

Recommence une seule fois et on va voir si il est mignon le chaton, _connard !_

_- Et encore, _répliquai-je malicieusement et en plaisantant pour essayer de les mettre de mon côté,_ il n'a pas sorti ses griffes…_

Ils rirent légèrement et stupidement, complètement médusés.

Ahh les hommes, il suffit que tu sois quasiment nue pour que tu aies toute leur attention peu importe ce que tu racontes !

Les présentateurs de la radio -que personne n'avait songé à éteindre, trop occupés pour le moment- laissait maintenant la place à une nouvelle musique.

_Ils ont fait exprès ou quoi ? ENCORE un strip-tease à faire ? J'attaque le bas maintenant ?_

Naughty Girl de Beyonce sortait des enceintes.

Bon, quand faut y aller ! FAUT Y ALLER !

_- Pfiouu, _vite trouve une excuse ! Le temps de les distraire avant que Charlie débarque ! _Dis donc, depuis que vous êtes arrivés, je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai soudainement, très, très trèèèèès chaud…_

Ils me regardaient avec des yeux ronds et moi je rougissais un peu plus -comme pour confirmer mes dires.

Je déboutonnais lentement mon jean - peu encline à me mettre quasi nue devant des presque inconnus.

_Mais c'est qu'ils ratent rien du spectacle en plus les bouffons !_

C'est-ce que j'allais dire !

_T'es con ou t'es con ? ON EST LA MÊME PERSONNE !_

Aaaah oui…

Je glissais lentement et sensuellement mes doigts jusqu'au bords de mon jean et l'attrapais, puis le descendais à mon rythme tout en continuant à me déhancher comme une vraie strip-teaseuse.

J'entendais les gars -Ethan, Léo et Alec- s'étouffer derrière moi.

_- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, Isabella, _me prévint Aro.

J'en suis un peu stupéfaite mais un regard dans sa direction m'indique qu'il est subjugué par mon spectacle.

Je continue alors, tout en me rapprochant d'eux, me dégageant de mon jean tombé à terre.

_- Pourquoi Aro ? _questionnai-je sensuellement.

Il déglutit et arrive enfin à me regarder dans les yeux.

_- Rhabilles-toi ou je ne retiendrai pas mes coéquipiers de te violer._

HEIN ? C'est quoi c'te connerie?

_- Me violer ? Mais mon gars, pour ça faudrait peut-être m'attraper, _lui susurrai-je alors que mes mains descendaient le long de mon ventre. Ils suivaient tous mes mains, tant mieux.

Je. Suis. Une. Vraie. Allumeuse !

Cela me permit de vite me reculer, de lever la jambe et donner un coup de pied au visage d'Aro.

Mes alliés en profitèrent pour reprendre la baston.

Aro, déboussolé, tomba à terre, j'en profitais pour courir jusqu'à la voiture et ramasser le néon avec lequel Léo n'arrêtait pas de jouer ces trois derniers jours.

Aro me rattrapait, je me retournais vite et lui assenait un coup de néon au visage, je fis le tour de la voiture, il me suivit.

C'est ça en fait, l'éviter pour gagner du temps, le temps que mon père arrive.

**PDV Charlie**

Ma fille était en danger ! Je rassemblais toutes les patrouilles et nous étions tous partis du côté de Bella et des triplés.

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure.

Je n'ai même pas pu profiter d'elle cette semaine car je sais que je suis en constante recherche du côté de nos ennemis. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils la retrouvent…

J'ai tellement peur pour elle, donc je l'ai laissée avec les triplés. Et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose… Je m'en voudrais terriblement. Ce sera de ma faute.

J'accélère, roule de plus en plus vite. Mes coéquipiers sentent ma tension et ne me font donc aucune remarque quand à mon excès de vitesse.

J'apercevais le virage que j'allais devoir passer avant de voir la baston qui avait éclaté là-bas.

J'effectuais un dérapage contrôlé, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dehors.

Aro - ce fils de chienne - était au loin avec ma fille.

Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers notre voiture.

Sauf Aro. Qui en avait profité pour attraper Bella.

Je m'extirpais rapidement de la voiture et commençais à courir dans leur direction, ignorant les coups de feu qui commençaient à fuser dans tous les sens.

_- CONNARD ! Ôte tes sales pattes de ma fille !_

_- Tiens, Charlie ! Ça fait longtemps !_

_- Dépêche-toi de la relâcher._

Je pointais maintenant mon arme sur lui. Mais il avait Bella, il la coinçait sous son bras pendant que son autre main tenait un couteau sous la gorge de ma fille.

_- En aucun cas mon cher. Tu as détenu ma fille en prison jusqu'à ce qu'elle se suicide dans sa cellule. Pourquoi ne te rendrais-je pas la pareille ?_

Merde.

J'en étais sûr. Je savais qu'il y avait bien plus que ça… Que toute cette histoire avec Mme Wate.

Il y a 10 ans de cela, j'ai réussi à attraper sa fille. Enfermée pour 10 ans de prison, elle n'a pas tenu 6 mois, elle s'est pendue.

Aro -ce que je comprend pour une fois- m'en a toujours voulu et j'ai immédiatement été le premier sur sa liste noire. Sauf que je suis un adversaire de taille et qu'il a préféré s'en prendre à ma famille.

Je savais que ma sœur et mon beau-frère était des « agents secrets » en quelques sortes. Ils fouillaient tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Et je dois avouer qu'ils nous avaient bien aidés pour plusieurs affaires… Ils savaient se faire discrets mais cette-fois là, Aro les a chopés. Ils ont du fuir.

Je sais qu'Aro avait un compte à régler avec mon ancien chef. Il avait organisé tout un pataquès pour le coincer et le tirer.

Mais ma sœur a stoppé tout ça, et a fouillé un peu trop loin, remontant dans des dossiers surement pas très positifs pour le casier judicaire des Volturi. C'est là que ma sœur et son mari ont du abandonner Alice à Mme Wate - ancienne secrétaire des Volturi soit dit en passant - avant qu'elle ne soit remise aux Cullen.

Depuis je les ai toujours recherchés. Sans réponse.

Jusqu'à il y a deux mois. Apparemment ma sœur et son mari sont venus faire un petit coucou à Venise il y a deux mois. Adrien, un de mes policiers, les a pris en photo.

Ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas morts, qu'ils continuent de se cacher. Et pourtant, je n'ai détecté aucune recherche sur eux du côté des Volturi. Je sais qu'ils étaient après ma fille ces quatre derniers mois. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai envoyé James, un petit au talent prometteur, la surveiller. Etre proche d'elle et rester près d'elle pour surveiller les alentours. Ce p'tit n'avait rien dans la vie et je lui avais servi un « boulot », une vie à Forks, et des amis sur un plateau. Je pouvais être fier de moi sur ce coup.

Bref, beaucoup d'histoires de famille Swan vs Volturi.

_- Relâche ma fille, ta fille s'est suicidée. C'était sa décision. Nous ne l'avons en aucun cas poussée à le faire._

_- Ah oui ? Elle est morte par ta faute Charlie. Tout comme ta sœur il y a trois ans._

Hein ?

_- Eh oui, ça te fait un choc Swan ? On les a tués. Il y a trois ans de cela._

Visiblement lui, il est pas au courant qu'il les a pas tués…

Bon, on fait comme si.

_- Alors après ma sœur et son mari, tu t'attaques à ma fille ? Tu veux peut-être que je me charge de ton fils après ?_

Je n'étais pas censé le savoir qu'Aro avait un fils caché. A vrai dire, même ses propres frères n'étaient pas au courant.

Mais moi je le savais puisque la mère de ce fils n'était autre que Mme Wate. Une secrétaire qui avait des liaisons avec son boss… Lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il l'a quittée et virée par la même occasion. Mais puisqu'elle portait son fils, il a « gardé » contact avec elle.

Juste histoire que plus tard, son fils rejoindrait le père dans ses emmerdes.

Bingo, Démétri est effectivement là…

_- Pas besoin Chef ! _intervient Ethan. _Il est déjà à terre depuis un moment !_

Ethan et sa tentative pourrie d'allégement d'atmosphère…

_-_ _Je lâche ta fille si tu me rends mon fils._

_- Ne joue pas aux sensibles avec moi Volturi. On sait tous ici, excepté Démétri probablement, que tu n'es attaché à personne sauf à ta petite personne. Surtout depuis la mort de Jen…_

_- Ne prononce pas son prénom !_ rugit-il alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur Bella.

Bella commençait à pleurer silencieusement. Ma fille… Non…

_- Rend-moi ma fille et on te laisse filer._

_- Ne joue pas au bon samaritain avec moi Swan, _me répondit-il en réponse à mon précédent refus.

Et bam. Dans ma tronche.

Vite une solution. Le couteau sous la gorge de Bella se presse sur sa gorge.

Une toute petite goutte de sang apparait et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Je vois Rouge.

On. Ne. Touche. Pas. A. Ma. Fille.

Je tire, à l'épaule, simplement pour le blesser et le faire lâcher ma fille.

Mais il s'accroche le connard et je le vois reculer le couteau pour mieux le planter dans le cou ou peut-être le cœur de Bella.

Alors je n'hésites plus, je tire, plus bas, dans son ventre, et cela le fait reculer.

Mes coéquipiers se ruent sur lui, l'attachent. D'autres aident les triplés à embarquer les autres Volturi dans les voitures de police.

Et moi je me rue sur Bella, de même que Tanya.

_- Mon Ange…_

_- Je vais bien…_ me sourit-elle. Mais elle est toute blanche, toute en sueur de stress… Je sens le malaise arriver.

Mon ange, ma fille, ma vie. Blessée parce que je suis arrivé trop tard.

_- Ne commences pas à culpabiliser papa. Je reconnais cette tête. C'est moi qui n'ai pas été prudente, j'ai été distraite par ton arrivée, pas lui. L'important c'est qu'on l'ai maintenant._

Je lui souris tendrement. Elle ne changera jamais.

Je suis tellement soulagé. On va pouvoir rentrer. Enfin…

Edward, prépares-toi !

**PDV Bella**

Sauvée. Je suis sauvée. On les a eu. Tous. Et je connais une partie de l'histoire.

Je suis simplement triste pour Alice. Ses vrais parents… Ils sont morts.

Enfin, c'est peut-être pas plus mal, elle qui ne voulait pas partager sa vie entre Esmée et Carlisle, et ses vrais parents qu'elle ne connait pas… Esmée s'en portera peut-être mieux. Quoique non, elle sera mal pendant quelques temps pour Alice. Seule sa place de mère ne sera pas remise en jeu.

Je vais revoir Edward.

Je suis tellement heureuse.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser mais c'est normal, je sens encore le sang qui s'écoule de ma gorge et j'ai juste envie de vomir ou dormir pour l'instant.

Mais je vais me remettre.

C'est fini. Fini.

Fini les problèmes avec les Volturi.

Je n'ai plus qu'une seule personne en tête. Edward. Edward. S'il veut encore de moi, je me donnerai à lui nuits et jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie qui heureusement a été reportée !

On m'amène à l'infirmerie du poste de police. Tanya a aussi un diplôme médical.

Je m'installe sur le lit installé pour les malades et ferme les yeux, me laissant faire.

Elle s'occupe de moi et entame la conversation.

_- Alors ? Tu vas revoir Edward ?_

_- Evidemment ! Je n'attends que ça !_

_- La séparation a du être dure pour toi…_

_- Pour lui aussi apparemment. Mais pour moi… Plus que vous ne l'imaginez._

_- Tu dois être bien accrochée à lui pour dire ça._

_- Vous savez, à part Josh, Alice, mon père, ma mère et son mari, je ne me suis jamais attaché à quelqu'un. Si peut-être les triplés… Mais c'est tout. Alors quand j'ai rencontré tous les Cullen. Ça m'a fait à la fois des amis, mais aussi une famille. On est tous soudés les uns aux autres, on se rapproche de jour en jour. Notamment Edward et moi. Surtout Edward et moi. Ça a été comme un coup de foudre et on est passé par plusieurs péripéties tous les deux… Et pourtant, on est toujours ensemble parce que rien ne peut nous séparer._

Ouah… Je viens vraiment de déblatérer tout ça à quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas ? Impressionnant. Ça ne me ressemble pas pourtant…

J'avais peut-être besoin de vider mon sac, de voir enfin les choses en face. Oui, pour Edward et moi, rien ne peut nous séparer… Il était temps que je m'en rende compte.

_- C'est beau. Vous devez être très attachés l'un à l'autre. _

_- Très. Et je m'en rends compte que maintenant ! _ris-je.

_- Je suis heureuse pour toi. Il sera comblé avec toi j'en suis sûre !_

J'ouvre mes yeux, plante mon regard dans le sien et lui souris, touchée.

_- Merci, _dis-je sincèrement. _Mais si je le comble, c'est que je ne lui rends que la pareille !_

_- Vous vous aimez, c'est normal._

Un petit silence s'installe.

- _Charlie ne nous tanne pas qu'avec toi tu sais… Avec Edward aussi. Je sais qu'il le connaissait puisqu'il voyait Alice de temps en temps mais il en sait beaucoup plus sur lui à cause de Josh. Tu connais Desperate Housewives ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Ton père et Josh, c'est Wisteria Lane à eux seuls ! _rit-elle et je la rejoignis dans son rire rapidement. _Et encore ! Ils ne sont qu'au téléphone ! Imagine quand tu vas le ramener !_

Je perds mon sourire et elle s'écroule de rire sur son siège.

_- Ouf ! _soufflai-je enfin. _Josh repartira à Las Vegas…_

_- Peut-être pas !_

Quoi ?

_- Bah oui ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il souhaiterai peut-être rester auprès de sa meilleure amie… et d'Alice évidemment. Mais il a Anna à Vegas et puis apparemment il n'est pas trop apprécié par Edward…_

Je soupire. C'est vrai qu'Edward ne l'aime pas trop. Mais c'est de la pure jalousie. Et je sais que si Josh restait, notre complicité se renforcerait et ce serait mauvais pour tout le groupe. Il y a même des fois où on laisse Alice. Et ce serait mauvais pour son couple et le mien.

Rester à distance et bien se retrouver, je pense que je peux me contenter de ça.

Chose dont je ne pourrais me contenter pour Edward.

Tanya avait fini son travail.

_- Tanya ?_

_- Oui chérie ?_

_- Tu travaillais déjà ici avant que mon père arrive ?_

_- Oui, mais l'équipe est beaucoup mieux avec ton père. Et je n'ai rien qui me retient ici. Sans oublier que j'ai toujours rêvé d'habiter aux Etats-Unis ! Ton père sait que je vais le suivre à Forks._

Je lui souris.

_- Tu es sérieuse ?Tu souhaites vraiment t'aventurer sous toute cette pluie ? Avec DEUX Swan dans la même ville ? Tu n'as pas trop peur ?_

_- Et bien… A ce qu'on m'a dit faut voir ce que ça donne deux Swan en même temps ! _rit-elle. _J'ai hâte de voir le chef dans ses moments de folie avec sa fille !_

Je ris avec elle et répond plus sérieusement :

_- Je suis contente que tu le suives. Un homme a toujours besoin d'une femme pour se guider et toi, t'as toute une équipe !_

Elle perdit son sourire et moi j'explosais de rire - à mon tour de me moquer !

_- Je te remercie Tanya. Maintenant je vais te laisser parce que j'ai une famille à appeler._

_- Dépêche-toi alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _me crie-t-elle dessus, faussement outrée.

Je ris et sortis de la pièce, mon portable en main.

Je compose le numéro de la famille Cullen.

Mon cœur bat. Qui va répondre ? Y aura-t-il toute la famille chez eux ? Et Josh aussi ?

Mais mon père m'arrête.

_- MA BELLA !_

Je relève la tête et courre dans ses bras ouverts pour moi.

_- Papa… Tu vas bien ?_

_- Evidemment ! Tu es remise sur pied !_

Je lui souris tendrement et il se penche pour m'embrasser le front.

_- Mon bébé._

_- Ah non papa ! Commence pas !_

Il rit et me serre encore plus dans ses bras.

_- Papa ?_

_- Oui mon ange ?_

_- Tout est bien fini, hein ?_

_- Oui._

_- On rentre bientôt, hein ?_

_- Oui chérie. Pourquoi ? Serais-tu pressée de revoir quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un t'attendrait-il là-bas ?_

_- Fais pas exprès papa… Je n'ai jamais été séparée d'Edward comme ça et là, je me sens vraiment mal sans lui…_

Il soupire.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu es amoureuse._

Je rougis.

_- Oui. J'ai besoin de lui. Tout le temps. Et c'est vraiment trop dur sans lui._

Il me sourit et prend une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il met derrière mon oreille.

_- Tu vas le rejoindre. Bientôt. Je te le promet. J'ai très peu d'affaires ici. On va mettre peu de temps à tout déménager._

_- Tant mieux. J'allais les appeler là._

_- Tu fais bien._

_- Papa._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je suis désolée pour tata…_

_- Oh non ! _rit-il.

Hein? Attend… elle est morte et il rit ?

_- Non ne t'inquiètes pas poupée. Il y a deux mois, Adrien a réussit à les prendre en photo à Venise. Sachant que d'après Aro, ils sont morts il y a trois ans, ça colle pas… _

J'essaye de comprendre.

_- Bah alors ? Ils sont morts ou ils sont pas morts ?_

Il explose de rire comme un dément. Et oui c'est mon père… Pourquoi est-ce que je me reconnais dedans en plus ?

_- Mais ils sont vivants ! Faut juste arriver à les contacter pour leur dire qu'ils n'ont plus à fuir !_

MAIS C'EST DINGUE ! LES PARENTS D'ALICE NE SONT PAS MORTS !

_- FAUT QUE J'APPELLE ALICE ! _m'écriai-je.

_- Non. Tu lui diras quand tu la verras. Appelle la maison des Cullen. On leur demandera de mettre le haut-parleur, comme ça nous deux, on va pouvoir parler à tout le monde, _propose-t-il.

_- Bonne idée._

Je recompose le numéro et attend.

Dès la première tonalité, quelqu'un décroche.

_- BELLA ?_

Rosalie.

_- Rose ? Oui c'est Bella ! Avec mon père !_

_- Oh c'est dingue ! _s'écrit-elle avant d'appeler tous les Cullen pour qu'ils viennent. _Tu vas bien chérie ?_

_- Oui ! Met le haut-parleur Rose !_

_- Tout de suite ma belle !_

J'entend un bruit de touche.

Puis un aboiement de « BELLA ! ».

Je ris, trop heureuse de leur parler enfin après une semaine.

_- Hey ! Vous allez bien ?_

_- Sans toi ? C'est carrément nul ! _s'écrie Emmett.

-_ Pour une fois j'adhères à ce qu'il dit ! _Jasper.

_- Oh ouais Cousine ! On s'est tellement inquiétés pour toi ! Reviens-nous vite !_Alice.

_- Elle a raison. Plus rien n'est pareil sans toi ma chérie !_ Rosalie.

_- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça… Je reviens vite je vous le promet, _répondis-je aux bords des larmes.

_- Edward ? Dis-lui quelque chose, maintenant que t'en a l'occasion ! _dit Alice.

Un petit silence s'installe et mon cœur bat à fond. J'ai peur.

_- Tu me manques mon Amour, _chuchote-t-il alors dans le téléphone.

J'expire de soulagement.

_- Tu me manques aussi chéri, _chuchotais-je aussi, rougissant à cause de la présence de mon père.

_- Aaaaah elle est gênée qu'il y ait son papa à côté, hein ! _s'écrit d'ailleurs mon père.

Les autres au bout du fil rigolent, sauf Edward.

_- Bah alors Edward ? On a perdu la langue ? _s'exclame Emmett.

_- Et il a pas fini de la ravaler avec moi ! _rit mon père en entrainant les autres sauf Edward et moi dans son rire.

_- Papa… _le réprimandai-je._ Laisse-le. Au moins, Edward, tu auras un peu de répit puisqu'il va être obligé de nous laisser seuls pendant au moins les trois prochains jours. _

_- Ça veut dire que je t'ai rien qu'à moi dès que tu reviens, pendant trois jours ? _répond Edward, avec de la joie dans la voix.

_- Aaaaah il est content le Eddy hein ! _le charrie Rose.

Je ris. Mon père un peu moins.

_- Haha Swan sénior, on fait moins le malin, hein, maintenant ! _répliquai-je, riant de mon père.

Les autres rient aussi.

_- Ouais mais c'est Swan junior qui fera moins la maligne en rentrant, tu pourras plus être seule à la maison avec ton copain maintenant ! HAHA !_ rit mon père.

Je perds mon sourire, et à en croire les rires au bout du fil, c'est la même chose pour Edward.

_- Tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de faire des choses avec lui sous le même toit ?_

Allez c'est parti, Swan Junior VS Swan Senior… Qui compte les points ?

J'entends des « Oooohh ! » au bout du fil et des sifflements -Emmett.

_- C'était quoi ce sourire Edward, hein ? _le taquine Jasper.

Mon père écarquille les yeux.

_- Alors là non Edward ! Tu ne profiteras pas de ma fille sous mon toit !_

_- Charlie ? _répond Edward. _La plupart du temps, c'est plus elle qui profite de moi._

ET VLAN ! Ça c'était pour moi. Bon bah Swan Junior est à -15...

_- Non Edward t'as pas osé ! _répliquai-je, outrée alors que mon père me scrute. _Non je t'assure papa, je suis sage hein…_

_- OH LA MITHO ! _s'écrit en même temps tous les Cullen.

Mon père rit comme un dément.

_- Ok, allez me la joue pas à moi ! J'étais pareil plus jeune ma chérie !_

Je rougis.

_- Vous tenez pas tellement à ce que je revienne en fait… _dis-je aux Cullen.

_- Non ! C'était pour rire ! Elle est super sage Bella ! _crie Edward.

J'entends encore Emmett rire derrière.

_- Ah le désespéré… Il est temps que tu reviennes Bella ! C'est une vraie loque notre Edward ! Ça va, il voulait bien se laver déjà… Pour le reste c'était plus dur ! _rit-il.

Je ne ris pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne une loque à cause de moi…

_- Dès qu'on a emballé toutes nos affaires, on s'en va._

_- Ouais. D'ailleurs on y va maintenant les jeunes ! _dit mon père.

- _Ça nous a fait plaisir de vous reparler shérif ! _Rosalie.

_- On a hâte de vous revoir tous les deux ! _Jasper.

_- Reviens vite tonton ! Et toi ramènes ta fraise la cousine ! _Alice.

_- Dépêche-toi petite sœur ! _Emmett.

_- Je t'attends. Je t'aime. _Edward.

_- Je t'aime aussi. Je vous aime tous. A plus tard._

Je raccroche.

_- Papa, ce soir on boucle tout et on part demain ! C'est obligé ! _m'écriai-je.

_- Et bien on va avoir besoin de mon équipe !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour tout empaqueter ! Allez hop ! En route mauvaise troupe !_

_- Tu rigoles on est la meilleure papa !_

- _C'est vrai ! Allez check ma fille !_

Je ris et lui tape le poing. Mon père essaye parfois d'être jeune…

Hier, on a réussit à tout emballer. En même temps, mon père est comme moi, pas beaucoup de possessions.

Et là, on est à l'aéroport.

Et mon portable sonne. C'est Josh.

_- Alors comme ça on appelle son copain mais pas son meilleur ami pour prévenir qu'on est vivante ?_

_- Pff Josh, tu serais le premier à comprendre si j'étais morte._

_- Ah oui ? Tu m'enverrais un signal de ta tombe peut-être ?_

_- Débile ! _riais-je avec lui. _Désolée de pas t'avoir appelé mais j'étais occupée à tout emballer avec mon père._

_- Ah oui ? Et vous avez fini ?_

_- Bah on va peut-être partir ce soir du coup ! Ou demain…_

Pieux mensonge. L'avion part dans même pas une heure ! Mais je vais leur faire une surprise…

_- C'est GENIAL ! Je vais te revoir ma chérie…_

_- Evidemment Josh ! Tu me manques tu sais…_

_- Toi aussi ma meilleure amie. Dis, t'es pas blessée hein ?_

_- Quand je te dis que tu serais le premier à comprendre ! J'ai juste une cicatrice à la gorge. Mais ça va partir dans quelques jours. Ça me fait juste une petite croute t'inquiètes._

_- Il t'a menacé le salaud ? Avec un couteau sous la gorge comme dans les films ?_

_- Ouais exactement !_

_- Oh j'aurais trop aimé voir ça en vrai…_

?

-_ Non je déconne ! _rit-il.

_- T'es pas drôle ! Au fait, apparemment tout ce que je te confiais, tu le racontais à mon père !_

_- Bah…_

_- Mouais hein… Je sais pas si je peux te refaire confiance…_

_- QUOI ? Non mais je suis vraiment désolé mais tu me connais je suis une vraie piplette comme Alice et j'ai…_

_- Josh stop je rigole !_

_- Ah bah tu vois ! Toi non plus t'es pas drôle !_

_- Oh allez, je vais te laisser, je retourne à mes affaires… Et au fait ! Dis rien pour ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je vais le cacher avec du fond de teint._

_- Ok. Mais je suppose que tu vas prendre ta douche avec Edward et tu sais il va le voir hein…_

_- Oui mais plus je peux retarder mieux ce sera !_

_- Cachottière c'est dingue… Bon allez bisous alors. Tu me ramènes mes trois potes ?_

_- Oui. Ils me collent aux basques ! _riais-je. _C'est Edward qui va être content !_

Il rit aussi.

_- Allez bisous chérie. Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

Je raccrochais.

_- Alors comme ça on te colle aux basques ?_

Je me retournais pour tomber sur les triplés, chacun les bras croisés sur leur torse avec un air sérieux. Hilarant !

_- Pourquoi tu ris ?_me demanda Ethan.

_- On dirait des vigiles !_

Ils tentèrent de retenir leurs sourires mais cédèrent et me prirent chacun dans leurs bras.

_- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que y aura ton copain qu'on va te lâcher hein ! _me lança Alec avec un sourire coquin tandis que Léo me lançait un clin d'œil.

La voix de la dame des aéroports annonça l'arrivée sur la piste de notre avion. Mon père et Tanya, qui étaient un peu plus loin, nous rejoignirent.

Nous nous installâmes enfin après être passés par plusieurs obstacles.

Du style : Ethan qui nous fait attendre parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il a oublié son paquet de chips sur son banc et que c'est sa vie qui est en jeu si on ne s'arrête pas pour aller le rechercher.

Alec qui se fait fouiller parce qu'il a « pas une bonne tête » selon mon père.

Et Léo qui nous fait attendre parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte que ça fait 50 mètres qu'on marche et que sa valise est ouverte, donc il doit tout ramasser. Quelle bande d'idiots…

Mon père et Tanya sont devant. Je suis entre Alec et Léo et Ethan est du côté du hublot.

Alec et Léo me taquine, me casse même s'ils ne le pensent pas pendant tout le trajet. « t'as déjà eu des morpions ? » « t'es jamais sortie de chez toi pour être blanche comme ça » « t'as un truc bizarre sur ta face… ah non c'est juste toi… » « tu vois quand un chien aboie, bah c'est-ce que j'entend quand tu me parles » … Et j'en passe.

_- Merci Ethan… T'es le seul à rien dire ! _m'exclamai-je.

Il se tourne alors vers moi et me sors :

-_ Tu sais, c'est quand on a vu ta gueule qu'on a inventé la cagoule._

Léo et Alec sont juste explosés de rire et moi je me renfonce dans mon siège. Comment se sentir belle avec eux ?

Néanmoins ça me fait rire, je sais qu'ils veulent juste me sortir leurs nouvelles blagues c'est tout.

Je réponds alors :

_- Chut chut ! T'entends ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Comme c'est bon quand tu fermes ta gueule…_

_- Haaaaaan ! _crie Léo et Alec.

Ethan commence à se chauffer. Je suis encore partie pour un clash avec lui là !

_- Femme au volant, mort au tournant._

_- Femme au volant, si t'es pas content tu descends ! _répliquai-je.

_- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds y a ma bite qui traine…_

_- Je vois pas ce que j'écris avec mon 115 F !_

Et bref… comme ça jusqu'à la fin ! Et heureusement, c'est moi qui a gagné !

On arrive à l'aéroport de Seattle et on prend trois taxis pour Forks.

Chouette, ils se battent tous les trois pour être avec moi !

_- Bella. C'est à toi de choisir ! _me lance Ethan.

_- Bah déjà pas toi vu tout ce que tu m'as sorti tout à l'heure._

_- Et vlan ! Dans ta tête Ethan ! _rit Léo.

_- Bon bah pas toi non plus alors !_

Alec est mort de rire.

Le trajet se passe relativement calmement. Alec a simplement un bras passé sur mes épaules, son autre main dans la mienne, ma tête sur son épaule et on écoute de la musique avec son ipod.

Un peu de calme avant l'ouragan !

_C'était la tempête Bella…_

Oui bon vous avez compris…

Les taxis nous arrête devant chez moi et je descends en vitesse ouvrir la maison.

On dépose vite-fait nos affaires et moi je prends rapidement un sac dans lequel je met quelques affaires, je sais que ce soir, je dormirais là-bas.

Je prend ma camionnette, Tanya a décidé de se familiarisé avec l'environnement -elle loue la maison des voisins d'en face en attendant de se trouver un logement- donc elle ne nous accompagne pas chez les Cullen. Mon père est à côté de moi dans la voiture et les triplés sont sur le plateau de ma camionnette.

On arrive rapidement à la Villa. Je freine brutalement et sort en trombe.

Je cours jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et visiblement je me suis faite entendre.

Alice ouvre la porte avant que je ne me jette sur elle.

_- ALICE !_

_- BELLA!_

_- Je suis trop heureuse de te retrouver !_

_- Moi aussi ma cousine !_

_- BELLAAAAAAA !_

Ça c'était Emmett…

_- Ma Bella ! _s'écrie Josh qui arrive par derrière.

Emmett et Josh se jette sur moi en même temps.

_- C'est la mienne !_

_- Non c'est la mienne ! _défends Josh.

_- Je vais trancher les gars ! La mienne ! _intervient Charlie.

_- SHERIF ! _s'écrient-ils en même temps avant de se jeter sur lui en riant.

Oh non… Les trois sont réunis… Et le pire c'est qu'il y a aussi les triplés !

Je continue d'enlacer Alice tandis que Jasper et Rosalie arrivent pour me serrer dans leurs bras.

Je suis heureuse de les retrouver !

_- Ma chérie ! Tu m'as manqué !_

_- A moi aussi ! _dit Jasper.

_- Dites, je vous présente Ethan, Léo et Alec, les triplés avec qui j'étais cette dernière semaine !_

_- Salut les gens ! _s'écrient-ils tous les trois en même temps.

_- Où est Edward ?_ demandai-je précipitamment.

_- Il est dans sa chambre. Il a encore du s'enfermer, en mettant sa musique dans les oreilles à fond pour ne rien entendre et que personne ne le dérange… _dit Alice, mécontente. _C'est génial que tu sois de retour ! Tu vas nous le remettre sur pied !_

_- Ah ouais il est en dépression là ! Quoique ça va mieux depuis hier ! _dit Emmett.

_- C'est vrai ? Je me dépêche d'aller le voir alors… Et je suis encore désolée d'être partie comme ça…_

_- T'inquiètes ma belle, t'es pardonnée ! _me dit Jasper en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je les laisse tous ensemble pour monter les escaliers et me diriger vers la chambre de mon petit-ami.

Je tremble, halète et mon cœur semble s'être arrêté pour un p'tit moment là…

Je vais le revoir. Je sais que je lui ai manqué et encore hier il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je n'ai pas d'inquiétudes à avoir alors, non ?

Pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Je ne rêve que d'une chose, l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras et l'aimer de tout mon cœur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

J'ouvre sa porte et le voit allongé sur son lit, les bras sur les yeux, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Je m'approche lentement et essaye de me calmer, je monte sur le lit, je le vois froncer les sourcils mais il ne réagit pas plus que ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je m'installe à côté de lui ? Je m'asseois simplement au bord du lit ?

Je me décide et m'installe finalement à califourchon sur lui tandis que je lui enlève ses écouteurs. Il enlève précipitamment ses bras de ses yeux et plante son regard dans le mien. A mesure qu'il comprend que je suis belle et bien là :

_- Bonjour, _lui lançai-je.

* * *

**Réponses aux sans comptes :**

**Hayly :** Merci pour ta review ! Alors ton brevet, tu l'as réussi ? Bisous.

**Emily :** Merci =) Mes exams se sont bien passés ^^. Voilà la suite :) bisous.

**Emy-Lyne : **"A QUAND LA SUITE ?" bah la voilà ! Tu voulais des retrouvailles, bah y en a des toutes petites qu'à la fin mais c'est déjà ça ^^. Ce sera surtout au prochain chapitre ! :) Merci pour ta review. ça me fait plaisir de savoir que t'as lu ma fiction d'une traite et que t'as aimé ;) MERCI BEAUCOUP. Bisous !

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Bon j'ai de moins en moins de reviews... C'est nul...**

**Celles (ceux?) qui passent lire ma fiction, ne laisse pas forcément de review et quand je vois mes statistiques, il en manque beaucoup des reviews ! :/**

**S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous laisser une trace de votre passage sur ce chapitre ? =)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Désolée pour le retard mais je suis partie à Hendaye pendant quelques jours et c'était pas prévu ^^ Et avant de partir fallait que je rédige absolument mon rapport de stage donc j'ai pas pu m'avancer sur ce chapitre. Mais le voilà ! Et bien plus long que je ne le pensais ! C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit alors si vous pouviez reviewer... ça me ferait bien plaisir ! :D Mdr.**

**Au fait, ECLIPSE est génial ! Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas encore vu (Non mais ! Et ça se dit Twilighteuse ? ^^) je le recommande ;) Et sinon dites-moi votre avis =)**

**Lisez bien les notes importantes à la fin du chapitre !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

PDV Bella

_- Bonjour._

Il continua de me scruter sans sourire.

Mon cœur continuait sa course, si ce n'est qu'il allait bientôt s'arrêter si Edward ne réagissait pas.

Mon cœur devait tambouriner fort dans ma poitrine puisqu'Edward réagit enfin.

Il posa sa main sur mon sein gauche, son autre dans le bas de mon dos avant de s'asseoir pour être plus proche de moi.

Je sentais son souffle sur moi, son regard intense sur moi, sa main droite plus pressante sur mon dos, remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour se glisser jusqu'à ma nuque, l'électrisant.

Il se rapprocha de moi, haletant tout comme moi, et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'accrochai immédiatement mes mains à sa chevelure, voulant le sceller à moi dans ce baiser, ne voulant plus le quitter.

Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes encore et encore comme si lui aussi cherchait à me retenir et à ne jamais me laisser partir.

Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche en passant sa langue sur ma lèvre du bas et je lui cédai facilement.

Notre baiser était passionnel, électrisant, enivrant, langoureux et amoureux. Il constituait tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, tout l'amour, et je m'en rendais compte maintenant : lui aussi m'aimait à en mourir.

Il me serrait maintenant les hanches et il nous avait basculés sur le lit - lui sur moi entre mes jambes.

A bouts de souffle, nous nous quittâmes.

Il colla son front au mien et je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il remonta sa main-sur ma nuque- à ma joue, me la caressant.

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux, plantant mon regard dans le sien - qui n'attendait visiblement que ça. J'étais dingue de ses yeux verts. Comment avais-je pu m'en passer durant tout ce temps ?

Il reposa de légers baisers sur mes lèvres, toujours en me regardant.

Je ne m'accrochai plus à ses cheveux mais à sa chemise maintenant - définitivement à repasser…- désespérée qu'il dise enfin quelque chose.

_- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît Edward._

Je le regardais suppliante.

**PDV Edward.**

Elle est revenue.

_Revenue._

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser - j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à réaliser qu'elle était bien sur moi.

Là, comme ça, comme si elle revenait simplement de courses et qu'elle venait me dire « bonjour », assise à califourchon sur moi.

Alors qu'elle revient d'une mission suicide !

Mais elle est là. Et plus rien ne compte.

Rien d'autre qu'_elle._

Que Bella.

_Ma Bella._

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la toucher, de vérifier que je ne commençais pas à halluciner.

_J'aurai pu, vu comment je suis anéanti sans elle…_

Je l'avais embrassée, espérant qu'elle comprendrais combien je l'aime, combien elle m'a manqué et que j'avais besoin d'elle. Plus jamais elle ne repartirait comme ça.

Je savais qu'elle attendait que je lui parle, que je réagisse.

Mais j'avais trop peur de briser le moment.

Lui dire quoi ? Que je l'aime ? Qu'elle m'a manqué ? Elle le sait.

Je le lui ai dit par ce baiser.

Elle veut savoir si je lui en veux ? Si je lui pardonne d'être partie comme ça sans rien dire ?

J'ai du mal. Je le ferai un jour. Mais pour l'instant, ça reste encore là, un poids sur la poitrine, ça me serre. Parce que… et si elle recommençait ? Elle en est capable, elle est encore capable de m'abandonner.

Je suis dépendant d'elle, désespéré qu'un jour elle reparte. Il faut qu'elle le comprenne.

Elle s'est mise en danger, a failli mourir-moi aussi par la même occasion.

Et elle voudrait savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ces derniers jours ?

_- La vérité ? Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, je ne plus respirer sans toi, je ne peux plus voir clairement les choses, comme si je vivais dans le noir, je ne peux plus bouger, comme si lorsque j'étais sans toi je devais rester recroquevillé sur moi-même, ne plus bouger et me battre pour respirer encore. C'est ça, exactement ça, je me tapis au fond d'un placard, dans le noir, enfermé, comme claustrophobe, à attendre que tu viennes m'ouvrir, que tu viennes me chercher. En partant, tu as pris mon air, ma lumière, l'espace dans lequel je vivais et l'amour. Car, tapi au fond de ce foutu placard je ne peux plus rien ressentir sinon de la souffrance. Voilà ce que je ressentais quand tu n'étais pas là. Alors je t'en prie, ne recommence plus !_

Voilà c'est sorti. J'ai laissé toute mon amertume ressortir.

Et elle pleure. Pleure.

Je suis horrible de lui faire subir ça. De lui cracher ça.

_- Désolé mon amour. Mais tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'aime à en mourir Bella ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça…_

_- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en veux mais…_

_- Chut Amour. C'est moi, j'aurai jamais du te dire tout ça…_

_- SI ! Je t'ai fait souffrir alors que…_

_- NON ! Bella ôte-toi ça de la tête. J'ai souffert de ton absence. C'aurait été pire que tu me quittes. Mais tu as failli mourir et je crevais d'inquiétude pour toi. Tu as tout pris de moi en partant mais tu es revenue. Tu es là avec moi. Et je compte bien faire durer ça._

Elle renifla, laissant ses dernières larmes couler. Je la serrait plus fort dans mes bras.

_- C'est vrai ? Combien de temps ?_

_- Jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi._

_- Prépares-toi à une éternité en ma compagnie alors !_

Je ris, heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

_- Promet-moi quelque chose Bella._

_- Tout ce que tu veux mon Amour._

_- Promet moi de ne plus jamais partir sans moi, ni sans me prévenir, ni de me cacher que tu es en danger ou autre. Plus de secrets. C'est ensemble ou rien. Tout ou rien._

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, le rapprocha du sien, son regard planté dans le mien et me dit :

_- Je te le promets Edward Anthony Cullen._

Je l'embrassai.

_- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, Merci._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime chéri._

_PDV Bella_

Je l'ai retrouvé. Mon Dieu !

_Tu peux l'appeler Edward…_

Pff… Evidemment !

Edward m'enlaçait maintenant sur son lit.

Je savais que j'allais devoir redescendre pour affronter tous les Cullen, m'expliquer et tout. Mais mon père serait là et les triplés pour alléger l'atmosphère !

_- Bella ? Pourquoi es-tu tendue tout d'un coup ?_

_- Euh Edward… _dis-je timidement. _Tu vas rencontrer mon père._

Il se raidit et j'explosais de rire.

Il se détacha de moi.

_- Il… Il e…Il est où ?_

Je riais deux fois plus fort.

_-_ _Déstresse ! Il est pas méchant, il va juste jouer un rôle devant toi. Il va faire genre il est méchant, on touche pas à sa fille et tout… Ignore-le, choque-le. Provoque-le. Faut que t'aie du répondant ! Il va essayer de te déstabiliser sûrement mais faut pas te laisser faire, il va apprécier. _

Il me regarda tendrement et se détendit.

_- Je t'aime, _me dit-il.

Je rougis, inévitablement, sous l'intensité de son regard.

_- Je t'aime, _lui répondis-je en retour._ Ça te suffit pour avoir du courage pour affronter mon père ?_ plaisantais-je.

_- Rien qu'un regard de toi me donnerai ce courage._

Euh… plus rouge que moi y a pas là…

Je lui sautai dans les bras.

_- Arrête, je vais t'attacher et te séquestrer pour le reste de ta vie pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi sinon ! _lui dis-je, la tête dans son cou.

Il rit.

_- Ça me déplairait pas !_

_- Tu m'étonnes ! _ris-je.

Je me défaisais de son emprise et déposai un dernier baiser sur son cœur.

_- C'est parti, mon Cœur, _terminai-je.

Il enroula son bras droit autour de ma taille et nous posâmes -ensemble- la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Et ce serait comme ça pour l'éternité désormais : ensemble_._

Je descendais les escaliers avec Edward et je voyais déjà trois têtes dépasser de l'escalier.

Je regardais Rose, Alice et Jasper en leur souriant. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement.

_- Non mais c'est quoi ces commères ! _leur lança Edward.

_- Bah quoi ! On s'inquiète pour notre famille c'est tout ! _répondit Alice. _Donc vous deux… C'est…_

_- C'est d'actualité oui. Et dans nos projets aussi, _dit Edward en souriant.

Joliment dit en ce qui concerne notre avenir commun…

_- Enfin projets… Attend de rencontrer mon père ! _riais-je.

Il feignit de perdre son sourire et nous rîmes.

_- Mec, je suis content pour toi que ta petite femme soit revenue, on va pouvoir te retrouver enfin ! _lança Jasper à Edward en lui tapant l'épaule._ Je sais pas non plus ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été Alice._

_- Mon Chou, tu sais bien que j'aurai pris une cinquième valise pour te mettre dedans ! _lui sourit Alice, ce qui nous fit rire.

Nous fîmes un câlin à cinq.

_- Oh non, _dis-je.

_- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? _s'inquiéta tout de suite Edward.

_- Y a pas Emmett. Ça veut dire qu'il est avec les triplés, noooooooooon, ça commeeeeeeenceee… _fis-je semblant de pleurer.

Ils rirent.

_- Et vu ce qu'on a entendu comme conneries depuis le temps que vous êtes là-haut, _répondit Jasper, _on va en bouffer de la connerie tout le temps qu'ils seront là._

_- Ouais bah tu veux savoir ce que c'est leur passe-temps favori ? _demandai-je sèchement. _ME FAIRE CHIER ! Et Josh y prend un malin plaisir à s'y mettre lui aussi quand y a les trois donc avec Emmett pour moi ça va être juste l'horreur !_

Pff. Traîtres. Ils se foutaient tous de moi là !

Soudain, quelqu'un arriva en courant vers nous et me prit au passage sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

_- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_- AAAAAAAAAAHH ! POSE-MOI JOSH !_

Il me jeta sur le canapé avant de se jeter sur moi pour un câlin.

_- Tu m'as trop manqué ma chérie ! J'ai pas eu le temps de profiter de toi à cause d'Emmett,_ me dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

_- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué mon cœur ! _lui dis-je en lui caressant la nuque.

Edward nous regardait d'un mauvais œil, je lui fis comprendre de ne pas nous déranger ni de dire quoique ce soit en le regardant durement.

Mais si Edward ne nous interrompait pas, j'en connais quatre qui -eux- n'allaient pas s'en empêcher !

_- Ah ça y est ils sont recollés ces deux là ! _s'exclama Alec en entrant dans le salon suivit des trois autres -oui maintenant je compte Emmett dans le lot.

On les appellera plus les triplés -puisqu'ils sont quatre - mais les abrutis maintenant.

Ils ne nous avaient pas encore vus dans le canapé mais les triplés avaient vus Edward.

_- Alors c'est toi qui fais craqué notre Bella ?_ lui demanda Léo.

_- J'espère._

_- Y a qu'un Edward dans sa vie donc ouais ! _dit Alec.

Je voyais déjà un sourrie malicieux se dessiner sur le visage d'Ethan. Il allait le casser.

_- Il est en prison ton coiffeur ? _lança Ethan à Edward avec espièglerie.

_- Ouais il a tué ton dentiste ! _répondit ce dernier.

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

_- C'est mon homme ! _dis-je trop fière de lui.

Mais du coup, les abrutis se tournèrent vers moi -et donc Josh qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours sur moi, me tenant fermement dans ses bras avec sa tête dans mon cou et moi le caressant.

_- « OOH JOSH ! TU M'AS TEEEEEELLEMENT MANQUE CHERI ! » _tenta de m'imiter Ethan.

_- C'est con parce que c'est lui qui a dit ça en premier ! _me défendis-je.

Ils rirent.

_- Bah alors Josh ? On a perdu toute trace de virilité ? _s'exclama Léo.

Josh grogna dans mon cou.

_- Ça y est c'est devenu une jeune femme il a ses règles ! _dit Emmett.

_- Ça y est il est devenu aussi con que les triplés ! _me dis-je à moi-même.

Les trois en questiongrognèrent.

_- Non c'est juste que tu t'en étais pas rendu compte avant, _le clasha Rosalie.

Oh ! Et c'est censé être son mec ! J'aurais pas aimé !

Il se tourna vers elle, mauvais.

_- Qui se ressemble s'assemble !_

_- Ah oui ? Je comprends pas ce que je fais encore avec toi alors !_

Oh la je la sens bien la dispute là… Ou un jeu à la con des triplés. Enfin… Abrutis maintenant.

_- Ah ouais ? AH OUAIS ? Tu veux qu'on voit ça en clash peut-être ?_

_- T'essayes de m'impressionner là ? Nan parce que j'ai juste envie de rire là !_

_- Ouais bah-_

_- STOP ! _cria Josh. _On n'a qu'à régler ça en clash filles/garçons !_

QUOI ? Putain… Normalement on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Ça se fait pas il a pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Ni Edward !

_- Ok ! Et dès que l'autre ne sait plus quoi répondre, il est éliminé ! On verra à combien/ combien on va finir ! _dit Rosalie avec assurance.

Alice installait déjà des coussins par terre de chaque côté du grand tapis du salon.

Mademoiselle j'organise tout !

_- Les gars vous vous mettez là et nous de ce côté-là !_

_- Hé mais on est en infériorité numérique là ! _me plaignis-je.

_- Pas qu'en numérique chérie…_ me lança Josh.

_- Désolée je parle pas à ceux qui ont un QI inférieur à 10._

Il me regarda en faisant semblant d'être blessé mais je le connaissais par cœur. Il ne m'aurait jamais à ça.

_- Eh bien, moi je refuse d'être contre la femme de vie, ma diabolique sœur et ma terrifiante belle-sœur donc j'arbitre ! _dit Edward.

_- Merci mon Amour ! _lui dis-je toute souriante et il me sourit niaisement en retour.

Celui-là aussi je l'ai dans la poche ! Il s'approcha et je l'embrassais.

Avant de rouvrir les yeux pour voir les abrutis m'imiter.

_- HEY ! _leur criais-je dessus.

_- What did you expect ? _continua Emmett en nous faisant rire. **[N/A : Cf la pub avec Nicole Kidman ! ^^]**

_- Ok moi aussi je me désiste, je reste avec Ed' ! _dit Jasper.

Alice sautillai partout.

Pff… Elle aussi l'avait dans la poche.

J'entendis Rosalie marmonner :

_- Evidemment y a que le mien qui continue à ne pas être raisonnable._

Je ris et elle me tira la langue.

On s'installa et Josh décida de continuer dans son délire de l'infériorité.

_- Alors les inférieures ?_

_- Je vois pas à qui tu parles y a personne sous la table !_ dit Alice.

_- File sous la table Rose ! _dit Emmett.

Je ris -malgré moi.

_- Y a pas moyen chéri, tu le dis si bien toi-même : la femme domine, l'homme s'incline !_ se défendit Rose.

_- T'es mannequin ? _lui demanda Ethan.

_- Pourquoi ?_

Non tombe pas dans le piège…

_- Parce que je t'ai vu en photo sur une boîte de thon._

Tout le monde explosa de rire sauf l'intéressée.

_- Un jour, Dieu créa l'homme, déçu du résultat il inventa la femme, _répondit-elle.

_- Un jour, Dieu créa la femme, déçu du résultat il inventa Photoshop ! La clasha Ethan._

On rit encore plus.

_- Je crois que t'es out là Rose ! _lui dit Jasper et Edward approuva.

Emmett jubilait.

Elle en revanche, beaucoup moins.

Se rendait-il compte qu'il venait de foutre en l'air sa nuit de sexe ?

Je souriais d'avance pour la vengeance que Rose allait lui faire manger ce soir. Et pour ce qu'Alice et moi allions dire pour la venger de son exclusion.

-_ La plus belle chose chez l'homme ? _lança Alice. _Sa femme !_

Ils rirent.

_- Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? _rit Ethan.

_- Bah vu ta gueule ce serait plutôt du thon !_

HAAAAAAAAAAAN !

_- Là c'est toi qui est out Ethan ! _rit Edward.

Alice se tourna vers Rose :

_- Vengée chérie ! Un connard de moins._

Léo grogna à cette réflexion.

_- Ohh… Fais pas la gueule, _lui dit Alice, _déjà que t'es moche…_

Et de deux !

_- Out ! _s'écrièrent en même temps Jasper et Edward.

Alec me regarda avec attention.

_- T'es un homme ou une femme ?_

Je haussai les sourcils.

Je me tournai vers Alice.

_- Fallait rire ?_ lui demandai-je.

_- Ouais je crois._

Je me retournai vers Alec.

_- Ah ok. Bah une prochaine fois alors._

Il ne se laissa pas faire.

_- Et sinon, y a quelqu'un sous le fond de teint ? _me demanda-t-il.

Connard, j'en ai même pas-tu sers à rien…

_- C'est dommage, de dos tu semblais pas trop mal…_

Les gens rirent et Alec se proclama tout seul « out ».

_- Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un mec qui sait ce qu'il veut ! Nan je déconne, _rit Alice. Rose et moi explosâmes de rire en même temps.

Pas les garçons.

_- Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré une femme qui ne s'est jamais plaint !_ lança Emmett à Josh mais tout en regardant Alice.

_- Tu te trompe c'était un homme ! _lui répondit Josh et les gars étaient morts de rire et lançaient des « Ah la bonne blague » ou des trucs du genre.

Bande d'idiots…

Alice ne répondait plus rien.

_- Out Alice ! _dit Jasper.

Oh la la il aurait mieux fallu que ce soit Edward qui lui dise ! Rien que là ça se voir qu'elle a pas apprécié !

Y en a un qui va mordre le béton ce soir.

Je vais venger Alice.

_- T'es comme l'eau en Afrique Emmett._

_- Ah bon ? Je suis rare ? _demanda-t-il tout content, pensant déjoué ma blague.

_- Non t'es pas potable._

Toutes les personnes de la salle se sont écroulées de rire, même Emmett le prit bien et il attendit quand même qu'Edward lui dise « out » pour s'asseoir avec les « out ».

Il ne restait plus que Josh et moi…

_- Comme on se retrouve Belly…_

_- T'as voulu changé une équipe qui gagne en proclamant un clash filles/garçons bah tu vois on finit quand même par se retrouver…_

Il sourit pour me dire de commencer.

_- Les mecs c'est comme du pop corn, plus c'est chaud plus ça saute._

Des « Ouuh ! » fusaient dans le salon.

_- Journée de la femme : « Laisse chérie, tu feras la vaisselle demain ! »_

On entendait des « Qui va gagner ? » et des paris commençaient à se faire.

_- Les mecs c'est comme les Big mac. C'est jamais comme sur la photo._

Alice s'écria « Ah ça c'est vrai ! » faisant rire tout le monde.

_- Un pléonasme ?_ se demanda Josh. _Une femme de ménage._

On entendit Emmett s'écrier « Ah ça c'est vrai ! » et nous rîmes deux fois plus.

_- Hey ? Tu sais respirer par le nez ? _demandai-je à Josh, bien décidée à le faire perdre dès maintenant.

Il me regarda, confus.

Ah… Il l'a connaît pas celle-là ?

_- Bah ouais, _répondit-il ne sachant quoi répondre.

Mon gars, tu vas trépasser ! MOUHAHAHA !

_- Tu peux fermer ta gueule alors !_

_- OOOOUUUUTT ! _crièrent en même temps Edward et Jasper.

Les filles se jetèrent sur moi en riant.

_- Haha comment on vous a dosé les gars ! _s'exclama Rosalie.

Josh me regardait, mauvais.

_- Allez chéri, je t'aime…_

Il sourit. Je continuai.

_-… Nan je déconne ! _riais-je.

Tout le monde rit, sauf Josh qui fit mine de repartir. Je lui courus après.

_- JOOSH !_

_- Nan traitresse !_

_- Euh de nous deux c'est toi le traître. Quand on fait un clash, c'est ensemble ou rien d'habitude et là c'est TOI qui a proposé qu'on soit séparés !_

J'entendis Ethan murmurer « Un vrai p'tit couple qui se dispute comme si ils étaient vraiment ensemble ! », je vis du coin de l'œil Edward qui tirait une tête de dix pieds de long.

Je continuais, ignorant tout ça :

_- T'as voulu voir ce que ça ferait d'être contre ta meilleure amie, bah t'as mordu la poussière mon gars ! J'espère que ça te servira de leçon !_

_- Ouais ok ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! Dépêche-toi de venir ! _me gronda-t-il en me tendant ses bras.

J'y accourais.

_- Oooooh c'est mignooon… _dirent en même temps les triplés.

Je murmurais à l'oreille - des chevaux, non je rigole **[N / A : ouais je sais, petit aparté pas drôle mais je pouvais pas manqué l'occasion de sortir ça ! ^^]**- de Josh :

_- Et je t'aime vraiment._

_- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, _me souffla-t-il et je sentais son sourire dans mon cou.

Je me détachais de ses bras pour me jeter dans ceux d'Edward qui m'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Pfiou ! Dur dur de gérer un meilleur ami et un petit ami tous les deux jaloux et possessifs.

Je me décollai un peu d'Edward, qui me regarda déboussolé.

_- Je crois que je vous doit des explications, _lançai-je. _Surtout pour toi Alice._

Ils effacèrent tous leurs sourires et on se dirigea tous vers les canapés et certains s'installèrent devaient se mettre par terre.

Josh et moi y allions donc, mais Edward refusant de me quitter, me suivit.

_- D'abord, où est passé mon père ?_

_- Il est parti chercher ma mère à son boulot puis mon père à l'hôpital pour leur faire la surprise. Lui aussi était parti il y a sept mois de cela comme un voleur donc il va en profiter pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles durant tout ce temps, _me répondit Alice.

_- Et il est parti quand ? Je préférerais qu'il soit là pour… m'expliquer. Et vos parents doivent savoir aussi !_

_- Je comprend._

_- Mais… Vous ne l'aviez jamais vu auparavant alors ? A part toi Alice ?_

_- Non, _répondit Edward. _Enfin Emmett une fois, mais c'était parce qu'il s'était fait choper chez la vieille Mère Thérésa de Forks ! _rit-il._ Sinon moi, jamais._

_- Et moi c'est parce que c'est moi qui lui rendais visite le week end quand je pouvais. Il était tellement occupé !_

_- Ahh…_ dis-je en comprenant maintenant pourquoi Edward ne le rencontrerait que dans quelques minutes._ Bah en attendant… On n'a qu'à…_

_- Se raconter des mini histoires ? Ou des devinettes ? Ou des petites blagues… _proposa Emmett.

Oh non…

_- OUAIS ! _s'écrièrent en même temps les triplés.

_- C'est moi qui commence ! _s'écria Léo_. Que dit Ben Laden quand on lui tire la barbe ?_

_- Je sais je sais !_ dit Emmett.

_- Chut ! Ça perd tout effet de surprise sinon ! _le rabroua Ethan._ Oussama fait mal ! _continua-t-il ensuite.

_- Héééé ! J'te dis que je connais la réponse et toi tu la dit ! T'as pourri l'effet de surprise mec ! _se plaignit Emmett.

_- Bon à moi ! _trancha Alec. _C'est l'histoire d'un mec qu'a cinq bites. Et son slip lui va comme un gant ! _**[N/A : j'ai mis du temps à la comprendre celle-là… ^^ Alors je tiens à préciser qu'un gant c'est pour cinq doigts… voilà vous avez compris ? Mdr =)]**

Les gens rirent.

_- T'as trois poussins sur une table, t'en veux que deux, tu fais quoi ? _questionna Emmett.

_- T'en poussin ! _m'écriai-je. **[N/A : Oui je sais, c'est complètement débile mais… Fallait bien que j'en trouve une à l'image d'Emmett ^^]**

Tous se retournèrent vers moi.

_- Quoi… Je la connaissais c'est tout… Désolée pour l'effet de surprise…_

Mon Dieu ! Un trou où me cacher vite !

Et puisque je lui avais « cassé son groove », Emmett me regarda mauvais et me dit :

_- Bah vas-y ! Toi qui te crois tellement maligne, raconte-nous une histoire !_

J'ai une gueule de père castor peut-être…

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de balancer :

_- C'est l'histoire d'un pingouin qui respire par le cul. Un jour, il s'assoit et il meurt._

Ils étaient tous écroulés de rire…

Et à ce moment là les parents entrèrent en scène.

_- Bella ! _s'écria Esmée et je me jetai dans ses bras.

_- Esmée ! Je suis tellement désolée…_

_- Chut ma puce… Tu es là maintenant c'est le plus important, hein mon fils ? _demanda-t-elle à Edward qui lui souriait et qui rougit quelque peu.

Carlisle m'étreint lui aussi brièvement.

Mon père scrutait Edward.

Qui déglutissait péniblement sous le regard de mon père.

C'était le comble : j'explosais de rire à la scène.

Même si personne ne me suivait -bien que mon père ait compris.

Il finit par lâcher un petit rire quand même avant de dire.

_- Heureux de vous rencontrer Charlie, _le salua Edward qui s'était levé pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il lui tendit la main.

Et là… Comme dans les films, j'ai eu l'impression de tout voir au ralenti.

Mon père attrapa la main de mon petit-ami, lui serra plus fort que la normalité, tira sur son bras pour faire pencher Edward en avant, puis retourner son bras pour le coincer dans son dos et donc le coincer sous le bras de mon père, sans pouvoir bouger.

_- Toujours aussi heureux ?_

Les abrutis étaient morts de rire. Je parie qu'ils l'avaient prévu…

Je pense ça aussi parce qu'Esmée et Carlisle n'esquisse pas un mouvement pour aider leur fils et le regardent seulement amusés.

_- Je te préviens que c'est dangereux pour toi de sortir avec ma fille. Tu lui fais du mal, je te démembre avant de te faire brûler. Et juste avant je te met au trou pour quelques temps sans même un lit, juste du béton que tu pourra embrasser ! _continua mon père avec ses menaces.

_- Papa, _l'arrêtai-je durement et il me regarda, alarmé. _Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça._

J'entendais le rire hystérique d'Alice.

_- Oh non, _dit-il en relâchant Edward -qui s'étira le bras et le dos. _Je t'en supplie Bella. Quoi que tu fasses, je t'en supplie je m'excuse, ne le fais pas._

Je lui sortais mon meilleur sourire-de-la-vengeance-de-la-mort.

Il s'approcha d'Edward, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et le poussa dans ma direction.

_- Y a pas moyen Charlie. Je ne plaiderais pas pour vous auprès de Bella après ça._

Mon père le regarda mauvais.

_- Faites attention Charlie, j'ai la meilleure arme de mon côté ! _se défendit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- D'accord. Juste une chose. J'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit que c'était dangereux de sortir avec ma fille._

_- Papa tu ne lui fera rien.._

_- Je ne parle pas de moi, mais de toi chérie. _Il se tourna vers Edward avec un air désolé. _Tu as vu comment elle m'a dans la poche, tout ce que je dois subir avec elle ? Tout ça, ce sera pour toi après. C'est elle qui a le pouvoir._ _Et ça j'ai jamais pu rien y faire… Tiens le coup Edward ! Autant que tu peux ! Ou elle aura ta mort ! Je te jure ! Moi c'est elle qui signera mon arrêt, je te promet ! _Déballa-t-il à toute vitesse avant que je ne le bâillonne de mes mains.

_- Papa arrête tu vas le faire fuir ! _le grondai-je.

_- Vous savez Charlie, tout ça, ça m'arrive déjà depuis que je la connais. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'elle change ça, je l'aime comme ça !_

Rosalie et Alice étaient comme moi à ce moment là : totalement niaises à soupirer…

_- Han han. J'en étais sûr. C'est un soumis, _s'exclama Emmett.

_- Mec, face à Bella, tu peux être que soumis ! _dit Josh. _Il te suffit d'un regard ou d'un sourire pour te mettre à genoux devant elle !_

Oh… Mon meilleur ami est vraiment adorable !

Ça plait pas à Edward…

_- J'avoue… _dit Ethan avec un sourire en me regardant.

Oh je le sens mal.

_- Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! _l'arrêtai-je. _Mais ce détail là on le laisse pour plus tard d'accord !_

_- Ah oui je comprends… T'en as déjà eu assez de te taper la honte sur ça face à ton père ! _répondit-il malicieusement.

Il parle du strip-tease que j'ai fait au Volturi…

_- D'ailleurs, on démarre maintenant les choses qui fâchent d'accord ?_

_- Chérie, si tu veux pas trop en parler, on comprend d'accord ? Ton père nous a pas mal briefé là-dessus et Josh et Alice nous avaient déjà tout expliqué… _me dit Esmée.

_- Très bien alors je tiens juste à vous dire que je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça mais je savais que mon… « laps de temps » allait à son terme alors je voulais pas que ces mafieux viennent jusqu'ici me retrouver._

_- Donc t'as voulu te jeter directement dans la gueule du loup c'est ça, _demanda Josh.

Je le regardai durement.

Qu'il commence pas à faire son malin lui…

_- Non. Je voulais AVANT TOUT vous éloigner de tout ça, _dis-je en m'adressant aux Cullen. Edward m'enlaça plus fort.

_- Sauf que ce que t'as pas compris c'est que nous on veut pas en être éloignés de ce qui te concerne ! _me dit-il.

Je lui serrai les mains.

_- Je le sais maintenant mais ces gars là sont vraiment pas dans la tranche « Jessica Stanley » tu vois, ils font pas dans la dentelle donc je préférais aller directement en terrain inconnu mais là où je savais que je pourrais retrouver mon père._

Ce dernier me sourit.

_- Oui mais t'as pas attendu que j'arrive ma chérie pour entrer dans un de leur pièges à rats._

C'est vrai. La bibliothèque. Avec le malade dedans.

_- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que je sois arrivée avant vous ?_

_- Les Volturi ont des tas de repaires. De cachettes si tu veux. Et dans Volterra, et aux alentours alors pour savoir par où tu étais passée dans Volterra et sur quel piège tu allait tomber, c'était difficile. Mais je me suis fié à mon instinct de père et je t'ai retrouvée, _frima-t-il et je ris.

_- Ouais bah y avait quand même un taré qui m'a bien fait flippé !_

_- Sérieux ?_ demanda Josh.

_- Ouais, il s'amusait à me faire peur, c'était dans une bibliothèque, il faisait du bruit, j'étais dans le noir -enfin y avait la lumière des fenêtres mais ça éclairait quasiment que dalle- et il s'amusait à faire bouger des livres, les faire tomber sans pour autant que je le voie. Ou que je vois que ses mains et tout… Ah c'était tellement flippant !_

_- Pire qu'un film d'horreur ! _s'écria Alice.

_- Mais Tanya, la coéquipière de mon père m'a « kidnappé » à temps. Et après j'ai passé la semaine avec ces trois débiles ! _dis-je en désignant les triplés du menton.

_- Hey ! Tu t'en est pas plainte chérie ! _s'écria Alec.

Edward me serra plus fort contre lui au surnom.

Possessif…

_- Et comment ça s'est passé ? Le jour où ils t'ont retrouvée ? _demanda Jasper.

_- Bah on attendait sur la même place, comme tous les jours, avec les zozos là. On était sur ma camionnette, je faisais rien, Ethan et Alec écoutait de la musique et Léo piquait un somme. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit. C'étaient des gars qui se planquaient là. J'ai réussi à réveiller vite fait Léo et prévenir les deux autres avant que nos agresseurs se montrent. Ils nous ont provoqués -enfin c'était surtout entre Alec et Félix- et c'est parti en live. Ils étaient trois donc chacun d'eux trois, _racontais-je en montrant Ethan Alec et Léo,_ en avait un à mettre au tapis. Après il y a les supérieurs qui…_

_- Hop hop hop ! T'oublies de préciser un truc ma belle là… _rit Ethan.

J'entendis Edward murmurer pour lui-même « c'est pas ta belle » et je retenais mon sourire. Je me callais encore plus contre lui à son plus grand plaisir et je dis.

_- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de préciser ça._

_- Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de préciser quoi ? _questionna Emmett.

_- Comment elle nous a aidé, _rit Ethan.

_- Là tu ris mais toi non plus tu faisais pas le malin à ce moment là !_

_- Quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _Me dit-il, feignant l'ignorance mais ses rougeurs le grillèrent tout seul.

_- Oh que si ! Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu !_

_- Oh oh ! Notre frère aurait-il succombé à la tentation ?_ rit Léo.

_- Bon vous parlez de quoi là ? _Cria Emmett.

_- Du strip-tease de Bella,_ lâcha Alec.

Traître !

Des souffles furent coupés et tout le monde s'était retourné vers moi en me regardant choqué.

Edward avait le souffle accéléré dans mon dos. Et il ne me serrait plus aussi fort que précédemment.

_- Dis comme ça… ça fait vraiment strip-teaseuse… Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Fallait que je les aide, Ethan était tombé au sol et le gars est venu jusqu'à moi alors j'ai reculé et vous me connaissez moi et ma poisse bah… Ma radio de ma camionnette s'est mise en route alors pour le distraire pour perdre du temps, j'ai fait un strip-tease. Jusqu'à me rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir le bloquer au sol !_

_- Intégral ?_ demanda Edward rapidement.

_- EVIDEMMENT QUE NON EDWARD ! _m'indignai-je. _Rien que le haut._

_- Et t'as réussi à le tenir « distrait » aussi longtemps rien qu'avec un haut ? _me demanda Alice.

_- Bah tu sais c'était mon bustier avec toutes les agrafes devant, trop chiant à enlever. Et puis je me déhanchais aussi et tout pour faire durer…_

_- Juste une question, _me dit Rosalie. _C'était quoi comme chanson ?_

_- _I love rock and roll _de Joan Jett._

Ils rirent.

_- Moi je veux pas savoir la suite avec les supérieurs. C'est une affaire familiale et pas que mais je trouve que ça nous concerne pas, enfin peut-être Alice mais pour moi ce qui compte c'est qu'ils soient plus là pour te courir après et que tu sois là avec nous, _me dit Jasper.

Les autres approuvèrent.

Je me tournais vers Alice.

_- Laisse-moi du temps. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, enfin je connais pas la réponse mais je sais sur quoi ça porte mais je veux pas le savoir tout de suite. Je veux juste profiter pour l'instant, d'accord ?_

_- Pas de problème ma cousine, _lui dis-je en souriant avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

_- Bon les jeunes, _nous interrompit Carlisle. _Nous, on va dîner entre adultes et vous on vous laisse ici. Vous restez ici bien sûr puisque nos invités doivent être crevés du décalage horaire et vous avez qu'à vous commander des pizzas pour ce soir ! Hein ?_

_- Ok papa ! _dit Emmett et je me levai pour enlacer mon père.

_- Chérie, je sais que tu vas profiter d'eux donc tu restes ici ce soir et moi je vais dormir à la maison, d'accord ? _me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Tout à fait. Je sais que t'as besoin de les retrouver. Prend ton temps. Même quelques jours si tu veux. On profitera tous les deux plus tard._

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et retournais auprès des « jeunes ».

_- Vous avez des matelas en plus ? _demandai-je aux Cullen.

_- ça peut se trouver, _dit Alice. _Pourquoi, que proposes-tu ?_

_- Je propose qu'on dorme tous ensemble par terre dans le salon ce soir._

Tout le monde approuva mon idée.

Sauf Edward qui rechigna un peu mais je lui promis qu'il ferait ce qu'il veut de moi dès qu'il m'aura à lui tout seul dans les prochains jours.

Ça lui a suffi pour lui redonner le sourire !

_- J'ai commandé les pizzas ! _nous dit Emmett.

_- Tu perds pas le nord toi ! _ris-je. _C'est tout ce que t'as retenu de ce qu'a dit ton père !_

_- Nooooooooon… J'ai aussi compris qu'on avait la maison à NOUS TOUS SEULS !_s'écria-t-il avant de courir comme un taré suivi des triplés qui gueulaient autant que lui pour aucune raison propre.

_- Et on fait quoi ? _demanda Jasper.

_- Je sais ! _s'écria Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait encore celle-là ? _On n'a qu'à chacun écrire une question sur un bout de papier, on mélange les papiers, on tire au sort chacun notre tour et on doit répondre tour à tour à cette question avant de passer à une autre._

_- Bonne idée, _approuva Rosalie et les autres aussi.

Alice alla chercher les papiers et Edward le chapeau et les stylos, il découpa vite-fait des petits bouts de papiers pour chacun et tendit un stylo à chacun.

J'écrivais rapidement : « Qu'as-tu toujours rêvé de faire ? », pliai le petit papier en quatre et le déposai dans le chapeau, Alice -plus rapide que moi- avait déjà déposé le sien mais les autres écrivaient encore ou réfléchissaient.

Emmett n'avait aucune idée alors Rosalie lui souffla une idée à l'oreille qui plaisait apparemment à Emmett et qui s'empressa de la noter.

_- Jazz, commence ! _dit Alice.

Normal, c'est à elle qu'il posera la question en premier !

Il secoua le chapeau et s'empara du premier bout de papier.

_- Ok Alice, comment voudrais-tu mourir ou te suicider ?_

Je vis Léo tressaillir, ah c'est sa question ?

_- Je me suiciderai au Nutella, _dit Alice.

Au tour d'Emmett…

_- Je me prendrai avec du papier toilette, _dit Emmett.

_- Je m'étoufferai avec des chips, _dit Jasper.

_- Je glisserai sur une banane, _dit Rosalie.

_- Je finirai les doigts dans la prise ! _lança Léo.

_- T'es dingue ! _lui dis-je.

_- Toi au lieu de te foutre de moi, dis-nous comment tu finiras !_

Je réfléchis pendant deux secondes et répondis :

_- Je glisserais sur le ventre avec un troupeau de phoque avant de foncer dans un iceberg._

Ouah. J'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi avant !

Ils rirent, se moquèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Ethan ne donne sa réponse :

_- Je me ferai assassiné par la plus belle femme du monde._

_- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui t'achèves ?_lui demandai-je très sérieuse et il rit.

_- Hors de question c'est déjà elle qui m'achèvera ! _répliqua Edward. _Quoique chérie je te donne la permission tu peux l'étouffer dans son sommeil…_

Ethan et lui se regardèrent d'un mauvais œil, ironiquement bien sûr… Enfin je l'espère…

_- Bon Edward et Ethan on sait qui viendra à bout de vous, manque plus qu'Alec et Josh ! _les stoppa Alice.

_- Je traverserai la rue avant de me faire brutalement décollé par un bus qui roulerait sans chauffeur et à 120 km par heure._

_- Et moi je ferai une overdose de la drogue du viol !_ termina Josh.

_- Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les plus tarés là-dedans sont les triplés et Bella, hein…_ dit Rosalie. _A moi de tirer !_

_- Hmm vas-y Rose…_ susurra Emmett et nous rîmes, sauf Jasper qui lui décolla une gifle derrière la tête.

Elle tira un bout de papier et demanda à Alice -encore elle oui…-:

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as toujours rêvé de faire ?_

_- Enfoncer une porte en criant « FBI ! » _répondit Alice.

Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que j'en ai envie aussi et qu'Alice voudra un jour m'entraîner là-dedans ?

_- Se tailler l'anus en étoile pour chier des churros ! _dit Emmett.

Oh naaaaaaaaaaan… Il vient pas de dire ça quand même ?

_- Moi je veux rentrer dans une boîte homosexuelle et chanter « Où sont les femmes » ! _Lança Jasper.

Aaaah Patrick Juvet… Quel gay celui-là alors…

_- Moi, gifler une végétarienne avec une escalope ! _dit Rosalie. _Ou cacher les œufs de Pacques dans les orties._

_- Moi, courir avec un caddie dans un mur à la gare et crier « TOUS A POUDLARD ! » _dit Léo.

Putain, pourquoi ça m'étonnes pas…

_- Passer à côté d'un couple et dire « Hé mec ! Elle est passée où celle d'hier ?_ »répondis-je.

_- Moi, je veux ouvrir une armoire et crier « TOUS A NARNIA ! »_ dit Ethan.

Encore mieux…

Ah mon homme… Allez, remonte moi ce niveau d'intelligence chéri !

_- Et moi, frapper une voyante en disant « Et celle-là tu l'as vue venir ? » _continua Edward.

Tout le monde explose de rire.

_- Et moi, dire à un gosse que son dessin est moche, _dit Alec.

Qu'il est méchant…

_- Et pour finir, moi j'ai toujours rêvé de faire comme dans la pub : tu t'invites chez des gens à un barbecue, tu dis bonjour à tout le monde qui te regarde bizarrement et tu prend ce qu'il y a sur le grill avant de te barrer._

Il oublie de préciser que c'est moi qui filmerai ce moment là !

_- A MOI DE TIRER ! _s'écria Léo. _Viens par là Bella ! _me dit-il juste pour faire jalouser Edward.

Ce qui ne manqua pas vu ses grognements…

_- Alors, _reprit-il. _Quelle est ta plus grande peut ? Alice ? On n'a qu'à toujours commencer par toi comme ça on a le même ordre._

_- Avec plaisir ! J'ai trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès peur des araignées._

J'en étais sûre.

_- Moi ? J'ai peur de rien, _répondit Emmett.

_- Ahah très drôle chérie, _le grilla Rosalie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et c'est la première -et sans doute la dernière- fois de ma vie que j'ai vu un Emmett bégayant et tout rouge d'avouer sa phobie.

_- Okay, j'ai peur, mais qu'un petit peu hein…_

_- Accouche ! _lui dis-je.

_- Bah justement ! J'ai une phobie des accouchements ! Depuis que j'ai vu cette vidéo en 4__e__ en SVT _**[N/A : vous aussi vous avez eu une vidéo horrible qui montre TOUT lorsque vous étiez en 4****e**** (ou pour les prochains… Préparez-vous)? :/ ça m'a marquée moi et pourtant ça fait un bail…]**_ et que j'ai vomi devant ça…_

Je pouvais plus rien entendre j'étais trop écroulée de rire par terre.

_- Je sens que t'auras pas ton mec le jour où t'accoucheras Rose ! _lui lançai-je.

_- Tu le remplaceras ! _me répondit-elle et j'arrêtai net de rire.

Ce qui déclencha inévitablement les moqueries des autres.

_- Bon à toi Jasper !_

_- Okay j'ai peur d'Alice quand elle est en colère après moi. Mais vraiment furieuse._

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, furibonde.

_- AH OUAIS ? _cria-t-elle.

_- Al… Alice.. S'il te….te plaît t'énerves pas ! J'ai rien fait ! Je vais trouver autre chose j'te jure ! _plaida Jasper sous nos rires. _Voilà tu sais quoi… bah j'ai peur que quelqu'un sorte du trou des toilettes pendant que j'y suis assis et qu'il me pince le cul… Voilà tu sais tout Alice je…_

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps et se payait déjà sa tête.

_- Bon vous arrêtez pas sur moi merde !_

_- Merde c'est le cas de le dire Jazz ! _s'écria Emmett.

Jazz rit un peu et se tourna vers sa voisine :

_- Allez à toi Rose, fais-nous rire !_

Elle soupira. Je me rappelai encore de la fois où elle nous avait avoué sa phobie. **[N/A : Cf chapitre 23 !]**

_- Ouais j'ai peur des dauphins. Vos gueule ou je vous nique vos face de rats. Allez à toi Léo !_

Certains tentèrent de cacher leur rire et Léo nous avoua sa plus grande peur.

_- J'ai peur du vide._

_- SERIEUX ? _lui demandai-je.

_- Ouais mais t'arrêtes pas là-dessus jeune demoiselle ! A toi !_

_- Je déteste les orages._

_- Ah bah t'es servie ici ! _s'exclama Emmett.

_- Ouais mais elle peut se servir de moi pour avoir moins peur ! _se vanta Edward.

_- J'aurai plutôt dit l'effet contraire… _marmonna Josh mais Edward l'entendit.

_- STOP ! _criai-je avant qu'Edward ne dise quelque chose. _A toi Ethan._

_- J'ai peur qu'on me castre._

J'explosai de rire.

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? _s'exclama Edward. _Mec on a tous peut de ça._

_- Bah moi c'est ma PLUS GRANDE peur !_se justifia Ethan. _Allez toi, moi je devine déjà ce que c'est ta plus grande peur, l'amoureux transi._

_- Bah j'ai TROP peur de perdre Bella._

Je me jetai dans ses bras.

Pff si t'avais réfléchi avant Bella, il aurait pas aussi peur de te perdre…

_Tu lui as foutu une trouille d'enfer !_

Je suis horrible !

Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne et je me remettais à ma place.

_- Et moi, _termina Alec, _J'ai peur de Bella._

_- CONNARD !_ lui criai-je dessus alors que j'explosai de rire et qu'il commençait à courir à travers la maison, suivie par moi.

_- REVIENS LA ! DEPECHE TOI !_

Il s'arrêta.

_- Ou… o… oui ? _feignit-il d'être apeuré.

_- Arrête ton petit jeu. Je fais pas peur._

_- Je veux pas être contre toi mais…_ commença Léo.

_- TA GUEULE ! _lui criai-je et les autres riaient encore plus.

_- Quand on vous dit qu'elle a le pouvoir ! _dit Josh. _Bon alors moi j'ai pas vraiment de « plus grande peur », c'est plus comme la « peur du moment » et là j'ai peur qu'Anna s'emmerde tellement dans notre appart à Vegas que du coup elle se bourre la gueule dans un casino avant de rencontrer un gars qu'elle épousera en moins de 10 min avec l'autorisation d'Elvis Presley._

Nous nous rassîmes avec Alec en riant.

Alors comme ça Anna rêverait de se faire marier par Elvis à Vegas?

_- Je tire ! _dis-je.

Je plongeais ma main dans le chapeau et déroulai le papier que j'avais dans les mains.

Je reconnus l'écriture d'Edward mais je me tus.

_- Alice ! Qu'as-tu déjà fait de bizarre, dangereux ou d'amusant sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?_

Edward me regarda discrètement et j'esquissai un petit sourire.

_- Bah c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Jasper ! Je lui ai roulé des pelles et lui ai fait des avances !_

Emmett et Edward se redressèrent d'un coup et Jasper se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

_- QUOI ? _s'exclamèrent en même temps Edward et Emmett.

Emmett commença :

_- Mais Alice ! Je croyais que vous vous étiez rencontrés comme nous ! Au bahut quand je vous ai ramené Rose !_

_- Alice ! A ce moment là on avait 13 ans tous les deux ! T'es sérieuse ? Mais dans quelle fête t'es allée ?_

Jasper était tout rouge et Alice se confondait en excuse auprès de Jasper de les avoir balancés - mais pas auprès de ses frères.

_- Quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux non mais oh ! Après cette fête on n'a plus eu aucun contact mais quand je l'ai revu au bahut c'est là que ça a vraiment commencé ! C'est tout._

Ils se rassirent, sans pour autant détacher leurs regards de Jasper qui était honteux.

Il faudra que je demande à Alice si ce soir là ils s'étaient roulés plus que des pelles !

_- Alors moi… Pfiou la liste est longue… _réfléchit Emmett. _Bah j'ai fait un strip-tease intégral devant au moins 30 personnes, je me suis invité à un dîner important de mon père avec ses comparses médecins -qu'il ne m'a jamais pardonné-, j'ai tagué la bicyclette de la mère Thérésa en écrivant « GAY PRIDE », j'ai demandé un plan à six -que des filles-,_ à ce moment là Rosalie se tourna vers lui et lui assena une claque magistrale avant qu'il ne poursuive, _aïe ! Avec Ed' on s'est déguisé en dindon et on gueulait tout et n'importe quoi dans les rues de Port Angeles, ce qui a entrâiné une course poursuite à vélo avec les policiers mais on les a semé en se cachant dans des poubelles… _Oh oh… Je regardais mon chéri qui rougit en voyant que je le regardait amusée, _j'ai enfoncé un pétard dans le cul d'une poule…_

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! L'horreur !

_- STOP ! On a compris Em' ! _rit Alice. _Aux autres maintenant…_

_- Bon à moi, _dit Jasper._ Je tiens d'abord à préciser que le soir où on s'est rencontrés avec Alice, je n'étais pas bourré moi ! En revanche j'ai bu en cours et dans les douches -je m'en souviens pas on me la raconter qu'après- il paraît que j'avais une gaule d'enfer -je sortais déjà avec Alice à ce moment là- et que j'ai osé me masturbé devant la dizaine de mecs qui était avec moi._

Alice lui demanda quelque chose à l'oreille et il rougit en acquiesçant.

Oh oh, laissez-moi deviner ! Il pensait à elle à ce moment là ?

_- C'était la première fois que je buvais et je suis allée -en trottinette- jusqu'à chez mon prof de sport sur lequel je bavais depuis un an, et je lui ai sorti que je voulais coucher avec lui et je lui ai roulé une pelle magistrale._

_- Oh mon Dieu !_ cria Alice. _NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QU'APRES ON L'A JAMAIS REVU !_

_- Bah… _marmonna Rosalie, honteuse et confuse.

_- ROSALIE ! TOUTES LES FILLES REVAIENT DE FAIRE CA ! Alors, il embrassait bien ?_

Emmett était tout rouge. Rosalie fais gaffe à tes mots.

_- Mieux qu'Emmett !_ répondit cette dernière malicieusement en le regardant.

Et voilà…

_- Ah ouais ? Et si je te fais ça là maintenant, tu continueras à dire ça ? _lui demanda-t-il furibond avant de l'attraper par les cuisses, la soulever pour lui écarter les cuisses et la mettre à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasser langoureusement.

Leur baiser dura exactement 3 minutes 14.

C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan dresse une toile de tente **[N/A : vous avez compris l'allusion ^^]** et qu'il craque en les séparant.

_- Alors ? _demanda Emmett à Rosalie.

_- Ah la la qu'est-ce qui faut pas dire juste pour un baiser comme ça ! _sourit-elle et il lui fit un grand sourire. _Evidemment que c'est toi qui embrasse le mieux ! _Il était prêt à y retourner après ça ! Mais Jasper retint Emmett.

_- Arrête tu vas l'étouffer avec ta langue sinon !_

_- Bon à moi ! _dit Léo. _Bah moi à cause de ça j'ai couché avec mon ex belle-mère. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui a mis fin à ma relation avec la fille…_

_- A moi, _déglutis-je en regardant Josh qui s'empêchait de rire maintenant -mais les autres le remarquèrent-, _bah avec Josh on a bu. Comme ça pour essayer. Et puis je sais pas comment mais ça a fini en course poursuite sur des caddies dans un supermarché avec les vigiles !_

Ils étaient morts de rire.

_- Alors moi… Bah je me suis coloré les cheveux en vert et je me suis fait faire un piercing au bout du gland que je regrette tellement… _dit Ethan.

J'explosai de rire :

_- ET AVEC CA TU CONTINUE A ME FAIRE DES AVANCES ! HAHA ! COMMENT T'AURAIS VOULU QUE J'ACCEPTE ! AHAH…_

Il était un peu vexé mais il rit de bon cœur avec les autres.

C'était au tour d'Edward.

_- Je tiens juste à préciser que tout ce que j'ai pu faire en état d'ivresse, c'est que j'étais avec Emmett ou Jacob et James et que je les suivais dans leurs idées à la con ! Donc avec Em' on a couru tout nu sous la pluie !_

_- Oh j'aurai aimé voir ça ! _m'exclamai-je, les faisant rire.

_- … Et avec James et Jacob on a fait un base-ball pas commun._

_- C'est-à dire ? _demanda Emmett. _qu'avez-vous fait sans moi ?_

_- Bah on s'est foutu à poil -c'est dingue ce que vous aimez me voir nu hein- et il a fallu que j'ai une érection…_

_- QUOI ? _criai-je. _Jacob ou James te fait de l'effet ? LES DEUX ?_

Il était mort de rire.

_- Non ! Ils m'ont obligé à avoir une érection pour que je puisse l'utiliser comme batte !_

Oh non… N'importe quoi !

_- Jacob me lançait la balle de ping pong et James la rattrapait derrière moi au cas où je frapperai pas la balle. Dans l'histoire c'est eux qui regardaient tout le temps ma bite !_

Mais dans quoi est-ce que je suis embarqué ?

_- Bon bah moi j'ai fait du mémorable hein, _râla Alec. _Je me suis fait enculé._

.

Blocage.

What.

Répète un peu ?

_- Euh…_

_- NON JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! J'étais complètement inconscient ! _s'exclama-t-il alors que ses frères n'en pouvaient plus de se payer sa tête.

_- Et enfin moi ! _dit Josh en me regardant. _Mes plus belles nuits d'alcool sont avec Bella, les plus mémorables aussi donc. Pas que la nuit d'ailleurs… Alors on commence par quoi ? _me demanda-t-il.

_- La plage, _lâchais-je en me cachant dans mes mains.

_- Ah oui ! Bah on avait donc bu et Bella a attendu que le gars des beignets soit retourné pour envoler et les mettre dans son maillot de bain -le haut hein, pour lui faire des seins._

_- Bah oui mais j'en avais pas beaucoup !_ me défendis-je sous les rires. _En plus on parle de toi là, pas de moi alors raconte._

_- Bon alors après ça, j'ai récupéré les beignets -directement dans le maillot de bain, _ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser sous l'œil d'Edward- _et je les ai mangés. Ensuite j'ai attendu que Bella soit endormi sur le ventre sur la plage pour lui détacher son haut de maillot de bain et le mettre. Et je me suis baladé sur toute la plage comme un transsexuel. Euh… Une autre fois… Bah j'ai balancé des pierres à la fenêtre de Bella pour lui parler. Sauf que j'aurai du prendre des cailloux pour éviter de la briser à 4h du matin…_

Ahh je m'en souvenais encore.

_- Ouais et malgré le fait que je tremblais de partout vu que je flippais à mort, _continuai-je son histoire,_ bah j'ai quand même regarder à la fenêtre qui il y avait et c'est moi qui t'ai caché dans mon grand panier à linge sale qui -heureusement- était vide à ce moment là! Ma mère a flippé un max et j'avais trop peur pour toi avec la police qui a débarqué !_

DING DONG !

Aaaah les pizzas…

Emmett se jeta sur la porte pour les accueillir.

_- Chacun se sert. Moi le premier, _dit-il en revenant dans le salon chargé de 9 boîtes de pizzas.

Il les déposa sur la table avant que tout le monde se jette dessus.

Alice, Rose et moi fûmes évidemment les premières à terminer notre repas.

Nous décidâmes d'aller chercher coussins, couvertures et matelas à installer en bas dans le salon en attendant.

Je passais dans toutes les chambres -exceptée celle de Carlisle et Esmée- et récupérai tous les coussins. Pile poil dix coussins.

Soudain un amas de couvertures passa devant moi.

Alice était dessous - à en croire les râlements étouffés - mais était complètement cachée.

Elle déposa tout ce qu'elle pouvait en haut des escaliers et je fis de même.

Rosalie arriva avec trois matelas, essoufflée comme pas possible. Elle les déposa au même endroit que nous.

_- J'ai pas tout, _dis-je. _J'ai pas pu tout prendre, faut que j'y retourne j'ai laissé le reste dans la chambre de Jasper. C'était trop loin._

_- Moi pareil avec les couvertures, mais dans la chambre d'Emmett._

_- Et moi j'ai les matelas que de la mienne, celle de Jasper et celle d'Emmett !_

On se regarda toutes les trois puis le tas de coussins, couvertures et matelas.

Alice nous fit un hochement de tête. Elle installa deux matelas correctement, des coussins aussi et pris deux couvertures avec deux coussins, qu'elle descendit en bas des escaliers, juste avant le tournant.

_- Qui commence ?_

_- Allez-y,_ dit Rosalie. _Je vous pousse._

Alice et moi nous installâmes sur les matelas, tête en avant.

_- Attendez ! _s'écria Rosalie. Elle partit et revint avec une caméra.

Elle enclencha la vidéo, la posa sur une petite table qu'Esmée avait placée là pour mettre une plante en décoration.

_- C'est parti ! _dit-elle en nous poussant et Alice et moi criâmes tout du long où nous dévalâmes les marches des escaliers jusqu'au tournant où les coussins et couvertures nous stoppèrent.

Fou rire !

On se tenait encore la main.

On entendit du grabuge dans le salon -ils allaient venir voir ce qu'il se passait sûrement- alors nous nous dépêchâmes de remonter et cette fois Rose prit la place d'Alice.

Alice nous poussa vite avant que les gars n'arrivent.

Nouveaux cris et les gars détalèrent en bas des escaliers en nous regardant nous rétamer en bas contre les couvertures, toujours explosées de rire.

_- Mais vous êtes pas bien ! _s'exclama Jasper.

_- On a eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose !_ dit Edward.

_- Mais naaaan, on s'amuse juste ! _lui dis-je avant de remonter avec mon matelas suivie de Rose.

_- Hey ! Moi aussi je veux faire ça ! _s'exclama Josh. _Je le fais avec Bella !_

Edward ne dit rien mais vu son regard il n'en pensait pas moins.

Ethan, Emmett et Josh montèrent avec nous.

Je replaçai les matelas et Josh s'installa au milieu.

_- Débile ! Y a deux matelas, tu te met là et moi je prends l'autre._

_- Non. T'as qu'à te mettre sur moi !_

Tant pis. Je m'installai sur son dos.

_- BANZAÏÏÏÏÏ ! _cria-t-il lorsqu'Emmett nous poussa.

Mais moi je criai comme une malade de peur.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est la force surhumaine d'Emmett qui nous a propulsé ?

Cela suffit à me faire décoller du dos de Josh, à me retrouver en équilibre en l'air je faillis me cogner contre le mur, mais Edward m'avait chopé au vol avant de se jeter sur les couvertures.

Je m'accrochai à lui, terrifiée.

Il vient de me sauver.

Je l'embrassai avec fougue et Emmett se confondit en excuses.

Edward mit fin à notre baiser et me regarda avant de dire :

_- Maintenant ça suffit ! T'arrête ça. Laisse les autres le faire si tu veux mais c'était ta dernière fois !_

Oui papa…

_- d'accord._

Josh remonta et c'était au tour d'Emmett et Ethan.

Vingt minutes de vidéos s'écoulèrent comme ça et Josh resta avec nous en bas des escaliers.

Je sentais la fatigue monter.

Je regardais Josh.

_- Bonne nuit, _lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

_- Tu vas te coucher ? _me demanda-t-il.

_- Non je vais repeindre ma chambre ducon !_

Il rit et les autres qui m'avaient entendu aussi.

Et finalement tout le monde alla chercher le reste des coussins, matelas et couvertures pour qu'on aille tous se coucher.

Effectivement le décalage horaire…

Je croisa Edward dans un couloir et dès qu'il entra dans une pièce, vu que je le regardai et que je ne regardais donc pas où je marchais, je me rétamai.

_- T'es tombée ? _me demanda Josh qui était visiblement derrière moi.

_- Non j'ai voulu me gratter le cul avec du carrelage connard…_

Il explosa de rire et s'amusa à me prendre en photo par terre avec son portable.

Nous descendîmes ensemble et nous étions apparemment les derniers.

Mais par où était passé Edward pour arriver avant nous ?

La villa reste un mystère pour moi…

Une fois que tout fut installé, on se mit tous sous les couvertures, par « couples ». Josh s'entendait le plus avec Alec et Ethan était plus proche de Léo alors ils se mirent ensemble pour dormir.

On était tous prêts.

Ou presque.

_- Et maintenant ? Qui c'est qui se relève pour aller éteindre la lumière ? _demanda Jasper.

Nous rîmes tous en disant « PAS MOI ! ».

_- Edward, Bella ! Vous êtes les plus proches de l'interrupteur ! _plaida Emmett.

_- C'est faux ! Josh et Alec le sont aussi ! Et de ton côté de la pièce aussi Emmett il y a un autra interrupteur ! _nous défendit Edward.

_- Moi je vote pour que Bella le fasses, _dit Ethan.

_- Moi aussi, _dit Léo.

_- Moi aussi ! _dirent en même temps Josh et Alec.

_- Moi aussi ! _Emmett.

_- Moi aussi ! _dit Jasper.

Bande de traîtres.

On est 10 et ils sont six à voter contre moi…

_- Bande de salauds va ! Vous allez voir je vais y aller et même plus je vous parle, _dis-je en me levant et en feignant de faire vraiment la tête et d'être réellement énervée, _venez même plus me demander quelque chose je…_

_- Non c'est bon j'y vais ma chérie ! _se leva Josh.

Mais les triplés s'étaient déjà levés en se confondant en excuses aussi et Emmett et Jasper s'étaient relevés pour s'excuser aussi.

Josh alla éteindre la lumière et je me rallongeais en disant :

_- Aaah ce qu'il faut pas faire croire pour avoir tout à son avantage. J'aime les avoir à mes pieds comme ça !_

Les filles rirent autant que moi, les garçons moins, à part Edward.

_- N'oubliez pas les gars ! J'ai le pouvoir !_ ris-je, fière de moi.

On entendit des chuchotements.

_- Non Emmett ! _entendîmes-nous un peu plus fort.

Aaah… Essaierait-il de convaincre Rosalie pour du sexe sous la couette ?

_- S'il te plaît ma Rose… Tu me sauveras la vie._

_- Le Lézard LUI est capable de sacrifier sa queue pour sauver sa vie !_

Nous nous écroulâmes de rire.

_- Mec ! Ça c'était un GROS vent ! _s'exclama Ethan. _C'était clair et net : NON !_

_- C'était surtout la vengeance de Rosalie pour le clash de tout à l'heure ! _lui dis-je.

_- Pff t'es nulle Rose…_

_- Bah si t'es pas content rappelle les six filles que t'as sautées !_

_- Oh la jalouse tu te la joue comme ça ? Bah je t'en prie toi rappelle ton prof de sport si sexy que tu aimes t-_

Nous n'entendîmes ensuite que des bruits de bisous.

_- Ah mais vous allez quand même pas le faire, hein ? _demandai-je timidement.

Ils rirent.

_- Ah Bella la prude… _rit Ethan.

_- Pas si prude que ça vu tous les fantasmes qu'elle nous a déballé l'autre fois ! _rit Rose. **[N/A : Cf chapitre 23 aussi.]**

_- Bella ! T'es sérieuse ? _me demanda Josh.

_- Oh c'est bon d'accord je te les avouerai ! Mais plus tard pas devant les abrutis !_

_- T'as intérêt ! J'y crois pas… Ils passent avant moi maintenant… _marmonna-t-il et je ris.

_- HEY ! _s'exclama soudain Léo. _Mais c'est nous que tu viens de traiter d'abrutis ?_

Trois heures après il réagit.

_- Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde ! _dis-je et tout le monde me répondit.

Mais j'étais persuadée que je n'allais pas dormir maintenant.

En effet :

_- Ethan ?_

_- Oui Emmett ?_

_- Imagine, un matin tu te réveilles, t'es un poireau…_

Explosion de rire.

_- Putain Emmett ça t'es déjà arrivé une fois de dire quelque chose de profond ou de censé dans ta vie ? _lui demandai-je.

_- Ah oui ! C'est très sensé de dire que j'imagine pas ma vie sans moi…_

Nouvelle vague de rire.

_- Non sérieux._

_- Je suis le plus sérieux du monde ! Non ? Bon ok… Alors… Heureux l'élève qui comme le fleuve suit son cours sans sortir de son lit !_

Mais quel abruti !

N'empêche c'est recherché !

_- Emmett ? Quel a été ton plus grand drame dans ton enfance ? _lui demanda Ethan.

_- Ne plus pouvoir monter dans le caddie._

Ah non moi c'était de devoir donner ma tétine au père noël à mon troisième noël… je me souviens que j'arrêtais pas de répéter « Mais qu'il aille s'en chercher une tout seul le barbu ! ».

_- N'empêche t'as vu comment on est trop des malades, Em' ? _demanda Léo.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Bah on fait du vélo sans casque…_

_- … on fait du roller sans protection et on boit de la grenadine, _continua Ethan.

_- Ouais on se couche à minuit, _continua Alec.

_- Et on mange du chewing-gum en cours en plus ! _termina Emmett.

J'avais mal au ventre tellement je riais depuis ce début de soirée.

Je l'avais dit que de les mettre ensemble ça allait faire du grabuge !

Et encore mon père n'est pas là…

_- Ah oui et je voulais, _commença Ethan mais je l'interrompis.

_- Je déteste que les gens parlent quand je les interrompt._

Ils étaient morts de rire. Sauf évidemment Ethan.

_- Hey ! Faut arrêter de prendre les cons pour des gens hein vraiment…_ s'écria Ethan.

Oh non ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a échangé les mots ?

Qu'il est idiot…

_- Arrêtez de me faire rire ! _rit Rose. _Je ris tellement que j'arrive même plus à ouvrir mes yeux._

_- Ah ! Hommage à tous les chinois qui ne peuvent pas rire et voir en même temps… _lâcha Léo et nous explosâmes de rire.

_- AAAAAH !_ cria Alice.

_- Quoi ? Y a une araignée ? _demandai-je.

_- Non ! Demain c'est le bal d'halloween et à cause toi et de tout ce que t'as provoqué j'ai AUCUN costume ! C'EST L'HORREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !_

_- OH NON ! _s'écria Rose. _T'inquiètes Alice ! Demain on fait les boutiques juste avant d'y aller. On y arrivera je te le promet._

_- Non, c'est moi qui les fait... De toute façon j'avais déjà prévu des ébauches de costumes et même commencé ! J'ai déjà celui d'Emmett et de Jasper par chance..._

_- Je croyais qu'on avait aucun costume ?_ demanda Emmett.

_- Raaah... Il me manque plus de la moitié alors c'est tout comme ! Je vais devoir speeder demain et revérifier les tailles de tout le monde. C'est du sur mesure que je fais !_

_- Bon ok… Je suis vraiment crevé moi alors je dors, _dit Alec pour couper court à la conversation.

_- Ah merci enfin un qui me comprend, _lui dis-je partageant sa fatigue du voyage et la fatigue d'Alice...

On se redit bonne nuit et cette fois Emmett se tut.

J'embrassai une dernière fois Edward et je me calai contre son torse, il me caressa tendrement les cheveux pour que je m'endorme.

Ce que je fis rapidement.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était mais le jour était bien avancé et seul Emmett était levé et il discutait avec mon père.

MON PÈRE ?

Merde ! Je suis dans les bras d'Edward dans ses affaires en plus !

En plus il a pris ses aises ! Il est sous la couette -moi qui suis en dehors on ne le voit même pas- et il est sur mon ventre.

Faudrait pas qu'on nous grille comme ça !

Je bouge légèrement et arrive quand même à me détacher de l'emprise d'Edward.

Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine où les deux hommes rient -pas trop fort pour ne pas me réveiller.

_- Bonjour Papa, _lui dis-je la voix rauque en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Il m'en fait un en retour et me dit :

_- Hm. Tu sens Edward._

Je ris et Emmett aussi.

_- Alors ta nuit à la maison ? _lui demandai-je.

_- Bien, tu l'as très bien entretenue chérie et je t'en remercie ! _me dit-il._ Et la tienne ? _me demande-t-il en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

Je ne suis pas moins gênée…

_- Bah j'étais juste avec Edward. Entourée de tout le monde. Et j'ai dormi…_

Je regarde l'horloge.

_- 14 h ?_

Mais comment on fait ceux qui ne subissait pas le décalage horaire ?

Je me préparai un café en demandant à Emmett :

_- Mais Emmett ? Vous avez réussi à dormir aussi longtemps alors que vous ne subissez pas le décalage horaire ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non ! On a regardé deux films à la suite dans la chambre d'Alice en vous laissant, toi et les triplés. On a regardés à la suite les deux premiers Shrek. On a pas eu la force de regarder le troisième._

_- Ah d'accord._

_- T'aurais du voir comment j'ai mis Alice en pétard !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore dit ou qu'as-tu encore fait ? _soupirai-je et il rit.

Je récupérai ma tasse de café.

_- Bah y avait plus de place sur son lit alors j'ai dit : « Les plus petits devant ! Allez Alice ! » et ça lui a suffi pour me courser à travers tout le premier et deuxième étage._

Imbécile va…

Ethan arriva dans la cuisine.

_- Hey mec ! _salua-t-il mon père. _Je suis traumatisé. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis traumatisé !_

_- Toi aussi tes parents t'ont déjà menacé de te laisser au bord de la route ?_

Je m'étouffai avec mon café en riant et mon père se moqua de moi tout en riant de la réplique d'Emmett.

_- Non c'est pas ça, je sais que ça a un rapport avec mon rêve mais je m'en souviens déjà plus ! _dit Ethan.

Cette fois ci Alec entra.

_- Je suis troublé… _nous dit-il.

_- Toi aussi tu viens de te rendre compte que ton anniversaire tombe le jour de ta naissance ? _lui demanda Emmett et je m'étouffais pour la deuxième fois avec mon café.

_- Mais t'as pas fini de dire des conneries ? _lui demanda mon père.

Léo entra lui aussi.

_- AAAH ! _s'écria-t-il en me voyant. _Putain Bella tu peux pas te cacher tu m'as fait peur ! Merde dès le matin…_

Les autres étaient morts de rire.

Moi pas. Je déteste qu'on me fasse des blagues de ce genre dès le matin. Faut pas me faire chier dès le matin !

Mon père appréhendait déjà.

_- Bah alors Bella ? On a perdu sa langue ? _me demanda Léo. _Non me la montre pas, je veux pas que t'ouvres la bouche, j'ai pas envie que ça sente la déchetterie !_

Haha. Mort de rire.

Il me regarda insistant.

_- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de fermer ta gueule ?_ lui demandai-je et ils explosèrent de rire. _Parce que quand t'ouvres la bouche c'est-ce qui passe dans mes égouts que ça sent._

_- Haaaaan méchant ! _dit Emmett.

_- Je vois pas pourquoi t'es de si mauvais poil dès le matin Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange exactement ? _continua Léo.

Je le regardais durement mais il s'empêchait de rire.

J'inspirai longuement. Zen Bella. Lui saute pas dessus tout de suite… Calme-toi… Garde ton énergie… Reste polie et courtoise.

_- Ton comportement provoque en moi l'envie soudaine de t'exPLOSER LA GUEULE ! _finis-je par crier en lui courant après et ils rirent comme des abrutis.

Lorsque je revins -Léo m'ayant semé dans la Villa- mon père n'était plus là.

_- Où est le shérif ? _demandai-je.

_- Aux toilettes._

Edward choisit ce moment pour arriver la tête dans le cul -n'ouvrant même pas les yeux- et vint directement vers moi.

Il m'attrapa par les hanches me souleva et me porta jusqu'à notre matelas -toujours sans un mot.

Il m'y déposa et se recoucha sur moi.

Les autres nous avaient suivi et mon père nous rejoint.

Edward s'était rendormi.

Et moi bloquée en dessous.

_- Oh c'est miiignooon… Il a besoin de sa chérie pour dormir ! _S'exclama doucement Léo.

_- Ouais et il supporte même pas un seul réveil sans elle maintenant ! _nous dit Emmett d'une voix mielleuse. _C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu la chercher pour pouvoir se réveiller tranquillement avec son ange dans ses bras !_

_- Bon et bien au moins je sais que c'est un homme bien maintenant ! _dit mon père.

J'avais déjà glissé ma main dans les cheveux d'Edward et je le caressais.

Il avait sa tête dans mon cou et ses bras m'enlaçaient. Trop mignon vraiment…

Ils repartirent vers la cuisine mais je les entendais toujours.

Je restai cependant là à attendre que mon amour se réveille.

Je le regardais dormir. Il est vraiment trop beau. Je dois être la plus chanceuse dans ce monde.

Les abrutis et mon père racontaient de belles conneries.

_- Et alors shérif ? Quand vous étiez écolier ? Vous étiez un bon élève ou… ?_

_- Oh, moi ?_

_- Non, ma grand-mère !_

Ils rirent. Non mais pour rien en plus…

_- Bah je pense que mon prof de maths devait se taper régulièrement des fous rires en corrigeant mes copies… _rit-il._ Sinon… C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt emmerdeur ! Pourtant je suis devenu shérif !_

_- Ah ouais ? _questionna Emmett. _Moi maintenant avec tout ce que je fais il me faudrait le totem de Koh Lanta pour être immunisé pendant le conseil de classe…_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec eux.

Et je réveillai mon Cœur.

Pas totalement.

Il bougea un peu et s'installa sur ma poitrine, la tête entre mes seins.

_Il va finir étouffé là-dedans…_

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et lui caressai -le manque, probablement.

Alice et Jasper se réveillèrent et me virent, coincée en dessous Edward.

Alice me lança un « bonne chance » silencieux et ils partirent à la cuisine avec mon père, Emmett, Alec, Ethan et Léo.

Ne restait plus que les plus gros flemmards : Edward, Rosalie et Josh. Et moi mais bon…

Je sentais que Josh bougeait dans son matelas. J'entendais des bruits de couvertures.

Je parie qu'il a besoin de tendresse pour ce matin pour bien se réveiller.

Il se leva et me regarda avec Edward.

Je le regardais, suppliante de ne pas réveiller Edward pour que j'aille dans ses bras à lui alors qu'il savait que j'étais bien là.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant, et pris son portable.

Pas trente secondes après on entendit le portable d'Alice vibrer.

Elle vérifia.

_- Jasper ? Je t'aime tu le sais ?_

_- Oui moi aussi Alice mais…_

_- Chut ne pose pas de question. Josh a juste besoin de câlin, c'est tout donc pas de jalousie. Je sauve Bella de Edward là !_

Elle revint dans le salon et je lui souris. Elle me sourit en retour avant de se glisser sous la couette de Josh pour un moment de câlin.

Hmm… C'est mon meilleur ami quand même…

Pff. Il le sait en plus que je peux être jalouse de ça.

Je le suis pas du tout avec Anna mais avec Alice si ! Pourtant c'est ma cousine…

Je continue mes caresses dans les cheveux d'Edward et me concentre sur lui.

Et je me suis tellement concentrée que je me suis rendormie vu que maintenant c'est Edward qui me réveille par des caresses sur les hanches et le ventre.

Il est toujours sur moi, ma main toujours dans ses cheveux.

Josh et Alice ne sont plus là.

Mais Rose si.

Mais elle est réveillée.

Elle regarde partout autour d'elle, n'y comprenant rien, les yeux à moitié fermés à cause de la lumière, les cheveux emmêlés et en pétard, les bras ballant, assise sur son matelas.

Elle ferme les yeux. Avant de se lever d'un coup pour aller se mettre sur les genoux de Jasper, son frère qu'elle adore câliner le matin.

Il est surpris mais lui caresse les cheveux pour les lui remettre en place et Emmett les regarde faire.

Emmett ne laisserai jamais Edward faire ça. Il y a que le frère de Rose qui peut le faire.

Les Cullen sont vraiment une famille de jaloux et de possessifs !

J'ai repris mes caresses avec Edward et il relève la tête, voyant que je suis réveillée.

_- ça va mon Ange ? _me demande-t-il la voix rauque.

Glurps. Qu'il est sexy…

_Hmm… Envie matinale Bella ?_

Chut.

En plus il continue de me caresser, en dessous le t-shirt ! Son T-shirt d'ailleurs…

Et il est encore sur moi…

_La tête entre tes seins…_

Mais Chut euh !

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui mon chéri !_

Tiens, moi aussi j'ai encore la voix rauque…

Soudain un gonflement se fait sentir dans le boxer d'Edward.

Il rit et rougit un peu.

Mais moi je peux plus rire. J'avais déjà un peu envie et là je suis totalement excitée ! Merde…

_- Chéri… Vous avez pris ton matelas de ta chambre, hier ?_

_- Oui._

Zut.

_- Très bien alors on peut juste prétexter aller à la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller avant de prendre le petit dej' ! _lui proposai-je et il voit de suite où je veux en venir.

Ce qui fait grandir un peu plus ce qu'il y a dans le boxer !

Il se relève doucement m'enveloppant dans la couverture avec lui.

Bah oui on peut pas se balader sans se cacher avec la toile de tente qu'il a dressé !

On arrive à se glisser discretos dans les escaliers sans se faire voir des gens qu'il y a dans la cuisine alors que la porte est ouverte.

J'arrive dans la salle de bain et il ne perd pas une minute pour jeter la couverture au loin.

On a vraiment besoin de se retrouver. Physiquement. Ce n'est plus une envie. C'est un besoin pressant maintenant.

* * *

**Réponses aux sans-comptes :**

**melissa :** Merci de ta review "Petite nouvelle sur ma fiction" ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu reviewera (est-ce un verbe ? Bonne question) encore ;) Bisous.

**pitoudu78 :** Merci pour ta review ^^ Et bah si je me suis arrêtée là mais maintenant tu as la suite ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous.

**Ilonka : **Merci :D Bah la voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu postera encore uen review sur ce looong chapitre. Bisous.

**lyllou : **Merci :) Oui ça faisait un moment parce que j'étais en stage après la fin des cours donc voilà :/ Et là je poste encore en retard parce j'avais déjà mon rapport de stage à rédiger et je suis partie en vacances :/ Donc voilà la suite que maintenant ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'aimerais vraiment que toutes mes lectrices me laissent une trace de leur passage et leurs avis...**

_**IMPORTANT**__** : Je vais passer cette fic en rating M parce que parfois les lemons peuvent être important dans l'histoire et c'est dommage de devoir couper dans l'histoire pour poster des moments importants (répliques ou autres) dans les lemons que j'ai mis à part, dans la fiction "Lemons pour VDLF". Donc je vais faire plus simple, désolée à celles qui préféraient que ce ne soit pas en M mais je préfère ça. Mais je peux toujours continuer à poster des bonus pas importants à l'histoire dans l'autre ficton.**_

**__****IMPORTANT 2 :**** Je pars en vacances pendant le mois d'août donc j'écrirai peut-être une partie du prochain chapitre mais je ne le posterai pas encore je pense. Sûrement avant la reprise des cours par contre.**

**____****PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : **_**Je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait le départ de Josh et des triplés dans ce chapitre mais j'ai décidé de les garder encore un peu et de les quitter au prochain ^^ Par contre le prochain : BAL D'HALLOWEEN ! MOUHAHA (tousse puis se reprend) désolée...**_

**_En attendant, faite péter ma boîte mail !_**

**_Bisous._**

**_Justine. (et oui je met mon prénom en entier maintenant ^^)_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Coucou ! Je suis extrêmement désolée pour ce retard mais je manque cruellement de temps et ça va en être de même pour les prochains chapitres sachant que je dois tenir aussi mon autre fiction Ma vie est un pari. Mais je fais tout mon possible !**

**Je rappelle que ma fiction est passé en Rating M ! Et dans ce chapitre il y a un lemon dès le début. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Edward me regarde intensément et le noir de ses yeux ne fait que me prouver une fois de plus son envie de moi.

Il se jette sur moi et j'accueille ses lèvres chaleureusement. Je force la barrière de ses lèvres pour trouver sa langue et presque immédiatement il me l'accorde.

Nous nous embrassons longuement et langoureusement tandis que ses mains se font de plus en plus baladeuses.

Il me plaque contre la porte de la salle de bain et attrape l'arrière de mon genou pour remonter ma jambe sur sa taille et se frotter à moi.

La friction que nous créons entre nos deux sexes augmente mon désir de l'avoir en moi. Il relâche sa main sous mon genou et attrape à deux mains le bas de mon t-shirt pour le retirer.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que les gens remarquent que nous ne sommes plus couchés.

Il observe mes seins avec délice et s'empare de mon sein gauche avec ma main et emprisonne de ses lèvres mon téton droit.

Je gémis, faiblement -ayant trop peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne.

Mais assez pour qu'Edward accélère ses coups de bassin contre le mien -encore recouvert de ce maudit boxer.

Je glisse ma main dans son boxer et attrape son manche. Je lui fais subir un délicieux va-et-vient et il se fait plus bruyant.

Il descend alors sa main droite pour la glisser dans mon sous-vêtement et je déglutis d'avance face à ce qu'il va me faire.

Il retire ma main de son boxer avant de commencer à chercher mon clitoris pour lui infliger de superbes petits cercles qui me font pousser des petits cris.

Il arrête au moment où je commence à être proche de l'orgasme.

Mais il immisce deux doigts en moi en pompant avec un rythme très accéléré. Là aussi je suis prête à jouir mais il retire ses doigts.

_- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Deux fois que tu me laisse frustrée, ça ne passera pas une troisième fois, _dis-je la voix rauque de désir en le poussant contre le lavabo.

Je lui retire son t-shirt et je baisse d'un coup son boxer, restant à terre pour approcher mes lèvres de son gland.

Je lui donne un coup de langue sur son gland et il frémit avant de me relever rapidement puis me soulever pour me déposer sur le lavabo.

Pas très confortable mais pour l'instant c'est pas ma priorité…

Il s'enfonce en moi avec aisance et démarre rapidement ses coups de rein qui me rendent bruyante. J'ai beau me forcer à ne rien laisser m'échapper, je me mord la lèvre inférieure pour ça et Edward continue de m'exciter en me soufflant des mots à l'oreille dans le genre « Ne te retiens pas » ou « Je veux t'entendre ».

Ce qui me pousse bien sûr à continuer mes cris et à lui dire des « Plus fort ! Oui ! Encore ! ».

Il me serre les fesses et continue de s'enfoncer de plus belle en moi, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Et au moment où mon orgasme et le sien nous submergent, le lavabo s'écroule.

Edward me rattrape à temps avant que je ne tombe dans les débris de porcelaine.

Il est toujours en moi, à tenter de reprendre nos esprits après ce fulgurant orgasme et nous regardons comme deux nigauds nos dégâts.

Ah… J'aurai peut-être pas du lui dire d'y aller plus fort…

Comment a-t-on fait pour casser un lavabo ?

Et là il est mort en plus ! Brisé ! En morceaux !

Edward me dépose au sol après être sorti de moi.

Puis nous nous regardons, déboussolés avant d'exploser de rire.

_Quelle bande de doués je vous jure…_

_- Alors là on a fait fort ! _s'exclame Edward.

_- Oui un peu TROP fort d'ailleurs ! _ris-je et il me suit dans mon fou rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous calmons enfin et nous décidons d'aller à la douche.

Edward enclenche le jet d'eau chaude et m'entraîne dessous, une fois qu'il est bien chaud.

_- Comment on va faire ? _lui demandais-je.

_- Je comptais sur toi pour trouver une solution, _m'avoua-t-il en riant et je le suivis.

Nous nous lavâmes rapidement, nous lavant mutuellement et tendrement.

Je crois que l'histoire du lavabo nous a un peu refroidis donc on va pas réitérer l'expérience dans la douche histoire d'être sûr de rien casser…

C'est ça les retrouvailles, y a de l'action !

Pourvu qu'Emmett et les triplés ne tombent pas sur ça…

Pire, MON PÈRE ! Non impossible qu'il aille dans la salle de bain donc c'est bon…

_- Je vais appeler ma mère pour qu'elle fasse vite venir un nouveau lavabo, _dit Edward. _Pendant qu'on amènera les triplés à la gare et Josh à l'aéroport, ça passera le temps de l'installation, tu crois ?_

Je grimaçais.

_- Pourvu qu'on ait de la chance aujourd'hui !_

Il acquiesçai et nous nous enroulâmes chacun d'une serviette avant de courir nous enfermer dans sa chambre pour prendre nos affaires.

Sauf que c'était trop beau pour être vrai… Sur le chemin nous croisâmes Emmett.

Dès qu'il nous vit il nous fit un sourire moqueur.

_- Alors ? C'était bien ? _nous demanda-t-il mesquinement.

Evidemment, je ne pus faire autrement que de rougir.

Mais je ne perdais pas ma fierté.

_- Plus que bien. Une douche quoi ! Normal…_

Il rit et poursuivit :

_- Hm hm… Vous me permettez de vérifier l'état de la salle de bain alors…_ dit-il en se dirigeant vers la dite pièce.

_- NOOON ! _criâmes-nous en même temps Edward et moi.

Il explosa de rire et Edward le coursa… Mais Emmett avait déjà atteint la salle de bain.

_Pourvu qu'il garde ça pour lui…_

Je rejoignais les garçons dans la salle de bain et je découvris un Emmett écroulé de rire au sol.

_- Nooon… Vous… Voous avez… Cassé le lavabo ! _balbutia-t-il à travers son rire.

Non sans blague…

_- Emmett ! Tu vas garder ça pour toi ! _gronda Edward entre ses dents.

Qu'il est sexy…

_Glurps._

_- AAHAH ! Y a pas moyen ! _continua de rire Emmett.

_- Emmett, _l'interpellai-je calmement et il calma son rire pour m'écouter. _Sache que je suis capable de beaucoup de choses pour que tu gardes ça secret._

Il me rit au nez et me lança un « C'est ça ! »

Je me tournai malicieusement vers Edward et dis :

_- Je vais mettre Rose dans la confidence, il sait pas ce qu'il rate._

Emmett arrêta tout de suite de rire et commença ses supplications.

_- Non ! Bella ! Non je te promet que je garderai ça pour moi… Ne dis rien à Rose elle va me punir de sexe…_

J'avais de quoi le faire chanter ! Punir Emmett de sexe est l'égal de punir Emmett de bouffe.

Limite si le sexe est plus vital… Quoiqu'au final on peut pas trop savoir avec Emmett !

Je ne lui répondais rien, histoire de lui mettre un petit coup de pression, et tournai les talons pour aller m'habiller.

_- Ah bah enfin ! _nous lança Alice lorsque nous les rejoignîmes enfin à la cuisine. Ils s'étaient tous attablés et les parents d'Edward nous avait rejoints, revenus du boulot puisqu'il était maintenant 15h. _Je voulais vous réveiller il y a un quart d'heure mais vous étiez plus dans le lit ! Ou étiez-vous ? _nous demanda-t-elle suspicieuse et tout le monde se retourna vers nous.

_- Bah on s'est levés tranquillement avant d'aller se laver… _répondit Edward.

_- Ensemble ? _demanda mon père, accusateur.

_- Non, non il s'est tourné vers le mur pendant que je me lavais ! _répondis-je sarcastique, et ils rirent.

Mon père gratifia Edward d'un regard noir. Mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

_- En même temps, je trouve ça normal pour un jeune couple de 17 ans, de faire sa douche ensemble, _intervint Esmée.

_- Si ils sont en maillots de bain et que la douche est grande, je peux être d'accord avec toi sur le sujet oui, _répondit mon père et Edward tentait de camoufler son rire qui lui secouait les épaules. _Je te vois toi là-bas ! C'est pas parce que je dis ça que je ne sais pas que vous ne l'avez pas fait !_

_- Euh… J'ai pas suivi là… _intervint Emmett qui tentait de comprendre la dernière phrase de mon père.

_- C'est rien, chéri, _le rassura Rosalie en lui souriant et caressant la joue. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour laisser tomber, trop occupé à admirer sa petite amie.

_- C'était bien hier soir ? Vous n'avez pas trop fait les zouaves ? _nous questionna Carlisle.

_- Ça dépend ce que t'entends par zouave… _dit discrètement Josh et Carlisle et Esmée ne l'entendirent pas.

_- J'ai l'ouïe fine ! _s'exclama mon père et nous rîmes. _Raconte tout à tonton._

_- Bah écoute tonton euh… On a fait de la descente de matelas dans les escaliers et du lancer de Bella EN MEME TEMPS, et à part ça on a surtout beaucoup discuté. _Nous approuvâmes. _Ou du moins on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour tenter d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Emmett… _se lamenta Josh.

Emmett s'arracha à sa contemplation pour se tourner vers Josh.

_- J'ai l'air calme mais dans ma tête je t'ai déjà tué trois fois._

Nous rîmes.

_- Lequel de ces trois gosses a été le plus dur à élever ? _demanda mon père à Carlisle et Esmée.

_- EMMETT ! _répondirent-ils en même temps.

_- Il est passé par la case crise d'adolescence ?_

_- Ah si tu savais ce que j'en ai bavé pour avoir une quelconque autorité sur lui… _se plaignit Esmée. _Ah ! C'est sûr qu'il m'en a sorti des bonnes hein lui !_

_- Comme ? _m'intéressai-je.

_- Oh j'ai eu le droit au « Maman ! Je sors ! », évidemment je lui réponds « non » parce qu'il ne m'a pas demandé la permission. Il m'a répondu « C'était pas une question »._

Un fou rire nous prit.

_- Si c'était pas ça c'était : « Maman, je sors ! » « Où ça ? » « Bah dehors… ». Merci, Emmett. Tu as éclairé ma lanterne. Et il m'a évidemment fait le célèbre coup du « Maman, je t'aime… »…_

_- Ce à quoi tu répondais immédiatement « Bon ok, tu veux quoi Emmett ? », _termina Emmett, tout sourire.

_- Moi c'est encore autre chose, _répliqua Carlisle à Esmée, _quand j'ai vu qu'il nous parlait de plus en plus de Rosalie, j'ai voulu lui parler. Ça a donné à peu près ça : « Fiston, il serait temps que l'on parle du sexe », « oui papa, que veux-tu savoir ? »._

Nous explosâmes de rire.

_- C'est assez, dit la baleine ! _nous arrêta Emmett **[N/A : vous avez compris, hein ? Cétacé….baleine… c'est une réplique tirée du film « Ace Ventura, détective pour chiens et chat » ]**

Un silence s'abattit autour de nous.

_- Je peux être franc ? _Nousdemanda Ethan en désignant Emmett du menton.

_- Vas-y, _lui dis-je en désignant Emmett à mon tour.

_- Ta gueule, _dit-il à Emmett.

Nous reprîmes notre fou rire en regardant Emmett faire une tête de dix pieds de long.

_- Bon bref, _dit Emmett en se levant de table -nous avions tous finis de manger, _Il est temps que j'utilise la salle de bain. Qu'elle soit en bon état ou pas d'ailleurs, _dit-il mesquinement et je m'abstenais de faire un commentaire. Enfin, de le rembarrer quoi. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se retourna vers nous. _Si je ne suis pas revenu dans cinq minutes, _dit-il avec une voix de suspens_… Attendez-moi plus longtemps._

Nous rîmes alors qu'il s'en allait réellement.

Il ne nous en fallut pas plus pour nous activer nous aussi : débarrasser la table, et les autres, s'éparpiller dans la maison pour aller se préparer avant d'amener les triplés à la gare et Josh à l'aéroport.

_- Bon, Emmett, _dit Carlisle sérieusement. _Je te prête mon minibus, mais tu y fais trèèèès attention !_

_- Non, non je comptais jouer aux auto-tamponneuses avec…_répondit ce dernier, sarcastique.

Carlisle lui relâcha les clefs de voiture dans la main et nous nous installâmes tous dans le minibus.

Emmett, Ethan et Josh à l'avant, les filles, et moi à la deuxième banquette, Alec et Jasper au troisième, et Edward et Léo au dernier.

_- Et en voiture Simone ! _s'exclama Emmett.

Un « La ferme! » général s'éleva dans le minibus.

Emmett alluma la radio -faisant fi de ce refus de parole- et _Relax _de Mika résonnait dans l'habitacle.

_- Avant de rencontrer Chuck Norris, Mika avait la voix de Barry White, _lança Emmett.

Cette fois-ci je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. A l'instar des autres.

La chanson se termina et les pubs défilèrent, jusqu'à celle de Danette.

_- C'est Danette qui se lève pour Chuck Norris ! _dit Ethan.

_- On fait un concours de Chuck Norris ? _proposa Alec.

_- OUI ! _s'écrièrent en même temps tous les gars.

_- Chuck Norris ne porte pas de montre, il décide de l'heure qu'il est, _dit Léo.

_- La seule chose qui arrive à la cheville de Chuck Norris, c'est sa chaussette, _continua Edward.

_- Chuck Norris peut gagner une partie de Puissance 4 en trois coups ! _dit Alec.

_- Chuck Norris peut claquer une porte fermée !_ continua Jasper.

_- Chuck Norris peut applaudir d'une seule main, _dit Rosalie.

_- Chuck Norris peut danser la Tecktonik et avoir la classe. En même temps. _Lança Alice.

_- Chuck Norris peut laisser un message avant le bip sonore ! _dis-je.

_- Chuck Norris mange les emballages des carambars. On ne blague pas avec Chuck Norris…_ continua Ethan.

_- Chuck Norris fait pleurer les oignons, _dit Josh.

_- Lorsque Chuck Norris crie au bord d'une falaise, il n'y a pas d'écho. On ne répond pas à Chuck Norris ! _lança Emmett.

Le deuxième tour débuta.

_- Un aigle peut lire un journal à 1400 mètres de distance. Chuck Norris peut tourner la page._ Léo.

_- Chuck Norris a tué son ombre. On ne suit pas Chuck Norris... _Edward.

_- Le calendrier de Chuck Norris passe du 31 mars au 2 avril. Personne ne fait de blague à Chuck. _Alec.

_- Quand Chuck Norris passe devant un miroir, il n'y a pas de reflet: il n'y a qu'un seul Chuck Norris _Jasper.

_- Chuck Norris a déjà compté jusqu'à l'infini. Deux fois. _Rosalie.

_- Chuck Norris a fini son forfait illimité. _Alice.

_- J. Damme casse des noix entre ses fesses. Chuck Norris Casse J. Damme de le même façon, _dis-je.

_- Le dernier type qui avait un cheveux sur la langue et a prononcé "Fuck Norris" n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie..._ Ethan.

_- A l'école, c'est le professeur qui devait lever la main pour parler à Chuck Norris. _Josh.

_- Chuck Norris et Superman ont fait un bras de fer, le perdant devait mettre son slip par dessus son pantalon. _Emmett.

_- Bah j'ai plus d'idées là… Je crois qu'on a tout sorti… _dit Léo.

Nous approuvâmes.

Emmett se gara et nous sortîmes du minibus.

_- Bon, faut avoir une certaine hauteur -pour la bagnole je parle- pour passer dans le parking alors j'ai du me garer en dehors._

_- C'est pas grave, on va marcher à travers la ville, _dit Jasper.

_- J'ai une idée de jeu ! _proposa Alec et les gars se rapprochèrent de lui pour mieux écouter. _Faut vanner quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas, au hasard. Sur son physique ou autre chose, n'importe quoi. Et si on se fait courser bah… C'est chacun pour sa peau, ok ?_

Je ris :

_- Attends, vous m'avez protégé pendant une bonne semaine contre des mafieux et là si un pouilleux nous poursuit, tu me laisses en plan ?_

_- Bah… Je suis en congé maintenant._

Je le regardais mauvais pendant que les autres riaient.

_- Pour la peine, je commence !_ le narguai-je comme une gamine et il me tira la langue.

Je choisissais ma cible parmi la foule.

Je m'approchais d'un gars - roux, grand, maigre, un peu boutonneux, en somme : un laid quoi.

_- T'es célibataire ? _lui demandai-je d'un ton charmeur.

Il rougit et répondit :

- _Ouais…_

_- Tu m'étonnes ! _m'exclamais-je, à moitié pliée en deux en repartant vers les autres qui étaient écroulés de rire.

_- Ok, pas mal… _concéda Alec. _A moi. _Il chercha dans la foule quelqu'un et vit une femme assez en forme promenant son chien. _Alors on promène sa vache ?_

_- C'est un chien, _répondit la dame, déroutée.

_- C'est au chien que je parlais._

Nous nous fîmes tout petits pour ne pas qu'elle entende nos rires et Alec fit demi-tour, autant que la dame qui repartit furieuse.

_- C'était méchant ! _lui dit Rosalie.

_- C'est pas ton ex là-bas ? _lui demanda Alice.

_Ta gueule et avance, _susurra l'intéressée entre ses dents en observant du coin de l'œil Emmett.

La réaction d'Emmett -qui n'avait pas entendu Rosalie- ne se fit pas attendre.

_- Non ! C'est une erreur ! _imposa-t-il de sa grosse voix qui montrait que la colère s'emparait peu à peu de lui.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver de quoi se venger. Une belle brune se tenait, penchée sur un banc.

_- Quel cu… Rieux pantalon ! _se rattrapa-t-il en voyant Rosalie qui le regardait, mauvaise. Il alla vers la fille. _Salut belle blonde !_

_- Je suis pas blonde ! _répondit la cruche -brune tout de même.

_- T'es pas belle non plus._

Des « Haaaan » s'élevèrent de la foule nous entourant.

Ah… On s'est fait des potes…

Rosalie lui attrapa la main. Finalement il n'y aurait pas de dispute. Vu comment c'était parti, ça aurait pu…

_- Ma belle blonde à moi… _entendîmes-nous chuchoter Emmett à Rosalie.

On arriva à l'aéroport.

Josh enregistra son bagage et des tas d'autres modalités pour prendre son avion. Mon cœur se serrait. Je n'aime pas le voir partir… Je n'ai même pas pu profiter de lui pleinement…

Du coup je le colle à fond !

_- Dis, mon cœur, tu viens bientôt à Vegas, hein ? _me demanda-t-il en prenant la main.

_- Oui, Josh, _lui répondis-je en le prenant dans mes bras parce que je sentais que j'allais bientôt pleurer. Le stress, la fatigue, les courtes retrouvailles m'ayant vraiment épuisée et me bouleversant beaucoup. _C'est les vacances scolaires dès ce soir - même si moi je le suis depuis un moment vu que je suis partie- alors je bougerais les autres pour qu'ils viennent avec moi._

_- Mais faudra quand même qu'on se retrouve tous les deux hein…_

_- Oui mon meilleur ami, _acceptai-je en le serrant un peu plus fort dans mes bras. _Et je suis tellement désolée d'être partie comme ça…_

_- Chut, chut, _me calma-t-il en essuyant les larmes traîtresses qui avaient réussi à couler. _Je te pardonne, j'aurai simplement aimé être avec toi pour leur botter le cul à ces italiens !_

Je ris et il reprit :

_- Après tout, c'était notre truc avant, de fouiller pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire, protéger Alice, se protéger mutuellement. Je suis là pour toi tu le sais ça. Ça se trouve, j'aurai même pu berner Charlie et on y aurait été tous les deux sans que personne sache où on est. Nous deux on est les meilleurs, tu le sais bien._

_- Je sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai caché, je sais moi aussi j'aurai aimé partir avec toi…_

La voix d'une dame nous interrompit et annonça le vol de Josh. Je m'accrochai à lui.

_- Merci, _repris-je. _Merci de toujours être là pour moi, d'avoir supporter Edward et ses crises de jalousie, _il rit, _d'adorer la famille Cullen autant que moi…_

_- Je suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien mon amour. Juste une dernière question avant de te quitter. Tu as du nouveau au sujet des parents d'Alice ?_

_- Ils sont vivants Josh. Mais je ne sais pas quand on les reverra ou quand ils redonneront signe de vie. Ça peut être dans deux jours comme dans un an._

_- Super ! Je te laisse l'annoncer à Alice hein, _dit-il autres s'approchèrent de nous pour dire au revoir à Josh. _Je t'aime ma meilleure amie. Dès que j'ai du temps, je t'appelle. Et ça fonctionne à l'inverse, hein ?_

_- Oui. Et je t'aime aussi !_

_- Ohh ouiiiii je t'aime JOSH ! _nous imita Ethan.

Je le frappai derrière la tête, Josh me déposa un bisou dans le cou avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Au moment d'Edward il lui dit :

_- T'es un gars MORT si tu lui fais du mal. T'as intérêt à ce qu'elle soit heureuse._

_- JOSH ! _le réprimandai-je. _On dirait mon père ! Il en aura déjà assez avec ce dernier d'ailleurs…_

Edward rit et répondit à Josh :

_- Je lui rendrai tout le bonheur qu'elle peut m'apporter t'inquiètes pas._

Une dernière accolade entre hommes et Josh revint vers moi pour un dernier bisou.

_- Embrasse Anna de ma part ! _lui criai-je quand il s'éloigna.

_- Ouais ! Roule lui une bonne galoche de ma part aussi ! _cria Alec et tout le monde rit sauf Josh qui lui fit un doigt.

Nous repartîmes vers le minibus, en silence. La nostalgie nous prenait un peu. C'est pourquoi Ethan décida de nous dérider un peu.

_- Hé ! Cap ou pas Cap de pisser dans une fontaine en plein public Emmett ? _lui proposa-t-il en regardant la fontaine.

_- Oh naaan…_ se lamenta Rosalie alors qu'Emmett redevenait le vrai Emmett. Soit, joueur, enthousiaste, un air nigaud sur le visage…

Il sauta sur le rebord de la fontaine, baissa sa braguette et pissa.

Les gens autour riaient ou se plaignaient. Ethan filmait évidemment.

Finalement, nous retournâmes au minibus.

Cette fois, Rosalie passa devant - à la place de Josh- pour être à côté d'Emmett.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la gare.

Les triplés et Emmett déconnaient encore quand le panneau afficha leur train et qu'une voix annonça que leur train entrait en gare. Les « au revoir » furent rapides, drôles quand même puisqu'ils continuaient à babiller inutilement. Seul Emmett allait se sentir un peu seul dans tant d'intelligence je pense…

Alice redevint tout excitée en regardant l'heure qu'il était. 16h45 !

_- Oh mon Dieu !_

_- Tu peux m'appeler Jasper… _lui dit Jasper d'un ton charmeur.

Quel débile !

_- Il est 16h45 ! ET ON EST LOIN D'ÊTRE PRÊTS POUR LA SOIREE D'HALLOWEEN !_

_Ah mais oui…_

On essaya tous de la suivre -à l'allure où elle allait, croyez-moi c'est difficile - jusqu'au minibus.

Elle prit le volant -sous l'œil inquiet de Jasper et Emmett.

_- Chérie, calme-toi, je vais conduire vite si tu veux, _tenta Jasper en l'enlaçant pour la sortir du siège avant.

Emmett faisait sa prière derrière.

_- NON ! Jasper c'est état d'urgence là ! Je dois me dépêcher ! Je dois vérifier sur tout le monde les costumes et après m'occuper de MOI !_

_- Oui mon Ange je sais…_

_- NON TU SAIS PAS ALORS MONTE DANS CE PUTAIN DE MINIBUS !_

Jasper détala jusqu'à la banquette avant.

_Courageux de se mettre à l'avant lui…_

En effet, nous nous sommes tous accrochés à ce qu'on pouvait durant le trajet. Personnellement je ne parlais pas puisque je me concentrais pour ne pas vomir.

Etre en retard dans la préparation d'une soirée ? Expérience à ne pas refaire avec Alice.

Alice ou l'organisatrice nous ordonna nos postes - tous à la douche d'abord, sauf Jasper et elle qui devaient rassembler les costumes et les finir.

Pourtant au départ, Jasper a tenté de refuser ce poste. La seule chose qu'Alice lui a répondu c'était :

- _SILENCE homme! Quand la femme parle, tu te tais!_

Depuis, il la suit comme un p'tit chien.

Et après on dit qu'Edward est soumis face à moi ? Vous me faites rire !

Nous ne nous attardâmes pas sous la douche avec Edward, en revanche je me suis attardée sur la robe que m'avait confectionnée Alice lorsque j'ai rejoint Rosalie dans sa chambre.

Pendant qu'Alice et Jasper prenait leur douche -donc qu'il s'occupait à ESSAYER de la détendre un peu- Rosalie et moi devions nous sécher les cheveux et nous les coiffer.

Enfin, surtout Rosalie devait me coiffer. C'est Alice qui s'occupera de Rosalie, je veux pas la rater ! Je m'occuperai simplement de son maquillage.

Rosalie finissait ma coiffure lorsqu'on entendit Emmett passer à côté de la porte et s'écrier à Edward :

_- Quelle heure est-il ?_

_- 18 h ! _lui répondit Edward.

_- Oh putaaaain !Apééééro les gars !_

Nous rîmes malgré nous. Pas Alice. Qui débarqua en trombe dans le couloir -avec à peine une serviette pour lui couvrir le corps et un Jasper derrière qui tentai de se cacher avec ses mains -il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper une serviette avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

_- Ma main, ta face, le sol. Tu vois le rapport ?_

Cela suffit à Emmett pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle enfila -comme nous- ses sous-vêtements et s'installa dans la chaise en face du miroir pour que Rosalie entame sa coiffure.

Je fermais la porte pour ne pas qu'un des garçons nous voit parce qu'on aurait le droit à la fin du monde made in Aliceland.

Pendant qu'Alice se faisait coiffer, je la maquillais comme elle m'avait dit de faire.

Une fois terminé, ce fut autour de Rosalie de se faire coiffer et maquiller, et enfin Alice me maquilla pendant que Rosalie enfilait sa robe.

Rosalie représentait une Betty, la fiancée de Bruce. **[N/A : Je ne cite que leur prénoms, si vous n'avez pas encore deviné, il va falloir attendre que je dévoile les noms des héros…]** J'ai hâte de voir Emmett !

D'ailleurs Alice court le préparer, vu qu'il est loin d'être prêt question maquillage.

On entend un :

_- Oh !Alice t'aurait pu t'habiller avant de t'occuper de moi quand même ! _de la part d'Emmett.

Rose et moi rîmes.

J'enfilai à mon tour mon déguisement, moulant, en cuir et noir.

Hé oui, je suis Catwoman.

_- Ouaaah t'es sexy Bella…_

_- Je dois avouer que je suis pas mal… _ironisai-je. _Mais franchement, toi, même en brune là, t'es superbe. Et t'es en noir aussi…_

On ajustait nos déguisements.

_- Comment t'as rencontré Emmett ?_

Elle sourit distraitement et me répondit :

_- C'était il y a deux ans et trois mois à peu près. On s'est rencontré pendant des vacances d'été. Avant de se revoir au lycée -sans le savoir évidemment. Et c'est là où je lui ai présenté mon frère -qui avait lui aussi rencontré Alice de son côté apparemment…_

_- C'était lors d'une soirée ?_

_- Oui. On s'était aperçus à une première soirée où on arrêtait pas de se regarder d'abord. Je déteste faire le premier pas, habituellement c'est lui qui le fait tu vas me dire, mais visiblement je l'intimidais trop ! _rit-elle. _Par la suite j'ai appris d'Edward qu'Emmett ne parlait que de moi, ne pensait plus qu'à moi et que dès qu'il m'avait vu à cette première soirée, il avait complètement changé et ne voulait même plus entendre parler des autres filles. Sauf qu'il osait VRAIMENT pas me parler, il appréhendait vraiment. On a eu quatre soirées ensemble sans se parler mais toujours à se tourner autour. J'en ai eu marre, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée lui parler. Ça s'est pas passé comme je le voulais…_

Elle s'était arrêtée en plein récit, prise de fou rire.

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

_- Je connaissais son prénom, on avait fait un jeu auparavant où son prénom avait été mentionné, ainsi que le mien. Je suis donc allée le voir ensuite. C'était la première fois que je lui parlais, je lui ai dit « Salut Emmett ! ». Il était tellement stressé qu'il a répété « Salut Emmett ! » en voulant me saluer à mon tour._

J'explosais de rire, imaginant la situation.

_- Du coup il a essayé de se rattraper après, en disant « Euh pardon Rosalie… Je…Je… » il arrêtait pas de bafouiller ! Et moi je me payais sa tête. Mais du coup il souriait comme un nigaud vu qu'il avait réussi à me faire rire. On a fait connaissance et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. A ce moment là je ne savais pas qu'il entrait au lycée, il faisait déjà tellement vieux ! Il m'a répondu, pour rester dans l'humour « Je cherche Ornicar depuis le CE1 ». Tu vas me dire, c'est pas drôle. Mais moi aussi j'étais pas dans mon état normal avec lui à côté ! Alors je rigolais comme une cruche ! Et puis il continuait… « Je veux pas t'impressionner, mais je joue du triangle ! », ah lala on aurait vraiment dit Barbie et Ken !_

Je rigolais toujours autant lorsqu'Alice arriva dans la pièce.

_- De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_- De ma rencontre avec Emmett !_

_- Ah. Au fait, tu lui as raconté le coup qu'il t'a fait mardi, après les cours ?_

_- Non ! En fait, on s'est disputés. Pour des broutilles hein, c'est lui qui me cherchait, mais vraiment hein ! Et bon, j'étais à fleur de peau avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment alors on s'est bien disputés, il est parti dans sa chambre et j'étais tellement énervée que j'ai récuré la cuisine à fond. Une heure plus tard Emmett est réapparu pour s'excuser, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps, il a dit « Comme ça, au moins, la cuisine est propre. »._

Je pleurais presque de rire. Presque car Alice me regardait du coin de l'œil au cas où je bousille mon maquillage.

Alice se déguisa, finit de se préparer et bientôt nous fûmes prêtes à descendre rejoindre les garçons qui nous attendaient depuis un moment en bas.

Lorsqu'Edward me vit, je pense qu'il fut heureux de porter quelque chose qui ne lui moule pas le bas. Il me regardait du haut en bas, en rougissant et avec la bouche entr'ouverte.

Je n'étais pas en reste. Un Batman rien que pour moi… Je dois dire que le noir lui va vraiment bien, j'ai hâte de le déshabiller moi-même ce soir.

Jasper était superman et Alice Loïs évidemment. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Emmett était évidemment Hulk avec Rosalie en Betty.

Edward s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.

_- Catwoman compte sortir ses griffes ce soir ? _me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

_- Seulement si Batman joue avec moi aussi…_ lui répondis-je en glissant mes ongles sur son torse.

Il tressaillit et se détacha de moi lorsqu'on sentit une large main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

_- Du calme Hulk… _le réprimanda Edward.

Je ris. Je trouve qu'Emmett avait vraiment l'allure de Hulk ! Alice l'a simplement maquillé en vert, aucun effet spécial concernant la musculature puisqu'Emmett avait ce qu'il faut.

_- Ouah ça fait vraiment bizarre de vous voir, Jazz et Rose, en bruns… _m'exclamai-je.

_- Ouais mais elle est magnifique… _dit Emmett et Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant ses pieds.

_- Ça me va mieux d'être brune ou blonde ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_- BLONDE ! _s'écria-t-il, paniqué. _Enfin… Je veux dire… T'es superbe comme ça mais… Blonde c'est… Ouah… Magnifique, Splendide, en blonde t'es… Comme une déesse… Enfin je te préfère au naturel quoi…_

_- Je comptais pas me teindre les cheveux hein, _dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Ce qu'elle lui poserait pas comme colle juste pour qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il pense d'elle !

_- En effet, il bafouille beaucoup devant toi ! _intervins-je.

Elle rit et Emmett se tourna vers moi, ne comprenant pas.

Elle lui prit la main et la caressa en disant :

_- C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas mon amour, chut… C'est rien…_

Nous rîmes.

Nous montâmes tous dans la Jeep d'Emmett pour aller à la salle où se déroulait la fête.

Arrivés là-bas, nous nous garâmes pas trop loin de la sortie.

Nous passâmes par le tapis des étudiants déguisés, où nous nous sommes faits pris en photo de groupe, puis en couple et enfin seuls.

Je suppose qu'on apparaîtra dans le journal à la rentrée scolaire.

Je reconnaissais beaucoup de monstres ou de héros, comme Spiderman, quelques sorcières, Wolverine, Cruella d'enfer, Maléfique dans Cendrillon, Capitaine Crochet, un cyclope, des vampires évidemment…

Je reconnus James et Jacob, qui incarnait avec un dénommé Tristan et une fille, Ivy **[N/A : si quelqu'un reconnait ces prénoms de personnages dans une certaine saga, qu'il se manifeste… ^^] **les 4 fantastiques.

Nous pénétrâmes le gymnase. Les lumières parcouraient vivement toute la salle, des animateurs se présentaient aux quatre coins de la salle, des stands de jeux se situaient un peu partout et au centre, la scène où des élèves jouaient et chantaient, et autour, la piste de danse.

_- JE VEUX CONNAÎTRE MON AVENIR ! _s'écria Alice en voyant la table d'une voyante.

Elle s'élança à travers la pièce et Jasper la suivit, ne voulant pas la quitter.

_- TROP BIEN ! On peut se prendre en photo en pendu ! _rit Emmett en y allant.

Rosalie ne le suivit pas là par contre…

Je voyais qu'Edward zieutait vers l'entrée du jeu « Le labyrinthe d'Halloween ».

_- Vas-y, _lui dis-je. _Je reste avec Rose, je suis pas seule._

Il me sourit, m'embrassa rapidement et y alla.

_- J'ai remarqué aussi, _nous exclamâmes nous en même temps Rose et moi.

Nous rîmes.

En effet, Jessica était au stand maquillage. Je l'avais remarquée dès qu'on était rentrés dans le gymnase.

Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas entendu vers ce stand, Jessica attendait la maquilleuse, elle était donc seule.

Nous nous plaçâmes chacune de chaque côté de Jessica.

_- On t'a déjà dit que t'étais belle ? _lui demanda Rosalie.

_- Oui !_

_- Ben on t'a menti ! _lui dis-je sérieusement alors que je réprimai mon envie de rire en regardant son visage.

_- Elle a pas assez mis de fond de teint, on voit encore son visage, _medit tout fort Rosalie.

_- Faudrait peut-être y remédier, _lui répondis-je en prenant un rouge à lèvre orange que je lui étalai sur sa robe noire.

Jessica semblait prête à exploser, elle fulminait clairement.

_- Bah voilà, t'es assortie à l'esprit d'Halloween : orange et noir ! _lui dit Rosalie. _Attends, il t'en manque un peu là…_

Rose s'apprêtait à lui en mettre mais Jessica s'écartait d'un coup.

_- Vous essayez de faire quoi là peut-être ?_

_- Et toi ? T'essayais de te faire belle ? _m'exclamais-je, Rose et moi nous regardâmes avant de nous écrier en même temps : _Cherche pas !_

_- Vous croyez p'tet' être les plus belles, les plus populaires, les plus enviées… Mais sachez que vous êtes populaires que grâce à vos petits copains ! D'ailleurs Bella tiens toi prête. Un de ses jours tu en baveras d'avoir touché à MON Eddy._

_- TON Eddy n'existe que dans tes rêves petite vermine ! _lui répondit Rosalie.

Moi, je fulminais.

_- Je plains sincèrement tous les gars qui ont voulu t'essayer. En remarque, ils t'ont juste essayé une fois, on se demande pourquoi._

_- Aucun d'eux ne me méritaient._

_- Ben voyons ! _s'écria Rosalie. _Faut pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités ma cocotte !_

Jessica et Rosalie se tenait maintenant l'une devant l'autre, des regards haineux l'une envers l'autre.

_- Baisse les yeux ! _lui cracha Jessica.

_- Effectivement vu ta taille j'ai pas le choix !_

Jessica ne l'apprécia pas du tout. Mais Rosalie enchaîna :

_- T'es juste une pute gratuite pour ces pauv' gars._

_- Ouais bah « ces pauv' gars », ton mec en fait parti !_

Elle détala lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Rosalie.

_Oh putain ! Elle dit vrai ? Emmett a couché avec elle ?_

Alors là ça m'étonne, Rosalie qui me disait tout à l'heure qu'après sa rencontre il ne pensait qu'à elle… J'espère vraiment que c'est un coup de bluff de la part de Jessica.

Je lui courus après aussi, Rosalie devant moi, le temps que je comprenne qu'elles étaient parties…

Jessica couru à travers la pièce, passa entre les portants de costumes, sauta par-dessus la table de la voyante -d'ailleurs Alice et Jasper nous ont regardé comme deux ronds de flancs-, passa en dessous de la table du jeu « Chamboule-tout » **[N/A : celui où on doit dégommer des boîtes de conserve ^^]**,…

J'arrivai à les suivre.

_- JE VAIS TE BUTER STANLEY ! _cria Rosalie.

FLASH ! Merde elles viennent de passer sur le stand de la photo en pendu… En plus c'était au tour d'Emmett !

Bon bah… Emmett apparaîtra avec Rose et Stanley sur la photo !

Jessica attrapa une pomme qui trainait et la lança sur Rosalie… qui se la prit en plein ventre. Elle s'arrêta net mais je savais qu'elle voulait que je continues à la courser. C'est-ce que je fis même si je m'inquiétais pour Rose.

_- T'es qu'une salope Cullen !_ me cria-t-elle en arrière alors qu'on continuait à se poursuivre.

_- Tu t'es regardée Stanley ?_

_- T'as pas de vie pour venir tout le temps m'emmerder, voler mon petit copain et me pourrir la vie ?_

_- Commence par réussir ta vie avant de critiquer la mienne ! Et EDWARD n'était PAS ton PETIT COPAIN !_

_- IL M'AIME !_

_- MON CUL OUAIS ! Et j'ai compris ton coup de bluff pour Emmett Connasse !_

_- Un coup de bluff ! Ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Il m'a toujours fait des avances ! _

_- Non TU as toujours fait des avances aux gars !_

_- Tu me la refais à l'envers S'il te plaît ?_

_- ET TA MERE ELLE LE FAIT A L'ENVERS ?_

Elle se stoppa net, moi aussi.

Et nous échangeâmes les rôles : elle me coursait !

Je sautais sur la table où on devait marcher sur des œufs et en casser le moins possible, j'en attrapais un maximum et les balançais tous sur Jessica. Elle m'en lança en retour et je réussi à les éviter en sautant de la table.

Je continuais ma course, les pieds tout glissants et collants d'œuf. Stanley et moi glissions à chaque pas presque, elle me rattrapait donc un peu du fait que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'équilibre.

J'attrapais un paquet de farine et l'écrasai contre sa face lorsqu'elle parvint à ma hauteur.

_En plus ça colle avec ses œufs… Elle est superbe comme ça !_

_- PUTAAAAIN ! T'es qu'une pétasse !_

_- Je te retourne le compliment Stanley ! _lui dis-je en reprenant ma course.

Elle me suivait toujours… Rosalie bondit entre nous et lui éclata le gâteau à la framboise à la figure.

Je vis les Cullen arriver au loin, inquiets et étonnés.

J'attrapais le saladier dans lequel il y avait des œufs en neiges et le déversa sur Jessica qui était en train de se battre avec Rosalie.

Les injures fusaient de ces deux personnes.

Emmett les sépara. Rosalie donna une dernière gifle à Jessica et une à Emmett en se dégageant de lui.

Je balançai le saladier vide à la gueule de Stanley et rejoignis Rosalie qui s'éloignais vers la sortie.

_- Bella !_

Je me retournais et attendais qu'Alice arrive à ma hauteur.

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- On a été voir Stanley pour la provoquer un peu parce qu'on peut pas voir sa face et elle a clairement avoué à Rosalie qu'Emmett avait déjà couché avec elle. On s'est coursées et elle a balancé une pomme dans le ventre de Rosalie donc à mon avis Rose doit souffrir là, mentalement comme physiquement._

_- Et pourquoi elle te coursais toi après ?_

_- Parce qu'on se « parlait » en courant, on se provoquait encore plus et j'ai du lui lancer une pique du genre « Et ta mère elle le fait à l'envers » et du coup c'est elle qui me coursait après. Mais bon, elle ne cessait de me dire que c'était SON Eddy !_

Alice hocha la tête, compréhensive.

_- Je connais TOUTES les conquêtes d'Emmett. Vraiment toutes, certaines même personnellement, c'est des amies, j'ai réussi à mener mon enquête à chaque fois pour savoir avec qui il avait déjà couché. Et crois-moi, jamais il n'est « passé » par _ça _… Je l'aurai étêté pour un tel acte !_

J'en fus soulagée. Maintenant faut convaincre Rosalie de cette vérité… C'est autre chose là !

_- T'as bousillé mon déguisement, _me réprimanda Alice.

Ouais c'est vrai, un peu d'œuf, de farine, des œufs en neige… Y en a un qui va vouloir me goûter ce soir !

Les gars coururent vers nous.

_- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? _me demanda Edward, inquiet.

_- C'est rien, juste des provocations avec Stanley et ça a mal tourné._

_- Pourquoi m'a-t-elle giflé ? _me demanda directement Emmett.

_- Stanley a avoué que tu avais couché avec elle._

_- QUOI ? _s'écrièrent en même temps les trois gars.

_- MAIS J'AI JAMAIS FAIT CA ! PLUTÔT BRÛLER VIF QUE DE…DE… AVEC CA !_

_- Je sais Emmett, je m'en doutais et Alice me l'a confirmé. Maintenant c'est Rosalie qu'il faut convaincre. Mais je voudrais y aller d'abord pour préparer le terrain tu comprends ? _lui dis-je en me retournant pour sortir du gymnase à mon tour.

Je retrouvais Rosalie, assise par terre contre un des côtés du gymnase.

_- Je te cherchai ma belle._

_- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? _me demanda-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

_- Je SAIS que c'est faux, ils me l'ont tous certifiés._

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

_- J'espère vraiment… En plus… ça voudrait dire qu'il l'aurait fait PENDANT qu'il était avec moi… Puisqu'on l'a rencontrée au lycée elle…_

_- Calme toi Rose… Pourquoi on devrait croire cette… fille ? On est entourées de personnes de confiance, Emmett est un gars de confiance, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, il a toujours été là pour toi, il t'aime plus que n'importe qui, il DEPEND de toi Rose…_

_- Tu crois que je serais dans cet état là si je l'étais pas de lui ? _m'engueula-t-elle presque en pleurant, un peu hystérique.

On entendis Jessica, sur le devant du gymnase, parler avec des gens qui se payaient sa tête.

_Tu m'étonnes, une gueule de farine ça passe pas inaperçu !_

On entendit surtout un Emmett furibond.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté à Rosalie Salope ? T'en as pas marre de raconter des conneries et de foutre la merde ?_

_- Bah quoi ? Ton couple ne vas pas bien ?_

_- Occupe toi de ton cul, vu sa surface je devrais être tranquille un moment !_

On le vit détaler de notre côté du gymnase. Son visage se radoucit en voyant Rosalie.

_- Bébé, je te jure qu'il s'est rien passé ! Ça m'aurait même pas effleurer l'esprit de commettre un tel crime ! _la supplia-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

Il essuya les dernières larmes de sa chérie et lui prit les mains.

_- Il faut que tu me croies mon amour, je n'aime que toi…_

_- Je sais Emmett Cullen._

Il lui sourit en lui embrassant les mains.

_- Je t'en veux pas pour la claque ! _lui dit-il et nous rîmes.

Il tira sur ses mains pour la faire venir à lui et enfin il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait y mettre.

_Un vrai nounours !_

Je me levais, me sentant de trop ici.

Je passai à côté de Jessica sans même lui jeter un regard.

_- Hé Bella !_

C'était James.

_- Oui James ?_

_- Jasper m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça te dit pas qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux ? Ou avec Rosalie aussi…_

_- Je vais lui demander, elle a pas pu se venger entièrement je pense._

_- J'ai une idée de plan._

_- Super ! Raconte._

_- J'ai ramené une petite boisson colorée, sauf que la coloration reste…_

_- Génial ! Et t'as plusieurs couleurs ?_

_- Ouais je voulais faire des blagues, Jacob a la langue et les dents bleues, _rit-il. _Mais sinon j'ai jaune ou vert. Mais un vert… Vomi on va dire._

J'émettais un son de dégoût en riant avec lui.

_- J'opte pour le vomi alors ! _lui dis-je. _Et c'est tout comme plan ?_

_- Noooon… Je connais un gars qui m'a dit qui s'occuperai d'amener le gâteau final en fin de soirée. Et devine qui c'est… ?_

_- STANLEY ! _m'écriai-je.

_- Donc on va faire en sorte de faire rater cette entrée de gâteau…_

_- Ok, je vais déjà prévenir Rose quand elle sera revenue de sa réconciliation avec Emmett et on va aller se nettoyer le plus possible pour être présentable._

_- Super. A tout à l'heure ma belle._

Je lui souris et rentrais à l'intérieur du gymnase où la fête -nullement perturbée par notre altercation - battait encore son plein.

Je regardai l'heure sur la grande horloge, pendant au bout d'une corde au milieu de la salle.

Il était 22h00. On a encore le temps de faire la fête !

Je rejoignais le reste des Cullen installé à une table, ils buvaient un coup.

_- Alors ? _me demanda Alice alors que je m'asseyais sur les genoux d'Edward.

_- Alors j'ai fait entendre à Rosalie la vérité et il n'y a pas eu de dispute. Je ne sais pas s'ils s'embrassent toujours par contre…_

Ils rirent.

_- Où doit-on se servir à boire ? _demandai-je.

_- Je t'y emmène mon cœur._

Je lui souris, il m'embrassa brièvement et m'emmena au buffet à boissons.

Je repérai les verres en plastiques, chaque bouteille à sa place pour tout à l'heure, quand James donnerai la boisson verte à Jessica. Par chance, le sirop à la menthe avait la même couleur.

Je me servais un cocktail sans alcool et revins avec Edward à la table. Rosalie et Emmett étaient revenus.

_- Tu viens Rose ? _lui demandai-je. _On va p'tet' se nettoyer de tout ça… _ris-je.

Elle accepta en riant lorsqu'elle se regarda et nous allâmes aux toilettes.

_- James est venu me voir pour me proposer un plan pour Jessica. Tu en es ?_

_- Oh oui ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a gâché la soirée pour rien alors je compte bien lui gâcher la sienne._

_- Pas d'extravagance, juste de l'humiliation pure sans qu'elle sache que c'est nous._

_- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?_

_- Elle aura la langue et les dents vertes vomi grâce à James avec une boisson spéciale, et elle va se casser la gueule AVEC le gâteau final qu'elle doit apporter à minuit devant tout le monde._

_- C'est Emmett qui va être déçu ! _rit-elle et je suivis. _En tout cas je veux voir ça, on fait quoi nous là-dedans ?_

_- Bah nous on se débrouille pour la faire tomber avec le gâteau._

_- Haaaan ! On est les pourrisseuses de soirée tu veux dire ?_

_- Voilà c'est ça ! _riais-je.

Une fois nettoyées, nous repartîmes vers la table.

Nous décidâmes de rester tous ensemble cette fois, profiter un peu des stands et des activités proposés avant d'aller danser en attendant l'arrivée du gâteau, pardon : la TANT attendue arrivée du gâteau, hein Emmett…

_- On fait quoi d'abord ? _nous demanda Jasper.

_- Je pencherai bien pour les stands photos d'abord, _dit Rosalie. _Pendant qu'on a encore des têtes de réveillés, pas trop shootés, ni décoiffés…_

_- Ouais je suis d'accord, _confirma Edward et nous allâmes d'abord vers le stand d'Emmett.

Nous prîmes chacun des photos en pendus, moi je tirais la langue sur le côté en même temps.

Ensuite ce fut au tour du stand de la photo du prisonnier, avec la tête et les mains à mettre dans des trous pour rester coincés comme des prisonniers.

Enfin le dernier stand de photos où nous apparaissions avec au choix : Dracula, un loup-garou ou une sorcière. Je choisis Dracula comme les autres exceptés Emmett qui voulait le loup-garou.

Nous passâmes ensuite au stand aux œufs. Le stand ayant tourné mal -on se demande à cause de qui- l'animateur préféra qu'on prenne les œufs et qu'on s'entraîne à se les lancer et à les rattraper sans les éclater.

Je n'ai essayé qu'une fois, avec Alice, ça m'a éclaboussé l'œil…

Le record de « rattrapages » a été Jasper avec un score de 8 ! Edward et Emmett à 7, Rose à 5, Alice à 2 et moi à 1 donc…

Nous recroisâmes James et Jacob et je ris en voyant la langue bleue de ce dernier.

_Stanley tiens toi prête…_

Nous discutâmes avec un enchanteur -non il ne s'appelait pas Merlin-, un satyre, un cyclope.

Enfin, nous passâmes dans le labyrinthe d'Halloween.

_- Bon Edward, toi qui l'a fait, dis-nous quand on sera surpris, quand un imbécile doit nous faire peur, s'il y a des pièges, tout ça… _lui dit Rosalie.

_- Non. J'ai pas envie. J'ai moi-même failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque tout à l'heure alors que j'étais seul ! Donc j'ai envie de voir vos têtes maintenant…_

Qu'il est méchant…

Nous pénétrâmes en groupe le labyrinthe, observant tout autour de nous.

C'était vraiment bien fait le décor. On entendait des cris -provenant du bout du labyrinthe, ceux des gens qui sont passés avant nous.

_- ça fait peur… _dit Emmett la voix tremblante.

Je me retournais vers lui, étonnée en rigolant.

Il me regarda méchamment avant de changer complètement d'expression :

_- DERRIERE TOI BELLA !_

Je criais sans savoir et me retournais, apeurée.

Rien. Et ils étaient morts de rire.

_- Haha, trop marrant Emmett, _dis-je blasée mais le cœur battant encore.

_- Fallait pas te foutre de moi !_rit-il.

Cette fois, il y eut réellement quelque chose derrière Emmett. Une ombre grandissante.

_- DERRIERE TOI EMMETT !_

_- Haha je te crois pas Bella je viens de te… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _cria-t-il en même temps que tout le monde lorsqu'un animal non identifié nous cracha dessus et nous rugit dessus.

Nous détalâmes, seulement Alice était la première et ne savait pas où aller puisque c'était un labyrinthe.

Nous continuâmes de courir alors et plusieurs fois un squelette, un homme déguisé nous firent peur.

Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin de courir dans une allée.

Nous reprîmes notre souffle.

_- Et maintenant ? _demanda Jasper.

_- On continue d'avancer, soyez prudent, _nous dit Edward. _Je suis pas passé par là moi tout à l'heure mais je sais qu'il faut vraiment faire gaffe dans c'te labyrinthe, y en a partout !_

_- C'est censé nous rassurer ? _lui demandai-je et il rit.

L'allée était entièrement noire, on devinait des lumières plus loin, dans d'autres allées, ce qui éclairait vraiment très faiblement celle-ci. Des petites fenêtres à barreaux parsemaient le mur ce qui fait qu'on voyait un peu les allées parallèles à la notre.

Derrière certains barreaux, il y avait des têtes humaines. A regarder de plus près, ils étaient morts.

_- Aaah qu'il est moche celui-là ! _s'exclama Emmett. _Prend moi en photo avec Jazz !_

_- Je met en mode « rafale » !_

Il le fit. Du coup, nous choisîmes tous une tête avec laquelle on voulait se prendre en photo à côté.

Je m'installai, il commençai à prendre des photos.

Soudain la tête émit un petit « Bouh ! ».

_- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _criai-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter en m'écartant le plus vite possible de la tête finalement vivante. Je tombai par terre, toujours en criant hystériquement, n'arrivant pas à m'arrêter.

Quand je pense que Jasper a pris en rafale…

_- Chut Bella ! Calme-toi ! _me dit Edward en m'enlaçant. _C'est rien, il t'as fait peur, maintenant on y reste pas là et on va ressortir de là… Je suis là moi…_

J'arrêtai de crier et il m'aidai à me relever.

Ce gars m'avait vraiment traumatisée.

Et les autres continuaient à rire…

_- Toi et tes idées à la con ! _engueulai-je Emmett. _Je fais plus de photo !_

Il continua à rire.

Nous avançâmes dans le labyrinthe et nous fûmes plusieurs fois surpris.

_- Je crois qu'on tourne en rond, _dit Alice.

_- Putain Edward elle est où la sortie ? _lui demanda Jasper.

_- Je vous dit je suis pas passé par là tout à l'heure, j'en sais rien._

Soudain, je regardai Emmett, il s'était appuyé contre le bout d'un mur d'où ressortait en ce moment une main.

La main se plaqua sur épaule fermement et Emmett cria à la mort.

J'explosai de rire alors que les autres criaient à l'unisson d'Emmett.

Finalement avec Emmett, nous sommes ex-æquo maintenant…

Nous continuâmes d'avancer et Edward retrouva une allée qu'il avait emprunté.

_- Attention, ici y a un gars qu'a essayé de me faire peur…_

_- AH !_ cria une voix.

_- AAAAAHH! _criâmes-nous à l'unisson.

C'était le gars… Mort de rire d'ailleurs. J'aimerais qu'il soit mort tout court…

Nous pénétrâmes dans une allée magnifique, bien différente des autres.

Elle était fleurie, éclairée,… Un petit paradis. Et au plafond il y avait un miroir qui reflétait tout ça.

Evidemment, nous nous émerveillions tous en regardant par le miroir. Sauf Edward…

J'aurai du faire comme lui :

Soudain un gars déchiré de partout, la mâchoire à moitié décrochée, un œil pendant, se pointa dans le miroir. Je baissai les yeux du miroir. Il était en face moi. Je ne pus que crier.

_- Mouhahaha… _rit le gars sadiquement en me suivant dans l'allée.

_- Hé lâche ma copine pervers ! _s'écria Edward en s'approchant, furieux. Le gars repartir là d'où il était venu.

_- Je sais pas vous mais moi je n'emprunte pas l'allée qu'il vient de prendre ! _dit Alice.

_- La même !_

Finalement Edward réussit à nous sortir de là.

Une fois sortis, nous remarquâmes que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'on était dans le labyrinthe ! Il restait dix minutes avant minuit.

Il fallait vite trouver une solution pour se « débarrasser » des autres et une solution pour faire tomber Jessica…

Rosalie me regarda, paniquée, comme moi. Elle pensait à la même chose visiblement.

_- J'ai eu super peur, _dit-elle. _J'ai envie de faire pipi maintenant._

_- Oh moi ça va ! _dit Alice, nullement perturbée par le labyrinthe.

_- Je t'accompagne, _dis-je à Rosalie_. Heureusement qu'on passe devant le buffet à boisson, _chuchotai-je une fois loin des autres à Rosalie.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- On va prendre un verre, le remplir d'un truc visqueux ou glissant au moins et on le renversera sur son chemin avant qu'elle passe pour amener le gâteau._

_- Super, Bella !_

Je prenais un verre et je ne m'arrêtai pas plus, puisque les autres Cullen pouvaient nous observer.

Je fis ce que j'avais à faire aux toilettes, Rose aussi.

_- Tu crois que de l'eau ça suffit ? _lui demandai-je.

_- Essaye le cocktail, avec le sucre du jus ça collera sur sa robe, ce sera encore plus chiant pour elle !_

Nous repartîmes -ayant vérifier si la voie était libre pour aller au buffet sans êtres vues d'abord.

Je remplissais le verre de cocktail et le gardai précieusement derrière mon dos.

Nous aperçûmes Jessica justement.

Je m'attardais sur elle, elle s'était évidemment nettoyée, comme nous, et en la regardant parler, je pouvais apercevoir du vert sur sa langue et ses dents.

Je souris de satisfaction et Rose aussi en levant les pouces à l'encontre de James.

Cinq minutes passèrent et un gars au micro nous demanda de nous déplacer afin d'accueillir le gâteau.

Je choisissais le milieu du chemin qu'elle avait à parcourir avec le gâteau pour faire couler le cocktail discrètement, pendant que la salle était encore dans le noir.

Enfin, Jessica arriva, marcha, toute souriante de ses dents vertes alors que des rires parvenaient dans la salle.

Je demandai à Jasper de faire des photos en rafales, chose qu'il fit sans comprendre.

Et le moment tant attendu arriva : elle glissa sur la flaque de cocktail de jus de fruit.

Le meilleur c'est que Jasper a pris en photo l'évolution des réactions de son visage et l'évolution de la chute avec le gâteau.

Elle finit sur le dos par terre avec le gâteau à moitié sur la tête.

Certains lui vinrent en aide et d'autres rirent et prirent des photos.

N'ayant pas de gâteau de fin, les gens partirent plus tôt, déçus de la soirée.

Je considère que cette soirée était réussie moi !

Rose avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, on s'était tous retrouvés, c'était le plus important.

Nous rentrâmes donc vers 00h20 à la Villa après avoir un peu dansé.

Je me douchais rapidement avec Edward. Visiblement, Esmée avait eu le temps de changer le lavabo, j'en étais soulagée. Même si je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la regarder en face après…

Nous nous installâmes dans le lit. Je me blottissais contre Edward, observant le ciel étoilé et la pleine lune à travers son toit-vitre.

_- Un peu de calme, _soupira-t-il.

_- Oui, _ris-je. _C'était mouvementé ce soir. Enfin, toute la journée plutôt…_

_- Oui ! Josh et les triplés sont vraiment épuisants. Et puis toi aussi, quand t'es lancée avec Rose dans le plan « pourrissons Jessica »._

_- Je suis épuisante ? _lui demandai-je en me redressant.

_- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, _se rattrapa-t-il en riant et en me reprenant dans ses bras. _Mais c'est que c'était mouvementé avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre conne. Au début de la soirée, les provocations et la course poursuite, et à la fin je suis sûre que tu n'y es pas pour rien en ce qui concerne sa chute. D'ailleurs Emmett me l'a dit aussi et il doit être en train d'engueuler Rose pour le gâteau._

Je ris avec lui.

_- T'as raison c'est nous. Mais James a participé à la coloration de ses dents !_

_- Ah ! Parce que tu as parlé avec James ?_

_- Bah oui… _Le retour du gars jaloux. _Jasper lui a expliqué pour la course poursuite et il est venu me dire qu'il était prêt pour une vengeance avec Rose et moi._

_- OK. Jessica n'a provoqué que Rose ?_

_- Non, entre moi et Jessica aussi ça a clashé parce que comme d'habitude elle te revendique comme sien. Sauf que jamais ça sera comme ça !_

Il sourit et me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

_- Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvée._

_- Moi aussi mon amour._

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

_- A partir de ce soir on est en vacances._

_- Oui, mais je pense que ce week end je vais profiter de mon père, de son retour au bercail, faire des activités avec lui. Parce que pendant toutes les vacances après je vais l'abandonner pour rester avec vous…_

_- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu peux passer du temps avec ton père, bien sûr…_

Il me caressa ma joue avant de déposer quelques baisers sur celle-ci en descendant dans mon cou, remontant, redescendant…

_- Vous partez en vacances normalement ? _lui demandai-je, la voix à moitié endormie par ses baisers.

_- Les parents nous laissent libre choix pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, et d'Avril. A Noël c'est eux qui choisissent la destination ou si on reste ici, ou si on va voir de la famille. Pendant l'été on a deux semaines sûres avec nos parents quelque part, sans Rose et Jazz qui sont avec leurs parents malheureusement mais cette année on va essayer de les faire venir, une semaine avant la rentrée sûre où on est chez nous avec les parents, on profite des derniers jours. Le reste on fait ce qu'on veut. Cette année on est partis deux semaines avec les parents au Mexique, une semaine nous trois en France, une semaine encore nous trois en Sicile vu que c'était pas loin de la France et enfin deux semaines entières avec Rose et Jazz à Miami. C'était la première fois qu'ils y allaient._

_- Ouah ! Putain vous voyagez beaucoup !_

_- Ouais je sais mais bon on a l'argent pour alors on s'en prive pas ! On adore voyager. Surtout que ça fait deux ans qu'on peut partir seuls sans être en colonie de vacances. Mais cette année ça va être différent, c'est notre dernière année de lycée, et en plus t'es là. Donc pas de rentrée pour tout le monde l'année prochaine, ce qui veut dire vacances prolongées…_

_- Tu ne comptes pas faire d'études ?_

_- Si, si, mais les cours ne commencent qu'au mois d'octobre. Et puis je sais qu'Emmett et Rose ne veulent pas continuer leurs études, ils veulent ouvrir un garage._

_- Je savais que Rose était douée en mécanique mais quand même…_

_- Elle ADORE ça. Même si elle adore aussi les enfants… on lui a dit de faire instit' en maternelle ou en primaire mais… Elle veut bien continuer ses études pour faire ça mais en même temps elle veut son garage._

_- Elle pourrait aider à la crèche, seulement aider, et s'occuper du garage en même temps. Du style le matin c'est la crèche et l'après-midi le garage. Comme ça elle s'embête pas à continuer ses études…_

_- C'est une idée, faudrait lui en parler._

Un silence s'installa.

_- Je suis crevée, on dort ?_

_- Oui. Je t'aime mon Ange._

_- Je t'aime aussi Edward._

Il m'embrassa une dernière et fois et je me blottissais un peu plus contre lui pour rapidement partir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Réponses aux sans-comptes :**

**Ilonka : **Oui Edward ne lâche plus Bella ! Il fait preuve de plus de possessivité envers elle depuis qu'elle est partie... ^^ merci pour ta review ! Bisous.

**MAJDA :** MERCI :D Moi ? Merveilleuse ? Quand même pasn mais merci quand même ! ^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, qu'il t'ait fait rire, et j'espère que celui-là aussi. Bisous.

* * *

****

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Faites-le moi savoir par review s'il vous plaît !

**Allez lire mon autre fiction Ma Vie Est Un Pari s'il vous plaît.**

**Vous pouvez maintenant me suivre sur Twitter (lien sur mon profil).**

**Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite mais je ferai ce que je peux. En tout cas il y aura du Charlie, c'est sûr ! ^^**

**Bisous.**

**Justine.**


End file.
